To be Shinigami or not to be
by hatsuiyo-chan
Summary: Ah la soul society ! Son labyrinthe, Sa bande de cinglés et moi au milieu? Un aimant à problèmes .Venez suivre la vie d'une nouvelle shinigami complètement détraquée avec un karma pourri ! Présence d'OC.
1. 1 Quand un panneau publicitaire peut ch

**Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf Hatsu.**

**Chapitre 1 : quand un panneau publicitaire peut changer une vie.**

Mon nom est Hatsu Yuu, (jeu de mot merdique que mes parents m'ont donnés car Yuuhatsu signifie la cause et que, à cause de moi, ils ont finis ruinés) Eh oui quand on ne veut pas d'enfant on avorte ? Eh ben… pas mes parents. Résultat : mon père c'est barré et ma mère s'est tuée à m'élevée au sens propre du terme. Je dois avouer que je n'ai vraiment pas été un cadeau pour ma pauvre mère, que j'ai tout de même aimée. J'ai toujours dis un peu trop haut ce que je pensais, ce qui m'a valu de changer cinq fois d'écoles en un an au grand damne de ma mère (j'y peux rien si je pense, souvent trop fort, ou que la gueule de tel ou tel prof me reviens pas). Heureusement j'ai toujours pris des boulots à mi-temps pour payer moi-même mes études, et malgré avoir été un cauchemar pour mes profs, je n'en reste pas moins une très bonne élève et les bourses ça ne se refuse pas !  
Enfin bref, donc qui suis-je ? Hatsu, lycéenne de dix-huit ans. 1m60, de longs cheveux violet attachés en une queue de cheval haute, laissant tomber deux grandes mèches de cheveux de part et d'autre de mon visage. Une frange fine qui recouvre mon front et s'arrête juste au-dessus de mes yeux turquoise. J'habite à Tsubakidai, petite ville voisine de Karakura, je suis passionnée par le Karaté et le Kendo, dans lesquels je suis assez douée, et fêtarde invétéré (ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être hyper concentrée quand j'ai du boulot). Depuis trois ans maintenant, je peux voir les fantômes ce qui loin de m'effrayer, au contraire ça m'a toujours amusée. Ben quoi ? Quand tu vis toute seule chez toi et que tu te fais chier au plus au point, t'es bien heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler non ? Par contre la chose à laquelle j'ai mis un moment à m'habituer c'est une voix d'homme qui résonne dans mon esprit et qui me tape la discute depuis un an. Et depuis un an des horreurs de deux mètres de haut, se baladant avec un masque blanc s'éclatent à me courir après en braillant : « J'AI FAIM ! ». Nan mais genre ! Ils croient que c'est le carnaval toute l'année eux ? Je ne me balade pas avec des beignets tous les jours moi ! Mais j'ai vite compris que finalement c'était ma pauvre personne qu'ils voulaient comme encas … mais bon heureusement j'ai toujours le katana de mon grand-père avec moi, j'y tiens énormément et je sais très bien m'en servir. Alors prenant mon courage à deux mains (ouais mon katana quoi !) je m'élançais vers l'affreux et lui découpais la tête en deux. Alors ils deviennent tous une fumée noire et disparaissent. Un jour pourtant, j'ai eu le malheur de tomber sur une mocheté très résistante… donc après le plan A (à l'attaque !) on passe au plan B (barrons nous !) alors me voilà à courir un sprint dans la ville. C'est marrant, j'ai jamais été douée en endurance mais là, allez savoir pourquoi, je me sentais poussée des ailes, du coup j'ai trouvée un super surnom pour les mochetés : white bull !  
Je tourne dans une ruelle, white-bull à mes trousses et là, ben … cul de sac. Au moment de me faire bouffer, un type tout de noir vêtus, s'interpose entre bu-bull et moi et le découpe comme du beurre. Il se retourne alors vers moi, je regarde ou plutôt j'admire la merveille se trouvant devant moi. Il est grand, des beaux cheveux noir en bataille et les yeux assortis avec un regard pas très commode. Trois cicatrices parallèles barrant le coté droit de son visage, un trait gris allant de son nez jusqu'au coté gauche de son visage, juste au-dessus du chiffre 69 marqué sur sa joue gauche (je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que c'est un bon chiffre, ben quoi ? Le 6 est mon chiffre préféré et le 9 mon troisième préféré ! Vous pensiez à quoi ? Et un tatouage en forme de pellicule de film entourait son cou et son biceps droit.  
-waouh mais t'es beau !  
_« t'as encore pensée tout haut abrutie ! » Résonne une voix dans ma tête.  
_Eh merde !  
-tu n'as rien ? Me demande t-il ayant l'air de ne pas avoir entendu ce que j'ai dit ou n'en a rien à faire.

-en pleine forme, merci.  
Je le vois posé ses yeux sur mon Katana, d'un regard intrigué.  
-es-tu une Shinigamis ?  
-une quoi ?  
-Shinigamis, des esprits capables de tuer les Hollow avec un Zanpakuto et d'amener les âmes à la Soul Society.  
-hein ?  
Et d'un air passablement lassé, il entreprit de m'expliquer :  
-les Hollow sont des monstres comme celui qui te courrait après, les Zanpakuto sont des Katanas spirituel possédant une âme qui à un aspect différent selon l'âme du propriétaire. Et la Soul Society est ce que vous, les humains, appelez le paradis.  
-ok et toi t'es un Shinigamis ?  
-hmm  
-euh t'as dis que les Shinigamis était des esprits, donc t'es mort ?  
-ouai. Regarde quelque instant la jeune fille t'a pas l'air choquée.  
-ben ça fais trois ans que je discute avec des macchabées et un an que je me fais pourchasser par ces saletés de Hollow, donc qu'un mort se balade avec un sabre, tue une horreur et me fasse la discussion ne me fais ni chaud ni froid.  
-ok, bon eh bien j'y vais  
-attend !  
Il me lance un regard l'air de dire : magne toi de posé ta question !  
-comment on devient Shinigamis ?  
-apprend à maîtriser ta pression spirituelle.  
-ah ben ça m'aide ça !  
Mais trop tard, voilà que le bel inconnu s'en va.  
Pff maîtriser sa pression spirituelle ! Il en a de bonne lui ! Faudrait peut être savoir ce que c'est ! Et surtout COMMENT!  
_« C'est la source de vie de ton âme.  
__ A ok. Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?  
_« Tu t'es jamais demander ce que je suis ?  
__ Bah nan. Au faites t'a un nom ?  
_« Oui  
_Et c'est quoi ?  
_« Quand tu seras prête je te le dirais.  
__ Prête ? Prête pour quoi ?  
_« …  
_Sur ce, je regarde ma montre : 18h. Et merde ! Les magasins ferment dans une demi-heure si je me magne pas je vais devoir faire la grève de la faim ce soir ! Je cours, encore, arrive devant la boutique et ressort a 18h30 pile. Juste à l'heure ! I am a big boss ! Je rentre tranquillement chez moi et sur la route en levant les yeux j'aperçois mon bel Apollon perché sur un toit à regarder la ville d'un air lassé. Avec beaucoup de mal je parviens à escalader et à me retrouver a coté de lui.  
-ohayo !

-hmm  
_ Il a un balai dans le derrière ou quoi !  
_« Ben p'tete écoute.  
_-tu fais quoi ?  
-je vérifie s'il y a des Hollows.  
-euh tu t'appelles comment ?  
-Shuhei Hisagi et toi ?  
-Hatsu Yuu. Au faites, tu m'a dis que je devais apprendre à maîtriser ma pression spirituelle, mais je fais comment ?  
Alors il tendit la main et après quelques secondes, parvint a crée une sphère bleutée dans sa main.  
-Maintenant fais pareil.  
Alors je tendis à mon tour la main et ferma les yeux, imaginant la même sphère bleuté et après plusieurs dizaine de secondes :  
-et bien t'es douée.  
J'ouvre les yeux et regarde ma main : il y a en effet la même sphère que celle de Shuhei dans ma main. Fière de moi, je retire la sphère et lance un grand sourire à mon « prof » qui, pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, me fais un petit sourire. Un hollow arrive, alors Shuhei tend sa main en direction du Hollow et dit :  
-31ème technique de destruction : boulet rouge !  
Une boule de feu toucha le hollow de plein fouet et le fit exploser.  
-waouh ! C'est excellent ça ! Attend j'essaye !  
Alors je tentais de reproduire le sort. Et après une cinquantaine de tentatives ratées, dont mon visage noircis par la dernière explosion montrait l'échec absolu, je pris mon air déterminé, et me concentrais sur mon Reiatsu. Après une longue inspiration je lançais :  
-31ème technique de destruction : boulet rouge !  
Et une énorme boule de feu sortit de mes mains, illuminant le ciel.  
- tu te débrouille bien.  
J'étais très fière de moi et lançant mon éternel sourire, j'admire la pleine lune de ce samedi soir.  
-maintenant que je contrôle mon Reiatsu je fais quoi ?  
-pour le contrôler complètement, tu as encore énormément de progrès à faire mais maintenant il faut que tu arrives à entrer dans ton monde intérieur.  
- Et je fais comment ?  
_« T'aurai vraiment du naître blonde !  
__ J'ai le droit d'être conne ouais !  
Et là je baisse les yeux vers le sol et je vois mes sacs de course qui m'attendent.  
-Ah merde faudrait peut être que je pense à rentrer moi !

_« Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?  
__ Ah ça va hein !  
Je regarde le ciel, il est devenu noir. Un orage va bientôt éclater avec le déluge qui va avec. Eh merde… je cours comme une folle, je déteste la pluie. Je me dépêche de rentrer chez moi, mes œufs sont entrain de se changer en omelettes mais tant pis. Comme prévue le déluge arrive, la route est trempée en quelques secondes. Et là tout ce passe très vite. Le vent s'est mis a soufflé très fortement, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je m'étale ventre a terre sur le béton froid, et là, la grande enseigne d'acier du magasin de babiole en tout genre tombe. Sur moi. Je crois que j'ai rarement entendu parler d'une mort si conne.  
_« C'est à ton effigie _  
Ouais, j'avoue. Quand je pense que sa fais des mois que je m'engueule avec le proprio de la boutique pour lui dire que quelqu'un va se faire tuer un jour par sa maudite pancarte qui tiens plus !  
_« T'a pas mal ?  
__ Bah nan pourquoi ?  
_« Ben t'es pas encore morte et ta toute la cage thoracique broyé et le cœur perforé. _  
Ais-je oubliée de préciser que je souffrais d'une insensibilité congénitale à la douleur ? Eh ben maintenant vous êtes au courant. Et à vrai dire c'est précisément pour ça que j'ai ruiné mes parents. J'ai toujours été une enfant cascadeuse et à chaque chute ma mère devait m'amenait au toubib pour vérifier que je n'avais rien. C'est vrai que maintenant j'ai du mal à respirer, je sais que je suis entrain de mourir et plus que d'être effrayée, je suis très légèrement entrain de péter un câble car j'ai révisée comme une folle pour avoir une super mention au bac, je devais le passée dans trois semaines. Et merde ! Tant de travaille pour rien. Puis, je sens mon âme s'élever. Après quelques secondes, je peux voir mon corps écrasé par une pancarte d'acier hideuse et baignant dans mon propre sang. Et il n'y a personne pour appeler les secours, non pas que je puisse être sauvée mais au moins pour avoir l'impression que je vais manquer à quelqu'un. De mon vivant il n'y a qu'une personne que j'ai pu considérer comme une amie : la patronne de mon boulot. Cette fille était excellente, elle me faisait bosser comme une acharnée dans le bistrot où j'étais employée, le soir elle me servait parfois une cuite mémorable même les rares fois où j'ai essayé de refusée et elle se plaignait le lendemain quand j'arrivais en retard en disant que je n'ai qu'a mieux tenir l'alcool ! Mais je suppose que c'était quand même miraculeux de boire une douzaine de bouteilles de saké, de réussir à rentrer chez soi en marchant un bon kilomètre et trouver le courage d'aller bosser le lendemain matin, avec une splendide gueule de bois. Enfin bref, je regarde une nouvelle fois mon cadavre absolument ravie (**HNHI** ! : **H**umour **N**on **H**umoristique **I**ronique).  
_« Eh ben, t'as déjà une salle gueule d'ordinaire mais là !  
__ Hahahahahahahah !  
_« Gné ?  
_Je suis prise d'un incontrôlable fou-rire nerveux. Et l'irrésistible envie d'étrangler l'abruti qui s'est incrusté dans mon esprit me prend. Je ferme les yeux et de toutes mes forces je m'imagine à coté de lui un hachoir à la main ! L'espace d'une seconde j'ai l'impression de ne plus ressentir le vent qui souffle dehors, j'ouvre les yeux pour vérifier. Je me retrouve non pas devant mon corps atrophié mais dans un espace blanc moelleux, devant moi se trouve un homme, de mon âge on dirait, Il porte une grande cape noir et une capuche laissant voir ses cheveux bleu turquoise et les yeux violet. Il est assis en tailleur, en l'air, et me regarde en souriant.  
_« Alors t'a enfin réussit à venir ?  
_Euh, je suis où là ?  
_« Mais qu'elle est conne ! _

-ah ça va hein ! Donc je suis où ?  
_« Cherche _  
Tu me prends pour un chien ?  
_« Je n'oserais pas,* grand sourire d'ange*.  
_Ouais on y croit. Donc je suis …  
J'essaie de me rappeler de ce Shuhei m'as dit :  
« -maintenant il faut que tu arrives à entrer ... »  
-… dans mon monde intérieur.  
_« Bravo ! Et un neurone actif, un ! Et donc je suis ?  
__ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?  
_« Ça y est tu l'as perdu.  
_Je fouillais à nouveau dans mes souvenirs :  
« - les Zanpakutos sont des katana spirituelle possédant une âme et qui ont un aspect différent selon l'âme. »  
-T'es mon Zanpakuto !  
_« Eh ben ! Shuhei t'a rendu intelligente dis moi ! _  
-Hatsu ? dit une voix  
_ hein ? Tu m'as parlé ?  
_« Ben oui t'es débile ou tu le fais exprès?  
_-Ohé Hatsu ça va ? Recommença à nouveau la voix  
Soudain je me sens aspiré, et me sens revenir à la réalité.  
Eh au fait c'est quoi ton nom ?  
_« Shikeishuu.  
_A bientôt alors, Shikeishuu.  
Je reviens peu à peu à moi, je cligne des yeux et je vois Shuhei qui me regarde bizarrement. Je regarde mon corps, toujours étendu baignant dans mon sang mais cette fois-ci, il y a des personnes qui s'affairent autour de mon cadavre pour le retirer des décombres, toujours sous une pluie diluvienne.  
-bon, je vais t'emmener à la Soul Society.  
-tu peux m'expliquer comment c'est là-bas ?  
-tu verras.  
-ah ben ça m'aide ça !  
Il sort son Zanpakuto, mais plutôt que de me planter comme les Hollows, il retourna son sabre et me posa le bout sur le front. Une lumière brilla et je me sentis disparaître une nouvelle fois.  
-on se reverra ?  
-peut-être qui sait ?  
Ah ça … on allait se revoir ! Mais bien plus vite qu'il ne le croyait…


	2. 2Quand Hatsu passe, les problèmes s'ama

**Disclamé : tous les personnages sont à Tite kubo sauf Hatsu.**

**Voila le deuxième chapitre de ma première fiction. Petite précision :**

**_« Texte = P_arole du zanpakuto**

**_ Texte = pensée de Hatsu**

**-texte = parole des personnages**

**Surtout si vous trouvez des anomalies dans mes textes n'hésiter pas à me prévenir.**

**Chapitre 2 : quand Hatsu passe, les problèmes s'amassent.**

Donc où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, je m'en vais tranquillement à la soul society. J'espère que ce sera un bel endroit avec des gens sympas. Je me sens atterrir. Mes pieds touchent le sol, je perds l'équilibre et je finis assise en tailleur. Puis, je vois un objet non identifié me foncer dedans, 1er reflexe : hurler, 2ème reflexe : bloquer à main nue l'objet, et 3ème réflexe : attendre les yeux fermés pour être sur que plus rien ne vas m'attaquer. Au bout d'une demie seconde semblant durer des heures, j'ouvre les yeux et je regarde la scène qui s'offre à moi. Un homme grand, très grand, est devant moi. Il tient un sabre dans les mains (le même katana dont je tiens la lame). Il a une coupe punk et des clochettes dans les cheveux. Il tire une tête étonnée mais j'ai l'impression de voir une espèce de sourire sadique au bord de ses lèvres. Ensuite, je tourne la tête derrière moi, et là je vois un autre mec à environ 3mètres de moi, plutôt beau, avec une expression glaciale sur le visage il a les cheveux noir attaché avec des kenseikaan et des yeux gris. Mais ce qui me fait flipper, c'est les pétales de cerisier qui flottent derrière moi et qui semble bloquer par un mur d'air. J'observe un léger étonnement sur le visage du mec derrière moi.

-comment avez-vous bloqué mon attaque ?me demande le type derrière moi.

-l'instinct de survie nan ? Dis-je.

-qui êtes-vous ?

- je suis…

-elle à l'air forte ! Bats-toi !

Je sens le katana que je bloque toujours entre mes mains se soulevé, le punk allait me réattaquer. Je me lève d'un bond et au moment où il abat son sabre sur moi, je pose mes deux mains sur le plat de sa lame et d'un geste fluide et rapide je lui décoche un grand coup de pieds au niveau du cou, le corps en travers dans une position bizarre (avez-vous déjà vu les catcheurs s'accrocher aux cordes, faire une espèce de demi cercle et sortant du ring, ré-entrer en passant entre deux cordes et décocher un coup de pieds monumentale à leur adversaire par l'autre coté ?) bref revenons à la baston, donc je lui décoche un splendide coup de pieds et bien qu'il est paré l'attaque et n'ai pas reçu la moindre égratignure, sa n'a pas empêcher mon coup de le faire voler 10bon mètres plus loin, la vache j'ai jamais shooté aussi fort !

-y'a pas moyen de discuter tranquillement BORDEL !

Alors je vis une dizaine de personnes se mettre autour de moi, zanpakuto à la main avec des regards méfiants et tous habillés d'un haorie blanc portant un numéro différents.

Alors, très rapide description dans l'ordre des numéros : le 1 c'est un père noël pas commode, le 2 une fille qu'il ne vaut mieux pas énerver apparemment, le 3 un blond, 4 une autre fille avec une tresse qui passe devant elle, elle a l'air sympa mais je ressent un léger coté sadique, le 5 un autre blond avec un coupe au carré et un sourire douteux, le 6, ben c'est le mec coincé qui contrôle les pétales de cerisier et qui a failli me tuer, le 7 un renard de plus de 2m de haut j'adore les renards, le 8 euh je ne trouve pas ah si c'est un mec avec un haorie disons sophistiqué ? Avec des fleurs, un baba cool quoi, à l'air vraiment sympa. Lui par contre pour savoir que c'est lui j'ai du lire dans ses pensées, eh ouai je suis télépathe. Numéro 9 : un mec aux cheveux gris argenté, le 10 : un gnome décoloré trop mignon à l'air pas commode, le 11 : clochette man le fou qui voulait ma mort, le 12 :

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Mais c'est quoi cette gueule c'est humain **ça **? À la vache ! Quitte à ne pas avoir une apparence humaine trouve quelque chose de présentable !

_« T'as __**encore**__ pensées tout haut_

_t'es pas sérieux ?

_« Si_

_ eh merde !

-quoi ! hurle un hystérique avec une voix partant dans les aigus. Je vais te dépecer, t'arracher les tripes, faire un tapis avec t'es boyaux, te …

-y'a que la vérité qui blesse.

Oups j'en ai trop dit j'aurais du la bouclé ! Il fonce sur moi, sort son sabre et lance :

- Déchiquette, AshisogiJizo !

Son katana se transforme en une sorte de trident doré, aïe ! Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire changer son zanpakuto de forme… ben maintenant je sais ! Il fonce sur moi comme un fou, m'attaque avec une brutalité hors norme. Je pare tout ces coups, avec du mal quand même, il devient plus fou encore si c'est possible. Grace à la télépathie, j'ai appris que son katana est empoisonné, et vu le sadique psychopathe qu'il a l'air d'être je ferais mieux éviter de me faire blesser. Il me fait une balayette en traitre, je tombe, il en profite pour me virer mon sabre et s'apprête à me planter. Son arme s'arrête à une dizaine de centimètre au dessus de moi, bloqué par un mur d'air. Comme tout à l'heure contre clochette man et l'autre. Aurais-je la faculté de contrôler l'air ? Je me concentre, j'imagine d'immenses lames d'air cinglant le fou qui me sers d'adversaire mais rien ne se passe ou plutôt simplement pas ce que je voulais. Je me retrouve dans mon monde intérieur, toujours la même matière moelleuse à mes pieds et toujours shikeishuu assis en tailleur en l'air.

_« T'es dans la merde ma grande_.

-je n'avais pas remarqué.

_« Je peut t'aider si tu veux._

-Avec plaisir !

_« Alors appelle-moi._

- Et je fais comment ?

_« Tu dois dire …_

Retour en plein milieu du combat le fou s'apprête à lancer une nouvelle attaque contre moi. De toutes mes forces je me concentre pour imaginer mon zanpakuto dans mes mains. J'ouvre les yeux il est là youpi ! Je pare le coup, l'autre est surpris puis-je dis :

-fauche, shikeishuu !

Alors mon zampacuto se transforme. Du katana à la garde en losange et au manche violet, il devient une splendide faux noir, plus grande que moi. Accroché au bout de la faux, un long ruban violet plane autour de moi. D'un bon gracieux je m'éloigne à quelques mètres de mon agresseur. Je tends le bras et prononce :

-31ème technique de destruction : boulet rouge !

Le fou l'évite sans difficulté, la boule s'écrase à un mètre de lui, créant un grand nuage de fumée, il regarde dans ma direction, je n'y suis plus, je lui mets un violent coup de paume dans le ventre, il s'envole à 2m du sol et je lui envoie un grand coup de faux lui transperçant le ventre. Je regarde la faux que je tiens dans les mains.

-je kife !

Puis mon regard se tourne vers toutes les autres personnes se trouvant plus loin. Ils sont tous vraiment surpris et me regarde avec une tête bizarre. Je vois le numéro 13 que je n'ai pas eu le temps de décrire plus tôt. Un mec assez grand aux longs cheveux blancs, il a un regard agréable et un joli visage. Je l'aime bien ce mec.

-Espèce de déchet ! Me hurle une voix à coté de moi.

Il se relève, et c'est là que je me rends compte que je commence vraiment à être fatiguer. Je ne tiendrais pas le même combat qu'avant. Surtout qu'il doit me prendre un peu plus au sérieux maintenant donc il sera au moins 3fois plus dangereux. Il fonce sur moi. Je me mets en garde quand :

-sa suffit ! Capitaine kurotsuchi arrêté ceci immédiatement !

L'autre s'arrête et je me tourne vers l'auteur de la voix qui a prononcé ces mots. C'est le vieux qui ressemble à un père noël. Attends, il a dit capitaine ? Donc le fou contre qui je me suis battu est un haut gradé ? Eh ben ! Soit il est nul, soit j'ai de la chance, soit je suis doué ?

-qui êtes-vous ?

Il m'aurait craché à la gueule j'aurais ressenti la question de la même façon. Aucune politesse !

-je suis Hatsu yuu.

-doit-on vous considérer comme une ennemie ?

- non. Il m'attaque je riposte point. Par contre je suis d'accord sur le fais que je l'ai provoqué. Je suis donc la fautive de ce combat.

Le vieux sembla accepter ma réponse. A quelques mètres devant moi je voyais ledit « kurotsuchi» mettre une substance liquide peu élégante sur la blessure que je lui avais faite. Celle-ci cicatrisa automatiquement.

-depuis quand êtes vous une shinigami ?

- ummh … depuis aujourd'hui.

-QUOI ! Hurlement générale de tout l'attroupement qui est là depuis le début du combat sauf du mec aux pétales.

-j'aimerais vous parler. Venez avec moi.

Ma faux se retransforme en katana, je la range dans son fourreaux et suit docilement le capitaine.

Après une très longue marche, et un nombre incalculable de porte et de couloirs on arrive enfin dans une immense pièce presque entièrement vide, contenant simplement un bureau. C'est alors que je remarque que toutes les autres personnes nous suivent.

_« T'as mis le temps à t'en rendre compte._

_ tiens sa fais un moment que je ne t'ai pas entendu.

Toutes les personnes se mettent en rang, le capitaine se met devant son bureau, tout ceux portant les numéros pairs 2,4,6,8,10, et 12 se placent à la droite du vieux et ceux portant les numéros impairs 1,3,5,7,9,11 et 13 à sa gauche. Et moi comme une conne au milieu entre les deux rangées.

-très bien. Alors tout d'abords comment êtes vous arrivés sur le terrain d'entrainement de la 1er division ?

-bah je me suis fais tuer par une pancarte publicitaire, un shinigamis m'a planter son katana dans le front et j'ai atterri là. Mais pourriez vous juste me dire qui vous êtes et où suis-je ?

-vous êtes à la soul society, précisément au gotei 13 se trouvant dans le seireitei.

Voyant mon regard complètement paumé il m'expliqua que le gotei 13 était constitué de 13 division chacune dirigé par un capitaine qui dirige un vice-capitaine et d'autre personne affilié dans les divisons. Le soutaicho, donc le père noël, dirige les 13 divisions et est à la tête de la 1ère.

-et vos noms c'est quoi ?

-shigekuni genryusai yamamoto. Capitaine de la 1ère division.

-soi fon, capitaine de la 2eme division.

- Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, capitaine de la 3eme division.

-Retsu Unohana, capitaine de la 4ème division.

-Hirako Shinji, capitaine de la 5ème division.

-Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la 6ème division.

-komamura sajin, capitaine de la 7ème division.

-Kyoraku shunsui, capitaine de la 8ème division, bienvenue.

-merci, *_sourire content_*

-humm, *_visage mauvais du soutaicho_*

-muguruma Kensei, capitaine de la 9ème division.

-hitsugaya toshiro, capitaine de la 10ème division.

-kenpachi Zaraki, capitaine de la 11ème division.

Il me fait un sourire assez effrayant, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos. Il ne va pas me lâcher celui-là j'en suis sur. Je suis à fond dans mes réflexions quand :

-kurotsuchi mayuri, capi ….

-AHH! Désoler c'est nerveux...

-… taine de la 12ème division.

Il me fait un super regard du genre je-vais-te-découper-en-rondelle-et-faire-un-tapis-avec-tes-boyaux. Effrayant …

-juushiro ukitake, capitaine de la 13ème division.

- voila les présentations sont faites. Très bien maintenant nous allons vous assignez à une des 13 divisons.

-je peux choisir ?

-non.


	3. 3 Une bleusaï de compèt'

**disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf Hatsu.**

**chapitre 3 : une bleusaï de compet'**

Je prier pour atterrir soit à la 3ème, la 5ème, la 6ème j'y vois pas d'inconvénients mais je n'aimerais pas, la 7ème si j'y tombe sa me ferai ni chaud ni froid, la 8ème sa me plairait bien, la 9ème pourquoi pas, la 10ème comme la 7ème, 11ème surtout pas ! 12ème si j'y tombe je me suicide, et la 13ème comme la 8ème.

-Yuu Hatsu je vous assigne à la 9ème division.

_Pensées du capitaine Yamamoto : je l'aurais bien envoyé à la douzième mais les formulaires de décès sont ennuyants à remplir._

_ Youpi ! Il a eu pitié de moi !

_« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite._

_ Pourquoi ?

_« Tu peux lire dans leur pensées non ? Alors renseigne-toi sur cette division._

_Pensées du capitaine de la 9__ème__ division : géniale une bleusaï ! C'est la division qui à le plus de paperasse, je vais pouvoir tout lui refilé !_

Je déglutis. Eh bien soit, je vais leur faire moi leur paperasse tu vas voir !

_« Sa me rappelle le jour où tu as rédigé un texte de 5 feuilles double complète en 1h_

_ Connasse de prof d'histoire ! Elle ne pouvait pas me saqué ! Elle m'a refilé ça à rendre pour le lendemain.

-très bien, la réunion est finit. Rejoignez vos divisions. Muguruma taicho, veuillez montrez ses quartiers à mademoiselle Yuu.

Kensei sort, je le suis et une fois qu'on est assez loin de tous les autres je lui demande :

-avouez, vous avez prévue de me refilez toute la paperasse.

Il paru légèrement étonné.

- qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire ça ?

-j'ai lu dans vos pensées.

-ah

J'éclate de rire et lui met un minuscule coup de poings affectif dans le bras. Qu'il semble prendre plutôt mal.

-c'est pas grave je vais la faire votre paperasse. C'est le boulot de la bleusaï non ?

-c'est ça.

- vous êtes plutôt quelqu'un de ferme non ?

-on va dire ça comme ça.

-je peux vous tutoyer ? Du moins simplement si on est juste seul qu'il n'y a pas de supérieurs sur le dos ou autre, dans ce cas là je me comporterai en soldat model mais sinon ?

-si vous voulez.

-par contre tu pourrais me tutoyer tout le temps ? J'ai horreur d'être vouvoyer.

-très bien. J'espère que tu n'es pas allergique au papier car je peux te dire que des rapports tu vas en remplir.

-pas de problème m'sieur ! Quand j'ai du boulot je suis hyper concentré.

-si je te vois flemmarder pendant t'es heures de boulot je te fais subir un entrainement militaire intensif !

Le pire dans ses parole, c'est qu'il m'a sourit en disant ça ! Mais plus que d'être effrayé j'étais plutôt contente. J'ai réussit à instaurer une relation amicale plutôt bonne avec mon capitaine. Puis je me demandais une chose.

-c'est qui ton vice-capitaine ?

-shuhei hisagi.

Un long sourire vint illuminer mon visage. Shuhei ! J'allais le revoir ! Nickel ! Mon karma est remonté. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, je suppose qu'il me trouve peut-être sympa, une fille de plus qu'il connait mais moi en tout cas, j'adore ce mec !

-tu le connais ?

-oui ! C'est lui qui ma aidé à devenir shinigami et qui m'a amené à la soul society.

-oh, il ne faisait pas son boulot ?

- si justement. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, c'étais au moment où un hollow allait me bouffait. Donc il est venu et l'a tué. Il ma juste expliquer ce qu'est un shinigami car je lui ai demandé et il est reparti aussitôt. Je l'ai revu un peu plus tard dans la journée, il était sur un toit entrain de surveiller si d'autres hollow seraient dans les parages. Alors il m'a juste expliqué comment Contrôler ma pression spirituelle. Puis un hollow est arrivé, il l'a tué avec un sort de kido et comme j'ai trouvé sa géniale, j'ai essayé et après une bonne centaine de tentatives j'ai réussi. Ensuite je suis rentrée chez moi sous la pluie, j'ai glissé et une pancarte en acier m'est tombée dessus et m'a brisé la cage thoracique. Donc je suis morte et shuhei m'a expédié ici, entre deux capitaines en plein combat !

-et en ce qui concerne tes aptitudes au sabre et au corps à corps ? Je suppose que tu n'as pas appris tout cela en une journée.

-non. Depuis que j'ai 6ans je fais du kendo et du karaté. Et au final je me suis entrainé à un peu tous les types de combat. Alors en 11ans d'entrainements intensifs, sa donne ça. Au fait dis moi, pourquoi les capitaines zaraki et Kuchiki se battaient ?

- Un défi lancé par le capitaine zaraki. Et comme ça avait l'air intéressant on était tous venu voir. Et voila qu'une fille débarque en plein milieu, stop les deux attaques, envoie voler le capitaine de la 11ème division et arrive à survivre contre celui de la 12ème en ayant l'avantage. Donc c'était vraiment un combat intéressant.

On arrive enfin devant la 9ème division. Kensei m'emmena à mes quartiers, juste après m'avoir montré mon bureau où m'attendais déjà la paperasse. Je rentrai dans mes quartiers. Un mini appart diront nous. Une chambre/salon, une cuisine/salle à manger, les toilettes et une salle de bain. Simplement ce dont ont à besoins, ça me conviens parfaitement.

-bon à demain, me dis Kensei. A 8h pétante grand maximum au bureau.

-bien reçu m'sieur.

Sur ce, il partit et après m'être mis rapidement en pyjama, … à merde ! Y'en a pas ! Bon eh bien en sous vêtement, je partis dormir pour une super nuit de sommeille ! Il n'est que 20h donc jusqu'à on va dire 7h du matin sa me fais 11h de sommeil ! C'est parfais. Je m'installe sur le futon et m'endors presque aussitôt. C'est partit pour une longue nuit réparatrice.

**2h30 du matin : appartement de Hatsu.**

? : HAHAHAHAHA ! S'qu'on c'est pris ! Hic, le taicho va hurler mais j'en FUUUUUU !

?2 : chut ! Y'en a qui dorment !

-gné ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Y'a pas moyen de dormir en paix ici ? Putain !

Je me réveille trèèèèèèès légèrement énervé et regarde pas la fenêtre. Je vois un type tatoué aux cheveux rouge apparemment (on voit mal dans la nuit) entrain de soutenir une fille, rousse ? Avec des supers attributs et complètement pleine ! J'ai envie de leur hurler : VOUS POUVEZ PAS ARRETEZ VOTRE BORDEL ET FERMER VOS GUEULES ! Mais je sais ce que c'est d'être bourré donc je vais fermer ma gueule et j'ai pitié du pauvre gars qui essaye de l'empêcher de réveiller tout le monde. Donc je repars me couché je m'allonge. 1minutes passe, 10 minutes, 30 minutes. Putain je peux plus dormir avec leurs conneries !tss ! Je ne peux pas dormir et je ne peux rien faire au risque de réveiller quelqu'un. Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire…

**3h05 : bureau de la 9****ème**** division :**

_ fais chier il est 3h du mat' et me voilà à faire la paperasse car deux abruti ce sont pris une murge et on fait un boucan pas possible ! Pas moyen de me rendormir ! Ah ! Et ya pour 6h au moins de paperasse la dedans !

Voilà comment ce passa ma nuit. Remplir des dossiers en râlant c'est passionnant je vous assure.

**5h37 : toujours au bureau : **

**_ **Sa y est j'ai finis !

_« Je confirme ce que je disais, pour la paperasse tu as vraiment le don d'écrire plus vite que la vitesse du son. Pour un travail qui aurait du te prendre 6h tu n'as mis que 2h32._

_ Je gère ! Bon aller je vais dormir moi !

_« Laisse un mot._

_ Quoi ?

_« Tu as fait tout ton travail cette nuit donc je suppose que tu pourras te reposer ce matin. Alors laisse un papier sur ton tas de rapports pour dire que tout est fait et que tu dors._

_c'est vraiment pas con !

_« Je ne suis pas comme toi…_

_ Sa sous entend quoi ça ?

_« Rien._

Je suivis le conseil de mon zampacuto et laissa un mot. Puis j'allai me rendormir, et cette fois-ci, le sommeil fut rapide à trouver.

**8h09 : bureau de Hatsu :**

? : En retard cette feignace ! Elle compte faire la grâce matinée longtemps ?

?2 : euh … taicho ?

Kensei : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hisagi ?

Hisagi : il y a un mot

_Au premier qui lira ce papier : _

_J'ai passé un nuit de merde, réveiller à 2h30 par des alcooliques bourrés alors j'en ai profités pour remplir les rapports donc j'ai droit à ma grâce matinée ! _

_Ps : si on me réveille avant 10h30 j'encastre la personne sauf si c'est pour des rapports hyper urgent ou une guerre sinon ce n'est pas la peine_

_ Sur ce, bonne nuit._

Le capitaine vérifia les rapports. Ils étaient en effet tous remplis, le travail n'était pas bâclé, aucune information ne semblait manquer et surtout, tout était trié !

-elle a fait du bon travail. Je suppose qu'on peut la laisser dormir.

10h30 : appartement de Hatsu :

BAM BAM BAM

_c'est quoi ce boucan !

Shuhei : Hatsu ! Il est 10h30, y'a entrainement dans 30minutes et t'es obliger de venir !

-mmh ! C'est bon j'arrive. Attends moi je ne sais pas où c'est ! Dis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

Je me lève, prend une douche rapide, m'attache les cheveux à l'habituelle et enfile mon kimono en 2 temps 3 mouvements.

-il faut combien de temps pour y aller ?

-5minutes. Si on se dépêche on y est à temps, me dit t-il.

-alors on se magne.

5minutes plus tard, après un sprint endiablé, on arrive au terrain d'entrainement.

- mettez vous en ligne comme les autres ! Vous êtes en retards, braille Kensei.

- compris taicho, excusez nous, disons nous.

Et l'entrainement dura jusqu'à 1h30 de l'après midi. J'avais faim mais je ne dis rien. Je sais que les nouvelles recrues n'ont pas à l'ouvrir et le capitaine ne me ferait pas de cadeau. Quand l'entrainement fut enfin finit, mon estomac fit un concert de rock que toute la division eut le loisir d'entendre.

- je t'emmène manger ? Me demanda shuhei.

-Avec joie !

-il y aura aussi des connaissances ça ne te dérange pas ?

-pas de soucis, au moins je rencontrerais de nouvelles personnes.

Environ 10minutes plus tard, on était un petit groupe attablés dans un petit fast Food vraiment sympa. Les amis de shuhei étaient vraiment sympas, on se marrait bien. Il y avait 3mecs de la 11ème : renji le gars aux cheveux rouges de la nuit dernière, le vice capitaine je crois. Ikkaku, un mec chauve et yumichika un type avec une coupe aux carrés et des plumes a l'œil droit, plutôt bel homme et il ne se gênait pas pour s'en vanter lui-même. Ensuite on avait un dépressif de la 3ème, kira, alcoolique de choix et enfin, Matsumoto vice capitaine de la 10ème division. Dans son cas on ne peut plus rien faire. Alcoolique au plus au point, sèche le boulot pour se prendre une cuite et cache les bouteilles dans tous les recoins possibles de sa division. Malgré tout c'est quand même une fille agréable avec qui je peux raconter toutes mes blagues les plus foireuses elle en rit toujours. Je kife cette fille ! Car généralement mes blagues font le même effet que l'arrivé du capitaine Kuchiki. On a passé une bonne demie heure dans le fastfood, puis nous sommes partit car le boulot nous attendait. J'ai dit nous ? Non JE suis parti. Et avec du mal j'ai réussi à amener shuhei avec moi. Nous sommes allés à la 9ème où quelques dizaines de piles de rapports nous attendaient déjà. Je m'assieds à mon bureau, et commence à remplir ces maudits rapports. Après une heure de boulots, j'observe shuhei du coin de l'œil qui commence sincèrement à en avoir mare.

-sa ne te dirais pas une petite pause ? Me demande t-il en commençant à se lever.

-TRAVAIL !

Je lui fis un regard bien mauvais, bien effrayants et bien psychopathe. Réaction immédiate : il se rassoit et continu de remplir les rapports.

-plus vite on aura finit ça et plus vite j'irais m'entrainer ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

- que t'arrives t'il ?

-j'ai croisé Mayuri tout à l'heure. Il m'a fait un regard chelou et je n'ai pas confiance. J'ai plutôt intérêt à m'entrainer ou il va m'arriver quelque chose de mauvais.

Et en silence on finit de rédiger les rapports. 17h30 : enfin libéré. On chargea les malchanceux qui passer par là de livrer les rapports aux différentes divisions.

-bon allez moi je vais m'entrainer.


	4. 4 Je suis morte une fois, c'est assez !

**disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf Hatsu.**

**Chapitre 4 : je suis morte une fois c'est assez !**

Juste après que shuhei et moi ayons fini de remplir les rapports. Je me dirige vers la salle d'entrainements de la 9ème, je me place au milieu de la salle, m'assois en tailleur et ferme les yeux.

-euh tu fais quoi là ?

-tais-toi je me concentre.

-tu appelles ça un entrainement toi ?

-BOUCLE LA BAKA FUKUTAICHO ! POUR S'ENTRAINER IL FAUDRAIT PEUT ETRE SAVOIR QUELLE TECHNIQUE APPRENDRE ! LAISSE-MOI VOIR MON ZANPAKUTO EN PAIX !

-oh ! Calme-toi !

- excuse-moi.

-je peux t'aider à t'entrainer si tu veux. Il y a quelques trucs que tu dois impérativement être capable de faire si tu veux maitriser plus facilement des nouvelles techniques.

- comme quoi ?

-le shunpo ou le kido.

- c'est quoi le shunpo ?

- c'est une méthode de déplacement. Un mouvement rapide.

-ok, et on fait comment ?

-tu concentre ton reatsu dans tes pieds et tu le relâche au moment ou tu te déplace pour accélérer ton mouvement.

-très bien.

Cela fait maintenant quelques heures que je m'entraine. J'ai obtenu un léger résultat. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Alors un type de ma division que j'ai déjà croisé à l'entrainement entra dans la salle et me proposa une bouteille de jus de fruits m'a-t-il dit. Je pris la bouteille, sceptique, et bu une gorgé. Je laissai le soin à mes papilles gustatives de me dire si ce produit était nocif ou non.

_Quelques part dans le seireitei pas loin du terrain d'entrainement :_

_**Tu vas souffrir sale déchets !**_

Retour à Hatsu :

-waouh mais c'est super bon ça !

Et je bu le tout cul sec ! Je me sentais revitalisé.

-bon aller on retourne à l'entrainement !

_**Quoi ! Elle devrait être entrain de se tordre de douleur ! Elle devrait être entrain de supplier pour qu'on abrège ses souffrances !**_

Je me remis donc à m'entrainer sous l'œil expert de shuhei qui me donnait des conseils et m'expliquer les défauts de mes performances. Et après quelques nouvelles tentatives je commençais enfin à bien comprendre le système. Je me concentrer du mieux que je pus, et d'un mouvement fluide, rapide et invisible à œil nu (un shunpo quoi !) j'atterris du cerceau ou je me trouver à un autre à l'autre bout de la salle. Je réitérer l'expérience encore quelque fois, me déplaçant dans les différents cerceaux se trouvant dans la salle sans aucune erreur de trajectoire.

-sa y est tu as réussi !

-youpi ! Pour se fêter ça on va se prendre une cuite avec les 5autres !

-t'es sur ?

-pourquoi tu demande ça ?

-ben t'es plutôt du genre à ne pas trop boire non ?

_« hahahahahaha ! On voit qu'il ne te connait pas depuis longtemps lui. Toi ? Ne pas boire ? J'hallucine !_

-apprend, très cher vice capitaine, que je ne bois pas quand j'ai du boulot mais sinon….

_**Oh c'est bien çà ! J'ai exactement ce qu'il lui faut !**_

**21h début de la soirée, taverne du seireitei « à la gorge assoiffée » : **

_**Avec cette drogue elle va devenir incontrôlable ! Elle fera tellement de conneries que je n'aurai plus qu'a plaider la cause des shinigami pour la faire, au mieux, exécuter ou, au pire, exiler ! Mouhahaha.**_

-elle est des nootreuh ! Elle a pu son verre comme les auutreuh ! hurle une rousse folle.

-Ikkaku ! Je te pari que je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi ! On se fait un concours okay ? Dis-je.

-tss t'es déjà à moitié pleine, sa va pas être drôle!

_« Nan c'est juste qu'elle est tellement conne de nature que quand elle boit on atteint le sommet !_

_ Ah sa va hein ! Je suis bien là ! J'ai toute ma tête.

_« Je le sais et honnêtement je me demande comment tu fais après tout ce que tu as bu._

? : tenez, un homme m'a demander de vous donnez ce verre, me dit un serveur du bistrot où nous sommes.

J'accepte le verre avec plaisir. Je me le bois en 3gorgée et me tourne vers Ikkaku.

-aller ! On commence ! Mettez tout sur la note de Renji et Matsumoto ils ont une bonne paye !

**01h03 : taverne du seireitei** :

Résultat de la soirée : Renji décuve depuis plus de 2h et dors à point fermé, Matsumoto c'est fait ramener de force par le capitaine Hitsugaya depuis plus d'une heure maintenant et pour me faire bien voir vu que j'étais toujours en pleine possession de mes capacité mentale je lui ai fais les premiers soins après qu'elle ai commencé à comater. Shuhei est partit dormir dans un coin du bar après qu'il ait commencé à voir trouble. Yumichika et kira buvaient toujours, modérément, heureusement pour eux mais ont commencé à avoir une discussion douteuse.

-t'es beau kira ! Je t'aimeuh !

-ouai moi aussi j'ai encore soif ! Un autre verre !

-Ikkaku aussi il est beau ! Mais lui je le aimeuh pas !

-oh des lutins qui dansent le zouk !

-pff t'es atteint ! C'est un Nyon qui fait la polka !

Honnêtement je n'ais jamais réussi à savoir ce qu'était un Nyon. C'est une ville c'est sur, mais d'après yumichika je ne sais pas se que c'est. Vous voulez savoir l'état d'Ikkaku et moi ? Alors Ikkaku est tranquillement entrain de se débarrasser de son petit déjeuner dans un coin du bar et moi je suis entrain de continué à boire pour fêter ma victoire !

-Je t'ai battu ! T'es trop nul ! Alcoolique de bas niveau !

- t'a geuuu ….. *dégurgite* …leuh !

- t'es une loque !

-moins fort !

- 18 tonneaux pour moi ! Et 12 pour toi !

- j'ai mal !

_**Mais comment elle fait pour rester presque normale ! Elle n'est pas humaine cette fille !**_

-bon aller moi j'y vais !

_**Ah sa y est !**_

-remplir les dossiers ! Sinon Kensei va râler.

**Elle va tout bâcler et elle va se faire virer !**

_« Le truc qui m'éclate avec toi c'est que quand t'es pleine t'a toujours des réactions de personne normalement constitué avec des neurones !_

__ _Eh ta vu ! Je vais m'appliquer ! Tout bien rangées, tout bien trié !

**13h27 : un lieu mais lequel ?**

-je suis où ?

-chez moi.

-c'est qui moi ?

En disant ça je touchais la masse chaude collée contre moi. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et vis une touffe de cheveux noirs et un visage de mec. Attends, qui à des cheveux noir ? Zaraki, Byakuya, yumichika ? J'observe mieux la personne. Des cicatrices qui barrent l'œil. Qui a des cicatrices ? …

NON ! NON !

-Zaraki !

-mais non abruti ! C'est Hisagi !

En effet maintenant que je n'ais presque plus de brouillard dans les yeux je reconnais clairement mon vice-capitaine. Mais qu'est-ce que je fou chez lui, avec lui, et surtout … dans son lit !

-j'ai fais quoi hier soir ! Je n'ai pas été remplir les rapports ?

-si.

Je le regarde bizarrement. Si j'ai fais les rapports c'est que j'étais lucide non ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé !

-je peux t'expliquer ?

J'acquiesce.

-ce matin a 8h je t'ai trouvé entrain de dormir à coté du bureau. tes rapports, et tout ceux des autres recrues, remplis et ordonnée alors le capitaine m'a dit de te ramener chez toi et comme je n'ai pas trouvé la clé je t'ai laissé chez moi mais tu ne voulais plus me lâcher alors j'ai été obligé de dormir avec toi.

-c'est tout ?

-tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-rien du tout. Batards de Mayuri !

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand je suis pleine je fais que des conneries ! Et quand je bosse c'est que j'ai été drogué. Y'a un type qui ma donné un verre. Je suis sur que c'est lui qui m'a fais boire ça. Il veut me tuer !

A la douzième division, le capitaine était de venue tyrannique. Ne supportant pas que sa meilleure drogue et son meilleure poison n'aient eu aucun effet et ont au contraire aidé la personne qu'il souhaite voir mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Les pauvres personnes de cette division n'en menaient pas large. Surtout les toutes nouvelles recrues arrivées la veille. Il testait des nouveaux poisons sur les bleusaï pour voir les réactions puis leur administrer l'antidote qu'il venait juste de créer sans savoir si elle marchait. En faite une journée presque normale à la douzième, …, presque, … mais en pire.

POV Hatsu :

Je m'en vais au terrain d'entrainement extérieur de la 9ème division. Aujourd'hui Shuhei va m'apprendre le kido. J'en connais un c'est déjà pas mal *sourit* mieux vaut peu que rien.

-bon, tu as réussit à utiliser le kido la dernière fois tu te souviens ?

-oui m'sieur.

-maintenant tu vas devoir retenir l'incantation qui va avec pour rendre ton attaque plus puissante.

-aïe je crains le pire pour ton incantation.

-regarde, tu vois les cibles là-bas ? Tu dois être capable de les visées. Ô souverains ! Masques de chairs et de sang, images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne ! Feu et sang de la guerre ! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud ! 31ème technique de destruction : boulet rouge !

Et une boule de feu traversa le terrain et éclata la cible se trouvant 50m plus loin.

-euh … tu pourrais me l'écrire car j'arriverais jamais à retenir ça !

Et il m'écrivit l'incantation. Un quart d'heure plus tard j'arrivais enfin à la retenir. J'étais à fond dans mon entrainement, je concentrais mon énergie dans mes mains.

- Ô souverains ! Masques de chairs et de sang, images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne ! Feu et sang de la guerre ! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud ! 31ème technique de destruction : boulet rouge !

Et là … est il utile de commenté le spectacle ? J'ai relâché légèrement trop d'énergie. Donc la cible à bel et bien était explosé mais aussi toute la longueur entre la cible et moi n'était plus qu'un cratère et shuhei et moi avons subit l'explosions de plein fouet.

-shuhei ?

-humm ?

-t'es mort ?

-si je serais mort je ne te répondrais pas.

-faux ! On est des shinigamis donc on est mort ! hahahahaha … euh ah ?

Il y eut un grand blanc. Sur le coup j'eus l'impression que le monde c'était arrêté de tourner tellement il n'y avait plus un bruit.

_« On appelle ça un grand moment de solitude_

J'ai un sentiment de déjà vu. Mon prof d'SVT m'avait sortit la même phrase après que j'ai ruiné l'ambiance de la classe.

-Hatsu

-ouai ?

-ne prononce plus jamais l'incantation.

-je suis d'accord.

On était allongé par terre, encore sonné avec les tympans qui bourdonnaient. Soudain je vois Mayuri passé au loin, revenant d'une réunion des capitaines apparemment. Je me relève rapidement, me place en position de défense zanpakuto en main.

-tu fais quoi là ?

-shuhei, cours loin d'ici et surtout si je meurs je veux une tombe de marbre avec des roses et des orchidées blanches. Et grave un dragon blanc sur ma pierre tombale merci.

- T'es complètement parano !

Soudain une forte pression spirituelle se fit sentir. Je la connais et je sens que ce qu'il va arriver ne va pas me plaire !

-shuhei cours, va t-en où tu veux mais barre toi !

Il commencer à se dire que je n'étais peut être pas si parano après tout. Je le vois partir rapidement en shunpo en direction de la 4ème division. Une seconde plus tard, un ours de 2m et quelques de haut fonce sur moi et projette son sabre dans ma direction avec une puissance effrayante ! J'ai juste le temps de paré l'attaque pour éviter de me faire découper mais l'onde produite par le choc de son sabre sur le mien me propulse au sol, me faisant perdre ma respiration quelques secondes. J'évite une seconde attaque avec une roulade sur le coté et recule avec un shunpo en arrière.

-fauche, shikeishuu !

Mon zanpakuto se transforme en faux, Zaraki m'attaque et je pare son attaque avec le manche.

« Hatsu, écoute-moi bien.

_ Je t'écoute mais accouche !

Je lutte quelques instants contre le capitaine de la 11ème, parant ces coups du mieux que je peux, j'ai déjà quelques entailles ça et là sur le corps et la seul attaque que j'ai pu lui infligé n'a eu aucun effet car son reiatsu est plus efficace qu'une armure en acier trempée !

_« Tu va faire passer son reiatsu dans la lame de la faux, de façon a aiguisé la lame pour rendre tes attaques plus puissantes et plus tranchantes. _

_ J'ai mieux !

_« Pourquoi je n'est pas confiance en cette idée ?_

Je m'éloigne de zaraki, environ 20mètres. Il s'avance rapidement, je concentre mon energie dans la lame de la faux comme m'a proposée shikeishuu, lui lance mon arme de toute mes forces en la faisant tournoyer et prononce :

- Ô souverains ! Masques de chairs et de sang, images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne ! Feu et sang de la guerre ! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud ! 31ème technique de destruction : boulet rouge !

L'attaque eut pour effet une onde de choc d'une puissance dévastatrice, propulsant ma faux en direction du capitaine avec une vitesse hors norme. Il pu contrer la lame mais les deux attaques combinées que je venais de faire avaient produites des centaines de minuscules lame d'air enflammées. Zaraki fut entaillé de toute part, avec des blessures plutôt grave et douloureuse à souhait, et propulsé au bout du terrain d'entrainement 60 mètre plus loin. De mon coté, je m'étais fais éjecter par ma propre attaque et j'étais étalé au sol. La chute avait du me fracturé quelques côtes car le moindre mouvement faisait un bruit étrange. Au loin, mon zanpakuto se retransforma et vint apparaitre dans ma main. Je ne pouvais plus bouger les doigts, ils devaient être brûlés par l'attaque. J'ai pris cher mais au moins je suis vivante et je suppose et Zaraki doit être dans un pire état que moi. En effet le pauvre était étalé au sol, le corps rempli d'entailles assez profondes, dans les vaps. En bougeant la tête je pus observer le cratère gigantesque qu'avait produit mon attaque. Ah merde si y'a des réparations à faire sa va être pour ma gueule ! J'entends des bruits de pas et des voix s'approcher. Je vois venir vers moi shuhei et une autre fille qui à l'air d'être de la quatrième avec quelques autres personnes que je suppose être de la quatrième aussi. Plus loin de vois le capitaine Unohana se dépêcher d'aller vers Zaraki avec d'autres personnes.

-Hatsu sa va ?

-en pleine forme merci. Je suis juste crevée et je crois bien que j'ai des côtes cassées.

-le terrain d'entrainement est en ruine ! T'a réutilisé cette attaque !

-oh ! C'est contre Zaraki que je me battais j'avais que ça en stock !

-évitez de parler s'il vous plait. Reposez vous me dit la fille que j'ai vu quand shuhei est arrivé.

Alors j'en profite pour fermer les yeux et m'endors.

Quelques jours plus tard :

-repose en paix … Hatsu.

Quelque part au milieu du cimetière, Mayuri était content.


	5. 5Je suis la mort et je viens te chercher

**disclamer : Tout les personnages sont à Tite Kubo sauf Hatsu.**

**Chapitre 5 : je suis la mort et je viens te chercher.**

J'ouvre les yeux, tout est noir. Je suis allongé sur quelque chose de dure et j'ai plein de courbature. Je me relève rapidement. BAM !

-aïe ! Putain de merde ! Quel est le con qui a fait installer un plafond aussi bas !

« _T'es vivante ?_

_ Heureusement que je suis vivante idiot ! Je suis où là ?

_« Dans ta tombe._

_ C'est quoi ce bordel !

_« Ton cœur à cesser de battre, ils ont tous fais pour te réanimer mais après 3h sans battre ils en ont déduit que c'était inutile. Mais je trouvais bizarre que mon âme appartienne toujours à la tienne car normalement, quand un shinigamis meure, son zanpakuto aussi._

_ Donc là je suis enterré vivante ?

_« Voila._

-SHUHEI ! MAGNE TOI DE ME SORTIR DE LA !

POV shuhei :

_ Elle me manque vraiment. J'appréciais réellement cette fille. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié bien plus … mais pas encore de l'amour.

…..SHUHEI ! LAISSE-MOI SORTIR ! ...

_ Elle me manque au point que j'entends sa voix.

… BAM BAM BAM OH ! JE SUIS VIVANTE …

_ Non je ne rêve pas j'entends vraiment sa voix !

-Hatsu c'est vraiment toi ?

-BEN OUI C'EST MOI ABRUTI ! QUI EST LE CON QUI M'A ENTERRE VIVANTE !

Précautionneusement, shuhei ouvrit la tombe sans la casser. J'aurais aimé qu'il se magne mais au point où j'en suis une minute ou deux de plus ou de moins … et puis j'avoue que j'aimerais vraiment savoir comment est ma sépulture. Sa y est j'entends shuhei tendre les muscles pour relever la pierre. Je l'entends la posée délicatement par terre, puis cisailler rapidement les écrous qui fermaient le cercueil. J'admire enfin la lumière, je vois les yeux de shuhei apparaitre. La lumière m'aveugle quelque seconde puis quand je retrouve la pleine possession de mes capacités visuelles, j'observe minutieusement shuhei. Je m'attendais à trouver soit de la joie ou de la perplexité mais pas ça ! Un rictus de terreur, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension, on aurait dis qu'il regardait un zombie sans tête à moitié dévorer. M'attendant au pire je voulais d'abord voire un détail qui, j'espérais, me laisserais une touche positive dans le désastre que je suis d'admirer. Alors je me tourne vers ma tombe. Je la trouve splendide. En marbre blanc, un magnifique dragon blanc gravé juste à coté du chiffre 69. Sur la partie qui se trouve au dessus du corps, il n'y a rien de particuliers, mais elle est unique : les quelques amis que j'ai eu pendant le peu de temps que j'ai passé ici me l'ont customisé ! La classe ! Y'a qu'une tombe décorer au marqueur comme le plâtre d'un môme de 5ans ! J'aime bien le petit mot de mon capitaine : « j'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un de compétant pour faire la paperasse à ma place… Je suppose que des attardés dans ton cas qui remplissent des heures de rapports quand elles sont drogués je n'en trouverai plus » Il a dit que j'étais unique ! Il a précisé que j'étais attardée d'accord mais unique quand même ! Puis je tourne la tête vers shuhei. Il porte toujours sur moi le même regard qu'un peu plus tôt mais cette fois ci il essaye tant bien que mal d'articulé un mot.

-te…te … tes…

-mes quoi ?

Il sortit son zanpakuto de son fourreau et plaça sa lame devant mes yeux afin qu'elle me serve de miroir. Je regardais quelques secondes mon reflet avec une expression effrayante, un mélange entre un regard sadique et un fou rire contenu. J'éclater de rire. Un rire nerveux et effrayant qui sembla durer une éternité. Shuhei me regardais avec un air l'air de dire c'est-bon-le-summum-de-la-connerie-est-atteint. Puis mon rire s'arrêta net, je regardais encore une fois mon reflet dans la lame, le sourire sadique toujours dessiner sur mes lèvres s'estompa rapidement, puis plus un mot ni un sourire pendant l'espace d'une seconde et enfin …

« **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! **Hurlai-je avec une voix la plus aiguë et la plus forte comme je ne n'en ai jamais entendu.

A coté de moi je vis shuhei faire un sursaut au moment où j'ai hurlé. Je sors mon zanpakuto et regarde mon visage.

-m-m-mais … mais… mais c'est quoi ça ! Ce n'est pas moi ce n'est pas possible !

_« Si je t'assure._

_ Tais toi !

Je regarde avec dégouts mon reflet. Mes yeux turquoise sont devenus jaune ! Mais pas un joli jaune bien fait et mignon, non ! Un jaune couleur urine bien affreux ! Et mes cheveux ne sont plus violets, lisse et doux. Ils sont devenus noirs, gras, et frisés avec des mèches rebelles partant dans tout les sens avec des reflets verts. Ma peau d'ordinaire très légèrement bronzé et devenus pâle comme un mort et mes lèvres roses sont devenus noirs !

-shuhei ?

- … _* tourne la tête vers moi*_

- tu peux m'expliquer ce que je foutais dans une tombe, avec CETTE GUEULE !

- tu étais dans le coma depuis 8jours et à un moment ton cœur à arrêter de battre, tu as été considéré morte puis enterré.

-et depuis combien de temps je suis enterrer ? Dis-je en faisant le maximum pour garder mon calme.

-depuis hier matin.

Je sentais mon cou me grattais. Je passai ma main et sentis quelque chose comme un grain de beauté, bizarre je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir un grain de beauté ici et je ne pense pas qu'un moustique m'est servi de compagnon pendant ma longue nuit.

-shuhei tu peux vérifier ce que j'ai là ?

-une piqure genre piqure de moustique ou…

-ou piqure de seringue ?

-sa se pourrait…

Je tiquais un peu, regardait shuhei avec un air peu engageant, celui d'une sadique accro à la souffrance des autres, le visage du drogué en manque, les yeux jaunes luisant dans le crépuscule, et les reflets verts de mes cheveux brillant comme des serpents sous les rayons du soleil couchant.

_« Géniale il va y avoir de l'ambiance !_

_ Il va morfler !

Je m'éloigne du cimetière en marmonnant des paroles sans aucun sens. Shuhei me rattrape et me retiens par le poigné. D'un regard je le fais lâcher ma main et j'ai l'impression de voir des sueurs froides couler le long de ses tempes.

-où vas-tu ?

- j'ai un petit truc à acheter. Préviens le capitaine que je suis de retour, je reviens plus tard.

Je m'en vais et je sens le regard de mon vice capitaine posé sur moi. Il doit être environ 22h30. La nuit va être longue et j'en connais un qui va être heureux de me voir !

**00h00 : 12****ème**** division ****POV normal**

Un certain capitaine voyait la vie en rose depuis deux jours. Il traitait ses subordonnés presque avec respect. Tout le monde était partit, seul le capitaine restait là pour mettre au point un nouveau poison auquel il avait pensé un peu plus tôt. Quand soudain, une masse sombre entra dans le labo. Mayuri regarda la chose entrer, et fermer la porte à clé. Elle resta planter là, la tête baissé et caché par une cape noire à capuche. Puis la chose releva la tête, le visage éclairé par un rayon de ce soir de pleine lune. Mayuri regarda avec une pointe d'incompréhension cette personne qui avait les yeux fermés aux contours sombres, la peau blanche, les lèvres noires. Le visage encadré par une frange et deux mèches de cheveux noirs aux reflets verts. La forme apparemment humaine s'avança d'un pas et ouvrit les yeux, de grands yeux jaunes avec la même forme que ceux des chats, des grands yeux perçants, elle fixa mayuri dans les yeux et fit un sourire, particulièrement effrayants avec des yeux de fou. Mayuri commençait à sentir ses jambes trembloter légèrement. La silhouette avançait toujours. Ses mains étaient blanches et ses ongles noirs. Elle tenait une faux à la main.

**Une faux ?, pensa mayuri, il n'y a qu'une personne qui en a une et à l'heure qu'il est cette personne est six pieds sous terre! **

La personne souleva la faux qu'elle tenait dans les mains et la posa sur son épaule qui émit un craquement flippant.

-qui es-tu ! Demanda « très poliment et très gentiment » mayuri

La silhouette éclata de rire, un rire strident et sonore qui résonna dans le labo comme dans une chapelle, et disparut. Mayuri commençait vraiment à se poser des questions et était tellement choqué qu'il ne réagissait pas. Soudain, il sentit la lame de la faux posée sur sa gorge et une voix lui susurra d'une manière la plus sensuel et sadique possible :

-je suis la mort, … et je viens te chercher !

Puis la lame devint violette, Mayuri s'écarta rapidement mais pas assez vite. D'un grand geste, la silhouette envoya la grande lumière en direction du capitaine et celui-ci alla s'écraser dans le mur du labo.

Pov hatsu :

Je le chope par le cou, lui plante des aiguilles dans les membres pour l'empêcher de bouger puis, prend le 1er flacon que je trouve et lui fais avaler.

-qu'est-ce que tu fais !

-non qu'est-ce que **TU **m'as fait ! Pourquoi j'ai cette apparence !

Je lui fis boire un deuxième flacon après avoir vu des pustules vertes visqueuse apparaitre son visage.

-c'était pour que ton cœur arrête de battre ! Je suppose qu'il y avait des effets secondaires.

Il voulu me planter avec un scalpel qui trainait à côté de lui, mais sa main retomba et il remarqua avec horreur que tout son corps était paralysée sauf sa bouche et ses yeux. Je souriais fier de moi ! Il va souffrir ce con !

_« hé ! Hatsu ya un flacon violet derrière ! C'est ta couleur préféré non ?_

_ Oui tu as raison sa m'inspire ça !

Je pris le flacon et le fis boire à Mayuri.

J'ai hâte de savoir les effets secondaires !

**Voila c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Vous voulez savoir ce qui arrivera à Mayuri ? Eh bien attendait le prochain chapitre ! Et si ma fiction vous plais ou pas dites le moi comme sa je pourrais la rendre meilleur.**


	6. 6 Un colocataire de premier choix

**disclamer : les personnages appartiennent tous à Tite Kubo sauf Hatsu.**

**Chapitre 6 : un colocataire de premier choix !**

Je me trouvais donc dans le labo de la 12ème division, le capitaine sadique et psychopathe étalé par terre à mes pieds, s'étouffant à moitié avec le liquide visqueux et violet que je lui ai fait boire de gré … évidemment … . Je le vis tirer une drôle de tête un mélange de dégout, d'une envie de meurtre et une pointe de frayeur.

Cela faisait quelques minutes maintenant que le pauvre capitaine crachait ses poumons.

_T'imagines c'est un poison ?

« Sa serait fantastique !

_ Bah nan justement ! S'il crève je vais me faire condamner !

« Tu me diras vu la gueule que tu te tapes pour l'instant ils te reconnaitront pas ! ahahahahahah !

Soudain j'entendis un bruit bizarre, je tourne la tête vers mayuri. Je rêve ou il rétréci ? Non je ne rêve pas. Ses oreilles s'agrandissent et s'arrondissent, ses yeux deviennent jaunes et en fente, et une queue apparait, toute blanche avec juste le bout noir. Sont corps est tout blanc avec juste la partie du visage noir et quelques poils rebelles entre ses oreilles partent à droites un peu comme l'horrible chapeau qu'il à l'habitude de porté. Je rêve ! Un chat ! L'abruti de capitaine qui se tenait devant moi i peine quelques secondes est devenue un chat ! J'adore les chats et même sachant qui est celui-ci, je ne peux m'empêcher de le porté violemment et de le serrer dans mes bras intentionnellement un peu trop fort. Résultat, le félin fit un splendide bond, atterri sur ma figure et se vengea en plantant sans retenu ses harpons qui lui servaient de griffes sur ma pauvre peau. Ni une ni deux, je le choppe par la nuque, lui fou un coup de pieds magistrale dans le derrière accompagné d'un puissant MIAOU plaintif! Avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre le mur, je débarque en shunpo, le rattrape et en le tenant fermement par la nuque, je me dirige vers le quartier générale de la première division.

Quelques minutes plus tard, me voici devant le portail menant à la 1ère division. Il devait être aux alentours de minuit et demi et je suppose que réveiller le soutaicho à cet heure n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Dans mes mains, Mayuri commençais à devenir agressif. J'avoue qu'être tenu par la peau du cou et baladé en shunpo sur quelques kilomètres n'est pas forcément agréable.

-bon écoute yuyu

Le chat me regarde avec un air d'assassin. Mon surnom ne doit pas lui plaire…. Temps mieux !

-t'es un chat et comme je ne t'aime pas t'aura un prénom à chier. Maintenant écoute, On va aller voir Yamamoto, il trouvera peut être une solution pour te rendre ta vrai apparence. Guide moi je ne sais pas où c'est.

Je déposai le félin par terre, délicatement histoire qu'il n'ait pas une raison de plus pour me charcuter. Il marcha, je le suivais, après quelques minutes et une centaine de tournant et de couloirs, nous arrivâmes devant le porte menant aux appartements du décider de l'appeler, en espérant qu'il m'entendrait. Il n'est plus tout jeune après tout.

Après avoir lançé un regard furtif à yuyu, je tambourinai comme une malade à la porte en hurlant.

-Yamamoto ! J'ai besoin de vous !

_« J'ai jamais connu plus discret que ça…_

_a sa va hein !

Aucune réponse de la part du capitaine général. Dans un geste d'énervement, je leve le pied et le repose violemment au sol…. Sur la queue d'un certain chat. Le boucan qui s'en suivit aurait pu réveiller les ¾ de la soul society et peut être jusqu'au rukongai.

-MIAOU ! Beugla yuyu

Puis pour se venger il m'escalada la jambe toute griffe dehors, se glissa dans mon dos sous le kimono et entrepris de refaire toute les formes de mon dos. Je ne ressentais pas la douleur mais je suis extrêmement chatouilleuse !

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! DEGAGE SALETE DE MATOU !

Je bataillais pendant 5bonnes minutes avec cet abruti de chat jusqu'à ce qu'une immense pression spirituelle venant de l'autre coté de la porte se fasse sentir. Je déglutis, Yuyu descendit de mon dos et vint se placer à 3m de la porte et je me collai contre le mur en attendant les dégâts. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé et une lame plongea sur moi. Je l'éviter de justesse, et à quelques millimètre de mon oreille, la lame rougeoyante fis cramer les quelques cheveux se trouvant trop près. Yamamoto sortit de la pièce apparemment très énervé…

-quel est ce boucan !

Le capitaine général sors dans le couloir me regarde avec un air bizarre genre c'est-quoi-ce-monstre ! Il me fixe de haut en bas essayant de se souvenir d'où il avait l'impression de me connaître.

-qui êtes-vous ?

-Yuu Hatsu.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent subitement. Impossible. Yuu n'avais pas cette apparences et était morte quelques jours plus tôt.

J'attrapais le chat par le cou et le montrait au capitaine Yamamoto.

-le capitaine Mayuri ici présent à essayer de m'enterrer vivante, heureusement j'ai réussi à sortir, je me suis retrouver avec cette apparences affreuses et par vengeances j'ai fais boire quelques substances non identifié au capitaine Kurotsuchi ici présent qui c'est retrouvé transformé en chat.

Je vis sa tempe palpiter dangereusement. Je rêve ou il regrette que je ne sois pas morte ! Voyant le chat qui commençait à se tortiller entre mes mains, je le reposer délicatement au sol. Le capitaine général me regarda d'un œil lasse et me dis :

-je vous charge de vous occuper de **tous **les papiers de votre division

_ Comme d'hab' quoi !

-vous vous occuperez également de tous les papiers de la 12ème division.

_ eh merde !

A coté de moi, Mayuri se foutait de ma gueule.

-et pour finir, vous vous occuperez personnellement du Capitaine Kurotsuchi jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère sa forme normale.

Je m'étranglais avec ma salive et manquais de peu une attaque cardiaque. A coté de moi, Yuyu à eu la même réaction. Comme quoi on peut être d'accord sur quelque chose au moins. Je me dis que au pire je pourrais m'occuper de lui comme d'un hamster mort (l'abandonné à son triste sors)et faire style que je cherche une solution pour l'aider mais les dernières paroles du capitaine général me firent vite déchanter.

-je vous laisse un mois ! Si dans un mois vous n'avez pas régler ce problème je vous condamne au Sokyoku !

Je déglutis difficilement et cette fois-ci je distinguais un sourire derrière les moustaches de Mayuri. Je le regardai, lui fit un vague sourire sadique et prononça ces quelques mots silencieusement :

-si je meurs à ton avis qui t'aidera ?

Il arrêta de sourire. Je m'aime !

-très bien capitaine alors je m'y mets de ce pas !

J'attrape Mayuri par le cou et m'enfuis en shunpo chez moi. Arrivé dans mon doux foyer je pose délicatement le chat sur le canapé (je l'envoie voler en espérant qu'il y atterrisse) et pars prendre ma douche. Après m'être sécher les cheveux, je regarde rapidement mon reflet dans le miroir. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourt mais mon reflet est déjà beaucoup plus présentable que tout à l'heure. Mes nouveaux cheveux noirs étaient devenus lisse et doux après une longue bataille que j'ai gagnée grâce à mon lisseur contre l'armée de cheveux ! Les yeux jaune pisse que j'avais tout à l'heure avait repris une couleur jaune lumineux et le tout mélangé avec la peau blanche et les lèvres noirs faisait un effet flippant de toute beauté ! Je sortis de la salle de bain et vis Mayuri étalé, comme du Nutella resté trop longtemps au soleil, sur le canapé.

-ta faim ?

Il releva la tête et me regarda avec des pupilles brillantes, je pris ça pour un oui.

-eh bien demerde toi ! Va chasser feignace !

Finalement je me résignais à lui donner à manger quand il m'arracha la tapisserie, les rideaux et mon futon. abruti de chat ! Je nous préparais donc à manger sauf que malheureusement ma main à légèrement glissé quand j'ai salé, donc au lieu de manger des nouilles salées on mange du sel aux nouilles ! Sa ne me dérange pas j'aime bien mais le chat j'en doute. En plus j'ai un talent pour donner à des aliments dégeu un aspect qui en ferait salivé plus d'un mais … ce n'est qu'un aspect. Mayuri bien qu'un peu douteux se dit que mon plat n'a pas l'air mauvais et comme je le mange sans difficulté il ne doit pas y avoir grand-chose à craindre. Il en mange donc une bouchée à pleine dent. Et dans un geste désespéré s'accroche à mon dos toute griffe dehors, le kimono par en lambeaux.

-AHAHAHAHA ! Tu me chatouilles !

Pendant 10minutes pas moyens de me débarrasser de cette saloperie. J'ai mal aux joues et aux côtes et avec du mal je me dirige vers mon armoire pour prendre un nouveau kimono. A peine j'ai fini de me changer qu'un papillon s'incruste chez moi se pose sur mon doigt et j'entends :

-Yuu vous êtes attendu en urgence à la 9ème division.

Je me rendis donc à ma division rapidement, poussé les portes de la salle et là…

-BIENVENUE ! HATS… *rictus effrayé de toute la division sauf shuhei*

-tu ne nous as pas menti shuhei c'est vraiment un choc ! lança une personne que j'ai croisé une ou deux fois dans la division.

-champagne ! Hurla kensei !

Et la ce fut le désastre, jusqu'à 7h du matin on partit dans une fiesta endiablée, toute la salle finit bourrée, même si je buvais un peu je m'étais retenu car je sentais le coup foireux et effectivement … à 7h du matin, Kensei m'amena un énorme paquet cadeaux, et me dit « de la part de tout le monde ». J'ouvris, et je vis tout un tas de rapport à remplir qui trainé à en jugé les dates depuis quelques jours déjà.

-surprise ! T'a vu on ne t'a pas oublié.

-génial ! Dis-je absolument pas convaincu.

**12h30 : 9****ème**** division**

-J'AI FINI !

_« Ta encore la paperasse de la 12__ème__ ! _

_ eh merde !

_« D'ailleurs il est où Mayuri ?_

_ Avec un peu de chance il c'est fait écraser quelque part dans un rue.

_« Je ne te le souhaite pas … _

-YATA !

_« T'as perdu la boule ?_

__ _Je sais comment me débarrasser du problème Mayuri !

_« ?_

_ J'ai juste à le refilé à sa division ! C'est des chercheurs ils devraient pouvoir ce démerdé !

Je retourne chez moi en quatrième vitesse, au passage je m'arrête dans une petite boutique, je rentre dans mon doux foyer, pose tout le débardât que j'ai en main dans un coin de la pièce. Le chat me regarde, je le regarde, enfin bref nous nous regardons ! Je prends un des sacs plastiques que j'ai ramené, en sort une boite de lentilles en conserve, une écuelle, et de la pâtée pour chat. Pendant que je mange tranquillement mon repas le chat me lance un regard signifiant clairement qu'il attendait autre chose à manger.

-c'est ça ou rien !

Il poussa l'écuelle le plus loin possible de lui signifiant clairement : rien.

-bon amène toi on va à la 12ème division.

**13h05 : 12****ème**** division**

**-**Akon !

Il était venu quelques fois m'amener les papiers à la neuvième. Je le trouvais mignon avec ses petites cornes sur le front qui lui donnaient un air de diablotin.

-Hatsu c'est toi ?me demanda t-il en me voyant.

-qui veux tu que ce soit ?

-ta changé de physionomie ?

-ouai c'est stylé ! Le mode revenant c'est la nouvelle tendance !

-t'étais pas morte ?

-j'suis increvable ! héhé. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-désolé je n'ai pas le temps le capitaine à disparu et on est surchargé.

-justement ! Je suis ton sauveur !

-c'est-à-dire ?

Je lui montre le chat à côté de moi.

-voila ton capitaine ! Et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour qu'il retrouve son apparence.

Je le vis réprimé un sourire avec un peu de mal et il me répondit :

-comment ça c'est passé ?

-il a bu des trucs.

- quels genres ?

-y'avait une fiole qui lui a donné des pustules, une autre qui l'a paralysé et la dernières qui la transformé en chat.

-sa ne m'aide pas tellement tout ça

-le chercheur c'est toi !

-et la fautive c'est toi !

- on ne va pas chipoter pour si peu ! Bref j'ai votre paperasse à faire !

Cela faisait une bonne heure maintenant que je remplissais les rapports, il y en avait largement moins qu'à ma division c'est rassurant. Akon arriva tout sourire.

-je pense avoir trouvé un antidote mais j'en aurais pour 2mois de préparation.

J'étais entrain de choisir si je devais hurler, lui tordre le cou, partir en sanglots, me barrer de ce monde de fou ou me pendre.

_« T'es foutu !_

Je me mis alors à hurler et sangloter sous les yeux atterré d'Akon.

-je suis foutu ! Je n'ai qu'un mois pour trouver une solution !

-a en effet … t'es foutu !

« hahahaha toujours les paroles qui rassure !

-mais il y quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être t'aider.

-**QUI!**

-urahara kisuke

-c'est qui ça ?

-il est sur terre.

-et comment j'y vais ?

-va demander au soutaicho.

Je chope mayuri par le cou, encore et fonce au bureau du soutaicho.

**14h30 : 1****ère**** division**

Toujours avec ma discrétion habituel je signale mon arrivé au vieux Yama

-YAMAMOTO !

« Y'a mon vélo !

_ Quoi ?

« Nan cherche pas ton cerveau va surchauffer…

-YAMAMOTO ! J'ai besoin de vous !

Le vieux sortit de son bureau relativement lassé et énervé.

-que ce passe t-il, encore ?

-j'aimerais aller voir Urahara Kisuke. On m'a dit qu'il pourrait m'aider.

-hors de question. C'est votre problème réglé le toute seule.

-je m'accrochais à sa jambe en braillant

-st'eu plaiiiiiiiiiiiit ! akon en a pour deux mois ! J'veux pas mourir cramer par un oiseau en place publique même si la vue est belle!

Je vis Mayuri partir en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Après quelques secondes à supporter mes « st'eu plaiiiiiiit »le vieux perdit toute la patience acquise par quelques centaines de siècles d'existence, il libéra son reiatsu, sortit son zanpakuto.

-réduit toute chose en cendre, Ryūjin Jakka.

Je lâcher rapidement le capitaine, et m'enfuyait le plus loin possible du vieux fou ! Je crois que j'ai battu un record de vitesse là ! Je rentre dans un bâtiment par la première porte qui vient, shunpote une dernière fois, me prend les pieds dans je ne sais quoi, trébuche et finit par donner un coup de boule à une personne non identifié.

-aïe !tu ne peux pas faire attention, me dis une voix lassé.

-oh des anges ! Hein ? Il c'est passé quoi ?

-t'es rentré comme une furie et tu m'as rentré dedans.

Je regarde la personne en question, un blond avec une coupe aux carrés et un sourire douteux. Capitaine de la 5ème je crois.

-toi c'est hariko shiki non ?

-hirako shinji

-ah ! J'y été presque ! M'exclamais-je toute contente.

-et toi c'est Yuu Hatsu c'est sa ?

-bingo ! Roulement de tambours ! Vous êtes le maillon fort !

-euh si tu veux …. ^^ Pourquoi t'étais paniqué ?

-j'ai échappé de peu a la colère du vieux Yama !

-ya pas idée de chercher les problèmes avec lui !

-il faut que je voie Urahara kisuke et je ne sais pas comment y aller !

-je le connais moi, je peux t'y emmener.

-youpi ! Hurlais-je en lui sautant au cou et en le serrant affectueusement dans mes bras.

Un objet non identifié vint alors claquer violemment ma joue me faisant volé 3mètre plus loin et à en jugé par le même bruit pas très loin de moi, shinji à subit le même sort.

-c'est pas bientôt fini se bordel ! shinji travail espèce de feignace !

Je regarde l'hystérique, une blonde à couette avec une dent de chat et une tong à la main.

-minou minou ! Lançais-je soudain

BAM ! Nouveau coup de tong. à côté, shinji se foutait de ma gueule !

-t'a un problème ? Me demande telle.

-aucun aucun ! Désolé …

Le « minou minou » s'adressais à la saleté de matou qui me regardé à l'entrée de la division, un air narquois caché sous les moustaches !

-shinji tu peux m'emmener voir Urahara ?

-oh tu me tutoies déjà ? Se moque t-il

-entre camarade de traumatisme à la tong on se comprend ! Dis-je en tirant la langue.

Il sourit amusé et me demanda :

-pourquoi tu veux le voir au fait ?

-question de vie ou de mort !

Il n'en demanda pas plus et me conduisit auprès de celui qui me libérerais de se cauchemard ! du moins c'est ce que j'espérais !

**Voila ! Vraiment désolé du retard je tiens à remercier lacrimisDraco et un reviewers anonyme qui m'ont motivé à écrire la suite rapidement et sayell-san qui m'a prévenu du problème de chapitre. Voila j'essaie de poster la suite vite ! On se revoit au prochain chapitre.**


	7. 7 retour à la liberté ! ou pas

**Et me voila pour un nouveau chapitre bonne lecture ! **

**Tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo sauf Hatsu. **

**Chapitre 7 : retour à la liberté ! ****Ou pas…**

Shinji m'amena donc chez urahara. Après une très, très longue balade en shunpo nous atterrîmes dans une grotte, je tenais le mayuri dans mes bras eh non pas par le cou ce coup-ci ! J'ai eu pitié. Depuis la-dites grotte, nous marchions dans un immense terrain avec des rochers partout. Nous marchions encore longtemps, et nous finîmes par arriver devant une échelle. Shinji me fis signe de monter, je passer donc devant, j'ouvris une petite trappe et finis dans une maison, une boutique je dirais à première vue.

-qui me fait l'honneur de me rendre visite ? me demande un type bizarre avec un bob, des gettas et un éventail.

-bonjour je m'appelle Yuu Hatsu et je suis à la recherche d'Urahara Kisuke.

-c'est moi-même que puis-je faire pour cette charmante demoiselle ?

-non c'est pour le chat.

Il regarda le chat en question que je tenais toujours entre mes bras. Il éclata de rire et s'exclama.

-on dirait le capitaine de la 12ème division !

Entre temps, shinji était entré et écouté la conversation calmement.

-c'est bien lui, dis-je

Il pointa le chat du doigt et parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable, se foutant royalement de la gueule du capitaine en question. Mayuri sauta de mes bras, atterri sur la tête d'urahara et lui customisa la déco du visage. Le type au bob shoota le chat qui finit dans le mur et me regarda. Ce fut à mon tour de rire en voyant son visage quadrillé ! Il tira une moue peu ravie, tourna la tête et s'exclama :

-oh shinji ! Sa faisait longtemps ! Tu t'es enfin trouvé une petite amie ? dit-il tout souriant en me regardant.

Si shinji n'avait pas réagit car il connaissait l'esprit tordu d'Urahara moi par contre …

-shinji-choux ! Hurlais-je en m'accrochant au cou du concerné.

Je finis assommé dans un coin de la pièce pendant qu'Urahara continuait de se payer la tête de shinji et Mayuri regardait la scène d'un air désespéré.

J'ouvris les yeux, les tournèrent vers ceux du chat et lu ses pensées.

'_À se rythme là et avec une telle troupe d'abruti je ne risque pas de retrouvé ma forme humaine !'_

-ta forme humaine ? J'aurais pas dit ça comme ça moi !

Et un quadrillage, un !

-minou-minou ! Dis-je pour en rajouter une couche.

-oui ?

Je tournai la tête vers la voix. Une voix grave qui appartenait à … un chat noir.

-un chat qui parle ? Bah heureusement que tu ne parles pas toi sinon y'a bien longtemps que je t'aurai crucifié !

-tiens c'est marrant on dirait le capitaine Mayuri ! dit le chat noir

-c'est bien lui, dis-je

Elle se foutu de sa gueule mais étrangement il ne broncha pas.

-alors Hatsu-san que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda soudainement Urahara.

-lui rendre sa forme humaine et en moins d'un mois sinon je suis condamné au sokyoku.

Je vis ces prunelles briller et pendant un instant j'eus l'impression qu'il était le genre de type à chanter « allumer le feu !» Pendant qu'on me fait flamber. Mais non ! C'est le genre de type qui aurait allumé le bûcher pendant que moi je chante « allumer le feu » !

-je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! me dit-il en souriant cacher derrière son éventail. Et si tu aller jouait dehors avec ururu et jinta ?

_ Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ?

_« Car ta un karma pourri non ?_

__ _Sa doit être ça …

Je sors dehors et voit 2marmots. Une morveuse toute mignonne et timide aux cheveux noir qui parte en fourche depuis son front et un sale gosse aux cheveux rouge sur de lui avec une batte de base-ball à la main.

-t'es qui toi ? me demande le morveux.

-Hatsu et toi ?

-Jinta

-ah donc toi c'est ururu ? Demandais-je à la gamine.

Elle ne me répondit pas, elle se contenta de hocher la tête en baissant les yeux.

-eh la moche ! Tu sais jouais au base-ball ?

-c'est qui la moche !

-ben c'est toi ! Qui d'autre ? Avoue que la mode gothique à cheveux noir/vert sa craint !

-sale gosse…. Murmurais-je entre les dents.

Il me tend une balle, je tends la main pour la prendre et … elle me passe au travers ^^.

- !

J'entre calmement dans la boutique (je déboule comme une furie en hurlant), à la recherche d'une certaine personne.

-URAHARA !

Je me prends les pieds dans un quelconque objet invisible, et ma tête heurte violemment une matière ressemblant à un front. Je me relève et tourne les yeux vers la victime. Ah c'est urahara ce coup-ci ! Il se frotte le front et me regarde.

-allons allons que ce passe t-il ?

-j'suis un fantôme !

« _Eh ben ta mis le temps à t'en rendre compte !_

_ Mais j'avais pas les objets qui me passait au travers à la soul society !

_« Évidemment c'est un monde spirituelle débile de première catégorie !_

_ Un peu de respect pour ta maitresse !

« Tu sais où j'me la care ma maîtresse !

-tu veux un gigai ?

Je retourne à la réalité.

-un quoi ?

Et il m'explique l'utilité de son invention qui je dois l'avouer est très utile mine de rien.

-merci beaucoup !

Dans mon corps tout neuf et particulièrement horrible je repars vers les deux morpions. Evidemment, Jinta se fou de mon nouveau gigai. Faut avouer qu'une blonde aux yeux verts habiller avec un haut jaune pétant, une salopette rouge et des sandales bleues sa passe pas inaperçue ! J'étais bien moi avec mon kimono noir de shinigamis !

-bref aller ! Apprend moi à jouait au baseball.

Il m'explique les règles mais comme on est que 3 nous ne faisions que des frappes. Je suis de corvée de lançage de balle, jinta doit frapper et ururu doit bloquer. Je fais un super lançer bien dans l'axe et tout !

-JINTA HOMERUN ! Hurle le gniard

Bam ! Et une balle en pleine gueule, une ! Je me retrouve avec un macaron sur le front, la classe… (HNHI : se référé au chapitre 1)! On finit par inverser les rôles avec jinta. Il me fait un lancé tout pourri je frappe dedans de toute mes forces et aller savoir comment, j'ai réussit à l'envoyer derrière moi, dans ta tête d'ururu ! Elle tombe, se relève, me regarde avec des yeux bizarre, me fonce dessus et m'envoie un coup de poing monumentale qui m'envoie voler dans la boutique. Shinji m'attrape en vole et urahara stop la fillette alors qu'elle repartait à l'assaut.

-kisskisépassé ? Dis-je à moitié inconsciente

_« Elle ta mis une de ces raclée !_

_ Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !elle est toute petite, toute maigre, toute timide !

« _Se prendre une balle de baseball en pleine poire ce n'est pas très apprécier apparemment …._

-tu tiens le coup ? Me demande une voix que j'enregistre comme celle d'urahara.

-j'suis increvable !

_« On avait remarqué. Dommage …_

A en juger par son air, Mayuri pensait la même chose.

Je me relève, m'excuse auprès d'ururu et je commence à m'avancer vers la sortie pour continué ma partie de baseball. Je sens quelque chose se poser sur ma tête je me retourne et vois urahara.

-avec ta balafre tu ferais fuir un hollow !

-tu pourrais me faire le même en violet et blanc ? M'exclamais-je. J'adore ton bob !

Si shinji croyais que je plaisantais, j'étais totalement sérieuse ! Je kiff son chapeau ! Sur ce, je repartis vers jinta. Il me refit un lancé tout pourri, j'étais hyper concentré. Quand la balle arriva, je me décalais, fis un moulinet avec le poigné frappa de toute mes force en direction dans la balle, celle-ci repartit encore une fois dans la maison de urahara (c'étais voulu cette fois) et bam dans le derrière d'un certain chat !

-STRIKE ! Hurlais-je

-lancé de chat ! Cria ururu

-hein ?

Trop tard, Mayuri se rapprochais toutes griffes sortit et couic ! Et un visage quadrillé, un ! Avec la coupe aux carrés assortis ! Je m'apprête à étriper Mayuri quand un attroupement attira mon attention.

-les alcooliques !

Une bande de 4alcooliques, une petite inconnue aux cheveux noirs, je l'ai déjà croisé, rukia il me semble, et un gnome aux cheveux décolorés. Le gnome est le capitaine de la 10ème je crois.

-Hatsu !

-renji ! rangiku ! ikkaku ! yumichika ! rukia ! techiko !

Grand blanc. Je vois la tempe du gnome décoloré palpiter dangereusement.

-c'est toshiro ! Et appelez-moi capitaine hitsugaya !

-roh ! Soit pas si rabat-joie ! Tu peux me tutoyer et capitaine hitsugaya c'est trop long à dire ! J'peux t'appeler shiro ?

-hors de question !

-ok shiro ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-on va boire un coup ? propose la rousse

_« Y'a pas le petit robert aussi ?_

_ Hein ?

_« Non rien_

-Matsumoto ! On est en mission !

-manh ! Mais décoince-toi shiro!

Je le chope par la joue et le joyeux petit groupe s'en va au bar du coin, enfin … le bar du fin fond de la ville. Rajouter à sa un sens de l'orientation pourri et sa vous donne un trajet de 2h pour un bar qui se trouve à 45minutes ! Nous arrivâmes devant le bar, je lâchais la joue de toshiro, rangiku allait commencer à pousser la porte quand je m'exclamais.

-nan mais je déconne ! Aller hop on retourne chez urahara !

- ahaha tu déconne ? Me demanda renji.

Je tends la main et dis,

-demi-tour tout de suite ou je fais du kido !

Tout le monde blanchi, mais il se disait que je n'étais pas sérieuse.

- Ô souverains ! Masques de chairs et de sang ….

-STOP ! ON RENTRE C'EST BON !

J'étais fière de moi ! Nous retournâmes donc chez urahara. J'avais toujours son bob sur la tête. Arriver devant chez lui, il nous accueilli tout souriant comme d'hab.

-Hatsu j'ai des infos pour toi !

-tu vas me sortir de ma galère ?

-non

-hein ?

-les effets partiront d'eux même.

-et sa va prendre combien de temps ?

-sa dépend. Ça peut prendre une semaine comme 3mois.

_« Il suffira d'une étincelle !_

_ D'un sadique, d'une fiole !

_« Il suffira d'une étincelle !_

_ Et d'un mot d'la cour !

_« Pour _

__ Allumer le feu !_

_« Allumer le feu !_

__ _Et faire danser les divisions et le vieux !

_« Allumer le feu ! _

_ allumer le feu !

_« Et voir flamber tes cheveux et tes yeux !_

_ Allumer le feu !

…

_« T'es foutu …_

**Et voila chapitre 7 fini ! Alors vous en pensait quoi ? Aller à bientôt pour la suite ! Je tiens simplement à préciser que je n'ai pas de fréquence pour poster comme vous avez du remarquer donc si vous voulez être prévenu quand je poste dîtes le moi.**


	8. 8 Gueule de bois, bichon maltais et co

**Et me voila pour ce chapitre 8. Merci à ceux qui lisent ma fic' et laisse des commentaires. Les personnages sont à Tite kubo. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8 : gueule de bois, bichon maltais & compagnie**

Je me jetais dans les bras d'Urahara, fondis en larmes et le serrai avec la ferme intention de lui broyer les côtes ! Il reprit son bob et m'en posa un autre sur la tête.

-tiens ta commande !

-merci ! Dis-je en larme. Mais j'ai toujours autant envie de te tuer Kisuke!

Les alcooliques et le gnome regardaient la scène sans comprendre. Je lâchais kisuke et sorti de la boutique.

J'errais depuis plusieurs heures dehors maintenant j'avais fais la tournée des bars et en racontant une histoire des plus larmoyantes je m'étais fais payer tout mes verres. Et ceux qui attendaient que je sois pleine pour me violer avais vite compris qu'ils pouvaient attendre encore un moment. Ma plus grosse connerie fut d'aller au dernier bar et d'entamer une cuite au whisky/coca, mon point faible. Après une dizaine de verre cul-sec pour oublier ma mort imminente, le rouge commença à me monter aux joues et mon cerveau s'est carapaté en Australie ! Mon zanpakuto avec apparemment car je ne l'entends plus. Une musique entrainante passe dans le bistrot : cotton eyed joe (eh oui même en 2012 je préfère toujours les musiques des années 80) je commence à danser comme une attardée en chantant comme une casserole rouillée en baragouinant des paroles. Un groupe de mec qui à vu mon état s'approche pour tenter leur chance. Un premier m'effleure les hanches et un second essaye de s'approcher de mon arrière train.

-Yata !

Et bam prise de karaté à la Bruce Lee ! Tout le monde par terre ! Je cours au toilette et en ressort avec une longueur de papier toilette accrocher en bandeau sur mon front.

_Je vous laisse imaginait la scène : une blonde avec une coupe au carré faite à l'arrache par un chat en colère, des yeux vert vitreux, habillé avec un haut jaune pétant, une salopette rouge, des sandales bleu, un bob violet et blanc et un bandeau en papier toilettes rose bonbon en mode Bruce Lee ! _

Je saute sur le premier mec bien fringué qui viens, lui prend sa cravate en l'étranglant à moitié au passage, j'explose une chaise en prend deux pieds et les lie avec la cravate.

-nunchaku ! Hurlais-je en faisant tournoyer mon nouveau jouet au dessus de ma tête. Je m'engageais dans une bataille sanglante contre les employés du bar, les clients et la police qui avait rappliqué avec tout le boucan.

-Amener vous les schtroumpfs ! J'men fou j'ai pas de passeport j'suis une immigré et j'viens d'une autre dimension !

Au final je me dis qu'il y avait trop de monde ici. La police avait appelé un service psychiatrique et les guignols en blouse blanche me rappelaient beaucoup trop mayuri à mon gout.

-ah ! Je vais encore subir des expériences foireuses ! Ils veulent ma mort ! J'y suis déjà mais c'est pas grave !

Oh mais j'y pense ! Je suis Hatsu la faucheuse et c'est moi qui vais les écraser ! Je me retourne, fais un bond sur place en me mettant en position du haka, place ma main à ma ceinture et là !... eh ben j'ai laissé mon zanpakuto chez Urahara… eh merde ! Je continue de courir dans la rue quand soudain une bestiole grande, très grande, débarque devant moi. Oh ! Un hollow ! Sa faisait longtemps ! D'un souffle il détruit un bon bout de la ruelle et les policiers effrayés battent en retraite. Moi, en état de conneries absolu dans lequel je me suis fourré je me place devant le hollow, retire mon super bob, regarde le hollow et m'exclame :

-HA ! Ta peur hein !

Pour toute réponse, le hollow tenta de me bouffer.

-URAHARA ! T'AVAIS QUE J'AVAIS UNE TRONCHE A FAIRE FUIR LES HOLLOWS !

Et je courrais encore et toujours. Quand j'en eus marre. Marre de me faire courser par un hollow ! Je suis une shinigami ou pas ?

_« Être une shinigami ou ne pas l'être tel est la question..._

_ Oh t'es revenue !

_« Non c'est juste tes neurones qui étaient partis._

Le hollow grogna.

-je parle boucle là !

Et le hollow me fonce dessus

-coup-de-pieds-de-la-mort-qui-tue ! M'exclamais-je en sautant au dessus du hollow. Je lui fis un coup de pieds magistrale et eut tout le corps qui résonna sous l'effet de l'attaque. Le hollow n'eut rien. Je le vis ouvrir ce qui lui servait de bouche et une boule rouge apparut devant lui. Je me couchais au sol quand la boule apparut et celle-ci érafla mon magnifique Bob (noter la majuscule).

-ta failli tuer Bob ! J'vais te tuer !

Je fonce sur le hollow, enragé comme jamais, et l'assaillit de coup de poings plus violent les uns que les autres. À force je finis par endommagé son masque et termine par un coup de coude final dans la fissure. Le masque se brise et le hollow disparait. J'entame une danse de la joie, un mélange entre une danse hawaïenne, une danse égyptienne et une danse non identifié un peu trop alcoolisé.

-bravo Hatsu je savais que tu allais t'en tirais ! s'exclame un type avec un bob que je mis un moment à reconnaître.

-ki-kun ! M'exclamais-je en lui sautant au cou.

Vu l'état dans lequel je suis personne ne fais de commentaire. Je sens mon corps se soulever et atterrir lourdement sur l'épaule de quelqu'un.

-bon aller je te ramène au seireitei, me dit mon kidnappeur.

-shinji-choux ? C'est toi ?

-shinji tout court sa va très bien.

-d'accord mon bichon.

-mon bichon ?

-bein oui tu m'as dit shinji tout court et un bichon c'est court sur patte !

_« Alors là ! Tu devrais postuler pour écrire les blagues carambar._

_ Et quand c'est toi qui me sort des trucs tout pourri ! T'es pas mal non plus dans le genre.

_« C'est vrai, mais dans mon cas t'es la seule qui puisse m'entendre donc je me tape pas la honte !_

_ … sa se tiens.

_« N'empêche faudra que tu m'explique la ressemblance entre un bichon qui est tout petit et blanc avec shinji qui est plutôt grand et blond_.

_ Y'en a une !

_« Laquelle ?_

-bon je te ramène. Urahara et compagnie te souhaite une bonne gueule de bois matinal.

_ Quand il décide de te faire chier… t'es dans la mouise !

_« Quand t'en aura fini avec Mayuri sa te dis pas de transformer shinji en bichon maltais ?_

_ Ah non c'est bon ! Les animaux j'en ai plein le dos ! J'ai déjà un chat psychopathe ce n'est pas pour avoir un chien sadique !

Je continué ma conversation avec mon zanpakuto pendant que shinji traversait le senkaimon sans se presser. Malgré tout, il commençait à en avoir marre de me sentir gesticuler sur ses épaules et m'entendre rire sans raison. Il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui me fait bien rire. La raison ? Quand une shinigami timbrée et un zanpakuto tout aussi détraqué font un débat sur la relation canino-shinigamique (si vous ne comprenez pas lisez la suite sa sera plus claire^^) eh ben sa donne ça :

_« À ton avis si tout les capitaines étaient transformé en chien ils seraient quoi_ _?_

_ Mayuri je dirais un bull-terrier. Tu sais le genre de chien avec une tronche bizarre, complètement surexcité, à moitié con et hyper chiant à éduquer.

« Ouai mais non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_« C'est le genre de chien affectueux, joueur et qui aime les enfants._

_ Ben justement ! Quand mayuri dissèque les enfants il s'amuse comme un petit fou et il le fait avec soin. C'est pas de l'amour ça ?

Je vis mon colocataire spirituelle blanchir. Ai-je oublié de préciser que je suis dans mon monde intérieur? Oui ? Bah maintenant vous le savez. Je suis donc dans cet espace blanc moelleux et mon coloc commence à se confondre dans le décor. Mon magnifique shikeishuu assis en tailleur me regarde avec ses yeux violets envoutant, ses cheveux bleu turquoise virevoltant sensuellement autour de lui portés par un doux vent tiède. Et le pompom! The top of the top! c'est qu'il est torse nu! Habillé d'un jean moulant me permettant d'admirer son fessier parfaitement sculpté et ses abdos ! manh le rêve ! Des tablettes 100% chocolat et 0% de matière grasse ! Un corps de dieu vous dis-je ! Et je ne partage pas !

_« Sa y est tu t'es rincé l'œil ?_

_ Oh les deux ne t'inquiète pas ! M'exclamais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Surtout reste comme ça !

Et pour me pourrir mon moment de bonheur il alla s'habiller(ne me demandez pas où il les à trouver) en tenu d'esquimaux et la température ambiante chuta de 30 degré !

_« Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses ! _me répondit-il en souriant. On en était où ?

_ Vu qu'on a commençais avec la 12ème et continu dans les nombres pairs ?

_« Donc la dixième ? C'est toshiro Hitsugaya c'est ça ?_

_ oh mon ti' shiro ! Bichon maltais ! Tout petit, tout mignon, tout blanc. Très calme, très intelligent, très gentil avec les morveux.

_« Comment tu sais qu'il est gentil avec les mômes ?_

_ rangiku m'a dit qu'il s'entend très bien avec une petite humaine.

_« Ola ! Sa cache des choses tout ça ! Il a quel âge lui ? _

_ Euh … Rukia a 150ans donc comme il est plus âgé et qu'il a au moins le double je dirais qu'il a entre 300 et 500ans ?

_« Hum … sans commentaire… bon aller au suivant. 8__ème__ division, shunsui kyoraku ?_

_ Un saint Bernard non ?

_« Ouai le bon gros pépère avec une tronche de shouté très affectueux, très joueur, assez intelligent et très gentil avec les enfants._

_ allé au suivant ! 6ème division. Byakuya kuchiki ! Un noble attention !

_« Un chien d'ours de Carélie ! __**(ndlr : si si sa existe je viens juste de l'apprendre)**__ assez affectueux, pas joueur, plutôt calme, très intelligent, pas très docile et une carrure élégante._

_ Assez affectueux ? Je sais pas ce que tu fumes mais c'est de la bonne marque !

_« Ce que tu bois aussi c'est de la bonne marque !et je confirme il est affectueux._

Et il me raconta la vie shinigamique de môssieu Kuchiki. Aller savoir ou il a appris ça. Enfin je sus tout sur sa défunte épouse, sa sœur adoptive, sa famille de barjo hyper coincé mais ça c'est une autre histoire et j'ai la flemme de raconter.

_ Au suivant ! Quatrième division ! Unohana retsu.

« Un akita inu. C'est très affectueux, pas très joueur, très calme, très intelligent. Pas vraiment docile.

_ Pas très docile ? Elle m'a l'air très gentille pourtant.

_« Il parait qu'elle peut être aussi flippante que le vieux. _

J'avoue que je commence à flipper là !

_« Alors la deuxième c'est soi fon non ?_

_ J'aurais dis un shiba inu non ? Pas affectueux, pas très joueur, assez calme, assez intelligents, à peu près docile.

_« J'aurais dis un roquet moi ! Un petit truc qui fais que de brailler, qui te les brise à longueur de journée._

_ a non ! Le roquet t'a qu'une envie c'est de lui foutre un coup de pieds dans le derrière pour qu'il la boucle ! Avec soi fon t'a plutôt envie de la boucler pour éviter de te prendre un coup de pieds dans le derrière.

_« Sa se tiens._

Et on passe aux nombres impairs ! ta-ta-da-daaaaaaaa … *roulement de tambours* attention c'est parti, top ! 13ème division. Ukkitake juushiro !

…pétage de durite, ce n'est rien c'est normale ! ^^

_« Golden retriever. Très affectueux, très calme, très intelligents, très gentil avec les enfants._

_ Sa me va.

_« kenpachi zaraki!_

_ Un terrier de boston. Le molosse surexcité, hyper joueur à moitié con ! Tout à fait lui !

_« Non lui il est complètement con ! _

___9ème division. Kensei muguruma.

_« Un chien courant hellénique. Le genre assez affectueux, à peu près calme, plutôt intelligent, n'aime pas les gniards et n'est pas très docile._

_ Ensuite la septième c'est komamura sajin. Euh … un renard c'est déjà un peu comme un chien non ?

« Ouai, l'animal flippant si tu ne connais pas et si il est enragé t'es foutu !

_ On passe ?

« Ouai au suivant ! Cinquième c'est …

_ Shinji choux ! Un cocker anglais! Tu sais avec les oreilles sa fais une coupe au carré ! C'est un chien plutôt affectueux et calme, très joueur et très intelligent. En plus c'est tout mignon un cocker !

_« Troisième division c'est qui déjà ?_

_ Oula là j'ai un trou ! Je n'ai jamais eu à aller donner des rapports là-bas depuis que je suis arrivé et personne ne m'en parle jamais.

_« Alors on passe ?_

_ Ouai

_« 1__ère__ division. Le vieux fou._

_ Un shar pei ! Le truc tout ridé avec les yeux tous plissé. Pas très affectueux,pas très joueur.

_« Très calme._

_ très calme ? Excuse-moi mais quand je lui ai demandé pour aller voir urahara il n'était pas très calme !

_« Il a supporté tes « st'eu plaiiiiiiiiiit! » pendant 17 seconde 63 très exactement. T'es profs ne tenaient que 4secondes en moyenne. Alors moi je dis respect !_

_ T'es un mégalomaniaque tu chrono ?

_« Non mais quand tu t'ennuie très profondément dans le fin fond de l'esprit d'une attardée mental pendant qu'elle suit un cour sur la trigonométrie, les théorèmes en tout genre et les vecteurs, faut bien se passer le temps. Et la seule occupation dans ta classe de mouton c'est quand tu t'engueulais avec tes très cher enseignant donc à force ben voila quoi…_

_ Bref on en était où ?

_« Le shar pei, à peu près docile et pas toujours gentil avec les enfants. Mais en moyenne c'est un chien con le vieux est plutôt intelligent normalement non ?_

_ Nan c'est un vieux con donc sa correspond !

_« Faut avouer._

Voila ! Donc le topo des capitaines par ordre de 13 à 1 :

Golden retriever/bull-terrier/terrier de boston/bichon maltais/chien courant hellènique/saint bernard/un renard XD/ chien d'ours de carélie/cocker anglais/akita inu/non identifié/shiba inu/shar pei ! Et voila !

Soudain je sens mon corps tomber. On devait être arrivé. Je sentis shinji me poser sur une surface dure. Mes yeux eurent un peu de mal à se réhabituer au monde extérieur. Mes yeux se posèrent alors devant moi : un bureau, des papiers… plein de papiers. Beaucoup trop !

-SHINJI ! Sauve-moi !

-travaille bien ! me dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Y'a de l'aspirine dans la boite à pharmacie si tu veux.

Je regarde ma montre. 10h30. Et je me tape la paperasse dès le matin, j'ai même pas pu dormir et j'ai mal au crâne ! bouhouhou ! J'aime pas les cockers !

**Eh voila la fin du chapitre 8 ! Je précise que les caractéristiques des chiens je les ai trouvé sur un site mais c'est une moyenne aucun chien n'est pareil évidemment.**

**Petit concours : quel est votre chien préféré parmi ceux proposé ?**

**Voila voila ! À bientôt pour la suite !**


	9. 9 Les derniers jours d'une attardée

**disclamer : tout les personnages sont à Tite kubo sauf Hatsu et Rika.**

**Chapitre 9 : les derniers jours d'une attardée**

Après ma très longue dernière journée, la suite arriva un peu trop vite à mon gout. Tous les matins j'allais remplir la paperasse, je m'occupais de Mayuri. J'étais devenu gentille avec lui ! Je lui préparais des bons petits plats cette fois. J'ai customisé mon appart (j'en ai profité pour changer les rideaux, la tapisserie et le futon que Mayuri m'avait gentiment redécoré). J'allais souvent aux soirées de l'association des femmes shinigamis. Je picolais avec rangiku, discutais avec nému, isane et nanao, m'engueulais avec hinamori. Unohana me racontait des anecdotes sur les différents capitaines, les vices capitaines et tout l'attirail qui va avec, il y en avait des bonnes ! Avec rukia on racontait nos malheurs, nos coups de cœur, des bons fou-rire ! J'allais souvent voir shinji quand j'avais du temps. Quand l'envie m'en prenait j'allais aux entrainements puis j'allais me faire payer un café par shuhei. De temps en temps je passais voir Akon à la 12ème et il me demandait si le courant entre son capitaine et moi passait mieux. Souvent pour plaisanter je lui répondais qu'en effet le taser est très utile pour faire passer le courant mais en vérité c'est vrai que sa allais beaucoup mieux. Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'il a été malencontreusement transformé en boule de poils et on avait inventé un jeu très utile et qui est en fait un véritable entrainement. On joue à chat (sans mauvais jeu de mot) l'un fais le chat, l'autre la souris. Tout le monde connait le but ? Le jeu se joue dans le noir, le soir dans le labyrinthe qu'est le seireitei. Il faut être capable de détecter l'autre par son reiatsu tout en cachant le sien, se déplacer rapidement et discrètement. Ceux de la 2ème devrait y jouait, après tout c'est un entrainement digne des forces spéciales. De temps en temps j'allais à la 11ème pour voir ikkaku, yumichika et yachiru. Au passage je m'entrainais avec kenpachi (a non excusait moi je luttais pour ma survie). Je maitrisais de mieux en mieux mon shikai et je dois avouer que combattre à la faux c'est kiffant ! De plus, depuis que j'étais revenu de chez urahara je n'avais plus cet affreux gigai qu'il m'avait laissé. Je récupérer donc mes cheveux noirs/verts, mes yeux jaune, ma peau blanche, mes lèvres noirs. J'avais retrouvé ma tenu de shinigami et le passage du senkaimon ne m'avait pas fais perdre mon super bob. Tout baigne. Il me restait deux semaines avant que je ne me fasse exécuter et shinji m'avais invité à venir jouer aux cartes dans la soirée avec ses potes et de venir pour 20h.

Il est maintenant 19h53, je me rends dans un bâtiment que shinji m'a indiqué. A 20h04 j'arrive et je reçois une entrée joyeuse. Une tong m'arrive violemment sur la joue et me fais traversé la salle.

-t'es en retard ! Me réprimande une certaine hystérique que j'avais déjà rencontré auparavant.

-donc tu connais déjà hiyori, m'explique shinji. Je te présente hachi, *_me montre un gros monsieur_*, mashiro _* un brocoli_*, lisa *_une fille aux cheveux noir_*, love _* un type bizarre avec une coupe affro*, _et tu dois connaître rose et kensei.

-oh mon capitaine ! Y'a que des hauts gradé j'me sens seul ! Euh rose ? Ce n'est pas ton nom ça non ?

- En effet mon nom est ootoribashi rojuro. J'avais du te le dire il me semble.

-désolé j'avais oublié…

_« C'est pas étonnant ta vu le nom à rallonge !_

_ Tu m'étonnes !

Et la soirée commença. On commença par manger en se racontant des blagues, des anecdotes et j'en profité pour raconter se que me racontait Unohana. Ils me racontèrent l'histoire des vizards, la trahison d'aizen, les arrancars, les bounts. Quand le repas pris fin, il était 23h30. Mashiro nous proposa de jouer aux cartes, tout le monde fut d'accord. Elle nous ramena le jungle speed. Devant mon air intrigué elle m'expliqua qu'il y joué souvent avec Urahara quand ils été dans le monde des humains. Et la partie commença. Les cartes se retournaient les unes après les autres, le totem avait déjà plusieurs fois volé dans la pièce et celle qui avait bouffé toute les cartes des autres pour l'instant c'est moi ! Comment voulez vous attraper le totem avec une furie comme mashiro, une fille avec des ongles acéré comme lisa, une brute comme kensei et shinji qui m'envoie à l'autre bout de la pièce quand on a la même carte ! Et le jeu reprend. À un moment ma carte et celle d'hiyori se ressemblent mais sont différentes, je fais donc un mouvement pour l'induire en erreur, et … elle chope le totem !

-youpi ! Hurlais-je

Et l'hystérique se bouffe toutes les cartes ! Ayant adopté un grand sourire niais qui plus moyennement à Hiyori je me pris un coup de tong version bankai ! Vous imaginer la tong d'hiyori version zanpakuto ? Claque, hi no kutsu ! (chaussure de feu). Le jeu reprend, la pile de carte passe de l'un à l'autre et à un moment je suis en duel avec lisa, le plus vite possible, j'attrape le totem, et lisa me chope la main. Toute griffe dehors. Cette folle m'a arraché la main ! Imaginez une griffure d'ours, j'ai la même.

-AH ! Je saigne !

-c'est juste une égratignure ! Me dit hiyori.

Une égratignure ! Elle se fout d'ma gueule ? Ya déjà mon sang qui coule sur le parquet et pas qu'un peu ! Je passe ma main sous l'eau, toujours en hurlant que je suis entrain de me vider de mon sang. Mashiro arrive vers moi.

-tiens un pansement.

-ah merc…

Un pansement. Un pansement ? Elle vient de me ramener une serviette hygiénique ! Je la pose sur ma main, shinji me ramène un bandage que j'enroule autour pour que le tout tienne.

-tu veux un bisou magique hime-sama? Me demande shinji en m'embrassant la main comme un parfais gentleman.

-non mais je veux bien que tu me portes comme une princesse jusqu'à la quatrième division car là je ne vais pas tarder de frôler l'anémie !

En effet mon sang commençait déjà à se carapater de mon pansement de luxe glissant comment un serpent sur mon bras. Je m'agiter dans tout les sens, engueulant Lisa pour qu'elle se lime les ongles, faisant un débat avec Hiyori pour lui dire que ce n'était pas une égratignure, hurler sur love et rose qui regarder la scène comme des touristes étrangers quand soudain quelqu'un eut pitié de moi au moment où le manque de sang se faisait clairement ressentir.

-Je vais te soigner. Me dis Hachi alors que je m'asseyais pour éviter de tomber.

-c'est seulement maintenant que t'y pense !

-je voulais attendre que tu sois calmé.

Il claqua les mains et une aura orange m'entoura. Je retirais le pansement et vis que la blessure se refermait.

-wah ! C'est excellent ça !

Je me relevais, entamais quelque pas de danse et vis que j'avais récupérer toute mes capacité physique.

-on se refait un jungle speed ? me propose Lisa avec un sourire sournois.

-non sa ira ! Je vais rentrer il est déjà … il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ?

-1h du matin environ. Me dit love.

-ouai bon ben je vais rentrer moi ! Sinon Kensei va m'engueulé si j'arrive en retard ! Il est où d'ailleurs ? Je tourne la tête, et le vois entrain de dormir tranquillement par terre à côté de la table où on jouait aux cartes. J'eus l'irrésistible envie de lui sauter dessus en le secouant comme un prunier en lui hurlant dans les oreilles : « réveille-toi grosse feignace ! » mais je me retins. J'ajustais mon bob sur ma tête et m'engouffrais dans la nuit froide pour rentrer chez moi après avoir salué tout le monde. Je marchais, serpentait le long des ruelles au hasard en espérant trouver un lieu que je connais pour retrouver mon chemin. Eh oui ! Je me suis paumé ! Je m'arrête, me concentre pour trouver le reiatsu de quelqu'un que je connais. Je parviens à détecter celui de Mayuri et me rend compte que je suis partit dans la mauvaise direction. Aller demi-tour droite ! Et je me retraverse tout le seireitei ! Je shunpote, me paume encore 2-3 fois. A 1h30 du matin j'arrive enfin. Je m'endors directe en m'étalant sur le lit.

J'ouvre les yeux, regarde mon réveil, 7h32. J'suis même pas en retard ! Il me reste très exactement 12jours avant d'aller me faire cramer. J'avais été demandé récemment si le soutaicho compter réellement faire ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il m'a répondu qu'il était totalement sérieux. Je me lève, déjeune et prépare le petit déj' de Mayuri. Je change de kimono, part à la salle de bain et m'arrange les cheveux, les laissant tombé en cascade sur mes épaules. Ce matin il y a entrainement je me rends donc au terrain d'entrainement de la 9ème division, Mayuri me suit et j'engage la conversation avec lui. Il me répond par la pensée.

-t'a toujours pas l'intention de retrouver ton apparence normale chat débile ?

**À qui la faute ? **

-t'aurai pas essayé de me faire enterrer vivante je t'aurai pas fais boire tes flacons douteux. Et t'avais qu'à mieux les ranger !

**Et c'est reparti !**

Je passai donc le reste du trajet à m'engueuler avec mon colocataire. Sous l'œil frustré des passants qui pensait que je parlais toute seule. Eh oui on s'entend beaucoup mieux mais que serait la vie sans un bon pétage de plombs matinal ?

Quand j'arrive au terrain, les shinigamis de ma division commençaient seulement à se mettre en place. Super je ne suis pas en retard ! Une blonde surexcité me sauta dessus.

-Ha-chan !

- à tes souhaits, ironisa un groupe de garçon passant par là.

-rika ! Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

J'ai rencontré cette fille en allant aux entrainements 2semaines plus tôt. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant et le courant est tout de suite passé. Elle est complètement détraquée, hyper excité, fêtarde comme pas deux, pas doué au sabre, hyper habile en kido, et en endurance elle est imbattable. Shuhei commença l'entrainement. 1ère partie de l'entrainement : combat au sabre(en bois).Nous devions nous mettre par deux et à tour de rôle l'un attaque et l'autre doit esquiver et contre attaquer. Comme nous ne faisions que discuter, Shuhei nous obligea à faire une démonstration aux autres. Rika m'attaque, je shunpote derrière elle et pose mon sabre sur sa tête. Puis nous inversions les rôles, j'attaquais Rika et d'un mouvement habile lui fis lâcher son arme sans qu'elle ait pu réagir. Cet entrainement dura encore deux bonnes heures. Je lui donnais des conseils et à la fin de la séance elle réussit à parer la plupart de mes coups.

Vint ensuite la deuxième partie de l'entrainement : le kido. Des cibles furent placées à 50mètres. J'avais appris un nouveau sort de kido : la 33ème technique de destruction. Et là on en apprenait une nouvelle, la quatrième technique de destruction.

-4ème technique de destruction, foudre blanche ! Lançais-je en pointant l'index vers la cible. Et un immense rayon électrique alla pulvériser ma cible.

Je précise que le but est de faire traverser le rayon au centre de la cible sans tout faire exploser : rater !

Je regarde Rika se mettre en position. 5cibles sur 5 qu'elle touche au centre !

-comment tu fais ?

-comme ça, 4ème technique de destruction, foudre blanche !

Elle pointe l'index vers la cible tout en me regardant, me fais un clin d'œil en souriant et paf ! Touché ! Elle à même pas besoin de voire la cible pour tirer dedans ! Cette fille est pire qu'un sniper c'est flippant !

-my Name is bond, James bond ! dit-elle en levant l'index comme si c'était un pistolet.

Alors que tout le monde était crevée et n'attendait que de rentré manger, shuhei arriva et pourri l'humeur des troupes.

-aller 20 tours du terrain et sa sera bon !

Tout le monde se plaignit sauf une folle. Tout le monde se mit à courir en trainant les pieds, ce que j'aurais fait aussi si Rika ne m'avait pas attraper par le bras et forcé à faire un sprint sur 20tours.

Enfin finit ! Si mon cœur battait aussi vite qu'un sprinter cours, j'aurais fais le 100mètres en 5secondes! À côté de moi, rika dansait sur place. Notre vice-capitaine nous dit que nous pouvions partir et je ne me faisais pas prier. Prenant les dernières forces qu'il me reste, j'entraine Rika au premier restau qui viens. Une dizaines de bols de nouilles plus tard, nous nous promenions dans le seireitei en discutant tout en rejoignant notre division. Je lui donner une pile de papier que j'avais rempli la veille et lui demander de les amener aux différentes divisions le temps que je remplisse les autres.

-c'est pas à moi que tu demande d'habitude !

-désolé mon postier préféré c'est claqué la jambe hier et il est toujours à la quatrième.

-*soupir* bon ben je m'en occupe.

Et les deux dernières semaines s'écoulèrent de la même manière, aujourd'hui est le 30ème jour. Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de voir le shikai de ma meilleure amie ! Elle ne voulait pas me le montrer ! Je me lève tôt ce matin, ou plutôt je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Je regarde rapidement les feuilles posé sur mon bureau. Et une en particulier attire mon attention. Une note plutôt.

_A tout les capitaines, exécution du soldat Yuu Hatsu demain soir à l'aube sur la colline du sokyoku._

Genre ! dit comme ça on croirait une invitation à une fête !

_« Ouai et t'es la vedette._

Un papillon vient se poser sur moi.

_Vous êtes attendu au bureau de soutaicho avec le capitaine Kurotsuchi._

__ _Il est 6h du matin ! Il n'aurait pas pu me faire chier plus tard !

Je prends Mayuri avec moi, et shunpote jusqu'au bureau du vieux. Je pousse les portes, m'engouffre dans la salle avec mon air du matin. Je n'ai même pris la peine de m'arranger. J'ai une tête de palmier mais ce n'est pas grave ! On va dire que c'est fais exprès. Je vois douze capitaines debout à leur place habituelle. Le 13ème, avec moi, parti ce mettre à sa place.

-salut Kensei, Kenpachi, Rose, Shinji, Shiro

- c'est capitaine Hitsugaya !

-c'est trop long à dire !

-cesser vos enfantillages ! Tonna le capitaine général. Eh bien vous devez savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-ouai je dois me faire flamber demain.

-donc nous allons vous mettre en détention dès maintenant.

Je fis demi-tour, commençais à partir, leur fis un signe de la main et leur dis :

-venez me chercher dans quelques heures quand j'aurai dormi.

-revenez immédiatement Yuu, gronda la vieux.

Je râler, revins sur mes pas, partit dans un coin de la pièce, m'allongeais par terre et m'endormit.

-quest-ce que … ?

-elle est revenu après tout non ? dit shinji

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Je regardais autour de moi et je vis un espace noir, electrifiant.

-euh… je suis où là ?

_« Dans ton monde intérieur._

Hein ? Je regarde mieux. En effet ce qui se trouve sous mes pieds est une armada de nuages d'orages bien électrifiés à souhait.

_ Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

_« Ceci représente toute la colère et le stress accumulé depuis ce dernier mois._

_j'étais plutôt de bonne humeur ce mois-ci.

_« Tu ne peux pas mentir à ton âme._

_ Si tu le dit.

_« Et j'affirme. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'opération sauver ta peau commence !_

_ Et c'est maintenant que tu m'en parle ?

_« Les héros arrivent toujours à la fin. Me dit-il en souriant. Tu te fais exécuter dans 10h on a le temps !_

_ Hein ! Il est quelle heure là ?

_« 20h environ. Je suis gentil je t'ai laissé dormir ! Bon aller remue-toi ! Tu va subir un entrainement intensif digne d'un chef d'armée psychopathe !_

Oh kami-sama pourquoi ais-je un karma plus bas que la fosse des Mariannes ?

Commença pour moi les pires heures de toute ma vie. Quand je me réveiller enfin, c'est comme si je n'avais pas dormi depuis des mois ! Les capitaines s'étonnaient d'ailleurs que je sois plus fatigué maintenant qu'avant que j'aille dormir. Le massacre allait commencer !mouhahahahaha !

**Et voila fin du chapitre 9 ! Au prochain chapitre l'exécution de ma pauvre Hatsu. A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Hatsu : je ne veux pas mourir !**

**Tout le monde : nous si !**


	10. 10 Une journée maudite amène au paradis

**Et me voila pour un nouveau chapitre ! Les personnages appartiennent tous à Tite Kubo à part quelques uns sortant tout droit de mon imagination tordu !un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des review, qui me suivent où qui aime ma fic, je vous adore ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10 : une journée maudit amène au paradis.**

On me fit m'habiller avec une espèce de tunique blanche très moche, je réussis à leur faire accepter que je porte mon bob, et on me mit des bracelets et une espèce de collier pour chien qui me pompaient mon reiatsu. Mes mains furent attachées dans le dos. 4 guignols que je n'avais jamais vu vinrent me chercher à 19h40 et se chargèrent se m'escorter jusqu'au sokyoku. Ils étaient mués comme des tombes j'engageais donc la conversation.

-vous vous appelez comment tout les quatre ?

Aucune réponse

-une femme, des gosses ?

Toujours pas de réponse

-vous avez vu combien d'exécution pour l'instant ?

- taisez-vous ! me lança un grand brun aux yeux rouges avec un air supérieur qui se trouvait derrière moi à ma droite.

-oh tu calmes ta joie toi !hurlais-je en faisant un demi-tour rapide et en lui assénant un coup de pieds royale qui le firent décoller, emmenant moi et les 3autres guignols aux passages par la même occasion. Les quatre qui tenaient fermement la corde accroché à mon cou m'étranglèrent à moitié et alors que j'essayer de reprendre mon souffle ils se relevèrent, un blond m'empoigna par le col et celui j'avais frappé me mis un violent coup de poings sur la joue. De rage j'arrachais le collier, éclatais rapidement la tronche du blond et du brun, les ligotaient avec les cordes par lesquelles ils me tenaient tout à l'heure et repris ma marche jusqu'au sokyoku, suivit par les deux autres gardes qui me regardaient atterré.

-alors, dis-je en souriant. Vous vous appelez comment ?

-g-ginjo tsushiro, bégaya un type tout bizarre.

Il avait une coupe de moine avec les cheveux rose fluo, des yeux verts émeraude particulièrement magnifique et il était grand et assez fin mais hyper large d'épaules se qui gâchait amplement.

-et toi dis-je vers l'autre ?

-a quoi cela peux bien t'avancer ? Tu vas y passer dans pas longtemps. me dit-il lassé.

BIM, BOOM, DIIIIING !Littéralement : coup avec la tranche de la main, poing dans la tronche, et coup avec la casserole d'un vieille qui passait par là.

-ton nom ? Répétais-je.

-Hayate ajikenai, finit-il par lâcher.

Lui par contre ! Grand, bien musclé, avec des cheveux courts blonds en pétard et des yeux bleus dans lesquelles tu te noies comme au milieu d'un océan avec la vague qui te choppe pour t'emmener au fond.

_« Je suis jaloux là._

_-_HAHAHAHAHAHA !

-tu te sens bien ? Me demanda ledit-Hayate alors que je m'essuyer une larme au coin de l'œil.

-oui oui ne t'en fais pas.

_ C'est trop mignon ! Sa me touche vraiment !

_« Si c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule j'aurais rien du dire !_

_ Ne t'en fais pas lui il est beau mais toi t'es magnifique !

_« Tu vas me manquer ma très cher maitresse._

_ Ne t'en fais pas je passerais te voir avant que le barbecue commence.

_« T'a plutôt intérêt !_

-OH ! Hurle une voix non identifié.

-quoi ! Répondis-je sur le même ton.

-ah ben enfin !

-t'a interrompu la plus belle discutions que j'ai eu jusque là avec mon zanpakuto !

-qu'elle plait cette fille ! Je comprends pourquoi ils veulent se débarrasser de toi ! Se plaignit Hayate.

Je ne répondis rien et continua ma route jusqu'au sokyoku. Il semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose puis se ravisa. Cette histoire est louche. J'en ai parlé un moment avec shikeishuu la veille.

_Flash-back :_

_« Tu ne trouve pas sa louche qu'ils te condamnent sans te traiter comme tel et que tout ceux que tu connais ne font aucun commentaire ?_

_ En effet c'est pour sa que je vais attendre de savoir ce qu'il manigance.

_Fin du flash back._

J'arrivais enfin au sokyoku accompagné deux mes deux gardes. L'un avec qui j'étais en plein fou rire pendant que je ne loupais pas une occasion de frapper l'autre. Je passais devant les quelques personnes se trouvant là en me plaignant qu'il n'avait que des gardes incompétent et incapable de tenir une discussion. Je saluais rapidement les vizards,unohana, toshiro, kenpachi, mayuri qui était là, ma belle bande d'alcooliques, rukia, shuhei, yachiru, nanao, isane, ikkaku, yumichika,akon et je finis étranglé par une rika en pleure.

-Ha-chan ! Tu vas me manquer ! Pourquoi tu fais que des conneriiiiiiiiiiies !

-c'est sensé me rassuré ça ?dis-je larmoyante.

-nan c'est pour que tu culpabilise car tu m'abandonne !

Après s'être chamaillé en secouant les mains comme des morveuses de 2ans et demi, je me plaçais sous le sokyoku. 3cubes sortirent de nulle part et me soulevèrent jusqu'à ce que je sois au sommet. Vint ensuite la cérémonie de libération du sokyoku. Plusieurs personnes entourèrent l'arme du crime, firent quelques signaux de mains comme les ninjas (faut avouer qu'ils étaient habillés de la même façon) et les cordes qui entouraient la hallebarde lâchèrent, tournoyèrent et finissent par se faire envoyer comme des javelots en bas de la colline. Ensuite une immense énergie émergea de l'arme. Mine de rien, sentir une pression spirituelle aussi immense que celle la quand t'es à …. Une hauteur non défini, c'est flippant. J'observe la vue, c'est moche. On voit de la fôrêt, le seireitei, plein de village mal entretenues. Sa vaut même pas le coup de se faire exécuter ! Je jette ensuite un coup d'œil en bas et là je commence vraiment à paniqué. Je suis à environ 30m du sol au moins, retenu juste par 3cubes aimantés, donc si les cubes disparaissent… moi je tombe…

-FAITES MOI DESCENDRE ! J'AI PEUR DU VIDE !

J'hurlais encore pendant 5bonnes minutes quand je sentis une chaleur un peu trop chaude à mon gout. Je tourne mes yeux vers ladite-source de chaleur et je vois un immense phénix tout enflammé. Au. Secours. Oh kami-onitan pourquoi moi ?

Je passe dans mon monde intérieur, sers mon zanpakuto dans mes bras, pose mon front dans le creux de son cou pendant qu'il a une main sur ma taille et l'autre sur ma tête. Moment particulièrement parfait de ma vie je dois dire.

Je retourne à la réalité. Le sokyoku fonce sur moi. Des étincelles volent de partout. Et viennent même s'écraser a quelque millimètre du public. Je m'apprête à lancer la super attaque que j'ai apprises la veille. Soudain je regarde du côté de Mayuri. Une étincelle lui tombe dessus.

PLOP.

PLOP ? Je n'ai pas rêvé sa a bien fait PLOP ? Il vient de récupérer sa forme !

-IL A RECUPERER SA FORME SORTEZ MOI DE LA ! Hurlais-je alors que le phénix s'approchait un peu trop près de moi à mon gout.

Pan, pan, pan !

Coup de feu ? Je regarde vers le bas. Rika tiens deux flingues à la main et elle les pointe sur moi ! À ce moment là, les cubes qui me tiennent en hauteur explosent, des cordes viennent bloquer le phénix et à tour de rôle je regarde shunsui et juushiro qui se chargent de re-sceller le meurtrier et shinji qui m'a empêché de m'écraser violemment au sol.

Je regarde toute la troupe autour de moi sans comprendre.

-Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour retransformer le capitaine Mayuri, commença le capitaine unohana. Il devait être soumis à une forte chaleur.

-et pourquoi ce n'est pas le vieux yama qui l'a cramé alors ! Hurlais-je désespérément, au bord de la crise d''hysterie.

-un peu de respect pour le soutaicho ! Tonna une type moustachu, son vice-capitaine non ?

-tu sais où je me le care ton respect ! Tu veux que je t'y monte moi sur la potence ?

-et je vous rappelle que le sokyoku n'est utilisé que pour condamné les fautes graves pour les personnes de haut rang ! Déclara toshiro. Si vous aviez pris la peine de vous documenté vous l'auriez su.

-mais pourquoi vous m'avez fait sa ! Pleurnichais-je

- on n'a pas pu résister. S'exclama la foule tout content.

-vous étiez tous au courant ?

-eh ouai.

A partir de là s'en suivis une scène des plus violentes. Tout le monde eu droit à un uppercut mémorable. J'étais déchainé. Shikeishuu qui voulait participer au massacre apparut dans ma main directement en shikai. Les capitaines et les vizards regardaient calmement la scène, du moins eux ils essayaient d'empêcher zaraki de se mêler au combat, pendant que les moins gradés tentaient maladroitement de me calmer. J'avais depuis longtemps mis KO la bande d'alcooliques. Là j'étais entrain de morde sauvagement le bras de shuhei pendant que rukia m'étrangler. Yachiru m'encourageait. Akon était partit depuis un moment pour éviter le carnage. A un moment, de colère, je lançais violemment ma faux qui vint se planté dans un arbre en coupant au passage un bon bout du coté gauche des cheveux de yumichika. Ikkaku et lui allèrent donc se mêler à la bataille. Pendant que je parais habilement leur attaque, Yumichika m'insultais de tout les noms qui lui passait par la tête et je fis de même. A un moment, j'eus envie de tester une nouvelle technique à laquelle je venais juste de penser. Je concentrais mon reiatsu dans mon poings, frapper violemment yumichika et relâchais ma pression au moment où mon poings vint toucher sa joue. Effet immédiat. Il fit un vol plané sur 10mètres. Ikkaku, que j'avais oublié pendant un instant vint me frapper et je finis le dos écraser à un arbre qui trainer. Soudain, Une déferlante de coup de feu retenti et je retenais mon souffle alors que toute les balles vinrent se loger tout autour de moi en formant ma silhouette.

-sa suffit ! hurla Rika avec un air extrêmement flippant.

Quand je disais qu'elle était pire qu'un sniper ! Il n'y eut plus un seul bruit et la moindre personne qui faisait un mouvement se retrouvait avec un flingue sur la tempe.

Je partis pleurer ma peine dans les bras de Mayuri, qui était nettement moins beau avec sa vraie forme … il s'écarta rapidement de moi avec une moue dégoutée

-ne m'approche pas sale déchet. Ne me dit-il vraiment pas aimablement avec une voix de crécelle.

Je m'apprêtais à lui mettre une droite mémorable quand je sentis un métal froid posé sur ma nuque. Je regardais Rika, son flingue posé sur moi, qui regardé Mayuri avec un air vraiment pas commode. Un sniper psychopathe ! On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux !

-comment OSES-TU … LA TRAITE DE DECHETS ! Hurla t-elle à l'adresse de Mayuri.

Elle se mit à lui tirer dessus et le pauvre martyre évitait ou contrait les tirs comme il pouvait. A se moment là, deux rabat-joies vinrent pourrir l'ambiance. Ces deux là je les aime pas, mais alors pas du tout ! D'un seul regard ils figèrent tout l'assemblé, chacun retint son souffle priant pour leur survit. L'humble capitaine de la 6ème division, byakuya kuchiki dans toute sa splendeur, ses yeux noirs fixant tout l'attirail avec froideur, accompagné de la gamine qui sert de capitaine à la 2ème division.

Quelques coups de gueule et un ryujin jakka plus tard, tout le monde était retournée à sa division. Le lendemain, Les potins couraient plus vite qu'un guépard à 8pattes surentrainé, si au début de la journée la rumeur était qu'une fille de la 9ème à empoisonné un capitaine et qu'elle à échapper de peu au sokyoku après que plusieurs personne ai tout fait pour la sauvée, à la fin de la journée, la rumeur était qu'une fille de la 9ème division aurait été condamné au sokyoku pour avoir faillit tuer un capitaine qui serait son amant et sauvée de peu après que cet amant ai refait surface et ait tout fait pour arrêté son exécution. En entendant ça j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque, kensei c'est foutu royalement de moi et shuhei à tenté de me montrer un visage compatissant malgré le fou rire qu'il avait un mal fou à contenir. Mayuri. Mon amant ? Même pas dans mes pires cauchemars ! Après les derniers événements je repris une vie normale. J'alterné les papiers à remplir à la division, les entrainements, les réunions avec le club des femmes shinigamis et les supers soirées bien arrosés avec mes alcoolos préférés ! On avait même réussi à faire venir toshiro ! Elle est pas belle la vie ? Enfin bref des semaines de plus en plus banal jusqu'au jour où…

-YATAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurlais-je au beau milieu du bureau causant un sursaut à mon vice-capitaine.

Il leva un sourcil et me pria du regard pour que je lui explique ma joie soudaine.

-j'ai une mission ! M'exclamais-je les étoiles brillants dans mes yeux.

- ?

-je pars 1mois sur terre pour tuer les hollow ! youpiiiiii !

_« De l'ambiance enfin !_

_ Oui sa va être des vacances !

_« Eh non ma pauvre_

_ Hein ?

_« Tu crois vraiment que le vieux yama est du genre à offrir des vacances ?_

_ Honnêtement ?

_« …_

_ Non…

**Eh voila c'est la fin de ce 10****ème**** chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Ah bientôt pour la suite !**

**Reviews please !**


	11. 11 Terre me voilà !

**Et me voilà pour se 11****ème**** chapitre ! Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent, me suivent, laissent des reviews je vous aime ! Je remercie surtout LacrimisDraco et Sayell-san. Voila voila bonne lecture tout le monde !**

**les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf quelques uns.**

**Chapitre 11 : terre me voila ! **

Je partis comme une flèche chez moi, pris une douche rapide, m'habillais et commençais à me lisser les cheveux. Je levais les yeux sur le miroir et regardais mon reflet. Contrairement à Mayuri, mon apparence n'avait pas changé, toujours mes cheveux noirs/verts, mes yeux jaune, ma peau blanche et mes lèvres… rouge ?

-youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

_« Une bonne nouvelle ?_

J'ignorais mon zanpakuto et vérifiais chaque brin de cheveux pour trouver se que je cherche. Une mèche violette.

_ Sa y est je commence à récupérer mon apparence !

_« Eh ben pas trop tôt. Tu ne veux pas les faire bruler pour voir s'ils ne changent pas plus vite ?_

_ Je suis plus à 1mois ou 2 près.

Je me rendais en sautillant en direction du bureau du vieux yama, ouvrant la porte d'un grand coup de pieds interrompant une réunion sans aucune gêne un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ohayo !

- Yuu vous tombez bien. Me dit le grand-père.

Je clignais deux fois des yeux pour demander la suite.

-nous allons vous expliquez les détails de votre mission.

- j'écoute, j'écoute papi yama. Dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

La tempe de celui-ci tiqua un peu mais il garda son calme.

-votre mission est de soutenir le shinigami remplaçant kurosaki ichigo et de l'aider à purifier les hollows qui sont de plus en plus nombreux à venir à Karakura.

-tuer des hollow ? Je prends !

-il est plus que probable que tout ces hollows soit à la recherche de quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Votre travail sera donc de protéger ce que cherche les hollow.

-je pars dans combien de temps ?

-maintenant.

Je commence à sortir en courant du bureau.

-atten….

BAM ! La porte à déjà claquer et je suis déjà loin.

-…dez.

Je traverse le seireitei comme une flèche en hurlant de joie et m'incruste à la 5ème division.

-shinji ! Je regarde partout, les shinigami me regardent bizarrement et je vois une brune arriver vers moi avec la tronche des mauvais jours. Enfin sa tronche habituelle quoi.

-Hinamori ! Dis-je un sourire hypocrite montrant mon oh-combien respect pour elle.

Elle commence déjà à râler et moi je me contente d'acquiescer sans écouter la moindre de ses paroles, préférant de loin la compagnie de mon fidèle zanpakuto.

_« Tu sais que tu peux être extrêmement stupide par moment ?_

_ Pourquoi tu me dis sa ?

_« Tu étais où juste avant?_

_ Bah avec le vieux !

_« Et qui était avec le vieux justement ?_

_ Oh y'avait une réunion ! Shinji est là-bas faut que j'y retourne ! Eh merde.

-a plus Bakamori ! Dis-je en shunpotant rapidement pendant qu'elle partait dans une rage noire.

Je revins à la première division et franchit la porte de la même manière que quelques minutes plus tôt.

-shinji ! Tu peux m'amener sur terre ?

-vous revoilà ! Râla le vieux, pourriez vous attendre la fin de la discussion avant de partir ?

Pour toute réponse je fis mon super sourire d'ange signifiant je suis désoler mais j'en pense pas un mot.

-vous n'allez pas partir seul en mission.

Il leva les yeux sur sa droite et je regardais le groupe qu'il me désignait. Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Toshiro et rika.

-un super groupe de vainqueurs !

- à qui le dis-tu…, se plaignit toshiro.

-je compatis, dis-je en lui tapotant le haut du crâne. Avoir autant de responsabilité quand on est qu'en primaire c'est dur.

Il me fit un regard glaciale psychopathe et je décidais de la boucler. Le vieux yama nous réexpliqua un coup la mission histoire d'avoir une bonne raison de nous passer un savon royale si on se plante. Le petit groupe se dirige donc vers le senkaimon. Nous marchons dans un silence morbide, dans un lieu glauque et sombre avec des murs boueux dégoulinant comme un camembert périmé tout coulant fondant au soleil (oui c'est l'impression que j'ai). Dans le passage, toshiro est en tête, suivit par Ikkaku et Yumichika qui se font charriés par Matsumoto et Rika placées juste derrière eux, vient ensuite renji et rukia qui s'engueule à propos des dessins de la shinigamis qui essaie d'expliquer je ne sais quoi avec des pseudos lapin. Et moi bah j'étais derrière comme une conne à regarder partout au cas où un fromage moisi sur patte viendrait me kidnapper et m'asphyxier en me fourrant du maroilles dans les narines ! J'étais donc en train de flipper toute seule ne regardant plus devant moi et aplatissant mon Bob sur mon crâne comme si il allait me protéger. Pour ne rien arrangeait, un léger vent sifflait entre les parois donnant l'impression qu'un loup-garou affamé et sanguinolent allait vous sauter dessus d'une seconde à l'autre. A cette pensée, je poussais un hurlement, levais les yeux pour voir la présence rassurante de mes compagnons mais rien. Ou plutôt… personne. Je me retourne, et vois un mur. Un mur ? Non. Un rocher ? Oui je crois. Et je crois qu'il est entrain de me fonçait dessus !

-GERONIMO ! Hurlais-je pour me donner du courage.

Je courrais un moment comme ça, un rocher vivant qui me suivait de près. D'un peu trop près d'ailleurs. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil en arrière. Je deviens blanche et accélère. Des yeux ! Cette chose à des yeux ! Pleins d'yeux globuleux tout jaunes (y'en a qu'un mais c'est suffisant)! Je continue de courir n'essayant même pas de contrer le machin car j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça.

**POV toshiro et compagnie :**

- Je crois qu'on à perdu Hatsu. Dis Rika à Toshiro.

Toshiro se retourne, regarde la troupe et déclare :

-ah… en effet, et il reprend sa route.

-personne ne veut l'aider ? demande renji.

-elle va s'en tirer ! affirme Ikkaku

-y'a pas une bestiole bizarre la dedans qui te prend au piège pour l'éternité si elle te touche ? demande Rika.

-si mais il ne passe qu'une fois par semaine. Tout les lundis. Explique rukia.

-on est lundi. Annonce yumichika.

Tout le monde se regarde, se demandant quoi faire.

-elle va s'en tirer ! affirma Matsumoto, approuver par tous et la troupe reprend tranquillement sa marche.

-On a du la perdre au dernier croisement, propose renji.

-sa doit être sa, approuve ikkaku.

-les ennuis commencent déjà ! S'exaspère Toshiro.

**POV Hatsu.**

De la lumière ! Enfin ! Je franchis les derniers mètres dans sprint mal assuré et bondit comme un pingouin sur la banquise pour sortir de cet enfer. Vive la liberté ! vive le monde humain ! vive moi ! La lumière du jour m'aveugle et au moment où je commence à distinguer les couleurs du monde réel, je me sens tombée, je regarde en bas et vois un étang. Plein d'algues, pleins de poissons, pleins de grenouilles et si sa se trouve les alcooliques du quartier viennent déféquer dedans quand ils ont trop bu pour voir la différence entre des chiottes et un étang! Et plouf ! Après une chute sur 10mètre je fais un magnifique plat sur le ventre et tente de sortir maladroitement de l'eau. Y'a au moins 2mètres d'eau et nager avec les algues qui te retiennent de partout c'est vraiment loin d'être le top ! En plus y'a une tempête dehors ! Il pleut comme une vache qui pisse et y'a des rafales à au moins 100km/h ! J'arrive enfin sur la rive, évite de peu un parapluie qui me fonçait dessus et avançais du mieux que je pouvais entre les rafales et les objets non identifié qui volaient partout. Je vois une maison avec de la lumière, je décide d'y entrer. J'ouvre la porte et avant d'avoir passé l'entrée j'entends une conversation entre une femme et un enfant qui vu la voix à environ 7-8ans.

-aller mange.

-non.

Je m'avance et observe la scène. Une jeune femme d'environ 40ans avec des cheveux courts blond et quelques mèches de différentes couleur tente désespérément de donner à manger à un petit morveux blond. Un homme grand et baraqué avec les yeux qui louchent commence à engueuler l'enfant qui croise les bras et se met à bouder avec une tête de pitbull constipé. J'avance au milieu de la pièce, l'enfant me vois et se met à hurler. Les deux adultes regardent dans ma direction mais ne voient rien.

-une sorcière affreuse avec des algues dans les cheveux !

Je m'observe dans la fenêtre d'un micro-onde pour effectivement voir que mes cheveux sont devenus les hôtes officiels de quelques algues bien gluantes. Wow wow wow! Y'a un chmilblique là (un problème, pour ceux qui n'ont pas le même patois que chez moi)! Il est où mon bob ?

- ! Hurlais-je pour libérer ma frustration et le gosse fit de même sous l'œil ahuri des parents.

J'avais un besoin fout de pourrir la vie de quelqu'un et comme le gosse semblait me voir, qu'il semblait pourrir la vie de ses parents et que je déteste les gniard comme ça, il était ma cible toute trouvée. Faut pas s'y fié, on peut se dire c'est qu'un enfant, faut être gentil avec eux, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font ! Je dis non ! Sa commence par renié les ordres des parents ensuite sa dit des insultes à tout bout de champ, sa se fout de la gueule de tout et tout le monde et dès que c'est en âge sa prend les pétards sa te les balances dans les pieds et quand tu dis gentiment d'arrêter sa se paye ta poire en te disant « ta gueule conasse ! ». Non mesdames et messieurs c'est pas du vécu ! Je m'avance donc vers le mioche en question et lui murmure froidement à l'oreille :

- Je suis la mère Tempire et je n'aime pas les enfants alors si tu ne manges pas ton assiette j'envoie des vampires boire ton sang pendant ton sommeil ! Alors tu vas être très gentil avec maman et papa où je vais devoir devenir méchante ! Dis-je avec une voix de crécelle.

Effet immédiat, le mioche mangea toute son assiette, remercia ses parents pour le repas et monta dans sa chambre en silence sous les yeux ébahis de ceux-ci. Je reste un peu avec les parents qui commencent à se demander si leur enfant n'avait pas quelques problèmes.

-Il faudrait peut être qu'il aille voire un spécialiste ! Râle l'homme qui à l'air d'être le père.

-mon fils n'est pas fou !

J'écoute la conversation, m'appuie sur un meuble et oups, une assiette tombe. Je m'énerve, fiche un grand coup de pieds dans le meuble et hop deux tasses qui suivent ! Les parents commencent à paniquer, se serre l'un contre l'autre les yeux affolés qui regardent partout sans rien voir. Je me glisse derrière eux, souffle dans le cou du mari qui entre temps avait été chercher un fusil. Et pan ! Un coup dans le plafond, un ! Le môme, affolé était descendu pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Il me regarde et pour lui faire comprendre je re-souffle une fois dans le cou de la mère qui fait un bon de quelques mètres. Puis je retourne vers l'enfant qui bizarrement semblait avoir peur de moi… pourquoi donc ?

- Ils ne penseront plus que tu es fou maintenant, lui dis-je en souriant.

Je passe par la porte, la faisant bien claqué pour rajouter un effet dramatique, et partis au milieu des rues de la ville dans laquelle je me trouvais, Qui risquait de ne pas être karakura étant donné que je m'étais gouré de passage dans le senkaimon. La pluie avait cessé, je m'étais assise sur un toit en me concentrant de toutes mes forces pour sentir le reiatsu des autres. Sauf que s'ils ont déjà leur gigai je ne risque pas de sentir grand-chose ! Pff avec se fichu étang j'ai paumé mon bob et mon soul pager à surchauffer ! Je me relève, et laisse sortir ma pression spirituelle dans l'espoir qu'elle attire mon groupe.

Après une demi-heure j'ai abandonné tout espoir. Au final je me suis faite à l'idée que mes compagnons m'avaient complètement oublié. Je retournais à l'étang, le soir commence à venir mais il fait encore bien jour. Je scrute la surface en long, en large et en travers pour apercevoir enfin un bout de tissus blanc/ violet. Je plonge et nage vers mon précieux bob cadeau de mon abruti de marchands débile préféré. Je tends le bras et au moment ou j'allai enfin l'attrapé, le voilà qui s'envole pour atterrir dans la main d'une personne inconnue.

-rend le moi !

-c'est sa que tu veux ? Me demande t-il.

-tu tiens autre chose dans les mains peut être abruti ! Commençais-je à pester en me dirigeant vers le bord.

-fait gaffe il parait qu'il y a des sangsues la dedans.

Aller savoir pourquoi mais je nageais plus vite soudainement… je sortais de l'eau,m'observais sous toutes les coutures pour observer une quelconque sangsue , et la personne me tendis mon chapeau. Je levais un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-il pu j'en veux pas.

J'attrapais mon bob et en profiter pour observer mon interlocuteur. Un garçon d'environ mon âge, 17ans je dirais, avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffé (nda : comme ichigo mais un peu plus long) avec des sublimes yeux gris argenté. Il devait faire 1m70 et porter un bout de masque qui lui passe sur le nez et lui remonte en serre tête avec deux oreilles comme celle d'un loup. Le masque, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, est tout noir sauf la partit sur le nez et la pointe des oreilles qui est blanche. Je fixe longuement ses oreilles, un petit sourire commence à apparaitre sur mon visage.

-Kawaiiiii ! Hurlais-je en lui sautant dessus.

Je lui tripotais les joues et passais mes doigts sur son masque.

_« Bon t'a fini ! _

_ shikei-kun ?sa fait un moment qu'on à pas parler !

_« Tu m'adresse pas un mot de la journée et tu fricote sous mes yeux ! Maitresse indigne !_

_ T'es jaloux ?

_« Non je râle pour le fun ! J'apprécie juste moyennement que tu délaisse ton zanpakuto pour un hollow !_

-un hollow ?

-quoi ?

-t'es un hollow ?

-non un arrancar.

-tout va bien alors !m'exclamais-je en continuant de lui tripoter les joues.

_« Qu'elle est conne !_

-t'a pas bientôt fini !

-non j'aime bien.

-ah et va prendre une douche c'est une infection !

-et je me lave où ? Je suis une shinigamis je te rappelle et j'ai jamais vu un fantôme prendre une douche abruti !

-t'es une shinigamis ? dit-il en se payant un fou rire.

-je suis morte, je porte un kimono noir avec un katana vivant donc que je sache OUI je suis une shinigamis !

-ah désolé je pensais que tu faisais du cosplay ! J'ai jamais vu une shinigamis aussi ridicule que toi !

_« Je vais le tuer !_

_-_depuis quand tu connais les shinigamis toi ?

-je suis un dangereux criminel qui tue toute les jolies shinigamis après qu'elle se soit offerte à lui. Dit-il un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres et la langue passant sensuellement sur celles-ci.

Un pervers psychopathe ! Oh kami-onii chan sauve moi !

-bon ben je vais te laisser hein…

-ne t'inquiète pas t'à rien à craindre.

-c'est rassurant.

-t'es moche c'est pour ça.

Sa a le mérite d'être clair.

-c'est charmant, dis-je

-je sais, me dit-il avec un sourire de play-boy.

-pour la drague tu repasseras.

- désolé mais t'es pas mon genre.

-par contre toi t'es tout à fait à mes gouts !

_« Qu'il aille crever !_

Il se plaça devant moi, se baissa un peu et laissa ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes.

-je vais te laisser tes amis arrivent.

- tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ?

-eh non désolé.

Il se relève, fait mine de s'en aller, se retourne, me fait un clin d'œil et disparait dans quelque chose qui ressemble à un shunpo.

-Hatsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

J'entends quelqu'un crier mon nom, je me retourne.

-Rikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

**Eh voila ! C'est la fin de ce 11****ème**** chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui me lisent je vous aime ! À bientôt pour la suite ! **

**Review please ! *yeux de chien battu* SINON LA MERE TEMPIRE VIENDRAS VOUS FAIRE UN CALIN PENDANT VOTRE SOMMEIL MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! haem…. **


	12. 12 Vacances me voilà !

**Et me voilà pour ce douzième chapitre ! Désoler du retard mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration et j'ai une vie à côté.**

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent, me suivent, et qui me laissent des reviews, je vous aime !**

**Luka, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Par contre je n'ai pas compris ta question, gomen gomen T_T et comme tu n'as pas de compte je n'ai pas pu te demander.**

**Agrond je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise aussi ! **

**Lacrimisdraco merci pour ta review ! **

**les personnages appartiennet à Tite Kubo sauf quelques uns.**

**Aller je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 12 : vacance me voilà !**

Après ces charmantes retrouvailles, toshiro me réprimanda, rika réprimanda toshiro pour être un piètre meneur, ikkaku fit remarquer à rika qu'elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour m'aider, celle-ci tenta de le frapper mais à la place toucha Yumichika qui devint agressif et tenta de se venger de son agresseurs, rangiku et rukia mirent en place le PDSF (**p**rogramme de **d**éfense et de **s**olidarité **f**éminine)et attaquèrent violemment yumichika et renji(qui n'avait rien demandé mais se trouver malheureusement là) sous les yeux lassé et dépressif du pauvre petit capitaine de la 10ème division. Et moi au milieu ?

-BASTON GENERAL ! Hurlais-je en sautant dans le troupeau zanpakuto en main.

J'allais faire venir shikeishuu mais la température ambiante chuta rapidement et le regard que nous lança mini-Shiro à ce moment nous calma rapidement. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, j'avais bel et bien atterrit à Karakura et il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver chez urahara. Il nous salua et nous laissa des gigai. Cette fois-ci, il m'en avait donné un qui avait mon apparence et pas l'horreur de la dernière fois.

-bon aller tout le monde il faut faire la liste !

- quel liste? demande les autres.

-ben la liste des choses à ne pas manqué pendant les vacances ! Dis-je

-on est en mission je te rappelle ! Râle le gnome

-et alors ? On peut bien tuer les hollow entre 2parties de bowling.

-du bou-quoi ? demande renji.

-du bowling ! Hurle rika. Tu m'en avais parlé sa à l'air ex-ce-lent !

- donc les activités ? Bowling, cinéma. Dis-je en les notant sur un bout de papier.

-shopping! Dis rukia

-okay. Dis-je

-les bars ! Dis matsumoto.

- refusé y'en a au seireitei. Quoi d'autre ?

-la piscine ? demande rukia.

-adjugé ! Dis-je

-un esthéticien ? demande yumichika.

-ouai ! Hurlons rika, rukia, matsumoto et moi.

-des compétitions de kendo ou de karaté ! Propose ikkaku

-trop dangereux avec toi !

-et pourquoi ne pas aller dans un club de steap tease, ensuite se payer une cuite mémorable et finir à faire du nudisme sur une plage !

Vous ne devinerez jamais qui à dit ça …

-mais c'est l'idée du siècle ! En plus il est 10h les boites sont ouvertes ! T'es un génie mini-shiro !

-j'étais pas sérieux ! On a du travail ce n'est pas des vacances je te rappelle ! Et c'est capitaine hitsugaya pour toi !

-bon pour l'instant moi j'ai faim ! Pizza pour tout le monde !

-OUAI ! Hurla le groupe + un ouai pas très enthousiaste de mini shiro.

Nous trouvâmes une pizzeria pas très loin. Le petit groupe s'installa et nous prîmes commande. Shiro ne prit qu'une maxi glace 12boules, ikkaku, renji et yumichika prirent une cannibale taille maxi, rukia prit une royale, Matsumoto prit une forestière, Rika une quatre fromage… sans fromage et moi une franc-comtoise avec maxi dose de cancoillotte. Miam ! vive le régime…

1h du matin, on sort enfin de la pizzeria. Elle aurait du fermé il y a 1h mais bon des bons clients qui mange beaucoup et qui du coup ont une très belle note à payer c'est bien ! Enfin c'est bien quand ils payent… mais pas nous. Le vendeur à perdu 400euros grâce à nous ! Rika lui à posé un flingue sur la tempe trouvé on ne sait où et lui à dit :

-on à pas un rond, donc on n'a pas l'intention de payer donc tu vas être gentil tu passes pour cette fois, ne te plains pas on avait tous la place pour une autre pizza. Donc tu oublies cet incident tu fais l'amnésique et c'est tout. Je connais ta famille, la où tu habites et j'ai les moyens de faire bloqué ton compte bancaire. Compris ?

-oui oui oui ! Pleurnicha t-il. Je ne dirais rien mais ne me faites pas de mal !

-c'est bien t'es gentil ! dit Rika le grand sourire aux lèvres en lui tapotant le haut du crâne.

Et tout le monde sortit de la pizzeria en gardant une distance de sécurité avec Rika qui arborait un sourire sadique.

-je m'aime ! dit-elle

-flippantes… murmura tout le groupe sauf shiro.

Bip bip bip, tout le monde regarde son soul pager sauf moi car il a grillé dans l'étang.

-euh quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

-des hollow, dit rukia

-combien ? Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres

-beaucoup trop, geignit Matsumoto

- Ayasegawa et Madarame vous allez au nord. Abarai et Kuchiki au sud. Yuu et Sasaki (le nom de famille de Rika) à l'est et Matsumoto et moi à l'ouest, dit Toshiro.

Je vois tout le monde prendre une pilule et se transformer en shinigami. Et moi ? Je regarde. Je n'ai pas de piluuuuuuuuuule ! Rukia s'en rend compte, met un gant avec une tête de mort dessus et me le pose violemment sur la poitrine. Je sens mon âme se carapater et 2secondes plus tard, je regarde mon gigai s'étaler au sol comme une fiente de pigeon sur les passants. Après ça, Rika et moi partons à l'est.

Des Hollows. Plein de hollow. Un régiment ! Y'a au moins 50Hollows là où nous sommes. Youpi !

_« De l'action ! Enfin ! _

__ _Oh ! T'es pas mort !

_« Si tu me parlais plus souvent tu l'aurais su ! Maitresse indigne ! Je pourrais crever la gueule ouverte sur un trottoir étouffer par du maroilles périmé depuis 6ans avec des lutins bleu unijambiste habillé en jaune fluo avec une gueule de maitre Yoda entrain de danser le zouk autour de moi en chantant y'a du soleil et des nanas, que tu ne le remarquerais même pas !_

Waouh ! Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler autant ! Il à complètement péter un câble ma parole !

_ Euh donc tu vas m'aider ?

_«Débrouille-toi !_

Ah… je suis dans la merdeuh…

_« Et l'entrainement que je t'ai fait avant que tu ailles au sokyoku ? C'est pour les bichons ?_

_ Ah ouiiiiii ! Sa va enfin m'être utile ça !

_« Ça ? J'ai passé des heures à t'entrainer…_

_ Me torturé

_« Pour que cette magnifique technique tu oses l'appelé « ça » ? Maitresse indigne !_

-Bon aller Hatsu montre moi tes techniques à la faux ! J'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre ! S'impatienta Rika, sabre en main.

-euh…. Ouai.

-troue, tanjuu no kane ! Prononce Rika

Son sabre se changea en un pistolet d'argent avec gravé tanjuu no Kane sur le canon du côté droit et du côté gauche.

-bah alors tu n'actives pas le tiens ? Me demande t-elle.

-euh…. Comment dire…. Mon zanpakuto n'est pas ….. Comment dire ? Coopératif… dis-je.

Elle se ficha royalement ma tronche.

-fait comme tu veux mais on fait un concours de celle qui en tue le plus et la perdante aura un gage. Et j'ai déjà le tien héhé !

-aller c'est partit !

A peine j'avais dit ça que Rika en avait tué 3. Je me mis donc au kido. Sans incantation hein ! Mais comme je n'arrive pas à me contrôler j'étais déjà vidé et je me cramer les mains ! J'ai plus qu'à expérimenter la technique de Shikeishuu. J'aspire un maximum d'air, laisse passer mon reiatsu dans ma bouche, mélange le tout et relâche un maxi rayon d'énergie qui annihile 9hollows d'un coup ! Je m'aime !

-un cero ? me demande Rika.

-un quoi ?

-la technique des hollow. Tu sais le rayon rouge qui ta manqué de peu ya 5minutes !

-mon rayon est gris/bleu donc non ce n'est pas un cero.

Topo pour l'instant : Rika 21 et moi 16. Et sa continue !

Du côté des autres, aucun problème. Ikkaku et Yumichika avait assassiné les leurs depuis longtemps, Toshiro et Rangiku venait de finir et Renji et Rukia en avait tué la moitié car ils passaient leur temps à s'engueulé pour une raison inconnu. On croirait un couple de vieux !

Fin du concours : rika : 27 moi : 23. Je. Suis. Foutu ! Elle me fit un sourire de démon sadique et psychopathe, paix à mon âme ! Sanctus Deus Canigou Ronron !

-c'est quoi mon gage ? Demandais-je pas très rassuré.

-eh eh suspens ! Mais tu vas être traumatisé à vie ! donc je te laisse un moment de paix pour que tu ais le temps de te préparer physiquement et mentalement.

Je déglutis difficilement. Au secours !

_ C'est ta faute ça !

_« T'avais qu'à ne pas m'oublier !_

_ T'avais qu'à m'envoyer une carte postale !

_« Parce que tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire !_

_ Parfaitement ! Que fais tu donc de tes journée ?

« Absolument rien.

_ Eh ben voilà !

_« Mais je ne suis pas désespérer au point de t'envoyer une carte postale alors que j'ai juste à te sifflé !_

_ Eh ben t'avais qu'à me sifflé !

_« Et toi t'aurais pu m'appelé !_

_ Je n'avais pas le temps !

_« Et oui manger de la pizza c'est passionnant au point d'en oublier ton compagnons intérieur ! Maitresse indigne !_

_ Nan t'es mon squatteur intérieur nuance !

_« Non ton prisonnier ! _

_ Non car à la base ce n'était pas prévue que tu te loges sans permission dans mon corps !

_« Eh si ma pauvre vieille c'était prévue. Oh cruel destin!_

_ Je lui défèque dessus moi le destin ! ! J'ai le destin qui m'agresse et la chance qui c'est carapaté en Australie ! Youpi !

_« Va te cuiter au whisky/coca sa va te détendre !_

_ Mais je suis calme !

_« Eh ben retourne avec tes amies !_

__ _zanpakuto indigne !

« Shinigami de second choix !

_ Tu me fais de la peine.

…

_ Shikeishuu ?

…

Rika me tira par la manche et me dit que l'on devait rejoindre les autres donc nous nous mîmes en route. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Entre des plans foireux pour récupérer mon zanpakuto, mes suppositions douteuses du gage que Rika ne m'a pas encore donné et des pensées sans queue ni tête, je n'avais pas remarqué que Rika c'était arrêté. Je lui rentrais donc dedans.

- Préviens quand tu t'arrêtes !

-ouvre tes yeux !

-ils y sont.

-eh ben regarde devant toi.

Je m'exécute, et regarde ce qui dérange Rika. Oh mon bel arrancar aux oreilles de loup !

-m'amouuuuuuurs !

-la moche ! Oh non pas toi !

J'arrivais comme une furie, lui mis un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne. Sauf que j'ai visé son sers-tête donc c'est moi qu'ai mal…

-Hatsu dégage de là !

-hein pourquoi ?

-un arrancar !

-bah ouai je sais.

-c'est un ennemi !

-ah bon ?

-mais oui débile de première catégorie ! C'est un hollow !

-ah non ! Je ne suis pas un hollow moi ! Ne me compare pas à ces trucs débiles ! Râla l'arrancar.

-eh alors ? T'as l'air d'être complètement débile ! Rajoute la blonde.

-moins que ton amie en tout cas ! Se marre l'arrancar.

…

Un ange passe

…

-c'est pas faux. Dit Rika

-bouhouhou ! Pleurnichais-je !

-oh ma pauvre ! T'es pas aimé ! dit l'arrancar.

Nom d'un lutin bleu unijambiste pourquoi tant de haine ? La personne qui a crée mon destin devait venir de perdre son boulot, sa femme, sa maitresse et internet pour m'avoir refilé un karma pareil !

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'emmener dans un endroit où tu serviras à quelque chose.

-hein ? Quoi ?

Le loup m'attrape, me balance comme un sac de patates sur son épaule, ouvre un portail et nous disparaissons dedans sous les yeux de Rika qui n'as pas eu le temps de réagir.

Je viens de me faire rejeter par mon zanpakuto, rabaisser pas ma meilleure amie et Kidnapper par un arrancar qui serait un ennemi. M.E.R… veilleux. Je crois que je ne peux pas tombé plus bas. Quoi que… si.

**Et voilà ! Fin de ce douzième chapitre ! À bientôt pour la suite ! si vous avez des bonnes idées pour le gage de Hatsu n'hésiter pas à me proposer.**

**Reviews please ! **


	13. 13 C'est du propre

**Me revoilà pour ce 13****ème**** chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui me lisent, laissent des reviews et m'ajoute en favori ! Je vous aime ! **

**Sayell-san : merci pour ta review, et oui ma pauvre Hatsu n'a pas de chance mais si elle en avait elle ne serait plus Hatsu héhé.**

**Agrond : merci à toi aussi pour ta reviews, ton gage me plaît bien et on va se farcir une belle poilade héhé!**

**Miha : merci pour ta review mais désolé de te décevoir aizen ne va pas souffrir je te laisse découvrir mais j'espère que tu vas quand même te marrer ! **

**Luka : faire un lemon ? Peut être après tout. Mais si j'en fais un il n'arrivera pas avant un bon moment. Pour ton gage c'est pas assez sadique, faut qu'elle souffre ! mouhahahhahaha ! Hum…**

**Guest : ravi que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu passeras un bon moment en lisant mes conneries et que tu trouveras drôles. Si c'est le cas je suis contente :)**

**Shiemi0 : tes reviews m'ont faites hyper plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! **

**Voilà voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit. Dans ce cas bonne lecture ! **

**disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Tite kubo sauf Hatsu et quelques autres.**

**Chapitre 13 : c'est du propre !**

Je me trouve donc trainer dans un portail par mon bel arrancar. Il marche comme un boiteux asthmatique ! Une démarche saccadée qui donne mal au cœur. Et il a les os des épaules dur et pointus. Ça fait mal !

-j'ai mal !

-…

- je ne vois rien !

-t'as pas besoin de voir c'est moi qui marche.

-j'ai faim !

-prend un yaourt !

-et je le sors d'où mon yaourt ?

- imagine-le.

-j'ai soif !

-je ne peux rien y faire.

-on va où ?

-chez moi.

-et c'est où ?

-au hueco mundo.

… hueco mundo ? Le pays des hollows ? Mais c'est pire que la mort ça ! Pas télé, pas de piscine, pas internet, pas de restau, pas de bars, pas de plage, pas de bouf ! Et de l'eau je ne suis même pas sur ! Mais je ne vais pas survivre moi !

-DEMI-TOUR !Hurlais-je en me débattant comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ce qui est le cas d'ailleurs. Mais il me tient bien le bougre ! Trop tard, une vive lumière m'éblouit et je sens qu'on sort du portail. Le loup me pose au sol et je prends le temps de regarder le paysage. Du sable. Au large ! Du sable partout ! Avec juste un arbre cramé très loin. J'observe mieux dans l'espoir de voir un quelconque signe de vie. Une maison ! Youpi ! D'ailleurs mon kidnappeur s'y dirige. Je le suis. Après un bon kilomètre de marche nous y voilà enfin. Une grande maison de la taille d'un petit château avec des murs bleu pâle, un toit noir et des fenêtres rose. I peu près 3étages. Peut être même 4. L'arrancar me regarde, je le regarde, il m'ouvre la porte, je jette un œil. Nom d'un lutin bleu unijambiste du bois de Boulogne ! Je. Suis. Foutu ! Je commence à prendre la poudre d'escampette sauf qu'elle me retombe sur le coin du museau au moment où ti-loup me chope par le col me fait passer la porte dans un vol plané mal contrôler et ferme la porte à clé.

-je suis rentré ! Braille ti-loup

…

Le silence lance un concert de rock

…

-répondez pas tous en même temps surtout !

-ta gueule ! Hurle une voix venant de la pièce d'à côté.

Je suis dans une maison de fou ! Il pouvait bien se foutre de moi le con en disant que je ne ressemblais pas à une shinigami. Ça sa ne ressemble pas à des hollows non plus !

-tu t'es trouvé une gonzesse ! Champagne ! s'exclame un beau garçon au regard de feu et aux cheveux couleur rubis avec un masque, recouvrant la partie droite de son visage, blanc avec trois rayures noirs vertical.

-alcoolique ! Gueule la même voix qu'un peu plus tôt.

La propriétaire de la voix, une fille blonde aux yeux marron avec un masque tout blanc, descendant verticalement jusque sur son nez, passant sous son œil gauche et descendant sur la joue gauche. Le tout donnant la forme d'un éclair. La fille en question avait fait une magnifique prise de karaté au dit « alcoolique ».

Je suis chez les fous !

Trois autres personnes venez de rappliquer pour admirer le spectacle. Un boutonneux maigrichons aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux assortis avec un bout de masque recouvrant son menton, une asperge aux cheveux bleu marine et aux yeux turquoise avec un masque formant un casque audio et un type baraqué comme un rugbyman fringué comme les all blacks avec un masque recouvrant toute la tête avec juste le visage voyant.

-alors voila ma famille, du moins si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Tu seras la boniche de la maison, des questions ? Me dit ti-loup

-vous pourriez vous présentez se serait sympa.

-je suis nahawel et pour les autres tu vas demander.

Géniale ! Je me fais kidnapper, faut que je serve de bonniche et en plus je dois me demerder ! Nom d'un lutin bleu unijambiste qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça !

A part ça, j'ai fait le tour du coin, et je ne sais pas où je me trouve mais ça doit pas être le hueco mundo ! Genre, je n'ai jamais vu des arrancars regarder canal sat moi ! Si si je vous promet. Une armada devant la télé à fond dans le rugby à me percer les tympans à chaque essaie. J'ai rencontré Mario le pizzaïolo, alias le boutonneux, le cuisinier de la maison mais bon à force je crois qu'ils en ont marre de bouffer des pizzas. Raïna, la folle karatéka aux cheveux blonds. A ne pas déranger sous peine de se faire encastrer dans un mur, j'ai déjà donné ! L'alcoolique de service, Satoshi. Celui avec le masque en forme de casque audio s'appelle Kyoku et le rugbyman c'est tsubaku.

Cela faisait 8jours maintenant que j'étais ici. J'aurais du servir de bonne à tout faire mais au lieu de ça, je ne m'occupe que du ménage, la bouffe ils ne s'y sont risqué qu'une fois… n'empêche qu'avec juste le ménage y'a largement assez ! C'est une porcherie la dedans ! Y'a des fringues au large ! de la vaisselle salle partout ! Le sol est poussiéreux et pleins de mouches mortes ! les tuyaux sont complètement entartré. Mais malgré ça, ils sont hyper sympas pour des arrancars ! Je me suis renseigner sur eux et sur le Hueco Mundo et j'ai appris plein de truc. Tout d'abord au HM il y a une immenssissime forteresse autrefois dirigé par un shinigami traitre de la soul society, Aizen. Cette forteresse s'appelé las noches et était la résidence des meilleurs arrancars et tout le tralala. Et que le pauvre groupe d'arrancars chez qui je me trouve ne sont que les rebus des arrancars et qui, pour emmerder le monde ont crées Las dias ! C'est la grosse poilade ici ! Ils ont la télé, l'ordi, la x box, la kinect, internet, la ps3. Ils ont une maxi piscine chauffante, une grande salle de sport. Il parait qu'à las noches leur seul occupation c'est boire un thé dégueu avec un mégalo !

La veille y'avais la rediffusion d'un match de rugby. Y'avais de l'ambiance moi je vous dis !

- aller cours ! Cours j'te cours ! COURS !

-et PAN ! Dans la mêlé !

-aïe il a pris chère !

-mais relève-toi feignace ! T'es à 1mètre de la ligne !

-euh je crois qu'il a le genou foutu… dis-je

-et alors c'est pas des chochottes les rugbymans ! Sur 5mètre il aurait pu finir à cloche pied !

-l'autre à récupérer la balle ! Vas y vas y ! Regarde comment qu'il remonte tout le terrain !

-il court comme un pingouin ! dit Raïna

-t'y connais rien pauvre fille !

Un encastrée dans le mur plus tard, l'équipe habillée en blanc avait marqué 5points.

-pourquoi cinq points ? Demandais-je

-il a mis un essai, me répondis Mario

-et pourquoi 2points ce coup-ci ! Râlais-je

-il a mis une transformation. Me répondis Satoshi

-manh ! C'est compliqué le rugby ! Ils peuvent pas faire comme au foot ! 1but = 1point !

-comment oses tu comparé ce noble sport qu'est le Rugby avec le foot ! hurle Tsubaku

-Dans tout les cas on court après une balle, dis-je

-est-ce que tu risques ta vie au foot ? Rajouta celui-ci.

-ouai y'a un footballeur qui à fait une crise cardiaque sur le terrain.

Nous prîmes le temps de laisser passer une minute de silence avant que les hostilités ne reprennent.

-ouai mais dans son cas c'était des problèmes de santé.

-comment vous êtes mort vous d'ailleurs ? Demandais-je

Sifflement général des six arrancars.

-aucune idée ! Dirent les mecs.

-comme des cons, rajouta la fille.

-c'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je

Et chacun leur tour, ils entreprirent de me raconter leur mort et leur transformation en arrancars.

Raïna, ceinture noir de karaté, à envoyer son prof de sport voler et, du coup, c'est barré car celui-ci lui courrait après. C'était une soirée d'orage, elle est monté dans un arbre pour échapper à son poursuiveur et c'est pris un éclair de plein fouet. Pleine de rage son âme est resté accroché à la fac d'où elle souhaitait tant ce cassé et c'est hollowifié. Et à force d'entendre les poufiasses en chaleur (comme elle l'a si bien dit) bavé sur sa gueule, elle s'en est arraché le masque et il à prit la forme d'un éclair.

Mario, ah que dire… pizzaïolo depuis 10ans, le jour de sa dixième année dans la pizzeria où il bossait, un dégénéré du quartier y a mis le feu, tout le monde à fiché le camp sauf lui qui à trébuché et c'est éclaté le menton par terre. Il était comme Raïna lié par l'âme à sa pizzeria et quand des démolisseurs sont venu raser la zone, il s'est encastré la tête dans le mur pour se donné une bonne raison de pleurer, son masque c'est brisé et il n'en resté que la partie au bas de son visage pour cacher son menton devenu déformer.

Kyoku, l'asperge au cheveux bleu, chanteur et guitariste, sa petite amie chantait comme des ongles crissant sur un tableau, ce que celui-ci n'a pas manqué de lui faire remarqué, et elle l'a tué a coup de guitare pendant qu'il enregistré un disque. Alors qu'il errait dans la ville en tant qu'esprits, un hollow et venu le bouffer et l'a transformé, et un autre lui à foncé dessus, lui a mit un coup de boule de premier choix et son masque c'est brisé, laissant apparaitre un casque audio. Ironie du sort.

Tsubaku, rugbyman de talent. Lors d'une mêlé légèrement emmêlé, son coéquipier, 1m70, 140kg et meilleur ami à fait un demi tour mal contrôlé, à chapé le ballon par on ne sait quel miracle et l'a carrément enfoncé dans le visage de tsubaku, lui causant un violent traumatisme crâniens du quel il ne guérit pas. Plus tard il se transforma en hollow, partit au hueco mundo et pour comblé le manque, fonça dans tout les hollow qu'il trouvait comme dans les mêlé mais finit par se briser le masque qui ne laissait apparaitre plus que son visage.

Satoshi, mécano, fumeur et alcoolique. Il c'est prit une murge avant d'aller réparer la voiture d'un client, il a voulu lustré le par choque à l'essence et à balancé son mégot dessus. BOOM. Plus de Satoshi ! Il n'était pas beau à voir il parait. La partie droite de son visage était complètement cramé. Il c'est transformé en hollow beaucoup plus tard et un jour un shinigami à voulu le purifier mais ce con c'est gouré de sabre, à prit un truc sans âme et du coup au lieu de l'envoyer à la soul society à réussi par un miracle inconnus à lui briser son masque et le changer en arrancar. Masque qui ne couvre que la partit droite de son visage pour ne pas traumatiser les plus jeunes.

Et enfin on a Nahawel, ce radin à rien voulu me dire ! En plus il est partit me chercher la serpillère, et m'a dit « travail feignace t'es pas là pour glander ! »

-tu m'as prit pour quoi là ? Dis-je

-notre bonniche. Me dit-il

-va te mettre une pastèque dans le derrière !

-désolé mais je doute que sa rentre, dit satoshi

-je vais lui faire rentrer moi ! Hurlais-je

-sorcière !

-loup galleux !

-shinigami merdique !

-arrancars de second choix !

-ta coupe est complètement démodée !

-tu te prends pour une terreur mais ton masque te donne une tronche de morveux en manque d'affection !

-j'ai pas besoin d'affection promeneuse de trottoir !

-promeneuse de trottoir ? Je vais t'en fiche moi des promeneuses de trottoir ! Hurlais-je en lui arrachant les cheveux.

- ah- aïe ! Dégage ! me dit-il en me poussant violemment.

-j'attends que ça de dégager ! T'as qu'à me ramener sur terre !

- démerde-toi !

-nan je reste comme ça je peux te pourrir la vie !

-salle pouf !

-langue de vipère !

-chieuse à temps complet !

-et fière !

-C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINIT CE BORDEL ! LA QUERELLE DE VIEUX Y'EN A MARRE !

La douce vois de Raïna venait de danser dans l'air comme un troupeau de mammouth lançant un concert de hard rock.

-en plus le violet c'est moche ! Rajouta t-il.

-oh ta gu… hein redit moi ça ?

-le violet c'est moche. En plus d'être conne t'es sourde ? J'ai tiré le bon numéro ce n'est pas possible !

Je bourre Naha d'un bon coup de cul « made in moi » pour me regarder dans le miroir à côté de lui. Violet. Mes cheveux sont violets ! J'ai récupérer ma couleur ! À part 6mèches noirs ça et là.

-YOUPI ! Hurlais-je en entamant une danse de la chance made in Ikkaku sous les yeux consterné de Naha.

J'ai toujours mon bob et mes cheveux redeviennent normaux ! Que demander de mieux ?

Mon zanpakuto, ma maison, ma douce Rika et l'attirail de la soul society. En fait je n'ai rien.

-je suis seul !

_« Je te manque ?_

_ Oui ! Oh ! Shishu ! T'es pas mort ! T'a pas été me tromper avec un autre shinigami ! T'es fidèle !

_« Mais qu'elle est conne !_

_c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes !

_« Si tu le dit. Oh nom d'un zanpakuto rouge à six jambes ! Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter « ça »._

Je pars dans mon monde intérieur, atterrit sous un déluge, distingue mon zanpakuto du mieux que je peux, lui saute dessus, lui assène un coup de boule de premier choix avant de lui faire un câlin. Le soleil revient et une fine couche nuageuse vient décorer mon monde. J'en profite pour m'étaler par terre et piquer un roupillon. Je rêve qu'un beau prince charmant me prend dans ses bras, me caresse délicatement les cheveux et me pose sur quelque chose de chaud. Il s'en va en s'excusant de toute son âme de m'abandonner et je sens ses larmes couler le long de mes joues.

Ah qu'il était beau ce rêve ! Sauf que c'est juste nahawel qui m'a chopé par les cheveux, m'a balancé sur son épaule, m'a jeté par terre dans le sable du hueco mundo et là y'a un hollow qui me bave dessus ! Je dégaine mon zanpakuto fraichement revenu plus vite que Lucky Luke et tranche le hollow.

_« T'as toujours de bon réflexe._

_ Ey ! Tu crois quoi ? J'ai passé deux semaines avec un groupe de dégénéré qui faisait du lancé d'assiette, tapé sur tout ce qui bouge, l'escalier qu'à 3marches foutu, les trous du deuxième étage caché par les carpettes, les somnambulismes de Tsubaku qui me dégager de mon lit comme un taureau enragé et qui repartait tranquillement dans sa chambre juste après. Jusqu'à ce qu'on change de chambre avec Raïna et du coup quand c'est elle qu'il a viré il a vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. On a aussi Mario qui se prend pour une majorette avec sa maxi louche à Pizza et qui à failli crever les yeux de plus d'un. On a Kyoku qui s'est essayé au violon et qui nous à réduit les tympans en miette. Satoshi à voulu réparer le tuyau de la douche mais à la place à crée un véritable ébouillantoire. Chaque fois qu'on voulait utiliser l'eau on avait que de l'eau à 60° et comme il nous l'a si bien dit : « je suis mécano pas plombier alors démerder vous bande d'ingrats ! »

_« T'as vraiment tiré le bon numéro ! _

_ Ouai tu m'étonnes ! Et Naha qui laisse traîner ses slips et ses chaussettes partout ! J'ai même retrouvé un string ! Sur le mur de sa chambre y'a plein de hiéroglyphes tout bizarre ! Il met des bougies partout, y'a plein de cercle alchimique ! C'est un sanctuaire sa chambre c'est flippant ! Du coup je n'y ai jamais remis les pieds et il m'engueule car sa chambre est dégueu !

_« Y'a un château là-bas t'a qu'à y aller ! _

_ Nan

_« Pourquoi ?_

_ Naha l'a dit, c'était le palace d'aizen sauf qu'il s'est fait arrêté, ses deux acolytes sont morts et du coup c'est le boxon complets. Je m'en suis approché y'a pas longtemps. Mais quand j'ai vu une blonde à gros nibards hyper bronzé fringué comme une promeneuse de trottoir me regarder avec un air d'assassin j'ai vite fait demi-tour.

_« Ben t'a plus qu'à attendre que tes copains viennent te chercher._

_ voilà.

Pour ceux qui ont mal suivi, Naha m'a kidnappé pendant que je me suis endormi après m'être engueulé avec et il m'a largué dans un coin paumé du hueco mundo.

_« À condition qu'il ait envie de te chercher._

Nom d'un maroilles périmé ! Si ils m'abandonnent je fais quoi moi !

_« Ils vont tous se foutre de ta poire !_

_ Paix à mon âme !

_« Et quand ils arriveront t'as le gage de la timbrée qui va te tomber sur le coin du museau._

_ Sanctus deus Canigou ronron ! Non elle aura pitié quand même !

_« Tu parles elle va te refiler un truc bien dégueu, bien dangereux et tu vas bien te viander et bien passer pour une conne. Que tu es. Mais Tu vas crever dans ce sable miteux toute seule donc t'auras pas le temps de souffrir plus._

_ C'est encourageant tout ça !

_« Ravi de pouvoir t'aider ! _

_ Je veux sortir d'ici ! Je veux voir l'herbe de ce monde d'humains partant en vrille ! Je veux voire le soleil se coucher au dessus des lacs ! Voire des canaris ! M'acheter un berger allemand ! Je veux viiiivre !

-Hatsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! J'ai trouvé ton gage !

_ Je veux mourir !

Je fonds en larme en voyant la troupe de shinigami de luxe avec laquelle je suis sensé être en mission. Mes sauveurs sont venus ! Je les aime !

**Et voilà c'est la fin de se 13****ème**** chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous à plût. Un chapitre plus long que les autres, j'étais inspiré héhé.**

**A bientôt pour la suite ! Je fais des efforts pour être régulière respect ! **

**A bientôt pour la suite ! Je vous aime ! Review pour les motivés et les aimables please !**


	14. 14 Les biscuits qui ont pourri mes vacan

**Et me voilà pour ce 14****ème**** chapitre ! Désolé du retard ! gomen gomen ! Y'a eu du monde chez moi, j'ai été chez du monde, j'ai pleins de mangas en cours de vu, pleins de super fic à lire ici donc bon bah je suis en retard. Mais comme dis le proverbe : mieux vaut tard que jamais mais à l'heure c'est mieux.**

**Luka : tes reviews me font toujours plaisir ! Ravie que ma fic te plaise toujours autant ! **

**Agrond : eh oui las dias petit paradis avec un groupe de détraqué que demander de mieux ? héhé**

**Voilà voilà ! Merci à ceux qui me lisent, me suivent, laissent des reviews et m'ajoute en favoris ! Je vous aime !**

**disclamer : tous les personnages sont à Tite kubo sauf Hatsu et quelques uns..**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 14 : les biscuits qui m'ont pourri mes vacances !**

Je retournais sur terre avec ma troupe d'attardés préférée. Et oui que voulais vous, qui se ressemble s'assemble ! Pas que je sois attardée non non non.

_« Si je t'assure. _

_ Ah sa va !

_« D'ailleurs Mayuri aussi est un attardé. Tu ne veux pas me ressortir ton proverbe pour voir ?_

_ T'es dégeu ! Avoir Mayuri pour amant c'est pire que la mort !

_« Le hueco mundo aussi ça aurait du être pire que la mort et t'y étais bien pourtant !_

_ Ça c'est un cas à part.

_« C'est ce qu'on dit ! Il embrasse peut être bien en plus ! Tu rates une occas' en or !_

_ Je vais vomir !

« Attend j'ai pire !

_ NON !

« Mayuri et Yamamoto, leur langue dansant ensemble tel un ballet aérien,

_ pitié arrête !

« Leur corps nu se frottant délicatement l'un contre l'autre

_ tué moi ! Ou tuer le au choix !

_« Leur main glissant sur leur peau humide après une douche sensuel !_

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. J'offris généreusement mon petit dej à la personne se trouvant devant moi, c'est à dire Toshiro.

-MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! T'ES DEGUEULASSE !

- je me sens pas bien… maugréais-je en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas relâcher une deuxième tournée.

« Attend je vais te stimuler !

_ NON !

Je sentis quelque chose me tomber violemment sur le crâne et la voix d'ikkaku expliquant que sinon il me refourguait au hollow. Charmant. Prochaine fois je te fais payer ma tourné ! Ensuite c'est le trou noir.

XXX

Je sens une douce chaleur sur mon corps. Suis-je morte ? Nan sinon ils m'auraient encore enterré ces cons ! Quand même je sens quelque chose sur mon corps et de la chaleur s'en dégage. J'entrouvre un œil, le referme, entrouvre les deux, les referment. Puis je les ouvre en grand.

-DEGAGE DE MON LIT PERVERS ! Hurlais-je en décochant un crochet du droit au squatteur de plumards.

-oh tu es réveillé ?

_ Il est malade ! Je suis sur qu'il m'a violé !

-t'as mis une capote !? T'as pas le sida !? Hurlais-je

- …

Je regarde mon corps sous toute les coutures après que l'obsédé soit partit. Il ne semble pas avoir profité tout va bien.

_« T'es complètement parano !_

_ Mais c'est lui qu'est malade ! Et toi tu peux dire t'es le pire obsédé que j'ai rencontré !

_« Obséder moi ? _

_ Qui d'autre ?

_« Le curé st Michou ? _Et d'ailleurs as-tu un problème contre les gays ?

_ Mais le problème ce n'est pas que le couple soit gay ! C'est les guignols qui forment le couple le problème ! Yamamoto et mayuri quoi!

_« J'aime bien les couples improbables._

_ C'est plus de l'improbable c'est carrément impossible ! C'est même immonde rien qu'à imaginer ! Mayuri c'est une chose sadique et psychopathe et le vieux il a au moins dix mille ans et c'est tout plein de rides !

_« Pourquoi chercher tu à imaginer ? Avoues-tu fantasmes !_

_ Mais t'es dégueulasse ! Je ne vois pas comment ces deux là peuvent former un couple c'est inimaginable !

« Et alors si le vieux est masochiste ? T'as bien vu toutes les cicatrices !

_ …

C'est le scoop ça ! Faudra que j'en parle à la prochaine réunion des femmes shinigami. Bref je me fringue en quatrième vitesse en passant par la marche arrière quand mon pull me servit de jupe, mes chaussettes de moufles et mon jean de haut. Sans commentaire. J'entre dans la cuisine toute souriante et demande joyeusement en voyant Urahara et Co.

-qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé en 2semaines?

-la première semaine ont à tuer hollow sur hollow c'est la classe t'a tout loupé ! s'exclame ikkaku

- et la deuxième ont t'a chercher. Déprime Toshiro

-ouai pendant que tu te la coulais douce nous on s'est farci tout les hollow + tout le hueco mundo à visiter. Râle renji.

-on est passé à las noches on à bien foutu le boxon, on à risqué nos vie et… t'y été pas. Précisa rika.

-ouai j'étais à las dias. Dis-je

-j'adore ton humour ! s'exclame rangiku.

-ben c'est vrai ! Même que j'étais la boniche de 6arrancars attardés ! Leur baraque c'était tout crasseux ! C'était des sauvages hyper violents ! Y'en a un qui avait un sanctuaire pour chambre !

- t'as plutôt l'air d'aller bien. Déclare rukia.

-t'aurais préféré que je finisse avec les poumons bouffés et les doigts découpé !? Me défendis-je

Charmant je sais mais je n'ai trouvé que ça pour changer de sujet. Rukia pâlit et n'ajouta rien.

-et sinon pour la mission ça avance ? Demandais-je

-on a rien trouvé. Déclare yumichika

- les hollow partent partout, il n'y a rien qui montre qu'une quelconque personne les attire.

-en même temps je suppose que nos reiatsu déboussolent les hollow non ? Dis-je

_« Waouh ! Toi qui pose une question pertinente ! Champagne ! _

_ On dirait satoshi… 'spèce d'alcoolique !

_« ..._

-c'est bien possible. Affirme Toshiro.

-bah au pire tout le monde en gigai sauf un. Sa attirera peut être moins de hollow et ils iront peut être voire quelqu'un. Dis-je.

Tout les autres se regardèrent d'abord incrédule puis de larges sourires vinrent courir sur leurs lèvres, tels une maladie contagieuse très dangereuses, et se poser sur moi. DANGER ! Hurlais ma raison, AMBIANCE ! Hurlais ma connerie. Je vous laisse devinez laquelle j'ai suivie.

Ma raison ayant foutu le camp en Australie pour se marier à un lutin bleu unijambiste j'ai du suivre l'autre… et puis quand on peux aider son prochain quoi de mieux ? M'enfin ils n'ont pas fait grand-chose pour moi ! D'ailleurs ces manants n'ont même pas vu que je récupère ma couleur ! Compatriote indigne ! Bref en tout cas je me suis retrouvé à clopiner au milieu de karakura avec un certain roux pendant qu'un groupe de shinigami voulant se venger des deux semaines de vacances que j'ai eu, m'ont envoyé patrouiller sans eux. Pauvre petite shinigami que je suis. Il reste deux semaines avant la fin de la mission. Il faudrait qu'en une semaine on ait fini comme ça on profite de la civilisation humaine.

Après deux semaines à chercher une quelconque raison pour laquelle les hollows débarquent je commençais vraiment à désespérer. Aucune piste. Je ne pourrais même pas profiter de la civilisation humaine ! Dans la soirée, on patrouillait dans Karakura avec ichigo (et oui entre temps j'ai apprit son nom). L'ambiance était à moisir d'ennuie. On parlait de tout et de rien, surtout de rien. Le soul pager se met soudain à clignoter comme une guirlande de noël. Aller hop on se secoue les puces, on bouge ses fesses et on se motive. Parmi la nouvelle cinquantaine de hollow qui c'est ramenée une quinzaine viens nous dire bonjour et le reste se dirige vers un point fixe. On dégomme rapidement nos squatteurs et on suit les autres. Au passage ichigo konsotte quelques esprits sur notre chemin et moi j'ai essayé ben j'espère qu'il ne deviendra pas shinigami celui-là car il n'aura pas un très bon souvenir de moi… je lui ai littéralement balancé le bout du zanpakuto sur le front. Je peux vous dire que sa va le tatouer un long moment …

Le long du trajet, quelques hollow du groupe vinrent nous réattaquer et après avoir traversé tout Karakura nous vîmes enfin les hollows s'arrêter. Une petite maison devant un étang. Oh mais je connais ! J'entre dans la bicoque le plus vite possible, fouille toute les pièces et tombent sur le môme de la dernière fois. Je le réveil d'un hurlement aigu et lui fait un sourire dément on sortant mon sabre. Effet immédiat il se barre de chez lui en hurlant et au moment où nous sommes tout les deux sortis les hollows déclenchent leur laser faisant exploser la petite maison.

_« Super timing !_

_ Mon karma est remonté !

_« Ton bob à cramé !_

_ Karma de merde !

Je protège le gosse de l'explosion et nous volons tout les deux pour finir dans l'étang. Evidemment le marmot ne sait pas nager et il se sert de moi comme bouée ! Il m'étrangle à moitié et me coule ! Je déteste les morveux ! J'aurais du le laisser dans sa baraque ! Au moment où je commençais sérieusement à manquer d'air je sentis que le marmot était soulevé et je pus enfin regagner la rive derrière ichigo qui trainait le marmot. Il n'avait pas chaumé ichi ! Les deux minutes que j'ai passé à survivre à la noyade lui il avait trucidé tout les hollows restants ! C'est qu'il est beau mine de rien. Avec son kimono, les muscles saillants et l'eau ruisselant sur son corps avec son air lassé et ténébreux dans l'air frais du soir. J'en frissonne tiens ! À non j'ai juste froid.

-t'es parents ne sont pas là ? Demandais-je au mioche quand je fus sortie de l'eau.

-non ils sont à un repas.

-ah. Dis-je. Je m'appelle Hatsu et toi ?

-t'as pas besoin de le savoir !

_ sale gosse !

_« On a qu'à le crucifier !_

_ Ouai ! On le balance contre un mur et on lui fout le feu !

_« Ouai !_

J'aime tellement les enfants !…hum. Franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi les hollows en avaient après ce marmot. Il n'a pas de reiatsu. Je fais part de mes doutes à ichigo. Il commence à se foutre de ma gueule le con !

-t'as pas bientôt finit de rire vieille hyène schizophrène !

- elle à forcément du reiatsu 'spèce de schtroumpf périmé !

-y'a rien qui se dégage de lui !

-elle peut nous voir donc elle a du reiatsu crétine !

- …. Ah oui c'est vrai.

_« Ton dernier neurone à cramé…_

__ Toi_ je t'ai pas sonné !

Ah voilà la meute qui débarque ! renji, matsumoto, ikkaku et yumichika sont bourré, (et semble admirer des elfes violet à pois rouge dansant la macarena ou quelque chose du genre vu l'air béat qu'il arbore), Rika, rukia et toshiro servent de poteau pour que les 4clanpins ne s'étalent pas comme de la bouse fraiche sur le béton. Un débat s'engage sur la possibilité que le môme ait des prédispositions de shinigami pour sa futur mort. Pas qu'on a envie qu'il crève plus vite hein ! Vous imaginez s'il devient shinigami !? Avec la chance que j'ai ils vont le refourgué à la 9ème et il grimpera les échelons plus vite que moi ! Il va me dégrader et me virer à la 12ème quand il saura que Mayu peux pas me piffer ! Oui il n'a que 8ans mais faut pas s'y fier ! À cette âge sa commence déjà à préparer des plans de coups d'états pour les 40ans à venir ! C'est très intelligent un morveux faut pas croire ! Je connais un marmot de 5ans hyper doué à mario bros ! Véridique ! Même moi en dix d'expérience j'ai jamais réussi à passé le deuxième monde ! Enfin bref on s'en fout. La suite !

-bon donc on sait que ce gosse a de la pression spirituel. Quoi d'autre ? dit rika.

-qu'il attire les hollow. Dis-je.

-mais pourquoi ? demanda Rika.

J'avais l'impression de faire une boucle temporelle. C'était déjà la quarantième fois au moins que ces trois phrases revenaient. Le gosse s'ennuyait ferme, s'était assis sur le trottoir derrière moi et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de créer un lance-pierre de fortune pour en rajouter une couche ! Du coin de l'œil je le regarder tirer n'importe où avec un shlac sonore à chaque lancé. Je n'aime déja pas les gosses mais j'aurais déjà mieux aimé celui-là ci il n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de me choisir comme cible !

-Et pan ! Dans ton cul la vieille ! S'extasie le marmot.

Je lance un cri similaire à un chiot à qui on coince la patte dans la porte. Ce que le morveux ne loupe pas et il part dans un fou rire. Je le chope pas l'oreille gauche, lui tire les petits cheveux de derrière et alors qu'il commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux et que j'allais lui foutre un coup de boule Rangiku l'embarque et… lui fourre la tête dans sa poitrine.

-j'vais te protéger de la méchante sorcière ! Baragouine Rangiku.

Elle se met en mode shinigami, sort son zanpakuto.

-…

Je crois qu'elle à un bug.

-j'ai oublié son nom ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Alcool quand tu nous tiens… enfin sa m'arrange quand même. Le gosse tire une moue râleuse. Il aurait bien voulu que je me fasse déchiqueter cette saleté ! Je le vois sortir un biscuit de sa poche et l'avaler d'une bouchée. Rika, Toshiro et Rukia se précipitent sur le gosse. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, le morveux se retrouva la tête en bas et secoué comme un prunier pendant que trois gogol braillaient.

-Recrache ! Recrache !

-trop tard j'ai avalé !

-mais quel débile ce gosse !

_ Totalement d'accord.

_« T'es pas mal dans le genre toi aussi !_

__ _Tu me fais de la peine.

Je regarde la scène sans comprendre. Je regarde le ciel et vois de nombreuses ouvertures noires et une armada de hollow débarquer. Et encore une tournée ! Rika, Rukia, Toshiro, ichigo, Ikkaku (qui soudain à retrouvé sa sobriété) et moi allons dézinguer en beauté tout ce petit monde.

Entre deux coups de faux je demandais.

-euh vous pourriez m'expliquais pourquoi vous secouiez le môme comme un prunier ?

-son biscuit. Dit Rika comme si c'était évident.

-quoi son biscuit ? Vous n'êtes quand même pas affamé à ce point ?

-mais non abrutie ! C'est le l'attire hollow ! M'engueule Toshiro.

-sa existe ça ?

-il faudra vraiment qu'on te parle de la soul society et Co car t'es vraiment au courant de rien…, soupir Rika.

Enfin bref affaire close ! Avec la maison du mioche qu'à exploser y'a une tonne d'attire hollow en action, on a passé toute la nuit à bouffer du hollow (en tranche, en glace et en gruyère. Je vous laisse devinez qui est le cuistot dans chaque cas) au petit matin on a enfin fini ! Sanctus deus Canigou ronron ! Je suis sur que le jour on a créé mon destin la personne avait perdu son boulot, avait été faite cocu, avait perdu son chien, et avait vu ses meubles embarqués par les huissiers ! Rien que ça. Y'a pire mais je n'y suis pas encore.

Enfin voilà ! La mission est déjà finie ! Les parents du mioche ont fait une crise cardiaque en voyant leur baraque et on envoyé leur gosse en psychiatrie quand il leurs a dit que des grosses bestioles avec un masques blancs ont fait exploser la maison avec des lasers et qu'une sorcière et une bande de cinglé l'ont sauvé des monstres en question. Faut dire y'a de quoi.

Nous revenons donc à la soul society. Je fait mon rapport au capitaine, raconte ma mission à shuhei au bar du coin et en fin de journée alors que je remplissais la pile de papier, qui ne m'avait pas manqué, une furie blonde débarqua et posa violemment une boite sur mon bureau.

-c'est quoi ? Demandais-je

-une tombola. Me dit Rika.

J'ouvris la boite et regardai les papiers mélangés à l'intérieur. Des bleus, des violets, des rouges, des verts...etc, Un arc en ciel de couleur. Pas vraiment rassuré et avec un regard douteux à Rika je pris un papier violet. La folle referma violemment la boite.

-voilà ! Interdiction de changer ! Viens me voir quand tu l'as lu !

J'entrepris de déplier le papier, pris une grande inspiration pour me préparer mentalement à la catastrophe qui allait forcément me tomber sur le coin du museau, puis je lis l'inscription du papier.

_Gage de la mort qui tue !_

_Ta vraiment choisie le mauvais papier ma vieille ! héhé !_

_Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez (et t'es obligé) est d'embrassez la personne affichée ci-dessous. si vous refusez, cinq de plus seront attribuées._

_Bonne chance !_

Je dépliais la fin du papier. J'avais envie de me pendre.

_Voilà, alors l'heureux élus est :_

**Et voilà ! Fin de ce 14****ème**** chapitre ! Vous l'attendiez le gage hein ? Eh ben vous attendrez encore quelques jours mais je vous promets du mission impossible made in moi, une bonne poilade et de la grillade ! **

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent, laisse des reviews, me suivent et m'ajoute en favoris ! I love you ! À bientôt pour la suite !**

**Reviews please! ! **


	15. 15 protocole kiss, partie 1

**Et me voilà pour ce quinzième chapitre ! Il sera posté en deux ou trois partie. Sinon sa me fait posté plus tard et ça serait hyper longs à lire. Et du coup ça laisse un peu de suspens héhé ! **

**Miss-gotthelf-snape et shiemi0 : vos reviews m'ont faite hyper plaisir ! Eh oui c'est sensé être une fic humoristique donc quand ça rigole ça fait plaisir ! **

**Heavening : merci pour tes conseils et ravie que ma fic t'es plu ! **

**Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Tite kubo à part quelques uns sortit tout droit de mon imagination douteuses.**

**J'ai fait une rapide et légère modification de la fin du chapitre 14. ****Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 15 : Mission impossible : Protocole kiss. **

**Partie 1 : Pedobear et Jack l'Eventreur. What else ?**

_Voilà, alors l'heureux élu est :_

_-kensei muguruma._

_C'est tout pour le moment !_

_Ps : Le club des femmes shinigamis s'assurera que des preuves photographiques soient faîtes._

_ ôte moi d'un doute, Kensei c'est mon capitaine ?

_« Oui m'dame._

Je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment où les femmes shinigamis se réunissaient. J'entrais dans la bâtisse fraichement rénovée et rapidement détériorée. Une troupe de folle me sauta dessus.

-Alors ! T'accepte le gage ? Me demanda une fille que je n'avais jamais vue.

-Je refuse.

-Hein ! me hurle Rika ! Mais ce n'est pas possible !

- Je ne vais pas embrasser mon capitaine sa va pas !

-Mais t'es folle ! Il est beau, super musclé, hyper sympa !

-Mais va l'embrasser toi si tu veux !

-Moi qui ne voulais que ton bonheur ! Tu me fais de la peine ! Pour la peine je vais te pourrir les jours à venir !

-N'oublie pas, me dit une petite brunette à couette avec un sourire peu encourageant, un de refusé c'est cinq de plus !

Je déglutis. Je n'avais pas oublié. Vous imaginez si j'embrasse mon capitaine ? Les folles vont mettre les photos partout, j'oserais plus le regarder en face et pour se venger de l'humiliation il va me virer à la 12ème !

-Bon amène la marchandise que j'aille finir ça vite fait bien fait ! Dis-je.

-Attends, attends ça demande réflexion. Me dit Rika.

Elle feuilletait un bouquin qui semblait être la liste de tout les shinigamis des treize divisions. J'entendais les folles glousser et les vis montrer du doigt certaines personnes. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Mes mauvais pressentiments ne me trompent jamais ! Rika referma le bouquin avec brutalité et le balance dans la pièce d'à côté où un « Aïe !» nous indiqua que la sniper n'avait encore une fois pas ratée sa cible.

-Bon ! La sentence est tombée ! s'exclama la Blonde.

Devant mon silence interrogateur elle continua.

-Pour faire durée le plaisir on va y aller par palier.

-Quoi ?

-en gros c'est seulement quand le premier objectif est atteint qu'on passera au deuxième. Et l'objectif numéro un est… tadadam ! *roulement de tambours* ! Shunsui Kyoraku !

-Shunsui ?

-hay !

Oh bah sa va ! Il est gentil, pas affreux, super sympa et cool ! Il a la classe avec son affreux kimono !

-Bon ben j'y vais.

-Je te suis ! Hurla une grande fille aux cheveux rouges avec des airbags en guise de poitrine, habillée en militaire le visage peinturluré en tenue de camouflages.

_« Ça c'est de la discrétion !_

-Ce n'est pas juste un peu trop voyant ? Demandais-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas à cette heure là il doit être plein comme une huitre, m'informe Nanao.

Avant de sortir, Rika me précisa qu'elle ne voulait pas un petit french kiss mais un bon bisou bien baveux, bien goulu et si il a l'herpes c'est la même ! Il devait être 18h environ. Je me dirigeais à la huitième en espérant trouver l'alcoolique. Arrivée à la huitième je demandais où se trouvait le capitaine.

-aucune idée, me répondis Lisa, on ne l'a pas vu depuis ce matin. Va voir à la taverne d'à côté ou sur le toit, il y va souvent.

J'acquiesçais et remerciais Lisa avant de me rendre à la Taverne. Evidemment le barman ne sais pas où il se trouve. A croire qu'ils l'ont prévenu ! Je me rends sur le toit de la huitième. Personne. Je cherche dans toutes les tavernes, aucune trace du fugitif. Je fouille le seireitei en longs en large et en travers ayant perdu je ne sais combien de fois mon chemin. La photographe derrière moi en a plein les pattes aussi et la transpiration a fait couler la peinture sur son visage, ce qui lui donne un air hautement flippant. A un moment j'en ai ras le bol et j'entre dans le premier bâtiment qui viens pour m'asseoir et si possible boire ! L'enseigne m'indique que c'est la treizième division. J'entre, Rukia est là. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était de la treizième ! Elle m'offre un jus de fruit, je la remercie et nous commençons à discuter. Elle en vient à me parler de sa division, de son capitaine et sa dernière phrase ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

-D'ailleurs en ce moment mon capitaine et le capitaine Kyoraku sont encore entrain de discuter sur le toit de la treizième.

Je plante Rukia sans aucune explication. Elle ne semble pas être encore au courant du gage. Ma photographe bondit derrière mois prête à appuyer sur le bouton à tout moment. Arrivées sur le toit, je vois l'alcoolique étendu au sol ronflant comme une locomotive mal graissée soufflant dans une trompette et le capitaine albinos qui essayait de le réveiller. Quand il me vit il parut tout content.

-Ah tu viens pour le ramener à sa division ?

-Euh…. Pas exactement.

-Je te laisse ! Me lança t-il en partant faisant mine de tousser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il m'explique comment, avec mon mètre soixante et mes 50kilos tout mouillés je me débrouille pour trimballer un bestiau pareil ?! 1m92 pour 87 kg quoi ! Oui Rika m'a donné tous les détails. Avec le plus grand mal je le pose sur mon dos, je fais trois pas et m'écroule par terre écrasée par un énorme pachyderme. Je mets un bon quart d'heure à sortir de là, aidée par ma photographe qui au passage en a profité pour s'essuyer le visage sur le kimono à fleur du capitaine.

-Ben quoi ? Me dit-elle, que je sache les fleurs et la tenue militaire ça correspond à la nature non ?!

-On va dire ça comme ça …, dis-je

-Saisi ta chance ! me dit-elle.

En effet, il n'y a personne, la cible est hors service donc pourquoi hésiter ? Je le positionne assis contre un mur en lui assommant bien la tête au passage pour être sur qu'il ne bouge pas. Je me penche, mes lèvres sont à quelques millimètres des siennes. La scène aurait pu être d'un romantique à toute épreuve si il ne ronflait pas comme une locomotives ni ne puait le saké !

-N'oublis pas ! Un baiser bien goulu ! M'encourage la rouge.

J'eus un haut le cœur mais je passais sur ce sentiment. Je me penche un peu plus, mes lèvres éraflent les siennes et le capitaine me serra contre lui, mis sa langue baveuse contre la mienne et je sentis son haleine de phoque. Des « clics » m'indiquèrent que les photos avaient été prises. Je me débâtis comme une lionne pour m'échapper de son emprise mais pas moyen ! Toujours dans les vaps partit au pays des bisounours il ne veut plus me lâcher ! J'arrive à tourner la tête et ce crado se met à lécher ma joue !

-Tout doux Pedobear ! Hurlais-je au moment où la photographe assommait l'alcoolique avec le fourreau de son zanpakuto.

Je tirais ma sauveuse par la manche et nous détalions en vitesse. Arrivées enfin dans le bâtiment où nous attendait Rika, je partis me désinfecter pour me débarrasser de cet affreux gout de saké baveux. La photographe part développer les photos et reviens une heure plus tard. Rika, Rangiku, nanao, isane et unohana étaient penchées sur les photos. Yachiru et la gamine de la treizième essayaient de voir mais c'étaient faite virer avec la fameuse : « vous êtes trop jeunes ». les femmes s'étaient mises d'accord sur la 6ème photo. Celle où j'étais collé contre le capitaine entrain de lui rouler une galoche, son chapeau m'étais rentré dans les yeux justes avant et j'avais donc fermée les yeux au moment de la photo. En plus c'était juste après une tentative de repoussement loupé donc mes muscles relâchés donnaient l'impression que je ne refusais pas le contact.

-Je vous assure, la réalité n'était vraiment pas pareille. Au moins vous n'avez pas le son et l'odeur là !

_« Tu m'étonnes ! Je ne m'en remettrais jamais !_

-Euh juste pour savoir, … si je refuse la suite il m'arrive quoi ?

Les sourires que me firent les folles me firent comprendre que j'avais meilleur temps de ne pas refuser.

-Bon la suite demain ! Il est tard ! s'exclama Rika.

La troupe se dispersa et Rika et moi nous rendions à nos appartements.

-Alors ? me demanda la blonde toute souriante.

-Alors quoi ?

-Il embrasse bien ?

-Honnêtement ?

-Hay !

-J'avais l'impression d'embrasser un poulpe !

-Beurk ! C'est répugnant !

-Comme tu dis.

Je pris une douche rapide et m'étalais sur mon lit telle une baleine échouée sur une plage et m'endormis.

Le réveil sonna à 7h pétante et se fut sans la moindre trace de motivation que je me préparais. Mon zanpakuto me chanta la musique de Rocky Balboa en tapant sur ce qui semblait être une casserole. Dès le matin je peux vous dire que ça fait plaisir. C'est la tête dans le cul et le cul dans le brouillard que je me pose devant mon bureau et commence à remplir paresseusement les papiers entre deux gorgées de café. Rika entre à ce moment en claquant violemment la porte lançant un « Ha-chaaaaan ! » extrêmement aigu. Nous sommes un mardi il est 7h30 du matin et mes tympans sont déjà sous tensions !

-Aloha. Dis-je mollement.

Je me retrouvais donc secouée comme un prunier avec une hystérique qui me gueulait dans les oreilles.

-REVEILLE TOI ! ON EST VENDREDI LES OISEAUX CHANTENT, IL FAIT BEAU !

-Nan on est mardi et le ciel est gris !

-Manh ! Si on commence déjà à regarder les détails ! Mais où vas le monde ? Où je vous le demande ! De nos jours les jeunes ne savent plus apprécier les petites choses de la vie ! Maintenant les jeunes ont tout trop vite ! La politesse est partie chier derrière l'église !

J'écoutais son monologue d'un bout d'oreille. Je finissais tranquillement mon café tandis qu'elle continuait.

-Plus aucun respect pour ses ainés ! Même la vie devient difficile ! Avant tu sortais dehors du pouvais respirer la végétation ! Avant on avait les dinosaures ! Les pauvres ont disparu à la suite d'un feu d'artifice mal contrôlé ! Et maintenant même avec nos technologies et les règles de sécurité, les gens arrivent quand même à se brûler avec de malheureux pétards ! Accident souvent du à des jeunes débiles qui balancent leurs artillerie sur d'innocents passant ! La jeunesse part en vrille vous-dis-je ! Mais où vas le monde ?

-Bon donc c'est quoi le second palier ? Demandais-je pour stopper son monologue.

Rika me regarda quelques instants pour se souvenir de ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

-Ah oui exact ! Donc le second palier sera…

Je ne dis rien.

-Ah et sinon la famille, les gosses le chien ? Tout le monde va bien ? dit-elle changeant soudainement de sujet.

-Bon accouche !

-Hay, Hay

Elle regarda mes dossiers, feuilleta rapidement la pile de rapports posée sur mon bureau, en lu quelques unes, me dit qu'elle repasserait dans une heure puis partit de mon bureau et sautillant, prenant une pile de papier que je venais de remplir et me dit qu'elle repasserait dans deux heures.

Deux heures plus tard, je finissais de remplir mes rapports. Toujours aucune nouvelle de la folle ni de mon postier attitré d'ailleurs. Il avait été donné les autres piles de rapports rempli un peu plus tôt et n'était toujours pas revenu. Je pris donc la dernière pile qu'il me restait et m'apprêtais à aller la livrer. Quelques rues plus tard, la folle apparut devant moi.

-Hatsu ! Ton objectif aujourd'hui….. Au fait y'a pleins de super rumeur qui circule. T'as entendu parler du type qui…

-ACCOUCHE !

-Byakuya Kuchiki.

Oh nom d'un lutin bleu unijambiste galleux plein de furoncles ! Elle veut ma mort ! Parce que niveau beauté c'est la perfection mais à votre avis il lui faut combien de temps pour actionner son Bankai ? Ou ne serais-ce que pour dégainer son sabre et m'arracher la langue ? Y'a qu'à voir le temps qu'il à mis pour saccagé la piscine que les femmes shinigamis avait malencontreusement placé dans le terrain de sa division. Juste le temps d'éternuer et pouf ! Plus de piscine ! Et admettons que j'arrive à mes fins, la distance entre lui et la porte sera bien assez longue pour que ses fichus pétales de lame me découpent en rondelle. Tout ceci demande une longue période de réflexion.

-Aller en plus tu vas à sa division là ! C'est ta chance !

-Hola doucement comment tu sais ça toi ?

Rika me fit un sourire d'ange, les yeux fermés. Un peu comme Gin Ichimaru le grand amour de Rangiku. Elle ne m'a pas dit ce qui lui était arrivé d'ailleurs.

-Il est où mon postier ? Dis-je.

-dans un placard ligoté comme un saucisson, guihi. Rigola t-elle sans quitter sa bouille d'ange démoniaque.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la sixième, peu rassurée.

-Au fait, on a mis une mini caméra dans le bureau du capitaine. Pas de photographe c'est trop dangereux.

-C'est rassurant tout ça…

XXX

**Vendredi, 10h du matin, 4****ème**** division.**

_ Je suis où ?

« À la quatrième.

_T'es qui ?

« Le curé St michou et je viens te violer.

_ D'accord. Je suis morte ?

« Non non t'es bien vivante.

_ Pince moi que je sois sur.

Ne ressentant rien je me disais que finalement je l'étais. Ah oui c'est vrai ! Je ne ressens pas la douleur. J'ouvre les yeux et au fur et à mesure que la lumière me crame la rétine, mes souvenirs me revinrent. Je me souvins d'une folle, d'un vieux gage tout pourri, je me souviens que j'ai livré quelque chose à quelqu'un et après c'est le trou noir. Une fois mes yeux habitués à la lumière, j'observe la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. C'est tout blanc. Des murs blancs, des lits blancs, un plafond blanc, des mecs en blancs. Hein ? J'ouvre mes yeux davantage. A la vue des seringues posées sur la table à côté de moi, je pousse un cri de désespoir et prend la poudre d'escampette. Je détale comme une furie dans le couloir et à l'entente du « gling-gling » incessant qui me poursuit j'accélère ma course dans l'espoir de m'éloigner de ce bruit flippant. Franchement, entendu par les oreilles d'une détraquée on dirait un revenant qui promène ses chaines. Après un bon sprint, je finis par m'arrêter, hors d'haleine, et je regarde derrière moi. Oh j'avais une perfusion ! Ah bah c'était pour ça le gling-gling. Bon ben j'ai un joli trou dans l'avant bras. Un ou deux couloirs plus loin j'entends des pas. Après avoir viré ma perf je me colle contre un mur histoire d'assommer par surprise la personne qui passera pour éviter d'être repérée.

-Hatsu !

Tiens ? Je connais cette voix je crois. Ah mesure que les pas se rapprochent, je me souviens peu à peu de la personne. Quand une touffe blonde fit son apparition dans mon champ de vision, ce bout de mémoire me revint.

-AH ! LA FOLLE AVEC LE GAGE TOUT POURRI ! Hurlais-je en me carapatant vitesse grand V.

Je loupais le virage et finis étalée contre le mur. La multitude de coup de feu qui suivit m'incita à ne plus faire un mouvement.

-Eh ben enfin ! J'ai cru que ne t'arrêterais jamais de courir ! Se plaignit la sorcière.

Elle me chopa par le col et me traina au travers des couloirs jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ai l'impression d'être un balai à récurer ! Arriver dans la petite chambre, la folle m'incite à m'asseoir. Pendant qu'une infirmière me recousait, la blonde ainsi qu'un groupe de femme entrepris de me rafraichir la mémoire. Peu à peu, au fur et à mesure du récit, tout me revint en mémoire. Du moins jusqu'au moment où j'entre dans le bureau de Byakuya avec ma pile de papier. Après ça, c'est toujours le trou noir.

-C'était vraiment magnifique ! s'exclame Rangiku.

Les autres acquiescent.

-Un véritable chef d'œuvre !

-Hein ? Dis-je

Nanao sortit une cassette d'on ne sait où et l'inséra dans le magnéto de la pièce. Rika ferma les rideaux, éteignit la lumière et tout le monde vint squatter mon lit sans gêne.

Je vis quelques écriteaux s'afficher sur la télé.

_Meurtre au seireitei._

_L'histoire d'une pauvre secrétaire dingue du capitaine de la sixième. Alors que celle-ci décide enfin d'avouer son amour, tout ne se passe pas comme prévue…_

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-On a l'intention d'en faire un film ! Pas mal hein ? C'est Unohana qui à rajouter l'introduction. M'informa Isane.

-Shut ! Ça commence ! Râle Rika.

Je regardais donc le film. Durée 1h12minutes.

J'entrais dans le bureau du capitaine Kuchiki. Il était occupé à remplir ses rapports et il ne me regarda pas tout de suite bien qu'il est senti ma présence. Je le vis loucher sur une feuille dans un froncement de sourcil comique. Je me retins d'éclater de rire et de montrer mon étonnement du genre : « Waouh ! Une expression ! alléluja ! Faites sauter le champomy ! » Mais j'ai préféré éviter. A la place je m'avance, pose délicatement ma pile à côté du capitaine et me tors le cou pour voir ce qui dérange le capitaine. L'écriture. C'est celle d'Omaeda. Il a une écriture de toubib. Il m'avait fallu une heure la dernière fois pour déchiffrer ce qui était écrit. Prenant pitié du pauvre capitaine je l'aidais à déchiffrer ses rapports. Apparemment c'était toujours Renji qui s'occupait des rapports de la deuxième division mais ce coup-ci il avait eu une mission et ne serait pas là avant les trois jours à venir. Après une heure passée à faire la traduction Omaedien/japonais je commençais à avoir soif. Je vis une bouteille d'eau à côté du bureau, la prit et j'allais boire.

-Je ne vous conseil pas de….

Trop tard. J'avais pris une sacrée gorgée. Sauf que… ce n'était pas de l'eau. C'était de la vodka pure. Je recrachais donc le tout dans la seconde. Sur le capitaine et sur les rapports. Le capitaine puait l'alcool, les rapports étaient foutu et du coup celui-ci fis la seul chose rationnelle qui lui vint à l'esprit. Essayait de me découper. Il fit appel à Senbonzakura et par différent bon disgracieux j'évitais la plupart des lames mais je me fis malgré tout sacrément entailler. Je pensais alors à ma mission et je courus vers le capitaine. Je priais de toutes mes forces le dieu des lutins bleu unijambiste pour qu'il me protège et alors qu'une nouvelle attaque du zanpakuto me fonçait dessus, une barrière d'air m'entoura, la même qui était apparu pour me protéger la fois où j'ai débarqué entre Kenpachi et lui. Profitant de la surprise du capitaine, je lui saute dessus et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Ensuite je détale comme un lapin et avant d'avoir pu passer la porte… zkouik.

**Eh voilà fin de la première partie de ce quinzième chapitre ! Comme j'ai posté le 14****ème**** en retard j'ai posté celui là plus tôt. La deuxième partie devrait arrivée normalement mercredi si rien ne m'empêche de poster.**

**En espérant que ça vous a plu ! à bientôt pour la suite ! **


	16. 15 protocole kiss partie 2

**Et me voilà pour la deuxième partie de ce 15****ème**** chapitre bonne lecture !**

**disclamer : la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf quelques uns sorti du cerveau d'une parano schizophrène. **

**Chapitre 15 : mission impossible : protocole kiss. **

**Partie 2 : le shiba inu sors les dents.**

Le samedi, en fin de matinée je sortais de la quatrième division. Je rentrais chez moi prendre une bonne douche. Alors que je me shampooinais gaiement, une chanson me passa en tête. Je la chantais en dansant ce qu'on appelait communément chez moi « la cleantonik » en gros tu danses la techtonik en te lavant.

-Y'a du soleil et des nanas darladirladada ! On va s'en fourrer jusque là, darladirladada !

_« Boucle la tu chantes faux ! _

_ Je suis chez moi que je sache ! Et si je veux chanter j'en ai tout les droits ! D'ailleurs y'a personne pour m'entendre !

Et la casserole reprend.

-Pousse la banane et mouds l'kawa ! darla…

- Hatsu, tais-toi !

-Hein ?

Je chope une serviette et déboule dans le salon. Zanpakuto en main, je fais face au squatteur de baraque. Renji. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là ?

-Qu'est-ce tu fous en serviette ? Me demande t-il suspicieux.

-une fille trempée en serviette elle fait quoi à ton avis ? Elle joue aux billes ?!

- T'as pas de bille.

_ Je vais le tuer.

_« Eh doucement il n'a rien fait._

-Dégage de ma piaule que j'aille m'habiller pervers ! Hurlais-je en lui sautant dessus, les pieds en première ligne d'attaque.

Je le dégageais de ma piaule et fermais la porte à clé.

_« T'étais moins violente avant non ?_

_ Je suis violente moi ? Non non non c'est une réaction parfaitement normale chez une fille quand un mec rentre et que ladite fille est en serviette.

_« Une fille, une fille, euh… sa reste à prouver. T'es plate comme un trottoir, tu te maquille jamais, je t'ai jamais vu porter une robe ou une jupe, t'es violente, t'a aucun instinct maternelle, tu …_

_ Je ne suis pas plate ! J'ai juste des petites formes !

_« Vraiment petite alors._

_ Je ne t'ai pas sonné la kermesse !

J'ai peur de tout ce qui a rapport à la sixième depuis un certain incident… pas qu'un certain capitaine aurais la vague envie de me découper une deuxième fois mais bon on est jamais trop prudent. Je finissais de m'habiller et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour sortir. GLONG ! Ah… Renji était derrière apparemment. Je le regarde assis par terre à ce frotter le nez.

-Désolé… dis-je honteuse.

-Tu pouvais pas faire attention bordel !

- Eh Oh t'avais qu'à pas rester derrière la porte !

-Mais quelle idée d'ouvrir la porte comme une sauvage !

« Tiens tu vois ? Une nouvelle preuve de ton in-féminité !

_ Ah sa va hein !

-Bref donc pourquoi t'es là ?

-Rika m'a dit qu'elle voulait te voir.

-Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue directement ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un truc urgent à faire. M'informa Renji

J'haussais un sourcil et me rendais rapidement à la division pour voir si je voyais la blonde. Bizarre elle n'y est pas. En général le matin elle m'attend et me saute dessus. Ah oui c'est vrai ! Il est déjà midi ! Je me rends au self, toujours personne. Je traverse un bon bout du seireitei pour aller au bâtiment des femmes shinigamis. La porte est ouverte. J'entre, me dirige dans la salle de réunion et vois Rika, installée au bureau, une paire de lunette sur les yeux, elle est hyper concentré sur une pile de papier. Oulah ! Ça ne sent pas bon tout ça ! Rika déteste la paperasse. Alors avoir les lunettes en signe de soumission de la secrétaire ça sent vraiment le coup foireux. Je m'avance, me penche et tente de regarder les papiers. A ce moment, Rika chope le petit tas et le cache vivement sous ses bras.

-Euh tu fais quoi ? Demandais-je, un sourcil arqué.

-Qui te dit que je fais quelque chose ? me répondit-elle innocemment.

-C'est quoi tes papiers ?

-Rien.

- dis-moi. Insistais-je avec un regard dur.

Sauf que j'avais récupérer la couleur de mes yeux et de mes cheveux donc je ne faisais plus flipper. Et personne n'a remarqué !

-Hatsu l'heure est grave. Me dis Rika avec un air sérieux que je ne lui connais pas.

Elle claquait deux coups sur ces cuisses pour me dire de m'asseoir, ce que je fis.

- dis-moi tout. Dis-je.

-le sors de toute les femmes shinigamis est entre tes mains.

-hein ?

-si tu loupe ta prochaine mission, nous sommes tous foutu !

_« Elle a craqué !_

_ Tu m'étonnes…

-bon laisse tomber les effets spéciaux et viens en au fait !

-tu me fais de la peine ! Si tout les réalisateur était comme toi, Titanic aurait durait 5minutes ! Rose et Jack aurait fait badaboum dans la carriole dès le début, tout le monde serait mort dans la minute qui suit y'aurais que la gonzesse de vivante qui meurt comme par enchantement dès qu'elle à raconter son histoire ! À la la ! Plus aucune patience de nos jours !

-Bon magne toi !

-Ah sa va ! Bon donc je disais que ta mission va devoir être accomplis dans une discrétion sans faille ! Un plan qui à la moindre erreur plongera l'association dans le gouffre de la mort ! Par conséquent, ton prochain palier ne s'effectuera que dans quelques jours.

-c'est quoi ton délire de parano schizophrène !?

-prenant en compte les conséquences de la dernière mission, tu vas subir un entrainement intensif.

_ Ouai bah s'il me sert autant que l'entrainement que m'a servi shikei avant ma condamnation je me serais encore tué à la tache pour rien.

_« Je ne te permet pas !_

-Ton adversaire sera sans pitié !

-Bon je m'en care l'oignon de ton entrainement ! Dit moi c'est qui bon sang !

- Tu veux savoir ?

-Oui !

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Oui !

-T'es sure ?

-Mais tu vas me le sortir ton fichu nom bordel ! Ou je me fais un tapis avec tes intestins, une toque avec tes boyaux et une écharpe avec la peau de ton cul!

-Eh oh doucement ma susu ! Je testais juste ta détermination.

-susu ?

_« C'est quoi ce surnom tout pourri ?_

-bah ouai. Hatsu. Tu garde le « –su » tu le double et ça fais un surnom.

-c'est pourri.

-je sais. Bref donc tu voulais savoir quoi déjà ?

-le troisième palier.

La folle partit dans un long et lent rire dément avec un sourire de mort vivant psychopathe drogué et en manque. Pour rajouter un côté mélodramatique elle fit crisser ses ongles sur le petit tableau se trouvant à côté d'elle. Et se fut accompagné des longues plaintes aiguës du tableau que le nom sortit de la bouche de la folle…

-soi fon.

Ah. En effet ceci demande réflexion. Parce que bon déjà elle fait partit de l'association, elle est au courant de mon gage je crois et en plus je n'ai pas vraiment un bon feeling avec elle.

-alors finalement tu le veux mon entrainement ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-non merci je m'en passerais.

Enfin je dis ça mais ça ne me ferais pas de mal. Parce qu'en ce moment aux entrainements on n'apprend pas grand-chose, je me fais carrément aplatir contre Kenpachi et quand on voit comment byakuya m'a réduit au silence je me dis que bon. Ce n'est pas que je vais me faire découper mais juste un peu. Sans m'en être aperçue, Rika était parti. Je pris la pile de papier que la blondinette cachait un peu plus tôt et commençais à feuilleter. Les rapports sur les activités ponctuelles de la capitaine de la deuxième. Rika avait commencé à marquer les habitudes. Sa quête avait commencé depuis un bon mois déjà. Depuis le jour où elle m'avait donné son gage en faite. Je regardais donc la liste des habitudes de la dégénérée de la deuxième.

_Piscine de l'ouest tout les mercredis à 18h._

_A son bureau de 7h du matin jusque 17h. _

_Pause déjeuné entre 12h et 13h._

_Entrainement tout les soirs de 17h30 à 22h, sauf mercredi._

Au bureau à évité, vu comment ça c'est fini avec Byakuya… l'entrainement ce n'est même pas la peine, là je suis morte avant de l'avoir approché, la pause déjeuner, si je lui fais une humiliation publique je n'ai aucune chance de survie. Il ne reste que la piscine. Ça me semble un bon projet.

Jusqu'au mercredi je m'étais rendu chaque jour à la 11ème division. Soi Fon est habitué au corps à corps. Ça tombe bien moi aussi. Et avec Kenpachi ce fut un dur entrainement. En plus je m'assurais de bien l'énerver au début pour qu'il se donne bien à fonds, pour que je sois bien dans la merde pour apprendre à gérer les situations de crise. Le mercredi, je m'occupais de mes « corvées habituelle » à savoir la paperasse et l'entrainement. Durant l'après midi je revoyais mon plan sous toute les coutures. Imaginant la moindre probabilité, toutes les façons dont une quelconque merde pourrait me tomber sur le coin du museau. Comme l'énonce la loi de Murphy, ou loi de l'emmerdement maximal, si une chose peut mal tourner elle va infailliblement mal tourner. Donc je me préparais au pire. Surtout qu'on ne peut pas dire que je sois très aimée par la chance. Enfin bref donc chercher ma photographe. Début du plan.

17h55 j'entre dans les sources chaudes situées vers la porte Ouest. Je passe par les vestiaires, me dénude rapidement et, vêtu de mon maillot de bain noir, ma serviette posé sur ma tête, je me rends dans le bassin où l'eau chaude m'attends. J'entre dans l'eau et profite quelques instants du moment présent. L'eau chaude est un pur régal ! J'entame quelques longueurs, regardant un peu partout à la recherche de ma cible. Avec les vapeurs d'eau on n'y voit rien ! Je continue de nager et à un moment j'heurte quelqu'un. La personne se retourne, me vois et souris.

-Ah Hatsu-chan ! Comment vas-tu ?

Je retenais tant bien que mal un hurlement de terreur, inventais une excuse sans queue ni tête et repartais en sens inverse le plus vite possible ! Pedobear ! Qu'est-ce que Pedobear fout ici !? J'observais tout autour de moi. Des femmes ET des hommes. Des bains mixtes ! Je partage le même bain que Pedobear ! Ses mains baladeuses et sa bouche de poulpe très peu pour moi merci !

Au alentour de 18h15 je trouvais enfin ma cible. Elle était accoudé à une pierre, sa serviette posé sur la tête, les yeux fermés, profitant sans doute de ce moment de relaxation. Je fis un grand détour afin d'arriver derrière elle. J'entourais rapidement ma serviette autour de ma tête de sorte qu'on ne puisse voir mon visage et fis signe à ma photographe qui, dans son superbe maillot de bain militaire, était prête à prendre la photo. Je m'avançais dans la plus grande discrétion, me plaçais devant la shinigami, je vis son œil gauche tressauter et avant qu'elle ne se réveil, je l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Soi Fon ouvrit malheureusement les yeux à ce moment. Elle me regarda d'abords sans comprendre. Quand elle comprit ce qui venais de lui arriver, elle rougit comme un coquelicot, ses tempes tressautèrent dangereusement, elle serra les poings, je lui fis un super sourire made in Gin.

-Ce fut un plaisir au revoir ! Dis-je en me barrant en shunpo poursuivis par la folle.

J'ai dis poursuivis ? Non non non. Elle n'a pas pu ! Hihihi elle était nue sans sa serviette au départ posé sur sa tête que j'ai accidentellement prise. Je me rends en sautillant dans le bâtiment de l'AFS*.

-Je ne suis pas morte-euh ! I will not die! I wait here for you! I feel alive when you beside meeee!

_« Elle a complètement craqué !_

_ Non pas encore je n'ai pas touché le fonds !

_« On s'approche fait gaffe ! Quoi que vu le niveau de conneries tu peux tomber encore un moment…_

_ Tu me fais de la peine.

Je rentre dans le bâtiment, annonce à Rika que ma mission est fini, elle me jette un œil suspicieux.

-T'as pas une égratignure ?

-Sans violence ! Que de la négociation !

-Oui c'est ça je t'imagine bien débouler à moitié nu vers soi fon : « tu me kiss pour trois francs et un bueno? » t'as craqué ma vieille !

_« Tu vois elle pense comme moi !_

Je fis un rapide signe de la main a Rika et retournais à ma division. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que je remplissais les papiers, nous devions être aux alentours de 20h. Quand le drame arriva.

-ELLE EST OU ! OU EST LA GARCE QUE J'AILLE LA TUER !

Ah je connais un peu trop cette voix à mon gouts… c'est mauvais.

La capitaine de la deuxième déboule en trombe dans mon bureau. Zanpakuto en main, au doigt dans son cas, elle me fonce dessus sans demander d'explications. J'appelle Shikeishuu, j'évite de justesse l'attaque de la folle. Elle me fait une balayette en traitre et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'étaler par terre. Eh hop ! Une piqure de son machin dans les côtes ! Oh un papillon ! C'est beau !

-Euh rappelle moi comment il s'appelle ton zanpakuto ?

-Suzumebachi, la mort en deux coups.

La mort en deux coups ? Aïe ! J'en ai déjà un ! Je commence à utiliser la technique de combat d'ikkaku, à savoir parer avec le fourreau et attaquer avec ma faux. Le défaut c'est que quand on n'est pas une brute de la 11 eme c'est dur d'attaquer d'une main avec une arme faite pour deux mains ! Du coup je retransforme shikei sous sa forme scellé et continue le combat de plus belle. Après un bon quart d'heure de combat acharné, je suis complètement épuisé, Soi Fon à juste le souffle un peu plus court, j'ai trois marques de son zanpakuto à la hanche, à la joue et à la cuisse alors qu'elle n'a qu'une petite égratignure sur le joue. Mon bureau est complètement dévasté et alors que la folle allais relancer un assaut…

-Sa suffit !

Oh mon capitaine ! Je l'aime !enfin sauvé !

**Voilà voilà vous en pensez quoi ? La suite bientôt !**

**j'avais une petite idée de passage comme ça. ça vous dirais de mettre des mini-jeu à la fin de chaque chapitre? si ça vous intéresse je compte sur vous pour me donner des idées de mini-jeu.**


	17. 15 protocole kiss partie 3

**Aloha tout le monde ! Bonne rentrée à tous ! J'ai moi-même repris en ce mardi 4 septembre après midi. Et ça fait chier ! Enfin bref juste pour prévenir que mon emploi du temps de 1****er**** S me causera surement du retard dans le postage des prochains chapitres. M'enfin on ne peut pas dire que je sois une bosseuse acharnée, le stricte minimum et basta. Donc normalement je continuerais à poster le mercredi quoi que je repasserais peut-être au samedi/dimanche et selon les semaines, au moment où ça m'arrange. Enfin bref voilà.**

**Luka : ravie que ma fic plaise toujours autant tes reviews me font plaisir !**

**Fyfou : je suis d'accord avec toi. Mes premiers chapitres partent bizarrement. Le temps de trouver le rythme de l'histoire. Dans le cas zaraki c'est plutôt qu'il a stoppé son coup avant de la trancher. Par contre avec Mayuri je dois avouer qu'une gamine qui vient de débarquer aurait peu de chance de survivre contre lui. J'avais remarqué et du coup j'essaye de ne pas faire la même erreur dans les autres chapitres. Et ravie que mon style d'écriture plaise. Et je te rassure, Hatsu est tout sauf invincible, j'essaie juste de pas la faire mourir trop vite…**

**Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture tout le monde ! I love you !**

**Disclamer : la plupart des personnages de bleach sont à Tite Kubo saufs quelque uns sortit de mon imagination douteuses.**

**Chapitre 15 : mission impossible : protocole kiss. **

**Partie 3 : petite recette et barbecue.**

Je suis sauvé ! Je suis sauvé !

-Kensei dégage !

Mon capitaine regarde la scène. Je suis assise contre le mur, les yeux larmoyants, priant tout les Dieu existants et inexistant.

_ Oh dieu des lutins bleu unijambiste ! Ayez pitié d'une pauvre shinigami victime d'un gage tordu donné par une shinigami tordu.

Je jette un œil à mon capitaine, lui envoyant des ondes en plissant des yeux pour lui dire « OH SECOURS ! ». Il hausse les épaules et s'en va sans rien rajouter. Aucune subtilité, c'est décevant. Je regarde soi fon, soi fon me regarde. Je lui fais un gentil sourire du genre : « tu vas pas me tuer ? On est amie ! », Elle me répond par un sourire signifiant clairement « tu vas mourir trèèèès lentement… »

-NON !

**« Nous prions notre aimable clientèle de nous excuser mais en raison d'un contenu choquant et non adapté à la vue des enfants ce passages sera censuré… »**

…

**« Finalement que les gosses aillent au diable et résumons cette débauche sanglante »**

Je me fis secouer, balancer comme une balle lors d'un jeu de chamboule tout, je subis toute sorte de prise de karaté, judo et autre sport de combat dont je ne connais pas le nom. Soi Fon avait rangé son zanpakuto pour varier les plaisir avec spéciale Karaté et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Tout ce qui lui passait sous la main finissait dans ma gueule !

-Pas la tasse ! Pas le compas ! Pas le ciseau ! Pas la guitare !

Je me retrouve couverte de bleu, ma tasse préféré est foutu, la guitare de Rika va devoir ce faire raccorder. Je suis étalée par terre, les membres dans des positions étranges dignes des meilleures parties de twister. Du coin de l'œil je vis la folle de la deuxième remonter ses manches et me lancer un sourire mauvais.

-Mon premier baiser !

-Et alors ? Moi mon premier je l'ais eu avec Shunsui ! C'est pas très réjouissant non plus !

-Je voulais le garder pour maitresse Yoruichi !

-Ah bah si t'es lesbienne y'a pas de différence ! Dis-je.

-Tu vas me le payer !

- Payer, payer… euh sa dépend combien. J'ai un petit salaire moi ! M'exclamais-je en adoptant un air de première de classe. Rajoutez un petit hochement de tête et c'est l'effet garanti !

Maintenant elle a encore plus envie de me tuer ! Je test la psychologie visuelle.

-Oh la, oh la. Ta pupille est large et brillante. Ceci démontre que tu repenses à un moment particulièrement agréable. Cependant les strayures tout autour démontre qu'un évènement à bouleversé ce bonheur. Et comme le montre tes sourcils froncés et ton regard d'enragé je vais fermer ma gueule et partir avant de me faire tuer.

Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme ! Par les yeux ont peu connaître le passé et les émotions du moment. Si ce n'est pas magnifique ça ?

-Je vais te tuer !

-Me tuer ? Comment ? Parce que bon, y'a tellement de façon de tué quelqu'un ! Y'a même un con qui s'est éclaté à tuer à la petite cuillère, alors que… bon y'a tellement de façon plus simple et amusante ! Tu le poignarde, tu le brule, tu le noie, tu l'asphyxie, tu lui fais faire une chute de 15mètre, tu lui coupe les veines, tu l'empoisonnes, tu le pends... Enfin voilà y'a du choix quoi ! Ou alors tu l'étrangle, tu le tue à coup de gigot, à coup de guitare, à coup d'ordi, tu lui balance les verres dans la gueule jusqu'à ce qu'il est des éclats qui lui coupent les cordes vocales, tu le paumes dans un bois et t'attend qu'il crève tout seul, tu lui arraches les yeux à petite cuillère, tu lui plante le compas dans les jambes, tu le masses à l'acide sulfurique, ... voilà ! Y'a plein de possibilités !

Soi Fon ne dit plus rien. Elle me regarde bizarrement.

_« T'as complètement craqué ma vieille ! Va te faire soigner ! T'as beau te plaindre de la douzième… mais t'es au même niveau !_

_ Erreur mon cher ! La douzième met les idées au point. Moi je ne fais que proposer quelques éventuelles idées.

Kensei rentre à ce moment dans la pièce. Il a du se dire que les comptes étaient réglés.

-Bon eh bien nous allons laisser au soldat Yuu le soin de remettre cette pièce en état.

_ Pourquoi moiiiiii !

_« Je me le demande…._

-Mais il est déjà 9h du soir !

-Et alors ? Après la mort t'as toute la vie devant toi ! Alors une heure de sommeil de moins ça ne change pas grand-chose ! Tel furent les paroles philosophiques de mon capitaine.

-Oh bah alors une heure de boulot de plus ou de moins… tentais-je.

-Je peux t'en rajouter si tu veux ?

-Non non non, tout vas bien !

Kensei sortit de mon bureau, suivit par Soi Fon et ce fut sans la moindre motivation que j'entamais la danse du balai. J'aime pas le nettoyage ! Imaginez un cyclone puissance 7 sur l'échelle de Richter et bien vous augmentais encore un peu et vous voyez le résultat. Mon bureau est en morceau et éparpillé un peu partout, les rapports sont éparpillés dans toute la pièce et certains sont coupés en plusieurs bouts. Les murs sont recouverts de longues coupures et de trous. Toutes mes petites babioles décoratives sont par terre, entière ou en morceaux. Ma tasse foutue ! Toutes mes affaires étalées au sol ! Dans un petit coin je voie la guitare de Rika. En deux. Les cordes coupées. Cette guitare est aussi précieuse pour la blonde que mon bob et mon katana pour moi. Elle va me piquer une de ces crises ! Devant ce carnage, je me mis à chanter les chansons les plus débiles qui me passèrent en tête. Eh oui ! A cas désespéré, motivation désespérée !

-Jacky ! jackyyyy ! Ta 4L-euuuh ! Ta 4 è-è-è-è-leuh ! Jacky ! Jackyyy ! Ta 4L elle est pourriiiii !

_« Oh secours !_

-la fourmi veut pas donner son miam, miam ! La fourmi veut pas donner son miam, miam ! La fourmi n'est pas prêteuse c'est une vieille embêteuse plutôt crevé que d'donner un gramme ! Gramme gramme gramme gramme !

_« Tais-toi pitié !_

-Mais pourquoi m'en faire ! La rue, j'connais é-é-é ! J'ai du savoir faire ! Je fais reluire le pavé !

_« Je vais me pendre !_

- Sur cette mine tu as sauté, tête brûlée ! Hop té ! Moralès, Moralès, Disparu au champ d'honneur Pour sauver les trois couleurs. Moralès, Moralès ! Toi qui voulais voyager, Te voilà z'éparpillé.

Je passais quelques heures à chanter ce genre de chanson jusqu'à ce qu'à deux heures du matin, Rika débarqua en pyjama, bonnet de nuit, pantoufles Simpsons, oreiller dans les mains, les cheveux coiffés aux pétards, les yeux rouges de sommeil et une tête de shooté arborant un splendide cocard !

-Susu, Pourquoi tu chantes ?

-j'aime bien chanter à deux heures du matin, dis-je

-Ah. Bonne nuit alors.

Rika s'apprêtait à partir. Arrivée sur le pas de la porte, elle s'arrêta, tourna lentement la tête et posa les yeux sur une masse non identifiable qui ressemblais approximativement à…

-MA GUITARE ! Qui ta fait ça mon bébé ! Dis tout à maman elle va lui défoncer le carreau ! Maman va te venger !

C'est ce moment que choisis la guitare pour finir complètement en deux. Le bout tomba et pointa dans ma direction. Je hais cette guitare.

-HATSU ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! me dit-elle les yeux larmoyant la voix tremblotante.

-Eh mais c'est pas ma faute ! Protestais-je.

-Trou, tanjuu no kane ! Prononça la blonde.

-Attend ! Tu ne vas pas me tuer quand même !

-Mais non t'inquiète. Je peux te tirer dans les jambes, te faire danser, te trouer les bras, te …

_« Mais vous foutez quoi à la neuvième vous deux ! Dégagez à la douzième, vous y serez mieux !_

_ Tu nous prends pour des psychopathes ?

_« Oui_

_ On a juste un esprit créatif !

Rika me fit danser un moment, me tirant en rafale dans les pieds et je devais courir un sprint sur place pour les sauver. Effrayante.

-Traitresse ! me hurle la folle.

-Mais j'ai rien fait !

-Je voulais devenir gentille par rapport au gage avec toi mais finalement tu peux crever !

-C'est pas de ma faute !

-Pour le 4ème pilier du te chargera de Mayuri ! Et dire que j'étais prête à ne pas te le confier ! Tu me fais de la peine !

Sur ce, elle sort du bureau enragée comme jamais auparavant, pousses un hurlement de libération (qui a du réveiller toute la division), claque violemment la porte et s'en va sans rien rajouter en emportant sa guitare.

Je termine de ranger la pièce et à trois heure du matin j'ai enfin fini ! Le problème c'est qu'il n'y a plus rien dans la pièce. J'ai du benner le bureau, une partie des rapports, toutes mes babioles décoratives. Seul restait au sol les piles de rapports encore en état. Il me restera encore à changer le papier peint et le parquet. Eh mouise !

Je pars me coucher. Non sans penser à l'horreur que Rika m'ait annoncée.

_« Oh dramatise pas ! Si ça se trouve il embrasse bien !_

_ Mais c'est le summum de l'anti fantasme !

_« Eh alors ? Que je sache tu dois juste l'embrasser non ? A moins que tu es prévue autre chose ?_

_ Epargne moi tes idées douteuses merci !

_« Je suis sur que si tu lui demandes il ne dira pas non !_

_ Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire que de lui demander ? C'est déjà bien assez humiliant !

_« Il parait qu'il est beau tu sais._

_ J'ai un doute.

_« Une rumeur dit qu'il aurait des cheveux bleu et une peau un peu bronzée._

_ Comme dis le proverbe : « ce qui est bien avec les rumeurs, c'est que tu apprends des choses sur toi que tu ne savais pas ».

_« En effet. _

Le lendemain, je m'occupais de changer la tapisserie et le parquet, de racheter un bureau (eh oui les réparations sont à mes frais…), l'après midi c'était l'entrainement et j'évitais de trop regarder Rika dans les yeux car il ne lui faudrait qu'une seconde pour me transformer en gruyère à en juger par les yeux qu'elle me faisait.

En fin de journée, après un petit apéro avec Shuhei je me rendis au bâtiment de l'assoc' des femmes. Matsumoto m'accueillit joyeusement la bouteille à la main, Hinamori tirais la gueule comme à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait, remarque elle sourit rarement, Yachiru me sauta sur l'épaule avec son habituelle surnom changeant quand ça lui plait, attention, attention…. :

-Mama tsu-chan !

AHH ! C'est quoi ce surnom de merde ! Mama ça ne fais pas pensé à maman non ! Mais a mamie ! Elle me prend pour une vieille ! Et Tsu c'est le diminutif de tsundere ! Qui veut dire une personne qui aux premiers abords à l'air associable ! Rajouter le -chan, dont le fourchement de langue des gosses à modifié le -San en -chan ! C'est une manière aimable de dire : « je te prend pour une conne mais tu m'aimes quand même ! » En gros la gamine me prend pour une vieille asociale et me prend pour une conne !

Non je ne suis pas parano. Ou si peu.

Soi Fon et Rika n'était pas là et nous nous mîmes à parler des derniers potins. Nanao me raconta que Soi Fon avait débarqué comme une furie dans le bâtiment en hurlant « où est la garce !», Rika avait donc tenté la psychologie mais après c'être pris un super coup de poings elle l'avait bouclé. Voyant que je n'étais pas là, la folle est venue me chercher à ma division et je leur racontais donc cette partie de l'histoire.

Après ça, je leur expliquais ma prise de tête avec Rika et la conséquence.

-Oh mais Rika a toujours eu l'intention de te confier Mayuri ! Me dis Rukia.

-Quoi ! Hurlais-je.

-Ouai elle chercher juste une bonne raison de te le dire sans que tu n'es de raison de t'en plaindre. Rajouta Nanao.

-Et du coup elle a sacrifié sa guitare. Précisa Rangiku.

R.I.P.

Suite à cette déclaration j'eus l'impression qu'on se foutait de ma gueule. Je sortis du bâtiment, et marchais d'un bon pas au travers des rues du seireitei.

« Hatsu ?

_ Hum.

« Tu vas où ?

_ Voir un psy.

« Y'a des psys ici ?

_ Aucune idée mais j'en ai un tout trouvé.

J'arrivais devant un bâtiment, poussais la porte, entrais, m'assaillais sur un tabouret, posé de l'argent devant une certaine personne qui me regardais avec des yeux ronds et avant que cette personne n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, j'entamais toute mon histoire de ma naissance à maintenant. Récit dont je vais vous épargnez la lecture…

Après une bonne heure d'un long récit barbant et ennuyeux, je regardais mon auditeur. Il était plongé dans ces occupations et ne semblais pas avoir suivit ne serais-ce qu'un quart de ce que j'ai dis.

-alors ?

Pas de réponse. Je repose un billet et continue de parler, sans me soucier de l'expiration de lassitude de mon auditeur.

-Tu dois être bon en cuisine non ? Après tout la torture et la cuisine c'est similaire non ? On peu cuire la victime au bain mari, la trouer comme une tarte, la couper comme des rondelles de saucisson, la découpé en petits bout comme des petits oignons, lui trancher la tête comme pour un lapin, lui retirer

-Stop !

-Alors ?

-Non.

-Alors je continue.

**Pensée de l'auditeur : elle me fait chier !**

-Eh oh pas besoin d'avoir des pensées vulgaire !

_« Tu ne te gênes pas pour parler mal librement toi que je saches._

_ Mais lui c'est un capitaine il doit montrer l'exemple ! Un esprit saint !

_« Avoir un esprit saint pour qu'une seule attardée puisse voir ?_

_ Tout à fait !

Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de télépathie ! La dernière fois c'était… quand Mayu était un chat ! Il c'est passé tellement de chose depuis ! J'en ai presque la larme à l'œil ! Eh oui, la télépathie c'est bien mais ça te refile une de ces migraines ! Donc j'évite d'utiliser trop souvent. Pour un peu j'aurais presque oublié que j'en étais capable. Mais bon comme mon interlocuteur n'est pas très loquace, je dois me débrouiller autrement. Oh vous ais-je dis qui est mon interlocuteur ? Les intelligents auront compris que je parle à Mayuri.

**J'avais oublié qu'elle était télépathe ! Quelle chieuse ! J'ai envie de la disséquer !**

-Tu n'oserais pas me faire de mal quand même ? Dis-je faussement indigné.

-J'en meurt d'envie, me répondit-il enfin.

-J'ai fait des progrès en combat tu sais !

-Je ne me laisserais pas surprendre comme la dernière fois pour que tu me rechanges en chat !

-Ah non ! C'est bon je ne te veux plus dans mes pattes sale bête ! Et au pire maintenant je sais que j'ai juste à te cramer pour que tu récupère ta forme !

-Bon va t'en et laisse moi travailler.

-St'eu plaiiiiiiit ! Tu sais que je peux t'emmerder toute la nuit, héhé ! st'eu plaiiiiit !

Yuyu pris un petit flacon et me le montra.

- Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

-Un poison ?

-Exact. Cette substance se place sur la peau. Une seule goutte suffit pour ronger un éléphant ! Ce poison est un organisme vivant qui se développe en dévorant petit à petit les matières organiques. Le processus est lent et extrêmement douloureux.

_« Vous êtes tous malade !_

_ Chut j'écoute ! C'est intéressant.

Je pris un petit calepin se trouvant là et pris des notes sur ce que me racontait Yuyu. Voyant mon réel intérêt, il m'apprit plein de truc sur les poisons, la torture et quelques recettes de cuisine. D'ailleurs quand je dis que la torture et la cuisine sont similaires j'ai une preuve de plus ! On utilise des champignons pour cuisiner mais certains sont empoisonnés ! Encore une fois la cuisine se rapporte à la torture, car combien de personnes sont mortes dans d'atroces souffrances après avoir mangé des champignons ?

Non je ne suis pas une psychopathe parano.

-D'ailleurs ton nom aussi se rapporte à la cuisine et à la torture ! dis-je

-Quoi ?

-Ben oui Kurotsuchi. Kuro c'est noir, la sombretée des cachots lorsque quelqu'un est torturé, la vue qui s'assombris à la mort enfin voilà quoi. Et « suchi » ben comme les sushis ! C'est de la bouffe ! De la bouffe empoisonnée et pas comestibles ! En plus avec le kanji « kuro » on peu former aussi le mot kurokoge qui signifie brûlé ! Encore un sous entendus à la cuisine et la torture ! En plus dans Kurotsuchi on a « tsuchi » qui veut dire la terre ! Et dans la terre on fait pousser la bouffe et on enterre les cadavres quand ils ont succombé à la torture ! Et le kanji « chi » signifie « sang » ! Ce qui peut tout aussi bien être le sang du cochon comme des victimes quand ceux-ci sont éventrés !

Tout est lié !

-Si j'accepte tu me fous enfin la paix ?

-Oui ! Dis-je toute contente.

Mayuri alla chercher un vieil appareil photo poussiéreux trainants dans son bazar, le type d'appareil qui ressort la photo automatiquement, le nettoya d'un revers de manche, le posa à hauteur de tête, enclencha le mode compte à rebours et m'embrassa. Quand le clic de l'appareil photo se fit entendre, je pris la photo et me barrait en 4ème vitesse. Je traversais une longue distance au travers des rues du seireitei et m'arrêtais dans une ruelle. La main sur le cœur, le visage rouge, je repensais à la scène. J'ai testé l'idée de lui demander mais je ne pensais pas qu'il dirait oui ! Et c'est qu'il embrasse bien le con ! Pour un peu je serais resté là des heures ! Du moins ça c'était avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de revoir sa tronche ! Quand je vous dis qu'il a une tronche anti-fantasme !

_« Quand je te disais qu'il embrassait bien !_

_ J'aurais jamais cru …

Après ça, je retournais voir Rika. Elle n'était ni au bureau ni à l'assoc'. J'allais voir chez elle. Elle s'y trouvait, assise au sol, son restant de guitare dans les mains et le pot de colle et le nécessaire à réparation à côté d'elle. Elle venait tout juste de reconstitué tout le corps de son instrument. Je m'approchais et lui mis la photo sous les yeux. A ce moment, elle poussa un hurlement aigu, vira d'un geste sa guitare qui repartis en morceau et m'arracha la photo des mains.

-Comment t'as fait ?!

-J'ai demandé.

-C'est trop beau ! La photo est en noir et blanche et il a les yeux fermés ! C'est hyper romantique !

-Garde les yeux fermés, quand tu les ouvres la chute est brutale.

-Il embrasse bien ?

-Sa va y'a pire, dis-je en tournant la tête pour cacher mes rougeurs.

_« Comme un dieu avoue !_

_ Nan peut être pas jusque là.

-Hatsu, m'interpela Rika avec la voix sérieuse.

-Oui, dis-je

-Ta dernière mission…

Je commence à flipper.

-Ta mission si lu l'acceptes…

Sa y est je flippe.

-Et tu n'as pas le choix….

Magne-toi le cul la vieille !

-Te seras révélée après une courte page de publicité !

Je lui fis le regard le plus flippant que j'avais en stock, plutôt moindre par rapport à certains… Rika fit mine d'avoir peur pour me faire plaisir. Et me mis au courant de ma cinquième et dernière mission.

-Hatsu… sois forte et ne pense à aucun projet suicidaire ni homicidaire. Car tout projet d'homicide serait un suicide. Ce serait donc un homicide suicidaire involontairement volontaire. Ce qui voudrait dire que tu es complètement disjonctée.

_« Y'a vraiment qu'une disjonctée pour pondre une théorie pareille._

_...

-Ta dernière cible est… *musique d'enterrement* Yamamoto !

Je ne vous cache pas que sur le coup j'ai eu la vague envie de me pendre.

_« Il embrasse peut être bien lui aussi !_

_ Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties !

Comment je vais faire ! C'est le vieux yama quoi ! Le barbecue humain ! Le big bosse ! Celui qu'il ne vaut mieux pas déranger ! Celui qui envoyé au sokyoku ! Celui qui a essayé de me cramer juste parce que je voulais aller voir Urahara ! J'ai survécu au sokyoku quand même ! Je suis l'Harry Potter de la Soul society ! Rukia aussi a ce compte là.

La minute Harry Potter : (si vous ne connaissez pas passez au paragraphe suivant)

Si je devais faire les comparaisons, je dirais que Mayuri c'est Rogue à moins que ce ne sois Byakuya ? Celui qui à perdu l'amour et qui protège le gosse qui n'est pas le sien. Dans ce cas Rukia serait bel et bien la Potty de la soul society, on pourrait aussi dire que le vieux Yama serais Dumby sauf que Dumby il est aimable, LUI, manipulateur, certes, mais aimable. Voldy c'est Aizen, quoi qu'on n'ait jamais vu Voldy prendre le thé je crois. Mais ce sont quand même deux maxi mégalo qui pense que leur projet foireux n'a aucune faille, jusqu'à ce qu'un môme qui vient juste d'arrêter les couches culottes leurs fichent la raclé de leur vie ! On peut donc conclure que Ichigo est le vrai Potty le la soul society mais comme j'avais cité précédemment, c'est censé être Rukia ce qui veut dire qu'ils vont faire badaboum, ils auront un morveux qui va dégommer le prochain méchant, ces parents vont tous les deux crevé et c'est le mec qui flashait sur Rukia qui va pourrir la vie du gosse donc à partir d'aujourd'hui il faudra buter tout les amours potentiels de Rukia pour que le marmot vive en paix. Il faudra juste trouver un parrain au marmot, de préférence quelqu'un qui peut se changer en animal, genre le Sirius version bleach, donc on a Yoruichi ou Mayuri mais comme le parrain est censé être un criminel on va garder Mayuri. Voilà, nous avons transposé l'univers d'Harry Potter dans Bleach.

On retourne à l'histoire :

Donc comment terminer ma mission sans mourir ? Parce qu'à moins qu'il soit complètement dopé, avec une overdose de DDT (un insecticide datant de la seconde guerre mondial), de LSD, de shit ou d'un truc du genre je suis dans la mouise complète.

…

Oh bah la voilà la solution !

…

-Mayuri d'amûûûûûûûr !

XXX

Je vois Sasakibe entrain de préparer le thé de 10h. Nous sommes vendredi, mon fournisseur officiel m'a offert généreusement une réduction de 1% pour cet excellent hallucinogène qui m'a couté une fortune. Y'a intérêt qu'il marche ! J'ai accidentellement vidé le sachet complet de poudre dans le sucre et comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de mélanger, la plupart de l'hallucinogène est au dessus. Yuyu avais exactement ce qu'il me fallait : ça ressemble à du sucre, ça a le gout du sucre, ça a l'odeur du sucre… mais pas les mêmes effets… Je vois Sasakibe mettre quatre belles cuillères d'hallu…. De sucre. Aïe… il parait qu'il ne suffit que d'un milligramme pour voir des chameau violet à pois arc en ciel voler et crachant du feu par derrière en chantant « qu'il est mignon mignon mignon mais gros ! ». Le tout pour une heure ou deux avec juste un milligramme. Quatre cuillères ça fait quoi ? Cinq-dix grammes ? Ou plus.

XXX

Vendredi : Yamamoto a défilé nu chez Byakuya, puis a fugué après qu'Unohana ai essayé de le capturer pour le soigner. Porté disparue le reste de la journée. Compte rendu de la journée : Byakuya traumatisé.

Samedi : Yamamoto est revenue, la rumeur dit qu'il aurait violé une femme dans le rukongai, mais aurait fugué quand il c'est rendu compte que finalement non, ce n'était pas une femme. A passé le reste de la journée enfermé dans la salle de réunion par Sasakibe après qu'Unohana sois passée et qu'elle ait affirmé que les effets devrons partir d'eux même où le capitaine aurait de grave séquelle.

Dimanche : Yamamoto c'est barré de la salle. Il s'est rendu au temple dans le 15ème district du rukongai, une jeune fille avait amené du poisson cru en offrande. Pour rendre service, Yamamoto à cuit le poisson. Et le temple avec.

Lundi : Yamamoto est allé au bar avec Rangiku et co, Il aurait fini dans les bras de Renji après une partie de streap poker. Les deux hommes était nu… qu'on t-il fait ? On commençait sincèrement à se poser des questions en ce qui concerne l'orientation sexuel du capitaine général.

Mardi : Yamamoto à inventé un nouveau jeu : « le cocktail de la mort ». Le but du jeu, inventer le cocktail le plus dégueu. Et le boire. Le gagnant à un cadeau. Yamamoto à gagner le jeu. Vinaigre, huile d'olive, beurre de cacahuète, jus d'anchois, piment mexicain, moutarde, 2cuillère à café de poivre, 6cuillère de sel, cancoillotte dilué au rhum, du café, du caco, et quelques autres produits dont la texture était inconnus des autres. Le cadeau ? : Une splendide gastro, une intoxication alimentaire et des crampes d'estomac douloureuses.

Mercredi : Yamamoto à été pris d'un puissant délire parano. Lors d'une balade matinale, il eut l'impression d'être espionné. Toute l'aile ouest de la Zone nord fut ravagée par les flammes. Tout ça à cause d'un groupe de pigeons. Le repas fut donc tout choisi pour la première division : rotie de pigeons flambés.

Jeudi : Yamamoto s'est souvenu d'Aizen. Il était persuadé qu'il était la réincarnation d'un vieux marabout ami avec l'arrière arrière grand père de l'oncle au 67° ème degré par alliance du filleul à la cousine germaine de la grand-mère de l'arrière arrière arrière grand-mère de Yamamoto. Le truc à se rappeler c'est qu'il s'est barré au hueco mundo pour prendre le thé. Et qu'il a finit par étaler son haorie par terre et à profiter du climat pour bronzer nu. Nous avons mis quatre heures pour le retrouver. Avec brûlure au 3ème degré. Nouveau surnom : momie moto, à cause des bandages.

Vendredi : Momie moto est venue squatter ma division, il semble qu'il commence à redevenir normal car il se plaint qu'on ne travaille pas assez vite et qu'il veut du thé. Kensei et Shuhei en ont eu marre, ils l'ont enfermé dans la première pièce qui leur passait par la tête. Midi et demi, j'entre chez moi accompagné de Rika et la photographe. En voyant la momie s'habiller avec les vieux habits de la grand-mère de Rika que celle-ci m'avais demandé de brûler (les vêtements, pas la vieille), la blonde eut un fou-rire, me donna un grand coup dans le dos qui m'envoya dans les bras de Yamamoto, et mon pire cauchemar se réalisa, j'embrassais le vieux.

Après ça, tout redevins normale. On parvint à faire oublier cette semaine au capitaine général et toute la soul society fit un pacte de silence. Mais bien évidemment, cette histoire fut le sujet de conversation principal de l'association des femmes shinigamis pendant un long moment. J'ai enfin finit mon gage ! On va enfin me fiche la paix !

**Et voilà c'est la fin de cette partie 3 et du quinzième chapitre complet ! C'est de loin mon plus long chapitre avec 12pages Word contre 6 ou 7en moyenne. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

**Comme j'ai précisé plus haut j'ai repris les cours comme la plupart des gens à part pour les privilégier qui ne reprennent que jeudi ou plus tard ! Du coup je déprime T_T et j'ai même pas mon super prof d'SVT ! Avec lui c'est un plaisir d'aller en cour ! On rigole ! On se marre ! Il nous apporte des chocolats ! **

**Enfin bref merci de continuer à me suivre, à laissez des reviews (on les reconnaît les motivés !), à m'ajouter en favoris où même ne serais-ce qu'à lire mes conneries ! Je vous aime ! **

**Ah, Hatsu viens de percuter un ice berg elle est caput. Ah plus de shinigamis au revoir ! Fin du film, pas de saison 2. Non je déconne. A bientôt pour la suite ! Y'aura autant de saison que mes neurones grillerons. C'est-à-dire longtemps. Bye les gens !**


	18. 16 Histoires de femmes et vieux dragon

**Et me voilà pour ce 16****ème**** chapitre ! Désolé pour le retard j'aurais du poster hier. J'ai décidé de poster le week-end à partir de maintenant. J'espère que votre rentré c'est bien passé pour tout le monde. Je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes notes, des bons amis, des bons profs et une super année ! Le secret du bonheur c'est tournée le malheur dans le bonheur ! Donc au lieu de dire « un jour de plus en cours ou au boulot sa me saoule ! » il faut se dire « Youpi un jour que je n'aurais plus à faire ! » Enfin bref je m'étale.**

**Luka : oui j'ai bien reçu toute tes reviews elles m'ont faites plaisirs ! D'accords Rukia et Ichigo ne feront pas boum-boum, m'enfin l'auteur ne sera pas forcément au courant hein ? Chacun ses secrets ^^ Je vois un moyen pour que Mayu embrasse Hatsu : ça faisait deux heures qu'elle lui racontait sa vie et il avait la flemme de dégainé -) Mayuri est une feignace ! Il aurait pu juste la découper en rondelles, lui trancher le sifflet mais non ! Enfin bref je m'égare là. Yamamoto et Renji ? Ils ne sont pas mignons tous les deux ? Ah non j'ai cru… C'était pour venger Hatsu ! Il c'est incrusté chez elle pendant qu'elle était sous la douche ! Les crimes doivent être punis ! mouhahahahahaha ! Hum. Qui est Malefoy ? Pourquoi pas Ishida ? Messires quincy déteste les shinigamis. Un peu comme les sangs purs qui détestent les sangs de bourbe ? En plus sont père est pareil donc il représente bien Lucius Malefoy. Ishida père et fils reprèsentent Malefoy père et fils.**

**Kikiza765 : merci pour ta review **** j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. **

**Sayell-san : merci pour ta review à toi aussi ravi que ce chapitre t'es plu j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

**Merci revieweurs de mon cœur vous comblé mon petit cœur de bonheur **** I love you !**

**Ce chapitre est une transition donc il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

**Disclamé : Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à Tite Kubo sauf quelques disjoncté sortit tout droit de mon cerveau attrophié. **

**Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 16 : histoires de femmes et vieux dragon.**

Après les derniers incidents, la soul society avait repris son cours : Les longues journées monotones où il n'y a rien à faire, les rapports qui se suivent les uns après les autres, les entrainements quotidiens, taper quelques hollows à gauche à droite. Pendant exactement 5semaines 3jours et quelques heures on s'ennuyait ferme ! Comme un poisson qui tourne dans son bocal indéfiniment. Nous étions maintenant en septembre et les jours devenaient de plus en plus courts. Ça me déprime. Il fait froid, il y a eut une épidémie de grippe la semaine dernière, donné par le capitaine de la treizième division. Lui et sa santé fragile ont causé la quarantaine de la treizième division, de la huitième et de la neuvième. C'était pendant les jours au j'étais dans le 41ème district du rukongai pour proteger un village qui se disait surveiller. J'ai passé trois jours non stop à jouer aux dames avec un petit vieux, il n'aurait pas pu avoir un jeu d'échec celui-là ! Enfin bref. Et après ces trois longues journées, en pleins milieu de la nuit, un petit groupe de jeune voyou est venu pour essayer de piller le village. Je les ai mis K.O deux secondes, les ai amenés à ceux qui sont chargés de s'occuper de ce genre de problème et mon ennui à repris son poste. Vous imaginez si les émotions étaient des profs ? Lundi deux heures de tristesse, préparez vos mouchoirs. En fin d'année stage de colère, amenez un punch in Ball. Bah moi je tuerais tout le monde sauf le prof de bonheur. Sauf que j'ai accidentellement tué la prof d'amour, fiancé du prof de bonheur du coup il est malheureux et je vais devoir tirer la tronche jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Bon j'arrête le délire ici. Point essentiel à retenir : je déprime dans un gouffre d'ennuie sans fin !

Mercredi 5 septembre, je me rends au bâtiment des femmes shinigamis. Oh si ! Il c'est passé une chose pendant tout ce temps ! Nous avons changé de quartier général. Ou plutôt retrouver l'original comme disait Rangiku. Bienvenue chez Byakuya ! Eh oui ces folles ont élus domicile dans une pièce non utilisé dans le manoir Kuchiki. Pendant plusieurs mois il avait hébergé sa grand-mère ou sa grande tante je ne sais plus et du coup elle avait réquisitionné la pièce. Nanao m'a dit que ça avait été une des plus dangereuses fuites car elles étaient toutes dans le manoir quand la vieille est arrivée. C'est déjà mieux que le bâtiment précédant qui empestait la poussière et le café renversé sur le parquet suite à quelques incidents. Ici ça sens le propre, la noblesse et le Kuchiki. On a tous un parfum qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de renifler comme si notre vie en dépendait, eh ben cette maison c'est un peu ce cas, quoi que venant de moi ce n'est pas forcément un compliment sachant que dans mes odeurs préférées ont trouve l'insecticide, l'arnica et l'essence donc bon... Mais elle dégage vraiment une odeur qui fait qu'on pourrait y passer notre vie sans rien faire. Ici ça sens les fleurs et la sérénité. C'est le paradis. Yachiru et Rukia sont des habitués des lieux. Rukia parce qu'elle habite là et Yachiru car elle utilise la résidence Kuchiki comme terrain de jeux. Yachiru avait décidé d'organiser une réunion pour se passer le temps. Ah oui ! Autre chose que j'ai appris : Yachiru est la présidente le l'association des femmes shinigamis. Franchement je n'aurais jamais cru. J'aurais plutôt pensé à Nanao mais elle n'est que vice-présidente. I'm shocked ! Enfin bref. Donc nous étions tous chez Byakuya assise en cercle sur des coussins autour d'une table sur laquelle attendaient patiemment plusieurs tasses de cafés ou de jus de fruits et quelques grignoteries. A ma gauche se trouvais Rika, puis venais Nemu, Nanao, Soi Fon, Rangiku, Kiyone, Isane, Unohana, Hinamori, Yachiru, Rukia, Lisa, Mashiro, Mihane Shirogane (9ème officier de la sixième division) et Kaiko Akai(la photographe. Je lui ai demandé pendant ma période d'ennuis), a ma droite. Nous sommes donc seize. A part Soi Fon et Hinamori qui tire une tête de six pieds de longs en me jetant des regards assassins, tout le monde est de bonne humeur. Comme nous sommes toutes assises en cercle à chercher ce qu'on peut dire j'en profite pour regarder quelques personnes.

Mihane, jeune fille aux cheveux courts et châtains avec des lunettes noirs en rectangle. De taille moyenne je dirais. Elle semble plutôt sympa. Je n'ai pas un bon angle pour bien la décrire et ces lunettes font des reflets dans ces yeux donc je ne vois pas leur couleur.

Rika, Jeune blonde aux yeux bruns. Vous ais-je déjà parler de sa coupe ? Non ? Eh bien je vais me rattraper maintenant. Elle avait au départ les cheveux longs avec quelques anglaises généralement. Sauf que récemment, pour une fois, elle a décidé de s'attacher les cheveux, et en passant la main dessus elle a remarqué qu'un chewing gum s'était collé dedans. On a du lui couper une bonne mèche et comme elle trouvait ça asymétrique et affreux elle a coupé tout l'arrière pour former un carré plongeant en laissant juste deux grande mèches devant. Elle laisse toujours sa longue frange du côté gauche aussi. A la suite de cet évènement sa coupe était devenue un sujet tabou mais maintenant elle s'y était faite et cela lui convenait très bien.

Kaiko, à force de l'appeler la photographe j'ai quand même finit par lui demander son prénom ! Elle doit mesurer au minimum 1m75, elle est vraiment grande. Plutôt svelte malgré son imposante poitrine qui doit bien valoir celle de Rangiku. Les cheveux court et rouge, de grands yeux rubis brillant de malice. Elle porte presque toujours une tenue militaire sauf les rares fois où elle a une faveur à demander à son capitaine et du coup elle met son kimono noir. Autant vous dire que c'est vraiment rare. Elle est neuvième officiers de la cinquième division. Sous les ordres d'Hinamori qu'elle chance… hum. Heureusement qu'il y a Shinji pour rattraper le désastre. N'empêche que la râleuse est folle amoureuse de son mégalo psychopathe alors que Shinji le déteste. Ils doivent s'engeuler souvent.

-Je sais ! hurla soudainement Rangiku.

Les quinze regards tournés vers elle l'incitèrent à expliquer.

-Des cours de danse !

J'explosais de rire en regardant Rika. Elle me fit un regard noir. Danser avec elle. Bonne chance. Il y a un mois il y a eu un thé dansant organisé par le vieux Yama. Un mec de la première a invité Rika à danser. Il était vraiment gentil. Très attentionné, il avait porté Rika comme une princesse de notre division jusqu'à la première et ça fait une bonne trotte. Topo de la soirée : double entorse de la cheville droite et claquage du mollet gauche. Il n'a pas pu aller bosser pendant trois semaines. Après cet incident il n'a plus jamais voulu la revoir car à cause de ça, on lui a chouré la mission qu'il attendait depuis des lustres et tous ceux de sa division se sont fichu sa poire royalement. Dommage. Moi je n'y avais pas été, je n'étais pas invité et aucun mec potable ne m'a invité. Oui je précise potable car Omaeda n'est vraiment pas ce qu'on peut rêver de mieux. Il a demandé à toutes les filles des divisions, en commençant par sa capitaine et en finissant par Mashiro. Elle a accepté. Je me demande lequel est le plus à plaindre ?

-Refusé ! annonça Rika.

-Approuvé, rétorquèrent une partie de l'assemblé.

-On fait un vote à main levé ? Dis-je.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

-Qui approuve ? Demandais-je.

Rukia, Lisa, Kaiko, Unohana, Nanao, Mihane, Rangiku et moi levions la main. Nous étions à huit partout. Il ne nous manquait qu'une voix. Je cherchais un voteur potentiel parmi les huit restants.

-N'empêche que. Commença Rika l'air de rien, si Messire Kuchiki daigne lever son noble fessier de son humble bureau pour venir à notre modeste cours de danse je me demande comment il va te regarder…

Eh mouise ! Finalement je baissais la main, les filles rigolèrent et la proposition fut arrêtée. Nous repassions encore une bonne demi-heure à chercher des idées.

-C'est bientôt halloween, dis-je soudains en y repensant.

-C'est quoi halloween ? demanda Yachiru, ça se mange ?

-C'est une fête où tout le monde se déguise en monstres et le soir on vient toquer aux portes des gens pour avoir des bonbons ou du pognon, expliquais-je.

-En gros tu demande l'aumône et tu fais la manche. Les mendiants doivent bien aimés cette fête non ? Rajouta Rika.

_ Ouai en gros c'est ça…

« Ouai.

-Mais non ! Contestais-je. C'est le moyen de passer une super soirée entre ami(e)s ! On salue tout le monde, c'est le moyen pour eux de nous montrez leur amabilité et leur générosité !

-Et le moyen pour toi de remplir le porte-monnaie et le garde manger ?

-Tout à fait ! Approuvais-je.

-Des bonbons, Des bonbons, Des bonbons ! Brailla Yachiru.

-Et c'est quand ton truc ? me demanda Rangiku ?

-Le 31 octobre, dis-je

-On a le temps ! Il faut trouver une autre idée pour l'instant. Décréta Nanao

-Il y a pleins de possibilités, dis-je, mais il faudrait pouvoir aller dans le monde des humains. Il y aurait pleins de truc.

-Comme ? demanda Hinamori.

Wahou ! C'est rare de l'entendre parler elle !

-Les parcs d'attraction, le paint-ball, l'accro-branche, la piscine, les cours de gym ou de n'importe quoi, la wii-party, créer un groupe de se qu'on veut, … commençais-je.

-Entrer tous dans la même école et pourrir la vie des autres, s'inscrire à une émission à la con ? Continua Rika.

-S'inscrire sur un site de rencontre ? proposa Rangiku.

Wahou Rangiku connait les sites de rencontres ? Parce que bon. Rika et moi on est morte récemment donc c'est de notre époque mais Rangiku ? Elle est au mieux morte il y a trois siècles et au pire né à la soul society donc comment elle connait ? Quoi qu'ils sont plutôt bien évolués niveau technologie ici. Peut être que ce sont des shinigamis qui ont eu l'idée des technologies humaines ? AHHH ! Bill Gates, Blaise pascal (inventeur de la Pascaline), ou tout autre ingénieur de ce genre sont des shinigamis ! Ils sont morts ! Dans le cas de Blaise il vaut mieux qu'il soit mort vu qu'il est du XVIIème siècle, mais par contre Bill cache bien sont jeu ! Qui nous dis qu'au fil des années il n'a pas changez de nom ? Créant de nouvelles technologies et changeant sans cesse d'apparence pour toujours être reconnu par son talent et non par son physique ? Nous avons été trompés ! Tous les scientifiques sont tous des shinigamis ayant fait partit autrefois de la douzième division ! Ils sont tous partis quand Urahara est devenu capitaine j'en suis sur ! Il faudra que je regarde les registres, j'apprendrais plein de trucs c'est sur !

Je regarde les autres. Les autres me regardent. Apparemment ça fait un moment que je suis dans mon délire parano, la bouche ouverte avec un sourire niais, regardant le plafond.

-Alors on choisit quoi ? demanda Kaiko.

-Il faudrait peut être qu'on puisse aller sur Terre avant de programmer ? précisa Unohana.

-Il faut demander au capitaine général, nous dis Nemu.

-Je n'y vais pas. Dis-je.

C'est bon j'ai déjà donné, merci ! Entre la fois où il a faillit me brûler pour ne pas que j'aille voir Kisuke, la fois où il m'a envoyé au sokyoku et mon gage. Euh. Non merci je ne m'y collerais pas une seconde fois.

-Au fait du coup sur terre qui vient si on peut? Dis-je.

-Je ne peux pas, le capitaine à besoin de moi, nous informa Nemu.

-Je refuse de perdre mon temps pour de tels enfantillages. Râla Soifon.

-Le capitaine Ukkitake a besoin de moi désolé, expliqua Kiyone.

- Le capitaine unohana et moi ne pouvons pas restez un an loin de la quatrième division. Dit Isane.

-Désolé mais j'ai ma boutique à m'occupé, s'excusa Mihane.

-Je dois surveiller mon capitaine, se plaignit Nanao.

Ah je n'ai pas précisé qu'elle est la propriétaire d'un magasin de lunettes « la libellule d'argent ». Nous avions aussi viré Yachiru. C'était hors de question de l'amener. Par contre on a gardé Mashiro. Y'avais moyen d'avoir de bon délire avec elle. Rika, Lisa, Rangiku, Rukia, Kaiko et moi étions toutes partante.

XXX

Eh bien si. Finalement j'ai été obligé de craquer. C'était ça où toutes les photos étaient publiés. On avait passé un moment à trouver les bonnes phrases à dire. Et ce fut d'une démarche absolument pas rassurer et un sourire peu convaincant que j'entrais dans l'entre du dragon.

-Euh, commençais-je en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Le vieux leva les yeux vers moi et ne voyant aucune lueur assassine dans ces yeux je demandais :

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, euh… capitaine général, … mais, … euh …

Le vieux arqua un sourcil de mécontentement.

-Puis-je vous demandez une faveur ?

-Laquelle ? Me demanda t-il avec sa voix bourrue.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, et une grande inspiration je lui dis :

-Les soldats Sasaki Rika, Kuchiki Rukia, Matsumoto Rangiku, Yadomaru Lisa, Mashiro Kuna, Akai Kaiko et moi-même aimerions, si vous le permettez, prendre deux semaines de congé sur Terre.

Même si j'avais réussi à dire ma phrase posément et sans trembler, là je stressais à fonds. Il allait encore me flamber.

-Eh bien soit si vous voulez.

_ Il est malade ? La drogue fait encore effet ?

_« C'est clair qu'il ne va pas bien._

-Vous allez restez une année dans le monde réel. Vous vous chargerez de vous débarrasser des hollows et pour vous évitez de ne rien faire vous intégrerez une école où vous vous trouverez un travail.

-Votre bonté vous perdra, dis-je toute souriante.

-Je ne veux simplement plus êtes la victime de vos projet puérile ! Tonna t-il.

_ Oh il est au courant de son délire passager finalement ? Je pensais qu'on lui avait ôté l'incident de sa mémoire.

_« Je me demande ce qu'il se rappelle ?_

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_« Est-ce qu'il se souvient de qui la drogué et qu'une certaine personne a pris son éventuelle premier baiser ?_

_ Premier baisé ? À Trois mille ans ! C'est possible ça ?

_« C'est probable, qui sais ?_

___ N'empêche que s'il est au courant je me demande pourquoi il ne nous à pas liquidé.

_« Je suppose que l'assoc' a de quoi le faire chanter._

_ Ouai mais bon un coup de bankai et on en parle plus.

Je remerciais Yamamoto et sortais. La troupe de femme m'attendait devant la porte. Elles m'interrogèrent du regard.

-C'est dans la boite ! M'exclamais-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je leur expliquais ce que m'avais expliqué le vieux. Notre mission commençait dans dix jours le temps de se mettre au point. Nous étions toutes choquées du comportement du capitaine mais ne nous en plaignions pas. Yamamoto qui nous abandonne un an dans le monde des humains pour avoir la paix ? C'est des vacances ça !

Un an sans Byakuya, Mayuri, Yamamoto, Soi Fon et Hinamori ! Si ce n'est pas le bonheur ça ?

**Et voilà fin de ce 16ème chapitre ! Une petite transition. N'empêche que vous avoir fais attendre tout ce temps pour un petit truc comme ça j'ai honte ! Je vais me dopé au kiwi jusqu'à en devenir allergique ! bouhouhou !**

**Je me rattraperais sur la suite promis ! Au faites, comme la suite ce passera au lycée je me disais que si il vous arrive un petit truc marrants en cours sa serait bien si on pouvait l'insérer dedans. Même si vous êtes au collège y'a toujours des petits détails qui font sourire. Une fic collective moi j'aime bien **

**M'enfin voilà voilà. Merci à ceux qui me lise, m'ajoutent en favoris, me suivent et surtout merci au revieweurs de mon cœur je vous aime et je vous couvre de mon amour pour vous tenir chaud pour les futurs mois de froideur à venir ! **

**La parlote qui sert à rien : au fait si un jour vous vous ennuyiez et que y'a rien à la télé je vous conseil de voir une sublime pièce de théâtre : « Le clan des divorcés » pour l'instant elle est sur you tube j'espère que sa va durer. Si vous déprimez regardez la, 1h30 de fou rire c'est le top ! **

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	19. 17 Petits boulots

**Et me voilà pour ce 17****ème**** chapitre ! Plutôt petit mais je l'aime bien ce petit chapitre. Je vous ai réservé une petite surprise héhé. **

**Luka : merci pour tes reviews ! HAHA ! Le coup de l'homo et de la bouteille j'ai bien aimé **** je ne manquerais pas de les placer héhé. Merci pour les idées !**

**Agrond : J'aime bien l'idée de la révolte ! ça devait vraiment être pas mal ! Quoi que j'ai quand même eus froid pour vous ^^**

**Disclamer : les personnes sont à Tite Kubo pour la plupart sauf quelques dégénérés sortis tout droit de mon cerveau disjoncté.**

**Voilà voilà, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas si vous ne vous suicidez pas au milieu.**

**Chapitre 17 : petits boulots.**

_Dix jours ce sont écoulés. En ce samedi 15 septembre, une petite bande de femmes à l'apparence fort sympathique débarque d'on ne sait où et vient coloniser Karakura ! Comment les humains vont s'en sortir face à cette catastrophe catastrophiquement cataclysmique ? Voici leur histoire :_

-Terre nous revoilà ! M'exclamais-je en marchant d'un bon pas en sautillant gaiement au travers les rues de Karakura.

Nous venions juste de traverser le senkaimon à vingt heures précises et nous nous apprêtions à aller chez Urahara. La troupe c'était mise d'accord pour que Lisa et Rangiku se cherche un boulot, quoi que Rangiku ai précisé après une cuite bien entamer que : « Mais non ! Je voulais enseigner au petit lycéen moi ! » Inutile de se demander ce qu'elle voulait leur apprendre, mais ce qui est sur c'est que ça ne serait pas des maths et du français ! Hum. Enfin bref. Rika, Kaiko, Mashiro, Rukia et moi, avions décidé d'entrer dans le même lycée qu'Ichigo, en première dans sa classe.

Oh destin tragique ! Oh cruauté ! Tu étends tes ailes, montrant ta supériorité ! Oh cruelle destin ! Je rêve de ce jour où, volant trop haut La lumière céleste te rattrapera. Tu tomberas gracieusement, Laissant ainsi voir une parcelle d'espoir dans cet océan d'injustice !

Pour les quelques personnes n'ayant aucune subtilité : Destin de merde ! Arrête de te prendre pour un roi et va te faire cramer par le soleil pour t'écraser au sol comme une bouse (comme Icare) ! Comme ça tu me ficheras enfin la paix !

Nous sommes bien d'accord que le premier texte est plus agréable à lire que le suivant, d'où l'importance de la subtilité. Comme quand nous, pauvres demoiselles en détresse, nous avons nos règles ! Plutôt que de dire « je pisse du sang ! » nous avons appris à dire les choses plus subtilement : j'ai mes nounours, voilà les cadeaux du mois, j'ai mes ragnagna, j'ai mes équerres, et ma préféré : « Sous le pont la rivière coule rouge ». C'est beau ça ! C'est poétique, sa sort de la bouche tel un balais aérien. Enfin tout ça pour dire que les filles ont su s'adapter à leur problème contrairement aux mecs qui depuis des millénaires disent toujours les choses telles qu'elles. Enfin bref je m'égare là, non ? Mon délire poétique sur le « tragique destin » signifie que je repasse ma première alors que j'ai bientôt dix-neuf ans et que je devrais déjà avoir mon bac ! Je pourrais aller directe en terminal sauf que comme j'ai la flemme de bosser je préfère aller dans une classe où je connais déjà tout. Ich bin ein feignasse.

Donc nous sommes samedi 15septembre, la troupe entre chez Urahara, il est environ quatre de l'après-midi. Il semble que le vendeur de bonbon soit parti car la porte est fermée à clé.

-Au fait on dort où ? Dis-je.

-Moi, chez Ichigo. Nous-dit Rukia.

-Je dors à l'ancien repère des Vizards, nous dit Lisa. Si quelqu'un veux venir ?

-Je viens ! M'exclamais-je.

Mashiro, Rangiku, Kaiko et Rika approuvèrent. Comme c'était samedi nous en profitions pour flâner un peu au travers des rues. De plus, Rika et moi avions prévue de prendre un appart et Lisa et Rangiku devaient trouver un job. Nous commencions par essayer de trouver un job aux demoiselles.

**Matsumoto, tentative de job n°1 :**

Point de vue d'un passant :

Ah ! Qu'elle agréable journée ! On est samedi, il fait beau ! Ce soir je mange chez ma petite amie. Avec ses parents. Putain quelle plaie ! La belle mère toute la soirée ! Avec sa voie râpeuse j'ai l'impression de discuté avec une râpe à fromage ! Moulinex-woman ! Je regarde ma montre, j'ai le temps de m'arrêter aux bars du coin. J'entre dans le bar, poussant la porte et m'engouffrant dans l'endroit. Une forte odeur de cigarettes, de tabac et de vomie embaume l'air tel la douce odeur d'un poisson mort laissé trois jours dans une bouteille en plastique en pleins soleil. Bon ok on change d'endroit ! J'entre dans un autre bar au bout de la rue. Cette fois le bar est propre et sens bon mis à part une fine odeur de sake qui attise ma soif. Non je dois me retenir, déjà que la vieille m'aime pas alors si j'arrive complètement pleins je suis foutu ! Je m'installe sur un tabouret à côté du comptoir. Une réchauffée du string semblant servir de serveuse me demande ce que je veux. Je lui demande juste un petit saké. Pendant que je sirote tranquillement ma boisson, la serveuse s'assoit et me fait un regard qui, je crois, est censé être séductif. Elle commence à me resservir un verre tout en me faisant un regard de femme fatal.

-Inutile un verre me suffit, dis-je.

-Manh ! Mais t'es tout stressé ! Il faut te détendre !

-Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé !

-Espèce de coincé du tuyau !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le coincé du tuyau connasse !?

La serveuse m'abatis violemment son poings sur le crâne, me chopa par le col, me souleva et je pus observer les cadavres de bouteilles trônant à côté d'elle derrière le bar. C'est qu'elle n'y va pas de main morte ! Au moment où elle voulut me faire boire de force une bouteille de saké, un petit homme mal rasé débarqua en piaillant après la serveuse. Après un long sermon qui me paru duré des heures, la serveuse me lâcha enfin et je ne pus réprimer un petit sourire satisfait quand le Patron s'exclama :

-VIREEEEEEEEE !

**Matsumoto, tentative de job n°2: **

Point de vue d'une passante :

-Je suis en retard !

Je regarde l'heure, 17h12. La nounou a déjà du partir je dois me dépêcher où le gosse va encore faire une boulette ! Ah et il faut encore que je passe à la superette ! J'entre rapidement dans le magasin, prend mes emplettes et me dirige en caisse. Devant, une petite vieille discute avec la caissière. Et sa parle et sa parle ! C'est chiant un vieux ! Et la caissière qui a deux de tensions pas de pressions ! Si le gosse a encore retourné la bibliothèque, tué les poissons, saccagé la cuisine, sauté sur les lits et joué avec les shampoings je porte plainte contre cette fichu caissière !

30minutes ! Il a fallu 30minutes pour que cette fichu vieille ai finis de payer ses trois poireaux, sa courgette et sa brique de lait ! Je paye enfin mes emplettes, rentre chez moi en quatrième vitesse et là… J'en connais une qui va bientôt se chercher un boulot parce que mon marmot a encore fait une boulette.

Topo : Matsumoto viré !

**Matsumoto, tentative de job n°3 :**

Point de vue de Hatsu :

-Mes amies, l'heure est grave ! Dis-je solennellement.

Tout le monde m'écoutait.

-Si Rangiku ne trouve pas un boulot elle va devoir vivre à nos frais ! Qui ne va pas payer le loyer ?

-C'est nous !

-Qui ne va pas payer le saké ?

-C'est nous !

-Alors qui c'est qui se trouver un job !?

-C'est elle !

-Et qui c'est qui va l'aider !?

-C'est toi.

Tss, bande de radin ! Bon d'accord aujourd'hui c'est dimanche, il est sept heure du mat mais quand même !

-Si vous avez plus un rond à cause d'elle ne venez pas vous plaindre !

-C'est quand même pas compliqué de trouver un job ! S'exclame Rika.

-Trouver un job non, le garder oui.

-On a juste à l'envoyer là où elle ne risque pas de faire des siennes. Une maison de retraite ? Propose Lisa

- Ça ne va pas ! Elle cuiterait les vieux ! Protestais-je.

- Un bar ? Ah non elle finirait les réserves. Dit Kaiko.

-Conseillère sexuel ! S'exclame Rika.

Rukia tomba dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Rapidement suivis par tout le monde. C'est vrai que. Ça lui irait bien héhé. Il me semble qu'il y a un hosto pas très loin en plus. Peut être qu'il en cherche une ?

XXX

J'entre dans le bâtiment. Arrivé à la réception je demande à voir le directeur de l'hôpital. Il n'est pas encore, là je dois repasser plus tard. Comme j'ai la flemme de rentrer, je m'assois sur un tabouret, demande à la réceptionniste de me prévenir quand le patron arrivera et entame la lecture du livre que Lisa m'a prêté. Vous vous demandez ce que lis Lisa ? Des pornos exacte ! Mais quel genre ? Les couples improbablement potentiel ou potentiellement improbable ! Oui ! Dans la bibliothèque de la soul society il y a le rayon « interdit ». Toutes les romances fictives et réelles des membres du seireitei ! Et le pire, le pire ! C'est qu'elle est à fonds dans le Kurotsuchi/Yamamoto ! Mon zanpakuto n'est pas le seul déluré en phase terminal ! Vous pensez bien que je lui en ai emprunté un. L'abruti qui l'a écrit m'est inconnu. Franchement cette personne devait revoir ses fantasmes parce que bon. Laissez-moi vous lire un passage particulièrement bien détaillé.

_Yamamoto était là, se tenant debout, l'air fier et le torse dénudé. Il fixait Mayuri de son regard de braise. Celui-ci s'avance, les yeux brillant de désir. Le capitaine général plaqua son collège contre les murs se trouvant derrière lui, bloquant ses mains dans les siennes et entrepris de suçoter son oreille. Il colla son vieux corps brulant d'envie sur le torse du capitaine Mayuri. Celui-ci fit glisser ses doigts le long du dos de son supérieur, retraçant les courbes de son dos du bout des doigts. Le vieil homme frissonna sous le contact. Ses lèvres sèches vinrent se poser sur le cou de Mayuri, couvrant sa peau de doux baisers. Shigekuni sentis les mains expertes de son partenaire revenir sur son ventre et décrire des petits cercle provoquant des décharges de plaisir dans le bas ventre du capitaine général. Mayuri n'en resta pas là. Il posa sa main sur le menton de son supérieur et pris possession de ses lèvres, d'abord dans un baiser timide puis, leur langue s'entremêlèrent, se cherchant mutuellement. Leurs yeux se fermèrent pour apprécier encore plus cet instant et le graver dans leur mémoire. Les choses commençaient à devenir sérieuse…_

Et c'est là qu'ils firent vous savez quoi.

Voilà vous savez ce que lis Lisa ! Je me demande si shikeishuu n'est pas son frère oublié ? Parce que bon. Y'a des millions de couples agréables et beau à voir mais non ! Elle lit ça ! Ah, le patron arrive. Je regarde ma montre 18h23. Il a mis le temps ! Pas que je sois arrivé à 13h30 mais presque ! J'entre dans son bureau pour m'entretenir avec lui.

XXX

Je rentre en sautillant. J'ai trouvé son job ! L'hopital ? Non, non, non. Le patron était un vieux radin obsédé. Pff vieux débris ! Non, ce que je lui ai trouvé c'est mieux ! Gouteuse de vin ! En sortant de l'hosto je suis tombé dessus. Un japonais a ramené des tonnes de vins français et d'autres parts donc il recherchait quelqu'un pour lui donné un avis et, si cette personne s'avère agréable et l'aide bien dans son travail il l'embauchera à pleins temps pour l'aider dans sa boutique. Bien évidemment j'ai vanté les qualités de la rousse, baragouinant sans gêne et j'ai réussis à lui obtenir la place. Elle commence dès demain. Elle n'est pas belle la vie ?

C'est sur cette note positive que cette journée s'achève. Ah non ! Il y a une autre bonne nouvelle ! Rika a trouvé un petit appart pour elle et moi. Il est trop classe ! Deux chambres, une cuisine, une salle de bain. Le plafond est blanc et les murs sont blancs et rose. C'est plutôt spacieux, des baies vitrés laisse filtrer la lumière et éblouissent le lieu. J'adore !

Demain les cours commencent. Sa va être bien. Les vacances peuvent commencer !

**Et voilà ! Fin de ce 17****ème**** chapitre ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Avis aux homophobes : si mon pseudo-lemon vous a dressez les poils du dos en mode alerte pas la peine de râler vous avez juste à le relire en imaginant un mec et une fille ce n'est pas compliqué ! Genre Omaeda et Soi Fon, et voilà. **

**Bon eh bien je n'ai rien d'autres à ajouter à part que je fais toujours la chasse aux délires foireux qui vous serez arrivé en cours que vous soyez collégiens ou lycéens.**

**Merci à ceux qui me lise, me suivent, m'ajoute en favoris et surtout merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews je vous aime ! On ce retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**


	20. 18 Lundi 17 septembre, réveil du matin,

**Et (re)voilà le 18eme chapitre ! J'ai modifié la deuxième moitié donc pour ceux qui avait lu la version initiale je vous conseil de relire quand même ^^ Il y a malgré tout un personnage que je n'ai pas pu supprimer héhé.**

**Luka : Oui je connais eyeshield 21 de nom mais je n'ai pas encore regardé l'anime. Oui ma classe aussi est surtout féminine, 7mecs pour 15filles. Nana Powaaaa ! **

**Voila, voila. Bonne lecture tout le monde on se retrouve en bas !**

**Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent presque tous à Tite Kubo sauf quelques uns.**

**Chapitre 18 : Lundi 17 septembre, réveil du matin, réveil câlin.**

C'est la rentrée-euh ! C'est la rentrée-euh ! Oui je sais une personne normal (dîtes aussi dépressif de premier niveau) aurait dit : « journée de merde ! Réveil de merde ! J'aurais du rester couché ! Et pis je vais revoir l'autre conne et l'autre attardé ! Pis à tous les coups j'aurais l'autre sadique qui va nous blinder de devoirs ! », Une personne semi-normale (dites aussi optimiste antidépressif) aurait dit : « Fait chier je n'aime pas les cours mais je vais revoir ma besta/ma youyoute/ma cherie/ma meilleure/l'autre conne de mon cœur/Josiane/Georgette/Renée/mémé Simone/…/ rayez la mention inutile ». Et enfin les personnes vraiment pas normal : « J'aime les cours ! J'aime les profs ! Je kif les maths ! Vive la philosophie ! Vive le français ! Vive la vieille peau de vache qui nous refiles six tonnes trois/quart de boulot supplémentaire ! Youhou ! » Voilà si vous êtes dans ce cas là vous n'êtes pas normal. Mais il y a pire ! Si moi je ne suis pas encore tout à fait au troisième stade, Rika elle, est passé au quatrième ! Elle se lève une heure plus tôt que nécessaire, elle danse quand on va avoir un cours particulièrement pourri, elle chante en cours, elle aime la plupart des cours, elle fantasme sur des profs sur lesquelles y'a vraiment pas besoin de fantasmer, et elle est autrefois tombé amoureuse du psychopathe de sa classe ! Bien évidemment c'est comme ça qu'elle était de son vivant. Je me demande si ça a changé ?

**5h30, appartement de Rika et Hatsu :**

-DRIIIIIIIIIING ! SA SOOOONNE ! DEBOUT !

-RIKA ! Eteins se foutu réveil !

**6H00, toujours dans l'appartement :**

-Ha-chan ? Murmura Rika

-hum, grognais-je dans mon sommeil.

-Il est où le…

-TA GUEULE !

**6h30, encore dans l'appartement :**

-Ha-chan, _je sens qu'on me pousse_, Ha-chan lève toi où tu n'auras pas le temps de te préparer.

-Hum. Encore cinq minutes !

-Si tu l'dis.

**7h00, devinez où ? Eh oui toujours dans l'appart !**

Je j'entends un splash sonore retentir, je sens quelque chose de froid glisser sur moi. J'ouvre un œil, vois Rika en face de moi avec un seau dans les mains. Ce doit être un rêve, je me rendors.

…

Un son s'élève dans la pièce. Un son ? Non. Un véritable désastre musical. Une cornemuse, me souffle mes oreilles encore endormies. Rika ne joue pas de cornemuse. Je dois toujours rêver. Je me rendors.

…

Dans mon rêve, un serpent géant m'agrippe avec sa queue à sonnette et me secoue dans tout les sens en faisant glin-glinguer son grelot à quelques millimètres de mes oreilles. J'entrouvre un œil et distingue approximativement une touffe blonde et une cloche. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, je me concentre pour changer les pensées de mon esprit.

…

Tiens, d'un coup il me semble qu'il fait plus froid. Guidée par mon inconscient, je tâtonne au dessus de moi. Ma couverture a disparu et mon ventre est dénudé. Tant pis. Oh ! Y'a un machin qui me fait un massage ! Je sens un truc comme de petits doigts glisser prudemment sur mon ventre. C'est un peu froid mais par moments j'ai l'impression de sentir une petite fourrure me réchauffer par endroits. Je réprime un sourire, sa chatouille un peu. La légère sensation de froid se déplace vers mes hanches. D'un mouvement brusque et incontrôlé, je balance un grand coup ma main en direction du malheureux truc qui a osé chatouiller mes hanches. Je suis très dangereuse dans ces cas. J'entends un « hic-hic » aigu. J'ouvre les yeux et observe un énorme rats brun aux yeux rouges courir vers la porte de sortit. Ah. Si ce n'est qu'un rat. J'observe le réveil, sept heure quarante-cinq. Bah, J'ai le temps les cours commencent à huit heure. Je me rendors encore une fois.

…

**8h27, à l'appartement encore et toujours.**

-RIKAAAA ! POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS REVEILLE !

Le coup d'encyclopédie que je me pris à ce moment m'incita à ne rien ajouter.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Dis-je larmoyante.

-Non la question c'est « qu'est-ce que tu n'as PAS fait ? », sermonna telle.

-Sortir les poubelles ? Récurer ? Faire la vaisselle ? Nourrir le rat ? Donné les souris transgénique de mayuri a bouffé au serpent ?

-Plus simple.

-Dire bonjour ? Prier avant de manger ?

-Plus compliquez.

-Te violer sans te réveiller ?

-Quoi t'a déjà essayé ? Me demanda t-elle les yeux ronds.

-Bah non. Pas que je sache en tout cas. Encore que pendant la dernière cuite qu'on a eut il est possible que…

-Bon stop sa va sa va !

-Ben quoi alors ?

-Qu'elle heure est-il ?

-Bah 8h30 pourquoi ?

-Ah quelle heure on est censé être en cour ?

-bah a 8h00 pourquoi ?

-Combien de temps faut t-il pour allé jusqu'au lycée ?

-Trois quart d'heure et alors ?

-Donc je te trucide maintenant ou j'attends un peu ?

-AH ! On est en retard ! C'est ça ?

-Bravo !

-T'aurais pu me réveiller quand même !

-Tu crois que je faisais quoi ?! Compter les pâquerettes ? Compter combien Komamura a de poils ?

-Combien Koma à de poils ? Disons qu'il fait 300kg pour 290cm. Ce qui fait 300000g pour 2,90m. Un poil mesure environ 0,01mg (ndlr : oui on dit bien mesure et non pèse, on nous a assez rabattu les oreilles avec ça en primaire ou au collège je ne sais plus. Car la masse est une mesure ou alors on dit bien pèse ? Mais en tout cas c'est une mesure c'est sur)bref, donc si on convertit la masse d'un poil en gramme on a 0,00001 gramme. Donc 300000multiplié par 2,90 le tout divisé par 0,00001. Cela nous fait euh. 8,7x10 puissance 10, soit 87000000000 poils !

-Oy, y'a du monde la dedans ! Sauf que y'a un chtuc dans ton calcul, mathématicienne de second choix.

- Dis-moi tout.

-Il ne fait pas 300kg de poils ! Donc on va dire qu'on retire 270kg de muscles et compagnie. Donc 30kg ça fait 30000grammes. Donc tu multiplie 30000 par 2,90, le tout divisé par 0,00001, ce qui fait 8,9x 10 puissance 9 soit 8900000000poils ! Et comme il parait que les renards ont deux couches de poils, tu multiplie par deux alors Komamura aurait approximativement 17800000000poils !

-Wahou ! Si on le découpe on a quoi ? Une toque, une écharpe, un pull et des mocassins ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait lui demander de nous laisser sa fourrure ?

-Il accepterait tu crois ?

-Bah si on lui dit que c'est pour la science ?

Rika regarda le réveil. 8h42. Elle balança mes fringues dans le pif et commença à me retirer mon pyjama pour que je m'habille plus vite.

-AU VIOLE ! Hurlais-je.

-Mais je t'aide juste !

- Va-t'en perverse ! Je ne suis pas une assistée !

-Alors grouille !

8h57, j'étais habillée, coiffée, non maquillé, sans déjeuner, le sac de cour à la main et mon fidèle bob sur la tête.

-AH ! Retire moi cette horreur tu me fais honte !

-Mais il est beau mon Bob !

-Il est tout rafistolé et y'a un côté tout cramé !

-Sa prouve que je suis une combattante !

-Non sa prouve juste, au mieux, que t'as des gouts de chiotte en matière vestimentaire et au pire que t'es SDF.

-Mais euh !

-Bon grouille on a déjà manqué une heure de cours !

Nous nous empressons de sortir. Il devrait y avoir un bus normalement à cette heure. Nous courons, il y a une grande côte avant l'arrêt. Au moment où nous arrivons en haut de la côte, le bus venait juste de se carapater. Ah.

-Reviens ! Hurlais-je.

Je commence à shunpoter. Puis m'arrête quand je vois que Rika ne me suis pas. Je reviens vers elle.

-Comment tu fais ? me dit-elle.

-Pour shunpoter ? Bah comme à la soul society.

-Dans un gigai tu ne peux pas normalement.

-Ah ! Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai commencé à me shinigamisé avant d'être morte, Dis-je en tirant une moue perplexe et en penchant la tête.

Rika me sauta sur le dos et je manquais de peu de m'étaler par terre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je.

-Tu vas nous servir de moyen de transport ! S'enthousiasma Rika.

-Paix à ton âme, dis-je.

-ALLE HUE MERCEDES !

-Mercedes ?

-Bah ouai. C'est la classe Mercedes ! Sinon je peux t'appelé pot de yaourt ? Fiat panda ? Ah je sais ! Twingo !

-Hatsu c'est très bien aussi tu sais ?

- On ne va pas chipoter sur le détail, allé hue Mazda-tsu !

Je shunpotais donc jusqu'au lycée. Bon je ne suis pas habituer à avoir un passager donc ça secouait un peu. Quand je posais Rika à terre elle me semblait un peu blanche.

-Rika. T'es morte?

-Yeah man.

-Je t'avais prévenu.

9h23, nous entrions dans l'entre de la bête. Nous faisions d'abord le tour des locaux, histoire de ne pas se paumé plus tard. Et puis une minutes de retard de plus ou de moins… Il y avait trois étages, chaque classe avait sa salle. Notre classe était la 2.3. Okay. Mais elle est où la 2.3 ? Nous finissions par tomber sur Ichigo, habillé en lycéen qui courait dans le couloir avec une démarche étrange, suivis de près par Rukia.

-Y'a un hollow ? Dis-je.

-Non il a la gastro ! Hurla Rukia.

-Mais pourquoi tu le suis ? Demanda Rika.

Rukia s'arrêta.

-Question d'habitude, nous dis la Kuchiki en repartant en sens inverse.

Je lançais un regard entendu à Rika. Y'a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond entre ces deux là.

-Oy Rukia ! Lançais-je alors qu'elle allait disparaitre dans un croisement.

-Oui ?

-Elle est où notre classe ? Demandais-je

-Au deuxième étage

-Bon bah on te suit nous hein.

Nous traversions quelques couloirs, grimpions deux étages, retraversions quelques couloirs et finalement nous atterrîmes devant la salle 2.3. Rukia tendis la main vers la poignée puis se résigna. Se dandina un peu puis leva la tête et la pencha sur la gauche.

-Euh Rukia, tu fais quoi là ?

-Je cherche une bonne raison d'être partie comme une furie puis de revenir comme-ci de rien était.

Ah c'est vrai que. Parce que bon, si elle dit « je suis allez aider Ichigo pour qu'il largue la marchandise », bah sa le fait pas quoi.

-Laisse faire je connais l'astuce. Dit Rika. Hatsu, on lance la troisième théorie.

J'approuvais. Rukia nous regarda étrangement.

-Rukia, écoute. Au moment où on entre tu te mets à ta place comme-ci de rien était.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Rika ouvrit la porte à la volée, j'entrais en première suivis de la blonde.

-C'EST NOUS ! Hurlions Rika et moi.

Je vis la Kuchiki rejoindre tranquillement sa table tandis que tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous.

-Mais qui êtes vous ? Nous demanda un petit bout de femme aux cheveux bruns qui semblaient être notre prof.

-Les nouvelles, Dis-je.

Elle fouilla dans ses papiers et en sortit une feuille.

-Sasaki Rika et Yuu Hatsu ?

Nous hochions la tête.

-Et la raison de votre retard ? Les cours commencent à Huit heures et non à neuf heures et demie !

Je regardais Rika, Rika regardait la prof.

_ Euh Shikeishuu, t'as pas une idée ?

_« Oh miracle tu m'as parlé !_

_ Oui, mais sinon ?

_« Demerde-toi. _

-Euh, parce que la cloche a sonné avant qu'on arrive ?

- Certes, quelle perspicacité.

La prof retourna à son bureau en marmonnant quelques paroles incohérentes et Rika et moi allions nous asseoir. Je trouvais une place à côté d'une fille aux cheveux rouges tandis que Rika s'asseyais a côté d'une fille aux cheveux courts.

Saviez-vous que mon Karma frise le zero absolu sur l'échelle de Richter de la malchance ? Ah vous saviez. Non je dis ça parce que, bon. Il y avait quatre autres places libres. Rika en a prit une, il me restait donc trois possibilités. Et il a fallu que je choisisse celle qui me lorgne avec des yeux de chien affamé, les doigts bougeant tout seul prêt à me sauter dessus et une lueur perverse malsaine au fond des yeux. Si je ne me fais pas violé avant la fin de la semaine je viole Urahara. Pourquoi lui ? J'avoue qu'un instant le visage du vieux yama m'a traversé l'esprit mais ça ne m'a pas tellement… euh, tenté ? Je pourrais violer Ichigo ou un autre gars de la classe aussi pourquoi pas ? A réfléchir, j'ai encore du temps.

La prof nous baratine un cours de français, ah non excusez moi, de LITTERATURE ! Car comme elle le dit si bien :

-Nous ne faisons pas de français mais de la littérature ! Le français on en fait jusqu'au collège mais maintenant c'est bon tout ça vous savez ! On passe à autre chose ! Le français vous en faites depuis la naissance ! Déjà bébé quand vous faites vos ZBOUGOUIBOULGA c'est du français !

_ Ah bon ?

-Après, la littérature, me direz-vous, ça sert à quoi ? Comme je n'ai pas envie de vous l'expliquer je vais dire à rien. Mais oui mais après tout il y a plein de truc qui ne servent à rien ! Comme les vêtements, a quoi ça sert après tout ? On viendrait nu qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

_« Ouai tous a poils ! _

Nous écoutions encore un moment les paroles pleines de sens de celle qui a notre malheurs sera notre prof de fran… de Littérature jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Finalement, la cloche sonne et nous sortons. Il est dix heures. Nous aurions du avoir deux heures de français mais grâce a mon retard on a eu qu'une demi-heure. Si ce n'est pas beau ça ?

-Ichigo, dis-je au roux qui était revenu il y a peu.

Il tourne la tête vers moi.

-On va en quoi ?

-En sport.

- On n'a pas nos tenues.

-Je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose.

Et franchement ce n'est pas avec l'uniforme qu'on va faire sport. Franchement des jupes ! Je n'aime pas les jupes !

_« Les filles normales aiment les jupes._

_ Je ne suis pas normale. D'ailleurs où est la norme ? Car si je me base sur des personnes normales je suis anormal MAIS, si je me base sur des gens anormaux je suis normale ! Donc la normalité n'est qu'une science visant à faire une moyenne par rapport à un comparé. Exemple, je prends le chiffre cent. Si je dis que j'ai payé mon pain cent euros on me dira que c'est super cher ! Mais, si je dis que j'ai acheté une maison à cent euros elle ne paraitra pas chère ! Donc la norme n'est qu'une moyenne variant selon le comparé et le comparant par rapport a une donnée précise.

_« Bravo, bravo. Tu développe ton esprit. Y'a du progrès dans ta cervelle de pastèque._

_ J'ai une grosse tête ?

_« Non une tête remplie d'eau._

_ AHAHAHAH ! Je me marre ! Pff Crétin.

-Hatsu ! Entendis-je, _je me retournais, Rika me souriait_. J'ai trouvé des uniformes !

-Yeah ! Tu gères ! Tu les as trouvés où ?

-ça c'est mon secret.

Ah. Sa veut dire que quelqu'un vient d'échapper de peu à la mort. Nous nous rendons en sport. Sur le chemin du gymnase quelques personnes de la classe se sont présentées. Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Orihime, Chizuru ma violeuse potentielle et Tatsuki. On m'a présenté Ishida qui n'a pas prit la peine de nous jeter un regard. Quoi que j'aie cru voir un vague étonnement passer dans ses yeux quand il a regardé Rika. Parmi les filles de la classe on trouve aussi Mahane, Ryo, Mashiro, Kaiko, et une autre blonde dont je n'ai pas demandé le nom. Elle est toute mignonne, deux couettes attachées en bas de la tête (comme Tsunade de Naruto), ses joues sont constamment rouge et elle est plutôt petite. On dirait un Pikachu. Oh bah tiens Pikachu sa lui va bien !

Bref, donc les deux heures de sports nous attendent !

**Eh voilà ! Fin de ce 18eme chapitre ! Alors ? **

**Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, qui m'ajoutent en favoris, me suivent ou me lisent ! I love you !**

**La parlote qui ne sert à rien : Il faut que je vous raconte ! Vous voyez, je ne suis pas homophobe mais les relations homo ne m'ont jamais tentées (je parle en manga ou en fic) car je ne sais pas mais ça me faisait bizarre d'imaginer et donc je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu voir des mangas Yaoi. Mais récemment j'ai fait un rêve trop beau où justement deux mecs avaient une relation particulièrement magnifique. Quand je me suis réveiller je me suis dit : « faut que je me mette au Yaoi ! » et j'ai donc regardé l'anime sekaiichi hatsukoi qui est absolument M.A.G.N.I.F.I.Q.U.E ! Si vous ne connaissez pas je vous le conseil car il est splendide.**

**Voilà voilà ! Le chapitre 19 sera normalement posté aujourd'hui si l'inspi vient rapidement. Car oui, contrairement aux auteurs prévoyant qui écrivent tout au longs et on souvent quelques chapitres d'avance moi j'écris tout sur le moment ! Voilà voilà ! Bonne journée/année/soirée.**


	21. 19 La guerre des ballons

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors tout d'abord je tiens a m'excuser pour mon immenssissime retard, je suis impardonnable MAIS j'ai pleins d'excuses, des bonnes, des moins bonnes, des qui valent rien. Alors tout d'abord je considère ma fiction comme mon petit plaisir de pèriode de cours donc pendant les vas j'ai mes autres petits plaisir. J'avais un manque total d'inspiration et d'idée à venir, inspiration qui est revenu la semaine dernière et cette semaine j'étais très occupé. Entre les DM que je ne suis pas foutu de faire à l'avance, une magnifique pièce de théâtre que j'ai été voir (Dom Juan) avec ma prof de français et quelques personnes de la classe un soir et une flemme total de faire quoi que ce soit le lendemain dû à la fatigue voilà. **

**Enfin bref, JE SUIS DE RETOUR POUR VOTRE BONHEUR ET LE MALHEUR D'HATSU ! Mouhahahahaha. **

**Luka : Ces paroles sont véridiques, ma prof de français nous a effectivement sortit ces paroles ^^ Voilà la suite ^_^**

**Celeste31 : Ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice =D Oui oui je confirme Hatsu est absolument débile… Ok ok je note, pas de maxi pâté. Je crois que ce n'est pas trop mal dans ce chapitre, dis moi tout. Mais faut pas être dégouté, Mayu et Yama ils sont si beau tout les deux, c'est le grand amour =) Un vieux ridé et un sadique psychopathe c'est tout mignon ^^ Bonne lecture.**

**Jack-chan : Merciiii ! Un très grand merci pour ta review elle m'a faite hyper plaisir, désolé de t'avoir fait lambiner pour la suite. La voilà bonne lecture.**

**Et bien sur merci à toi Heavening. **

**J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer en bas. Héhé bonne lecture, je vous aime !**

**Les personnages appartiennent presque tous a Tite Kubo sauf quelques dégénérés sortant tout droit de mon cerveau de déluré ! **

**Chapitre 19 : En plein champ de bataille.**

Nous nous rendions donc tous au gymnase. Arrivé là-bas, après un appel rapide vint l'échauffement. Ah l'échauffement, comment torturer un élève ? Appelez un prof de sport !

-Aller on trottine !

Courez, courez, Holmes et Watson. Vous ne connaissez pas ce générique ? Bande d'inculte ! M'enfin bref on court, on court. J'ai l'impression d'être un cheval en longe. Dès que tu fais mal ton boulot tu refais un tour ! Et on court, on court encore. J'en peux déjà plus !

-Pas chassés !

Et maintenant c'est les pas de danse ! Cinq foulées d'un côté, cinq de l'autre. Aller hop, encore deux tours comme ça ! Tel une ballerine nous décollons nos pattes fatigués du sol dans un doux ballet aérien et atterrissions avec une souplesse pachydermique dans la plus belle mélodie que peux faire un troupeau d'élèves fatigués.

-Talon fesse !

Et en plus ils nous prennent pour des masochistes. Il sait où ils vont finir mes pieds !? Aller encore quelques tours en se tannant le derrière ! J'aurais su j'aurais pris un boulot. Elle doit être tranquille Rangiku ! Tiens d'ailleurs il faudra que je lui demande comment ça se passe.

-Genoux haut !

Ah mes points de côtés ! Je suis morte ! C'est miraculeux que j'arrive à décollé mes pieds je vous assure. J'ai mal ! Et voir Rika qui cours comme-ci de rien était c'est enrageant !

-Deux tours d'accélération !

_ Je vais m'écrouler de fatigue, soupirais-je en mon fort intérieur.

_« T'as pas assez dormi ce matin ?_

_ Mais c'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de repos !

_« Cours feignasse !_

Bon j'ai fait mes deux tours d'accélération sans accélérer mais ça c'est qu'un détail. Je pose mes mains sur mes genoux et halète comme une asthmatique.

-On va faire un dernier échauffement.

_ Je vais mourir !

-Vous vous répartissez des deux côté du gymnase. Vous courez jusqu'à la première ligne, vous revenez touchez votre points de départ, vous touchez la deuxième et revenez, pareille pour la troisième et la ligne du milieu.

Et c'est reparti ! Chad est de l'autre côté du gymnase. Je cours, m'accroupi rapidement, touche la ligne et repart à reculons au début. Rebelote pour toutes les autres lignes. Revenu toucher la ligne de départ j'engage un dernier sprint final pour aller toucher la ligne central. Chad arrive comme un mastodonte. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter ! Bon bah faute de moyen je me laisse glisser au sol. Et mon tibia heurte violement celui du géant. C'est dans ces moments que je bénis ma perte de douleur quand je vois le bleu qui se forme rapidement sur mon tibia.

Après ça c'est les petits étirements rapides, les poignets, les chevilles, les bras et tout le tralala. Nous installons les filets. Tatsuki m'a appris que nous faisons volley. Une fois tout le matériel installé, nous écoutons les instructions du prof. Pour commencer nous devions faire le plus de jongle possible.

Je commence. Lève la balle. Un, deux… et ah non pas trois. Rika suit le même parcours que moi. Je retente, encore et encore. Au bout du dixième essai, un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq et …. SIX ! Youhou ! Record personnel battu ! Le prof nous rappel et demande les meilleurs résultats. Mizuiro annonce 32.

_ Tout ça !

_« Ton record personnel tu peux le remballer._

Ichigo annonce 61 et Tatsuki 62.

- Mais comment ils font ? Demandais-je à Rika.

- Bah ils jonglent. Me répond Tchad.

J'adore son sens de l'observation, vraiment.

Après ces petits exercices de routine venaient les exercices autrement plus pratiques. Le prof nous ordonne à être par quatre ou cinq. Je me retrouve avec rika, ryo, Keigo et Mizuiro. Voilà l'exercice de torture : Deux personnes d'un côté, Keigo et Mizuiro. Keigo doit passer à Mizuiro qui doit repasser a Keigo pour que celui-ci tire la balle de l'autre côté du filet. Ryo et Rika sont de l'autre côté, chargé de récupérer les balles, et je suis sur le côté pour le tour. Du côté des garçons l'échange se passe au top, les filles renvoient. Mizuiro redonne un coup dans la balle. Keigo s'est baissé et, la balle venant vers moi je donne un grand coup de manchette dedans pour qu'elle passe de l'autre côté du filet. Manque de bol. Elle a filé tout droit. Keigo s'est relevé….

-Mais sa va pas la tête ! Se plaignit la pauvre victime.

-AH désolé. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Me défendis-je.

Je riais de ma bévue et pleurais de gêne. J'ai failli tuer Keigo. Bon je ne le connais pas encore assez pour le plaindre mais tout de même. Quoi que, je devrais être contente non ? Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui prend les coups héhé. En fait il est mon sauveur !

-Keigo, dis-je un élan de sérieux dans la voix.

Il me regarde sans comprendre tandis que je pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

-Je te revaudrais ça.

-Hein ?

L'exercice reprend et après une dizaine de minutes, je repars vers le prof qui donne de nouvelles instructions. Et merde c'est les matchs. Je suis une daube. Je n'ai jamais aimé les sports de filet et de balle. Non tout simplement je n'aime pas le sport. Le prof fait les équipes je me retrouve avec Michiru, Tchad et Chizuru. Oh galère ! Ichigo avec Keigo, mizuiro et Rukia. Tatsuki avec Kaiko, Ishida et Orihime. Rika avec Mashiro, Ryo et Pikachu. Y'a deux autres équipes mais je ne connais pas encore les guignols donc je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Les matchs commencent.

Le premier est contre l'équipe de Tatsuki. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille avec un punch pareil. Entre Orihime qui servait de plante verte, Ishida fin tacticien, Kaiko qui fait des services foireux impossibles à attraper et Tatsuki qui nous renvoi tout nos tires a la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Dix-neuf à cinq. En même temps dans notre équipe on n'est pas aidé. Michiru a peur de la balle, Tchad est stone et tire comme un bourrin même quand il y va doucement, ce qui envoie la balle soit dans le filet soit trois terrain plus loin. Chizuru passe son temps a me reluqué et essaye de me tripoter dès que j'ai le malheur de m'approcher trop près et y'a moi. Alors que dire ? Mes services foire un coup sur trois et je renvoi toujours en manchette et donc sa file jamais au bon endroit. Y'a pas a dire on est une belle équipe de vainqueur.

Second match. Contre l'équipe d'Ichigo.

-Fight, on donne tout ! Lançais-je histoire de motivé tout le monde.

Aucune réponse. Je suis tombé dans une équipe de boulet.

-Je veux bien tout te donner moi, me susurre me voix qui me fait frissonner d'horreur.

-Non c'est bon Chizuru sa ira.

Oh secours tuez la !

Oh misère de galère. Avait vous déjà vue un Ichigo en mode warrior ? Une rukia en mode tueuse ? Un keigo et un mizuiro motivés sérieux et appliqués ? Ça fait peur. Michiru est devant le filet. Je fais un service, Rukia le rattrape, tire avec une puissance vertigineuse dedans et la renvoie dans la tronche de Chizuru qui s'étale au sol comme une bouse complètement dans les vapes.

Allélujah ! Oh Dieu des lutins bleu unijambistes tu as entendu ma prière !

Ce match se finit donc avec une défaite de vingt-et-un à quatre. Et nous n'avions joué que trois minutes sur cinq.

Le prof siffle, place au troisième match. Chizuru se réveil, une lueur flippante dans les yeux. Nous jouons cette fois-ci contre l'une des équipes à laquelle je ne connais personne. Une équipe de mec qui en bon gentleman nous laisse commencer. Michiru tiens la balle et se dirige à sa place pour servir. C'était sans compter sur une Chizuru démoniaque.

- DONNE-MOI ÇA ! Hurla t-elle une voix un peu trop aigu à mon avis.

La pauvre Michiru n'a d'autre choix que de la mettre en veilleuse et de changer de place. Le démon se voit découvrir des allures de chef dans l'âme.

-Je vous préviens, commence t-elle d'une voix peu rassurante, celui qui loupe la moindre balle subira les pires souffrances.

Rajouter à cela un rire mégalomaniaque, une Michiru au bord de la crise cardiaque, un Tchad qui n'en a rien a ciré et une Hatsu qui veut se tirer une balle.

Un coup de sifflet annonce le début du match.

Chizu fait son premier service, à fonds dans le jeu. Les autres n'ont même pas le temps de réagir. Un point pour nous, hourra ! Ses deux autres services sont un franc succès. Nous changeons. A mon tour de servir. Je fais un service ma foi pas trop pourri. Il y va, il y va, il y… va pas. Il a fallu qu'un type de deux mètres de haut le rattrape. Michiru n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Elle parvient à relancer la balle en hauteur et grâce a un splendide smash de Chizu que nous marquons notre quatrième point. Tchad sert de plante verte, je crois. J'entame mon deuxième service. Réussi ! Les autres le regardent tomber sans réagir. Yeah ! Je tire mon troisième service. Il y va, il y va ! Je m'aime, Oh que je m'ai… Ah que je suis morte. Il est dans le filet. Oups. Je regarde avec horreur les yeux fous de rage d'une certaine folle aux cheveux rouge. Je soupçonne une certaine Tatsuki de lui avoir apprit quelques techniques de karaté vu qu'elle a l'air de bien aimer que je lui serve de cobaye pour les reproduire. Elle s'étonne de mon manque de réaction.

_« Fait semblant de geindre._

_ Bah pourquoi.

_« Tu dois servir de modèle_.

_ De modèle ? Pour quoi donc ?

_« Si ton équipe voit ta souffrance ils se donneront à fonds pour ne pas subir le même sort que toi et vous gagnerez peut-être les matchs suivant._

_ Ah oui pourquoi pas.

On peut toujours essayer.

-Ah, j'ai mal. Dis-je sans grande conviction.

_« Met y de l'entrain bon sang ! Imagine que t'es cramé à l'acide sulfurique, que de la lave en fusion de glisse sur le corps, qu'un train de passe dessus, qu'une semi-remorque de broie une patte, qu'on te jette dans un champ d'orties, qu'un chat t'escalade une jambe ! Ah bah c'est ça ! MAYURI VA TE VIOLER !_

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! AU SECOURS !

Du coin de l'œil j'observe que Michiru tremble. Prise de pensées pas très catholique envers une certaine personne je m'évanouis quelques secondes. Michiru me secoue comme un prunier et me hurlant aux oreilles de ne pas mourir. Ensuite je sens une autre paire de main qui m'agrippe par le col, me soulève avec une brutalité digne des bourrins de la onzième et bizarrement en croisant les yeux d'un certain démon mes jambes reprennent leurs vitalité. Instinct de survie.

Le match reprend. Parce que oui il n'est pas fini. J'avais presque oublié ce détail.

_« Quel boulet._

_ Je ne te permets pas.

_« Je me le permet moi-même._

_ Tss.

Le match reprend donc avec un avantage pour nous de cinq à un. La balle est à eux. Un mec aux cheveux caramel ma foi plutôt mignon tire. La balle vient vers moi. Craignant le courroux du démon je me concentre et parvint à renvoyer la balle correctement. Un certain géant de deux mètres la renvoie et enfin, ENFIN la plante verte se réveil ! Tchad a bougé son derrière pour tapé la balle ! Et c'est dans un magnifique smash que la balle vient s'exploser au sol. Oui oui, il la explosé, caput, finish, crevé, a plus de balle. Il n'a pas une tête de shinigamis mais c'est clair que ce n'est pas humain ça ! Que je sache, y'a pas beaucoup de lycéen normalement constitué qui bousille des balles de volley juste en tapant dedans. Des balles de ping-pong zero problème.

Ah le bonheur de faire du tennis pendant un cours de ping-pong. Tiré dedans comme un bourrin, tiré dans les murs, ah pourquoi suis-je morte ? C'était si bien le collège.

C'est au tour de Michiru de servir celle-ci ayant été récupéré une balle.

Le hurlement de guerre spécial motivation de Chizuru m'oblige a me reconcentrer. Michiru engage son service.

Le match se finis en notre faveur avec dix à trois. Le suivant est contre l'autre équipe dont je ne connais rien. Ils gagnent douze à neuf. Le tout dernier match est contre l'équipe constitué de Rika, Mashiro, Ryo et Pikachu.

Je confirme, Pikachu porte très bien son nom. Elle a beau être petite et mignonne elle a un caractère électrique. Dans le genre personne qu'il vaut mieux ne pas énerver elle est au top niveaux. Ryo est une guerrière, Mashiro une boule nerveuse et hyperactive, Rika est pire qu'une oie ou un doberman femelle qui protège ses gosses. Car OUI, ne sous estimé jamais une oie ! C'est souvent pire qu'un chien de garde. Rika est une maxi enragé du ballon, y'a rien qui passe. Mais quand je ne dis rien c'est rien. Et y'a Pikachu. Cette espèce de mini blonde qui doit se shooté aux piles Alcaline, Energizer et Duracell. Une bête de combat, la sangoku super sayen 3 de karakura, l'edo-lucy puissance dix, la voldemort version jeune fille avec un pif et des cheveux, la warrior des bacs à sable ! En quelques mots : une tornade cyclonique cataclysmique. A votre avis résultat du match ? On a gagné ! Nan je déconne. Une magnifique défaite de vingt-huit à zéro. Michiru s'est faite une entorse au poignet, Chizuru ne compte plus les neurones qu'elle a perdu, Chad en a encaissé autant mais lui il s'en fou il sent rien et moi ? Grâce a un entrainement spécial made in Kenpachi/Soi Fon j'ai acquis les reflexes de survie héhé. Winner !

C'est donc dans la joie, les bleus, et la bonne humeur que ce cours de sports de sport se finit. Il est midi et je meurs de faim ! A table !

Bip, bip, bip.

NON !

**Et voilà c'est la fin ! Cette fois je vous promet que la suite arrivera vite, à savoir : une semaine GRAND MAXIMUM.**

**Je vous avez dis que j'avais une bonne nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? Il se trouve que, pendant un mois je n'ai pas oublié ma fic et j'étais donc en quête d'inspiration. J'ai trouvé pleins d'idées pour cette arc spécial « à l'école » ET j'ai trouvé le thème du prochain arc qui n'arrivera pas avant longtemps malheureusement pour vous ^_^. En tout cas il se passera pleins de belles chose, ce sera un arc sentimental et pleins de situations plus foireuses les unes que les autres. Mais ceci n'est pas pour maintenant. **

**Ensuite, j'ai besoin d'un avis. Il y a un chapitre que je ne sais pas à quel moment placer. Il a deux versions. Les deux versions étant tragique toutes les deux. La première version se situera en milieu de fic et amènera à un tout nouveau rythme tandis que la seconde version clôturera définitivement la fic. Bien évidemment, dans le deuxième cas de figures, ce chapitre n'arrivera que dans un très long moment.**

**Voilà voilà. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Merci à tout ceux qui me laisse lisent, me suivent, m'ajoute en favoris et surtout merci à tout mes revieweurs ! 106 reviews maintenant ça me fait énormément plaisir je vous adore ! Je vous béni ! **


	22. 20 la faim, la maîtresse et l'intrus

**Me revoilà pour ce 20****ème**** chapitre ! 140pages words et 123reviews ! Et toujours en retards désolé T_T**

**En tout cas merci à tout ceux qui me lisent, me suivent, m'ajoute en favoris et surtout merci à ceux qui me laisse des reviews ! Sans vous j'aurais envoyé Hatsu au placards donc continué a la soutenir héhé. **

**Luka :**** Non non ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner ma fic, ou du moins l'idée n'a jamais persister ^^ A vrai dire certaines sont marqués mais pas compté ou l'inverse je sais plus. C'est comme pour le postage des fics. Sur mes derniers chapitres qui dépassaient les 2000mots c'est marqué qu'ils n'en font même pas 1500 donc y'a un bug ^^ En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes reviews voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira, désolé pour le retard T_T**

**Hera-Young : Ah autant pour moi tu as raison. Erreur de ma part. J'essaierai de modifié ça dans la suite de la fic merci de m'avoir prévenu. **

**Feixia-chan : Désolé ^^ prochain coup qu'il y a un chapitre sportif je m'appliquerais nickel chrome et je te demanderais des conseils. Après, son statut de shinigami ne change pas ses capacités sportive, de son vivant elle était nul et de sa mort bah, tout autant excepté dans deux domaines, l'escrime et autre sport d'épée et un autre qui viendra plus tard.**

**Voilà voilà, bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas =D**

**Disclamer : la plupart des personnages et des lieux appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf quelques personnes. **

**Chapitre 20 : La faim, la maitresse et l'intrus.**

C'est le ventre affamé et les yeux larmoyants que j'observe mon soul pager. Cinq points. Cinq points rouges. Des hollows. Des gros points rouges. Des arrancars. Bouhouhou ! En plus on a chimie après la pause je ne veux pas louper la chimie c'est le seul truc où j'ai une bonne moyenne…

_« Une psychopathe doué en chimie. Si j'étais un humain j'aurais peur._

_ Je suis d'une nature douce.

_« C'est ça. Cette même nature douce qui a drogué son haut supérieur…_

_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien doser.

_« Qui a traumatisé un enfant capricieux._

_ Je lui ai sauvé la vie, et a près nous avoir attiré tous ces hollows avec ses fichu biscuits et pour avoir pourri mes vacances il méritait pire ! Et je suis sur que toi aussi t'as des fantasmes psychotique caché.

_« Qui sait ?_

Après ça je me dirigeais dans la direction indiquée par l'appareil en compagnie de Rika. J'avais confié mon corps à un mod soul pour la première fois et honnêtement je craignais ce que je découvrirais ensuite. Les autres étaient restés au lycée. Bien que j'ai eu le temps de voir Ichigo et Rukia avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière un mur. Donc soit ils vont pécher du hollow, soit je ne voyais pas Ichigo du bon œil si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Mais bon j'ai toujours vu Ichigo avec une haute estime de lui-même, donc pour garder cette estime je vais oublier la deuxième option. Option qui était de faire du jardinage en cachette. Vous pensiez à quoi ? C'est vrai après tout Ichigo est un symbole de virilité ! Beau, grand, svelte, finement musclé, un peu ténébreux, protecteur et qui n'hésite pas à risquer sa vie pour ses proches ! Vous l'imaginez bien, avec ce portrait idyllique, torse nu devant une plage, le corps parsemé de fines gouttelettes de sueur démontrant sa dure tache d'exterminateur de hollow ? Voila. Maintenant vous imaginez cette même personne avec des gants en caoutchouc, un tablier à fleur un peu taché de terre en train de parler à son géranium ? Cette même personne qui s'est battu comme un dieu contre Aizen et qui à côté se tape la discute à son géranium comme un sans ami, comme un petit vieux qui perd la boule ? « Il est beau mon gégé hein ? Ou voui voui qu'il est beau. Et il va devenir beau, grand et fort comme papa Ichi ! Et protégera les criquets de la pluie grâce a ces belles feuilles » Et il se fera bouffer par les limaces ! Ecraser par les sales gosses ! Assassiner par les humains et leurs herbicides ! Et il sera balancé par la fenêtre pour tuer la vieille du troisième qui nourrit les pigeons et qui leur a apprit à nous chier dessus dès qu'on sort la tête pour arroser notre géranium !

Bref, où en étions nous ? Ah oui les arrancars. J'arrive sur les lieux du crime. Un grand parc verdoyant entouré de quelques arbres et dans lequel un joli parc de jeu attend la venue des enfants. Heureusement y'a pas d'enfants. Je n'aime pas les enfants. Quoi que là j'aurais peut-être préféré. Une personne se balançait sur une balançoire. Non non, ce n'est pas stupide. On peut faire autre chose sur une balançoire et on peut ce balancer sur autres choses qu'une balançoire.

Cinq personnes étaient effectivement là. Dans un sens j'étais soulagé mais dans l'autre je sentais que je ne devais pas m'en réjouir. C'est avec un regard incompréhensif que Rika et Moi nous dirigions vers une Rangiku rampant par terre avec un sourire niais visiblement complètement ivre-morte, une Lisa plongé dans ses bouquins, une Rukia et un Ichigo qui n'y comprenais rien et un type bien habillé costard-cravate qui gisait au sol avec une jolie bosse sur la tête.

Bon. Excepté l'intrus inconscient c'était réunion Tupperware spécial shinigamis. Avec l'aide de Rukia je plaçais Rangiku dos contre la balançoire et entreprit de savoir ce qui c'était passé. Rika regarda son Soul Pager et nous annonça que le signal avait disparu.

-Rangiku, entrepris-je, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-Ha-chan ! Hurla t-elle en larme en s'agrippant à la jupe de mon uniforme. Je bataillais pour l'empêcher de me déshabiller.

- Dis-moi tout mais lâche ma jupe.

-J'me suis fait viré ! Bouhouhou ! Donc je suis allé au bar et…

-Attends doucement là, pourquoi t'es viré ?

-J'ai tout bu !

Evidemment, quoi d'autre ?

-C'est pas ma faute ! Il était bon…

-C'est ça, c'est la faute du vin. Il t'a envoyé des ondes qui disaient « bois-moi ! Bois tout ! »

-Mais c'est ça…

Méfiez-vous de l'alcool, il est démoniaque. Un jour le saké aura des bras et des jambes, il conquerra le monde, les Hommes seront des esclaves de maître Saké De LaGueuleDeBois. Vous imaginez l'émeute ? Rukia tuera le géranium d'Ichigo par ce que c'est un rival amoureux, Ichigo tuera Rukia pour avoir tué son géranium, Byakuya tuera Ichigo pour avoir tué Rukia, Ishin tuera Byakuya Pour avoir tué Ichigo mais il se fera tuer avant, Karin tuera Byakuya pour avoir tué son père et son frère, Renji essaiera de tuer Karin pour défendre l'honneur de son capitaine mais Toshiro tuera renji pour protéger sa dulcinée, Kira tuera Toshiro pour venger son pote, Rangiku tuera Kira qui a tué son capitaine, Shuhei ira tuer Rangiku pour venger Kira mais se fera tuer par Gin qui a ressuscité et qui se refera tuer par Mayuri qui voulait faire des expériences sur un mort vivant, Aizen sort de sa cellule pour venger Gin dont il était tombé fou amoureux bien que celui-ci lui est fichu sont épée dans le ventre, Yamamoto tue Aizen, Hinamori tue Yamamoto, Sasakibe tue sauvagement hinamori, Kenpachi tue Sasakibe parce qu'il se faisait chier, et après kenpachi tue tout le monde sauf Yachiru. Finalement tout le saké est bu donc maître Sake est mort. Sauf que Kenpachi a zigouillé tout les fabricants de bonbon ! Donc Yachiru se suicide ! Et du coup Kenny il est tout seul donc il se reconvertit dans la menuiserie. Il commence a monté une armoire, laisse le tournevis au dessus, trébuche, tape dans l'armoire, le tournevis tombe, le perfore le crâne et comme y'a plus de toubib eh bah Kenny il meurt d'anémie.

Voilà mes amis, et tout ça à cause d'un géranium ! Veillons pour la sauvegarde de notre espèce et protégeons les géraniums des bonnes femmes ou des bonhommes jaloux ! Et si un jour vous vous faite agresser vous direz : « eh ben alors ? Ton géranium t'a plaqué ? » Cette personne vous prendra pour un fou et vous aurez le temps de vous barrez ! Les géraniums sont nos amis !

Bref, avec tout ça je n'ai pas entendu ce que Rangiku a dit.

-Rangiku tu peux répéter s'il te plait ?

-En gros c'est la routine habituelle, me dit Ichigo.

Ah oui routine habituelle, viré, beurré, largué, re-beurré.

-Rangiku, y'avais d'autre personne a part toi dans le parc ?

Elle hocha la tête en sanglotant.

-Comment ils étaient ?

-Chez pas, je voyais plus et je cherchais pas à entendre, bouhouhou !

Rika choppa Rangiku par le col et la secoua comme un prunier.

-Rangiku ressaisit toi, c'était des arrancars bon-sang ! T'es une shinigami ou une poule d'eau atrophiée ?

Ceci eut pour effet de la faire arrêter de pleurer. Et de la refaire pleurer encore plus fort.

Donc en gros, Rangiku s'est faite virer, a picolé, a draguer je suppose l'homme gisant à terre, il l'a rembarré et elle l'a assommé.

-Et au faite Rangiku, entrepris-je, tu vas devoir te retrouver un boulot.

Soudain elle se releva avec un grand sourire, secoua la tête négativement et partit en sautillant comme un enfant à qui on promet des bonbons. Ça ne sent pas bon tout ça. Nous eûmes beau nous concentrer pour ressentir la présence des hollows mais pas moyens.

De retour au lycée, on avait loupé la pause et la première heure de physique. Les cours par bloc de deux c'est la misère encore y'a quelques avantages. Au moins quand on a huit heures de cours ça fait que quatre matières différentes. Non parce que les deux livres d'histoire/géo, les deux cahiers qui vont avec, le classeur de maths, le classeur de français, le gros bouquin de français qu'on utilise jamais. Sa reviens vite lourd tout ça. Rajoutez les affaires d'SVT, de physique, d'anglais et autre matières tortueuse. Et quand les beau jours reviennent et que tu crèves de chaud bah tu ne peux pas bourrer ta veste dans le sac vu que y'a plus de place ! Donc tu trimballes ta veste tout l'après-midi, et comme c'est lundi ta le sac de sport en prime et le soir quand tu prends le bus eh bah t'es tout serré parce qu'ya un con qu'a décider de s'incruster a côté de toi alors qu'il y a de la place partout. Non mesdames et messieurs ce n'est pas du vécu. Pour palier a tout ces problèmes les Hommes ont fait des systèmes révolutionnaire ! Grâce au trieur on emmène plus que les livres ! Sauf que quand le trieur est blindé ça revient aussi lourd et donc le trieur est fait pour les méticuleux qui range au fur et a mesures. L'Homme a aussi créé les casiers. Eh oui, sauf que pour te faire chier ta ton casier au premier étage quand ta cours au troisième et donc quand tu oublie tes affaires t'as tout à redescendre pour tout remonter.

Nous revenons en classe, je suis encore en habit de Shinigami et j'ai peur de voir ce qu'a fait mon corps. J'entrouvre la porte et jette un coup d'œil. Je crois que je nage en plein rêve. Mon corps est au tableau, donne des explications carré, clair, net et précises et JUSTES. Ma mod soul est une intello !

_« Mais de quoi tu te plains ?_

_ Je ne me plains pas je suis choquée. J'ai passé ma vie avec un niveau moyen à me faire le plus oublier possible en fonds de classe et là qu'est-ce que je vois ? Je suis aux tableaux et je comprends tout ! Oh Kami-sama, oh mon dieu des lutins bleu unijambistes, mon karma remonterait t-il ?

Ah ce moment, je vois ma mod soul qui me jette un regard furtif, pose la craie et cours dans ma direction, me choppe par le col et j'ai à peine le temps de me demander pourquoi je ne suis pas passé au travers et voir Rukia me faire un regard « questcequisepasse ? » Que je me retrouve bloqué contre un mur dans les toilettes.

-T'as vu t'as vu ? Commence l'excité, j'ai bien fait, j'ai eu raison ?

-Woh doucement ralenti le débit, de quoi t'as eu raison ?

Elle commence à me prendre dans ses bras et frotté sa tête contre ma joue.

-J'ai donné une bonne image de ma maitresse ? Me demande t-elle les yeux humide.

-Maitresse ?!

-Oui maitresse Yuu-sama.

Je nage en plein délire. Intérieurement, Shikeishuu se fend la poire.

-Appelle moi Hatsu c'est très bien.

-Je n'oserais pas maitresse Yuu-sama ! Ais-je bien fais ?

-Euh je ne suis pas exactement comme ça.

Là-dessus elle fondit en larme et se jeta au sol devant moi.

-J'ai déshonoré maitresse Yuu-Sama ! Bouhouhou ! Je ne mérite pas de vivre bouhouhou !

Elle se frappa la tête dans le mur et je dû l'agripper de toute mes forces pour ne pas qu'elle mutile encore plus mon corps.

-Arrête sinon j'aurais une migraine !

Elle s'arrête alors, me regarde avec des yeux au bord du mode rivière.

-Non non, ne pleure pas ce n'est pas grave shut, tout doux, lààààààà, c'est bien. Murmurais en la prenant dans mes bras et en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Elle releva la tête vers moi, cette fois-ci avec des yeux lumineux.

-Oh maitresse Yuu-sama…

Elle place ses mains sur mes joues. J'ai peur.

-Je ne peux plus me retenir !

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu …

Ma phrase est noyée par la bouche de ma violeuse. Elle m'embarque dans une cabine et entreprend de glisser ses doigts sous mon pull.

_« Ben faut pas te gêné._

_ Mais aide moi ! Hurlais-je intérieurement en essayant de contenir les mains de la folle.

-Maitresse Yuu-sama je vous aime !

-Mais pas moi !

Elle repartit en larme, m'assena un coup de boule et partit avec une vitesse vertigineuse dans les rues de Karakura. Avec mon corps. Fait chier. Je passe le reste de la journée à chercher mon corps. J'ai demandé à tous ceux que je pouvais dans mon état actuel, Urahara, Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu, Lisa. J'ai cherché partout. J'ai fouillé Karakura en long, en large et en travers. J'ai même fouillé les maisons. Mais où est ce fichu mod soul bon sang ! Je longe le terrain de foot, observe quelques mecs apparemment au collège courir après la balle. Je trotte encore un moment dans Karakura.

Il ferait nuit dans moins d'une heure. Je longeais une ruelle pour rentrer à mon appartement quand j'entendis un cri. Je courus dans la direction indiqué par les hurlements stridents. Arrivée dans une autre rue je vis un hollow devant une fille. Un esprit, à en jugeait par la chaîne qu'elle avait. Je brandis Shikeishuu et m'élança sur la bestiole.

_« Oh, attends une seconde Hatsu._

Je pilai net et le hollow et profita pour m'envoyé voler.

_ T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt !

_« Tu sais qu'il existe différent type de Zanpakuto ?_

_ Oui mais accouche ! M'exclamais-je en tranchant le bras du hollow après invoqué ma superbe faux démoniaque.

_« Il y a des attaques général pour chaque type et des attaques perso pour chaque zanpakuto._

J'écoutais tout en emmenant la fille hors de danger par un shunpo d'urgence pour éviter un écrabouillement imminent.

« Par exemple moi je suis un type combat comme Zangetsu, le zanpakuto d'Ichigo, mais pas complètement.

_ C'est quoi ton charabia ?

« As-tu déjà vu le bankai d'Ichigo ?

_ Jamais. Bon je peux le tuer là ?

« Non attends je t'explique.

_ Bah explique plus vite !

« Bon d'abords les actes et les explications après ?

_ Voilà.

_« En gros tu fermes les yeux._

_ T'es timbré ! Je vais me faire buter !

_« TU FERMES TES YEUX._

J'obtempère.

_« Tu ressens la présence du hollow ?_

_ J'entends surtout, il fait un vacarme horrible.

_« Concentre-toi._

_ Mais sur quoi ?

_« Fait le vide._

_ Mais il arrive !

Je n'écoute pas plus Shikei, mon instinct de survit passe en premier. J'ouvre les yeux et tranche la bestiole d'un simple coup.

« Sa vaut le coup de vouloir t'apprendre des trucs.

_ J'écoute mieux quand je n'ai pas un hollow qui veut me zigouiller.

Je me tourne vers la fille. Une fillette de huit ans ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle est trop mignonne avec ses petites couettes blondes et ses grands yeux bruns tout curieux. Elle tient un vieux truc ressemblant à un bout de tissus pleins de nœuds et virant sur le gris. Elle le sert contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Vie qu'elle n'a plus d'ailleurs. C'est malheureux à cet âge là.

- Bonjour toi, commençais en m'agenouillant devant elle.

- Bonjour, me répondit-elle de sa petite voix d'enfants cristalline.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je sais pas.

-Comment tu es morte ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai oublié.

Je la voyais tripoter nerveusement sa chaîne. Puis elle leva les yeux vers moi.

-Tu as une jumelle ?

-Euh non pourquoi cette question ?

-Une madame est passée tout à l'heure et elle te ressemblait beaucoup.

Une lumière s'éclaira dans mes yeux.

-Elle avait une tenue de lycéenne ?

La fillette hocha la tête.

-Tu peux m'emmener là où tu l'a vu s'il te plait ?

Elle m'attrapa la main et m'emmena jusque dans un quartier mal famé. Un vieux lampadaire menaçait de s'écrouler, quelques pousses d'une herbes jaunâtre sortaient des dalles ça et là, de nombreux sac poubelles pourrissaient là, l'odeur était insupportable sauf pour les rats et les cafards qui grouillaient à l'intérieur. Devant moi, une vieille bicoque miteuse et crasseuse était sur le point de s'écrouler. Des murs craquelé et sale autrefois fait de belles brique rouge attendaient doucement l'heure où ils ne serviront plus à rien. Des plantes grimpantes élargissaient doucement les failles rendant le lieu encore instable. Je m'avançais et toucher la porte du bout des doigts. Celle-ci tomba, ne tenant plus par aucun moyen. J'entrais, les lattes du sol grincèrent sous mes pas et ce fut prudemment que j'entamais ma marche au milieu des décombres. Une grande poutre au sol faisait le tiens entre la porte où je me trouvais et une autre porte. A ma droite, un grand trou donnait sur ce qui semblait être une cave. J'avançais sur la poutre craignant que le plancher cède sous mes pas. La porte donnait directement sur l'extérieur à l'arrière de la maison. Ou plutôt, les plafonds de la pièce en face de moi étant écrouler on aurait dit que la pièce n'y été pas. Une grande pièce rectangulaire avec des murs en pierres. Le sol était jonché par les ronces, les gravats, un véritable parcours du combattant. Mais je m'intéressais surtout à l'escalier en bois se trouvant à ma gauche. Je le montais en longeant le mur car il était bancal et si je tombais sur le côté je tombais directement dans le vide, aucune sécurité. J'arrive donc au premier étage. Deux pièces adjacentes séparées autrefois par une porte je suppose, celle-ci a disparu. La première pièce comporte une fenêtre donnant sur la droite de la maison, un énorme trou se trouve au milieu de la pièce laissant voir le béton qui maintient le plancher, et au plafond une trappe ouverte me donne froid dans le dos. La nuit à commencer a tombé et l'atmosphère lugubre de la pièce n'arrange rien. Dans la seconde pièce il y a une fenêtre donnant sur l'avant de la maison, sur la rue. Et au milieu de la pièce, mon corps. Ma mod soul s'est tranquillement endormi. J'ai passé l'après-midi entière à la chercher et elle, elle dort. Dieu m'en veut c'est pas possible autrement. Je sens la fillette m'agrippais le kimono tandis que je m'avance vers mon corps. J'attrape ma mod soul par le col, la secoue, lui hurle ma frustration a la tronche. Elle commence à se réveiller, me regarde avec des yeux brillants tandis que je la fusillais du regard.

Après un konso tout en douceur j'entame une bataille pour pouvoir rentrer dans mon corps tandis que ma mod soul parcourait ses doigts sur mon corps. Ses doigts gelé soit dit en passant. Après de longs efforts j'arrive enfin à récupérer mon corps. Voilà maintenant je peux partir. Il fait noir, j'y vois rien.

-Le trou, murmurais-je, il est où le trou ?

Je tâtonnais du bout du pied, trébuchai sur je ne sais quoi, allai poser mon pied rapidement au sol pour retrouver mon équilibre. Problème, le sol était un peu plus bas. Je m'étalais donc au sol comme une jolie bouse.

_« Eh ben tu sais où il est maintenant._

Alors que je râlais en commençant à me relever des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

-Alors p'tite shinigami, pas trop bobo ?

**Mais qui est cette personne ?**

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre ? Ce coup-ci je ne vous promets pas que la suite arrivera dans moins d'une semaine sa vous évitera d'être déçu si elle arrive que dans un mois ^^ **

**Ah j'ai une nouvelle pour vous : vous savez j'avais demandé un conseil pour un chapitre afin de savoir où le placer ? Eh bah j'ai trouvé donc vous saurez en temps et en heure le résultat de mon choix héhé.**

**Voilà merci de m'avoir lu ! A la prochaine !**


	23. 21 nouveaux venu et petites cachotteries

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'amène le 21****ème**** chapitre et sans retards ! Miracle. Ce chapitre n'est pas exceptionnel mais il fait revenir quelqu'un que j'aime bien.**

**Luka, Agrond et Feixia-chan : La bonne réponse est dans le lot héhé pour savoir il suffit de lire. Mais pour celui qui aura eut tort, il est n'est pas impossible que la personne arrive plus tard selon comment avance l'histoire.**

**Luka : Ah oui j'avoue que ce serait étrange que Shuhei tue Rangiku. Mais vu qu'ils sont possédé par le Saké, l'alcool rend fous.**

**Très important : J'ai modifié la façon des dialogues. Les paroles entre perso sont toujours avec le tiret mais les pensées du zanpakuto sont simplement en italique maintenant. Et avant je différenciais les pensées d'Hatsu et la narration. Maintenant je considère que c'est pareil bien que les pensées d'Hatsu sont séparées de la narration. Dîtes moi si vous préférez comme ça ou si vous aimiez mieux avant.**

**Voilà, la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf certains personnages sortit tout droit de mon imagination douteuses.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 21 : Petites cachotteries.**

C'est d'un pas rapide et énervé que je rentrai chez moi ce soir là. Je claquais violemment la porte de l'appartement, et me dirigeais vers la douche. J'espérais qu'un bon bain bien chaud me calmerait et je me glissais donc dans l'eau. Y'a pas à dire ça fait réellement un bien fou. Je m'enfouissais dans l'eau jusqu'au nez et entrepris de penser à des choses amusantes ou du moins qui ne me donneraient pas envie de sauter par la fenêtre. Je laissais mes pensées dériver vers les shinigami cloitrer à la corvée de papier pendant qu'on était sur terre à se la couler douce. Et encore j'ai l'impression que je préférerais remplir des rapports jusqu'à la fin de mes jours plutôt que de repasser une journée comme celle la. Il me semble entendre toquer.

-Quoi ?

-Hatsu, sa va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé je t'ai cherché partout ! Me demande Rika.

-Sa va très bien.

-Tu faisais quoi avec ta mod soul tout à l'heure ?

-Moi j'ai rien fait.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence pendant lequel Rika semblait cherché un sens caché à ma phrase.

-Et elle ?

Je ne répondis rien, si je le disais à haute voix je m'annoncerais solennellement que ma mod soul est une nymphomane et je préférais encore penser que ce n'étais qu'un rêve, un cauchemar d'ailleurs.

J'entendis Rika réprimer un pouffement.

-Ma pauvre t'as vraiment pas de chance.

-Nan tu crois ? J'me suis faites tuer par une pancarte, ai failli re-mourir en atterrissant entre Byakuya et Kenpachi, j'ai du embrassé les deux pires choses de mon existence, me suis faites kidnappé par un groupe d'arrancars, et j'ai une mod soul nympho (finalement je l'ai dit…).

_Tu oublis que t'as failli te retrouvé brûlé vive._

-J'ai failli mourir brulé vive et mon zanpakuto n'a aucune compassion !

_Tu te la cares où je pense ta compassion._

Je sortis de l'eau, me séchai les cheveux grossièrement, enfilai le premier pyjama qui vint en m'étalai sur mon futon comme une baleine échoué sur la plage. J'allais sombrer rapidement dans les bras de Morphée quand une masse non identifié me sauta dessus.

-Hé Hatsu ?

-mmmh ?

-Comment il est ton zanpakuto ?

Je réfléchis un instant. Maintenant que j'y pense sa fait un baille que j'ai pas été dans mon monde intérieur.

-Il est plutôt grand, avec des sublimes yeux violets et il a les cheveux bleu turquoises en bataille. Et il a des abdos tout droit sculpté dans de la roche volcanique encore en fusion.

_Je m'aime._

-Et caractériellement ?

-Il me rabaisse, sors parfois des blagues douteuses, me prend pour une conne, me laisse parfois dans des situations désespéré. A part ça il est plutôt cool.

Je crois que Rika n'a pas la même définition du mot cool m'enfin.

-Et toi ?

-Tanjuu no kane ?

-Qui d'autre ?

-C'est une fille. Elle a les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Plutôt petite avec une bouille d'enfant et des petites joues rondes. Elle a des longs cheveux courts avec une frange. Elle est plutôt froide et quand y'a des ennemis elle devient complètement psychopathe.

Un zanpak' psychopathe ? Serais-je bien tombé finalement ?

_Evidemment_

-Tu m'as pas dit que c'est une fillette ?

-Si.

-Une fillette psychopathe ?

Elle hoche la tête, j'hausse un sourcil.

-Pour te faire une idée, quand y'a un hollow elle me fait un sourire sadique assortis d'un rire démoniaque et me dit : « on va tous les buter, leur trouer le crâne. »

Ah oui quand même.

_Moi c'est pire c'est ma maitresse qui est comme ça…_

Je ne suis pas comme ça.

_Tu as des penchants qui penchent un peu trop. Et savais tu qu'un zanpakuto a toujours la même apparence ?_

Ah bon ?

_Oui, donc Tanjuu a peut être 3000ans donc dire que c'est une fillette est peu approprié._

En effet. Et toi t'as quel âge ?

_C'est impoli de demander l'âge d'une personne_.

Je sentis mes paupières se fermer, souhaitai bonne nuit à Rika et m'endormis presque aussitôt.

Un atroce son me réveilla. Un mélange entre un troupeau d'éléphant soufflant dans une trompette, le bip incessant d'un réveil et d'un groupe de brute tapant comme des débiles sur des tambours. Le nouveau réveil de Rika. Je tentais de me lever pour allé arrêter cette catastrophe mais quelque chose m'empêchai de bouger. Je descendis les yeux et observa une Rika accroché à moi, la tête posé sur ma poitrine. Je lui demandais de me lâcher, doucement au début puis finit par lui hurler dessus une fois que le réveil commençais réellement à me souler et que le son c'était augmenté tout seul.

_Mais arrête cette horreur !_

Je peux pas bouger !

_Bouge-toi !_

Je me dépêtrais enfin de l'emprise de la blonde. Le son était devenu insoutenable et je me ruais sur l'objet satanique.

_Arrête cette merde bordel !_

Y'a aucun bouton qui marche !

Je tripotais en effet toute les touches possibles mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Mon taux de patience, déjà limité, s'effritait rapidement et ce fut dans un geste désespéré que j'empoignai le réveil et le balançait violement dans le mur où il s'explosa en miette et arrêta enfin de me détruire les tympans.

_Enfin… _

J'observais Rika en me demandant comment elle faisait pour ne pas être réveillé. Je compris pourquoi quand je vis un truc dans ses oreilles. Des bouchons. Quelle traitresse, elle a tout prévue la garce.

Je lui retirai ses bouchons, la secouais un peu et partit préparer le petit déjeuné tandis qu'elle sortait du lit. Même si mes talents de cuisinière laissais nettement à désirer, j'étais au moins capable de beurrer des tartines, c'est toujours ça de gagné.

Nous nous dirigions tranquillement vers l'arrêt de bus et le trajet se fit silencieusement. Arrivé à destination nous croisions Ichigo et Rukia et discutions de tout et de rien.

-Au faite les filles, commença Rukia, vous avez choisi votre club ?

-Ah oui j'avais complètement oublié, dis-je.

Je sortis un bout de papier de mon sac, dessus était marqué toutes les activités possibles. Pour commencer j'éliminais tout les clubs de sports car excepté kendo où j'ai pas un mauvais niveau et le foot auquel il n'y a que des clubs masculin rien ne m'intéresse.

-Théâtre ? Me propose Rika.

- Non merci je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise en public et pour retenir les textes c'est foutu. Tu choisirai quoi toi ? Demandais-je.

-Aucune idée.

Ça aide tout ça…

Je regarde les autres propositions. Rien de bien intéressant.

_Le dernier t'irait très bien._

Je regarde le dernier nom. Mon zanpakuto a un humour vraiment mauvais. Le club de cuisine.

_Justement, la cuisine est la base de ce que dois savoir faire une fille._

Tu me prends pour quoi ? Tu crois que je vais laver les culottes sales de mon éventuel futurs mari, le laisser faire badaboum et fermer ma gueule ? Non mon cher ! Au cas où t'as pas remarqué je bute des monstres, je remplis des rapports, je risque ma vie. Donc mon statut de femme au foyer tu te torche avec !

_Tout doux, gentille l'enragé. Je disais juste que si tu empoisonnes ton éventuel futur mari en voulant lui faire plaisir c'est con._

Non car il ne sera pas stupide, il payera le resto héhé.

_Oh misère je le plains. _

Rika semblait parfaitement synchone avec Shikei puis-ce qu'elle me proposa la même chose.

-Non seulement ça développera tes talents culinaires (_inexistants_) mais en plus la cuisine c'est cool et on passera un bon moment.

Je me laissais donc convaincre, honte à moi. Nous entrions en cours, je sortis mes affaires et commençais à gribouiller des petits trucs informes, les ré-effaça, en refit d'autres par-dessus. La prof nous annonça quelque chose, j'écoutais distraitement et ne retenu que quelques bribes.

-…Groupe… Nouveaux élèves… gentils…. Présentation…

Je me décidais à lever les yeux, toute une bande de nouveaux en effet. Deux filles et quatre mecs. Je me frappais discrètement la tête contre mon bureau et espérais que ce n'était pas vrai. Quatre paires d'yeux m'observaient. Dont une avec un regard narquois et horriblement sensuel. J'observais le fantasme par excellence, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux gris luisants. Il faut croire qu'il est bien aimé vu comment toutes les filles de la classe ainsi que la prof le reluquent. Un autre, maigrichon avec des yeux noirs et des cheveux parfaitement coiffés sans la moindre biquette aussi noire que ses yeux regardait par la fenêtre, un type svelte aux cheveux et aux yeux bleu, et autre plutôt petit avec des cheveux brun formant un croissant de lune avec deux mèches rebelles avec des yeux rose, rose pour un mec ? Pas banal ce mec, il doit avoir des activités féminines. On croirait un gosse de primaire c'est marrant. J'observais maintenant les deux filles. Une blonde aux yeux marron un peu moins plate que moi et une rousse à gros nibards. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

-Bonjour, je suis Matsumoto Rangiku, prenais soin de moi s'il vous plait.

C'était les mecs qui étaient content vu comment elle l'a dit. Avec une voix de pouf et en exhibant sa poitrine. Quand vint le tour des autres j'eus vraiment envie de sauter par la fenêtre.

-Aoki Raïna, marmonna la blonde aux yeux bruns.

-Benedetti Mario, enchanté, se présenta le maigrichon aux cheveux et yeux noir.

-Uta Kyoku, ravi. Annonça l'asperge aux cheveux bleu marine.

-Koobai Tsubaku, enchanté. Dit le gosse.

Je vis Kyoku se réprimer un éclat de rire imminent, je fis de même. C'est marrant de voir Tsubaku avec une allure de gosse de primaire quand on sait qu'il a déjà trente-cinq ans et qu'il fait plus de cent kilos. Et dire que c'est sensé être un rugbyman, fort et tout et qu'il se retrouve affublé d'une apparence de môme. Oh mais attendez ! Pourquoi ils ont changé d'apparence !? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il est où leur masque !?

Mes questions durent attendre car il restait une dernière personne à se présenter. Le beau gosse s'avança et tout en souriant il se présenta.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je me nomme Ookami Nahawel.

Il fit une petite courbette et tous prirent place. Malheureusement Naha prit place derrière moi. Je continuais à m'assommer la tête contre la table jusqu'à ce qu'un objet non identifié vienne me rentrer dans le dos. Je fis un bond de quinze mètre et ne pus retenir un petit cri aigue plaintif. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers moi mais la prof les rappela a l'ordre et moi avec d'ailleurs. Je me retournais et fis un regard noir a mon voisin de derrière. Celui-ci souris et me tendis un papier. Je le dépliais le plus discrètement possible et entrepris ma lecture.

_-Alors comment sa va p'tite shinigami ? N'oubli pas ce que je t'ai dit hier._

Je froissais le papier, lui jetais à la figure et entrepris de me reconcentrer sur mon cours tandis que Rika, Rukia, Ichigo, et même Uryu regardaient les nouveaux venu d'un œil suspicieux. Mashiro gribouillait je ne sais quoi, Kaiko dormait derrière son livre, et Rangiku discutait avec Tsubaku placé à sa gauche quelques rangs plus hauts.

Je sentis a nouveau quelque chose dans mon dos mais n'y fit pas attention cette fois. Mais après quelques minutes d'une insupportable envie de meurtre de la personne derrière moi je me retournais quand même. Il me tendit un nouveau mot.

-_Je suis sérieux tu sais._

Je pris la peine de lui répondre.

_-Tu me soûle, et j'ai dis NON._

_-Tu changeras d'avis._

_-Même pas dans mes pires cauchemars._

_-Ce n'était pas une proposition._

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Que nous cachent Hatsu et Naha ? Pour le savoir attendez la suite !**

**Merci a tout ceux qui me lisent, m'ajoute en favoris, me suivent et surtout, un IMMENSE MERCI aux revieweurs ! I love you ! **

**Tchao mes petits lutins on se retrouve pour la suite !**


	24. 22 Dragueur, pédophile et complexe d'Œdi

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Vive les vacances ! Oh joie ! Encore que je regretterais presque. Je ne verrais pas mon loulou pendant deux semaines ! C'est un amour à sens unique certes mais c'est mon loulou tout de même. Mardi soir on a fait la fête de noël à mon lycée, bah j'ai dansé un slow avec lui, le paradis total =D**

**Luka : Malheureusement tu n'auras ta réponse que bien plus tard ^^ Merci pour ta review =D**

**Disclamé : La plupart des personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf les quelques envahisseurs sortis tout droit de mon cerveau de déluré.**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

**Chapitre 22 : Dragueur, pédophile et complexe d'Œdipe.**

Tandis que je jette un énième regard noir à mon voisin de derrière, je sens un objet non identifié me foncer dans le crâne. Et c'est dans un sentiment de malaise que je me rends compte que la prof me toise d'un œil sévère. Elle a les bras croisé sur la poitrine, tape du pied me fais un regard de tueuse. Après on s'étonne que j'ai des pensées psychopathe ?

_Je ne vois qu'un regard en colère, donc tu es devenu psychopathe toi-même. _

-Miss-Yuu, puisse que vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre avec monsieur Ookami.

-Appelé moi Nahawell très chère madame.

Trépignement de pied plus rapide.

-Puisse que vous vous entendez bien faites lui donc visiter l'établissement en commençant par le bureau du directeur !

C'est donc avec des envies de meurtre que je quitte la salle en compagnie de cet abruti. Je me retiens de déchirer la feuille indiquant : _bavardage incessant, miss Yuu empêche Mr Ookami de se concentrer sur son cour._

Naha me choppe la feuille des mains, lis rapidement les lignes, part dans un fou-rire et se paye ma poire.

-Eh oui, tu me déranges. J'ai loupé quelques minutes de cours capital à cause de toi.

L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

-Pour te faire pardonner je t'obliges à obéir à mon ordre.

-Redescends sur Terre, je n'écoute que mes supérieurs.

-C'est l'excuse la plus stupide que j'ai entendu.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu être intelligente.

-Tu sous-entends donc être stupide ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu veux faire ça avec moi ?

- Cherche pas à comprendre.

-Et il est où ton masque ?

Je m'arrêtai devant lui et le regardais dans les yeux.

-Tu te rends compte, repris-je, que rien que dans cette classe on est sept shinigami ? Et Donc que si on le décide tu seras déjà mort.

-Oublies-tu que nous sommes cinq Arrancars. Avec quelques capacités tout de même.

-Ah bon ?

Il s'approcha de moi, je reculais jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête et me susurra à l'oreille.

-Si tu acceptes je te montrerais mes talents.

Je soupirai, le repoussais fermement et repris ma marche.

-Au fait, commençais-je, tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-Répondu à quoi ?

-Pourquoi n'as tu pas ton masque.

-Ah c'est la nouvelle invention de l'espèce de déluré au bob.

-Tu connais Urahara ?

-Pas exactement. On se faisait chier à Las Dias, les Gillian ont bouffé les prises électriques donc y'a plus rien qui marche. Donc après trois jours à jouer au Monopoly et à essayer de réparer ce fichu poteau on a décidé de venir à Karakura. Kyoku était intrigué par cette boutique, on est rentré, un type bizarre avec un bob nous a accosté, on a discuté et là il nous a demandé ce que des arrancars faisaient à Karakura.

-Et donc ?

-Simplement qu'on se passe le temps.

-Urahara est un shinigami, il n'a pas essayé de vous tuer ?

-Non au contraire, c'est lui le premier à nous avoir proposé son invention bizarre. Une pilule d'âme artificielle c'est ça ?

-Sa marche aussi pour un Hollow ?

-Nan pas hollow, ARRANCARS ! On n'est pas du même niveau. Un Gillian, cette espèce de truc débile, ÇA c'est un hollow.

-Euh, c'est quoi un Gillian ?

Je le vois se frotter les yeux, on croirait un dépressif.

-Ote moi d'un doute, t'es une shinigami ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un Gillian ?

-Non.

-Y'a pas de limite à ta stupidité.

Je ruminais des idées pas très catholiques tandis qu'il reprit :

-En gros t'as plusieurs types de hollow. Les hollows basiques, stupide et cons comme des boulons. Les menos grande dans le quel tu trouves 3sous classes : Les Gillian, les trucs tout noir avec un pif de six mètres et hauts comme un immeuble. Ne me dit pas que t'en a jamais vu !?

-Ah si je connais !

-Ouf j'ai eu peur ! Y'a aussi les adjuchas, c'est à ce stade qu'ils commencent à avoir un brin d'intelligence mais souvent très con tout de même. Et tu as les vasto lordes, ah ceux la ils sont extrêmement puissant et intelligent. Ah côté les capitaines de la soul society c'est de la merde.

-Ah ce point là ?

-Ça dépend du capitaine je suppose mais globalement oui. Et enfin tu as les arrancars. Des Hollows ayant brisé leurs masques. Normalement c'était Aizen qui faisait ça avec son caillou et qui du coup augmentait de façon considérable le pouvoir de ses serviteurs.

-Donc t'as été changé par Aizen ?

-Non, la petite bande de cinq que nous sommes étions devenu des arrancars naturellement donc nous n'avons pas hérité du super multipliage de pouvoirs par le caillou du pot de gel sur patte et nous venions tous de hollow de base donc on a été viré de las Noches mais heureusement on n'a pas été décimé par le mégalo parce qu'il s'est fait stopper avant.

Nous dûmes arrêter notre discussion car nous arrivions devant le bureau du directeur.

Je m'apprête à toquer, Naha ne se dérange pas et entre.

-Bonjour monsieur le directeur, annonce t-il un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Un vieux nous observe avec un sourire de niais bienheureux, et trois poils sur le caillou. Une chemise à carreau enveloppant une belle bedaine digne des repas fête, des gros doigts boudinés et vêtu d'un jean avec des sandales et des chaussettes rayés remonté jusqu'au mollet.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _

Un directeur ?

_Non, regarde à droite, ÇA, c'est un directeur._

Ah effectivement. Ça change. Un type svelte, musclé on dirait. Le dos droit, l'air sévère, les bras croisé derrière le dos. Un costard trois pièces méticuleusement repassé, des cheveux bruns impeccablement brossé. Les deux se serrèrent la main. Apparemment on a rien interrompu s'est toujours ça. Je me disais que notre directeur avait la classe. Jusqu'à ce que le type bien fringué s'en aille.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous jeune gens ? Nous demanda le dégarni fringué comme un clown.

-Voir le directeur, dis-je.

-Haha elle en a de l'humour cette petite, c'est moi-même.

Je retins difficilement un -ah bon ?- puis regarda Naha qui tout comme moi regardais la chose d'un œil perplexe. Je lui tendis le papier, qu'il lut sans quitter son sourire d'imbécile heureux.

-Eh bien, eh bien. N'est-ce pas seulement votre deuxième jour de cours miss Yuu ?

-Euh, oui.

-Et vous venez seulement d'arriver Mr Ookami ?

-En effet.

-Je devrais vous punir vous savez.

C'est marrant mais hors contexte dis comme ça c'est assez, flippant.

_J'suis sur que c'est un pédophile._

-Mais comme je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui je vais passer outre mesure. Retournez en cours, ce n'est pas la peine que je vous retienne plus longtemps, conclut-il avec un sourire vraiment étrange et pas très net.

Je suis persuadé qu'il pense à des trucs bizarres. J'active le mode lecture de pensées et migraine assortis.

**Elle a des petits seins y'a rien a maté c'est bien dommage.**

Connard.

**En revanche le garçon est vraiment magnifique. Ah si j'osais…**

-Nous allons vous laissez, dis-je, merci beaucoup.

-Concentrez-vous bien les jeunes.

-Oui, oui merci !

J'agrippais Naha par le bras et le trainait de force hors de la salle. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés devant notre salle de classe que me décidais à le lâcher.

-Eh ben on croirait que t'as vu un fantôme, me dit Naha en passant une main devant mes yeux.

Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Ookami Nahawell.

-C'est moi.

-Ne t'approche JAMAIS du dirlo.

-Hein ?

-Enfin sauf si tu tiens à perdre ta virginité masculine.

Il déglutit, nous entrâmes en cours et cette fois il me ficha la paix. Oh joie !

Alors récapitulatif. Sa fait deux jours seulement que les cours on commencé. En deux jours j'ai déjà loupé quasiment tout mes cours, me suis a demi faite violé par ma moi-même, une furie rousse a rappliqué dès le deuxième jour et le pire cauchemar de mon existence a débarqué. M'enfin faut tout de même avouer que pour un cauchemar il n'est quand même pas trop mal.

_Tch une shinigami qui s'entiche d'un hollow, je n'ai jamais vu ça._

Je ne m'entiche pas, je constate. Franchement avoue qu'il est pas mal.

_Dois-je te rappelé que je suis un mec, zanpakuto de surcroit, que mon existence est faites pour saigner ces bestioles et que ce même hollow que je suis sensé trouver pas mal a esclavagé ma maitresse._

Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

_Evidemment ! Si tu crèves j'y passe aussi !_

Ah. En effet ceci est préoccupant.

_Mais bon franchement j'ai peu d'espoirs de te voir passez le premier siècle. _

Vive la confiance. Ah au faite, sa fait un bail que je ne suis pas venu te voir.

_Il serait peut-être temps. _

J'peux venir ?

_Travail ! _

Tu m'excuseras mais Freud et ses théories sexuelles ça me donne des pensées bizarres.

_Mon Dieu ! Freud est quand même le créateur de la psychanalyse, celui qui a permis de mieux comprendre les différents comportements humains espèce d'incultes ! _

Ouai bah c'est flippant quand même. Excuse-moi mais l'angoisse de castration faut vraiment être chevronnée pour penser à ça. « Le petit garçon interprète la castration comme menace : celle d'une autorité paternelle réprimant la sexualité » et «La petite fille interprète la castration comme ayant eu lieu, et se doit donc de la réparer ». Donc pour résumé, psychologiquement, les filles on l'impression d'avoir perdu leur pénis donc demande des rapports sexuel pour comblé ce manque. Y'a vraiment qu'un pervers pour pondre des théories comme ça.

_Un scientifique très chère. Bref, donc tu viens ?_

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur mon monde intérieur. Quand je sentis un petit vent tiède j'ouvris les yeux. J'observais toute ému les nuages duveteux s'étendre à l'infini sous mes yeux. Par endroits ils étaient légèrement grisonnants. En levant les yeux je vis un ciel d'un bleu azur éblouissant. Je m'étalais sur un nuage et frottais ma tête contre.

_Hum._

Je levais les yeux sur mon zanpakuto, plus beau que jamais. Ses yeux violet luisant comme une améthyste au soleil m'observe d'un œil moqueur, ses cheveux bleu turquoises ondulent doucement sous la fine brise de mon monde intérieur. Il porte un kimono noir large cachant ses pieds et les mains. Debout au dessus de moi il parait vraiment immense. Mais bon sang qu'il est beau.

Shikeishuu ?

_Oui ?_

Entraine-moi.

_Hein ?_

La dernière fois je ne t'ai pas écouté car je n'avais pas envie de finir bouffé par un hollow mais là je suis tout à l'écoute.

_Oh miracle. Tu te souviens ce que j'avais commencé à te dire la dernière fois ?_

Euh que les zanpakuto avait chacun un type et que toi t'étais type combat et je ne sais plus quoi.

_Oh miracle tu t'en ais souvenus ! Bref donc je continue. Pour commencer, laisse-moi t'apprendre les trucs de bases_.

Il m'apprit donc toutes les petites choses à savoir sur les shikais, bankais et autre.

_Voilà, donc comme je t'expliquais, je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler un type combat mais pas exactement. Un peu comme un cours de français. Fonction première : apprendre, fonction secondaire : partir dans son monde intérieur. A ton avis, quel est mon type ?_

Je levai un sourcil et penchai la tête.

_Quel est mon nom ?_

Shikeishuu.

_Que signifie t-il ?_

Condamné à mort.

Donc mon type ?

La mort, compris-je.

_C'est exact. La mort sous toutes ses formes. Tout dépend de l'envie de l'utilisateur. Mais bien évidemment, tu ne pourras utiliser ma pleine puissance que si une envie de tuer irrépressible arrive._

Zanpakuto empoisonné. En gros sa veut dire que si je devais entrainer mes techniques sur quelqu'un cette personne y passerait automatiquement ?

_Pour une technique spécial en théorie oui. D'où le mode « normal », en gros celui que tu utilises tout le temps. Juste le mode faux. A vrai dire si tu tenais une lame émoussé le résultat serait le même. C'est pour ça que je t'ai apprise la technique où tu dois concentrer ton reiatsu dans la lame. Ichigo appelle cette technique Getsuga Tensho. Mais ceci n'est que la forme de base de cette attaque. Si un arrancars un temps soit peu développé t'attaquerait cette attaque serait quasi inutile. Sauf pour un bourrin comme Ichigo dont l'attaque est poussée à une force phénoménale. Je vais donc t'apprendre une toute nouvelle attaque. Qui, pour des hollows de niveau jusqu'à de petits arrancars venant d'adjuchas faiblards, est nommé : _

-MISS YUU !

Je sursautais, observais tout autour de moi et finis par poser mes yeux sur la prof campée juste devant mon bureau trépignant du pied, un regard de sorcière collé au visage.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

-Euh Freud ?

-Mais encore ?

-Le complexe d'Œdipe ?

-Développez.

-le désir inconscient d'entretenir un rapport sexuel avec le parent du sexe opposé et celui d'éliminer le parent rival du même sexe ?

-Il semblerait que vous écoutiez tout de même. Je passe pour cette fois.

Je soupirais.

Tu disais quoi Shikeishuu ?

_Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Travail bien !_

Ne m'abandonne pas !

-Yuu, au tableau !

En tout cas sache que je n'approuve pas ton pouvoir.

_Pourtant c'est ce pourquoi tu portes un zanpakuto. Déesse de la mort. Tu tue les hollows, purifie leurs âmes, protèges les morts et les envois à la soul society. A préciser que dans ton cas tu ES la mort._

**Voili voilou ! C'est la fin de ce 22****ème**** chapitre, Shikeishuu commence à se dévoiler héhé. **

**On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite ! Joyeuse fêtes tout le monde ! ****Bonne année !**

**we wish you a merry charismas, we wish you a merry Christmas,**

**And a happy new year! **


	25. 23 première vague

**Bonjour ! Ou bonsoir. Je n'ai pas pu poster le week-end dernier n'étant pas chez moi et je ne pourrais surement pas posté ce week-end. Donc je vous laisse mon chapitre maintenant.**

**Luka : Qui sait peut être a tu raison ou peut être que non ? Je garde le mystère pour plus tard héhé mais de nouvelles informations apparaissent. **

**Aground : Je confirme Kisuke est vraiment fou ^^ Mais je l'aime bien =) Pour le mec au costard c'est juste un parent d'élève de passage. Il sert juste a bien donner le contraste avec le proviseur ^^ **

**Heavening : sa télépathie aura une utilité plus tard dans l'histoire faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose un jour **** j'adore ta blague du néanmoins, je ne connaissais pas ^^**

**Voilà merci tout le monde je vous aime ! **

**Pour ceux qui se demanderaient si un directeur comme ça existe je vous affirme que oui, le mien était pire. A la différence qu'il ressemblait à un psychopathe sortit tout droit d'une bouche d'égout. **

**Voilà bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas ! **

**Disclamer : L'histoire originel et les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf les malheureux sortis tout droit de mon imaginations foireuse ^^ **

**Chapitre 23 : première vague. **

La fin des cours oh joie ! Je commence à ranger mollement mes affaires quand une masse non identifié se plaça devant moi.

-Hatsu. Prononça une voix un peu trop enfantine à mon gout.

-Quoi ? Agressais-je.

-Tu peux me faire visiter ?

-Demande à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Y'a plus personne.

Oh misère.

Je levais mes yeux violets, fusillant les pupilles argenté d'un certain arrancars.

-Depuis quand tu veux passer du temps avec ma pauvre personne ?

-Depuis que t'as quitté Las Dias.

J'arquais un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ouai depuis que t'es parti niveau ambiance zero.

-C'est bizarre mais j'aurais plutôt dit que je vous dérangais à cette époque.

-Oui. Mais finalement j'aimais bien te voir trébucher comme une quiche dans les trous du plancher, c'était marrant.

-Crétin.

-Bon alors tu me fais visiter ?

Ce fut sans joie et avec des pensées peu catholiques en tête que j'entrepris ma visite. Sauf que, détail que j'avais quelque peu oublié : Je ne connais pas les lieux. Et oui en général ce n'est pas a la nouvelle arrivante qu'on demande la direction surtout quand la nouvelle en question a un sens de l'orientation médiocre. Mais sa majesté Nahawell avait absolument voulu que je lui indique tout donc le temps qu'on finisse il faisait déjà nuit.

-En fait j'avais raison.

-De ?

-Tu fais juste du cosplay. Une shinigami aussi stupide que toi ce n'est pas possible, pire que toi c'est la fin du monde.

Zen, tout doux, pas tué, gentille fille_._

_BUTTE-LE !_

Un, deux, inspiration.

_Un deux, freddy t'coupera en deux._

Trois, quatre, expiration.

_Trois, quatre remontes chez toi quatre a quatre._

Cinq, six, zenitude total.

_Cinq, Six n'oublie pas ton crucifix._

Sept huit, détendu, le ciel est bleu les oiseaux chante.

_Sept huit, surtout n'dors pas la nuit._

Neuf, dix, des nuages Milka flotte tout autour de moi.

_Neuf, dix il est caché sous ton lit…_

Shikeishuu ?

_Oui mon chou ?_

-Ta gueule ! Hurlais-je.

-Mais j'ai rien dit ! S'étonna l'arrancars.

-Pas toi crétin !

-Y'a que nous.

-Y'a mon moi-même !

-Ton toi-même ? T'arrives à parlé à ton toi-même ?

_Je me marre._

-T'es vraiment une schizophrène.

-Mon zanpakuto ! Stupide arrancars !

-Je pensais que les shinigamis aimaient leur zanpakuto.

-En temps normal oui. Mais quand celui-ci vous chante la musique d'un film d'horreurs quand il fait nuit non.

Sadique. Je te croyais moins psychopathe.

_C'était pour préserver ton innocence. _

Préserve la encore un peu.

Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées je sentis un truc m'agripper la taille. Je poussais un hurlement quand je reconnu le visage de naha derrière moi soufflant dans mon cou.

-Dégage !

-Je suis bien là.

-Décampe.

-Uniquement si tu acceptes.

-Je te dis et te répète : NON !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-J'suis sur que tu vas me faire mal.

Je ne ressens pas la douleur mais on s'en fous ça fait une bonne excuse, héhé.

-Mais non je serai doux comme un agneau.

-Et je ne vais pas aimer.

-T'as déjà essayé ?

-Jamais.

-Tu vois. Franchement y'a rien de mieux que deux corps enlacés bougeant dans un rythme endiablé avec des mouvements parfaitement synchronisé.

-Connaisseur.

-J'ai de l'expérience.

-Sentir tes mains baladeuse très peu pour moi.

-La sensualité est le maître mot, très chère.

-C'est ça. A demain moi je rentre.

-Je te raccompagne.

-Inutile je connais le chemin.

-C'est sur ma route.

Fais chier.

Nous marchions donc tranquillement dans la pénombre, lui affichait son éternel sourire tandis que je raclais les pieds au sol pour bien lui faire comprendre mon mécontentement.

-Je suis à ce point de si mauvaise compagnie ?

Pour toute réponse je raclais un peu plus des pieds.

-Quand tu fais ça on croirait un morveux de trois ans qu'à pas eu son jouet dans le magasin.

Je repris une démarche normale.

-T'aime pas les morveux ? Demandais-je.

-Je les maudis.

-Bienvenue au club !

-Ça bave, ça gueule, ça pleure.

- Ils ne savent pas manger sans s'en mettre partout, ça veut tout le catalogue de jouet à noël.

-Quand ça grandis à six ans ils veulent tous les nouvelles consoles.

-Ensuite ils veulent le téléphone et après plus aucun respect pour ses ainés !

-Ouai les filles surtout c'est des chiasses.

-Comment ça les filles c'est des chiasses ?

- Que je sache, ceux qui veulent tout le catalogue de jouet à noël ce n'est pas les mecs.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce qu'ya plus de Barbies que de dinosaures dans un catalogue !

-Les mecs aussi ça coute cher ! Entre les quarante-cinq pots de gel, les déodorants, et les fringues de marques !

-Et vous là avec vos produits cosmétiques à la con qui vous ruine et vous refilent des allergies ?

-La faute à la société !

-La société ?

-La société des jouets ! Les jouets c'est le mal !

-T'es fada ?

-Tu les vois toutes les gamines qui jouent aux barbies ? Excuse moi mais quand on a dans les mains une poufiasse sur-maquillée avec des pieds fait pour ne porter que des talons, vendu avec l'Iphone, la limousine, les cinq chien et la mallette de maquillage faut pas s'étonner que les morveuse fassent pareil en grandissant !

-Effectivement.

-La faute aux parents. Il faut apprendre à dire non ! Quand ton morveux veut des bonbons, tu ne lui achètes pas. Et si tu lui achètes tu le cases dans une vitrine bien en vue du morveux, la vitre fermé à cinquante tours avec carreau hyper résistant et tu lui dit : quand t'arrêtera de me pourrir la vie tu l'aura ton paquet de bonbon ! Si tu veux ton paquet, plus de biberon, tu dors SEUL dans ta chambre, tu braille plus dans le magasin, t'apprends les formules de politesse, plus de gros mot. Et si tu ne fais pas ça tu joue plus avec la DS de ton frère !

-Je plains tes gosses.

-Ils seront bien éduqué mes gosses.

-Tyrannisé j'aurais dit.

-La vie est faite ainsi. D'où les proverbes « souffrir pour être belle », « après l'effort le réconfort ».

-Les filles sont quand même étranges.

-Nous sommes normale.

-Non non. Quand c'est petit ça veut toute la panoplie de la bonniche de service. L'aspirateur, la serpillère, la cuisine, la machine à laver et pourtant quand elle grandisse c'est limite si certaine n'assassinerait pas leur mari quand il dit qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

-Les hommes ont tendances à trop prendre leur femme pour des bonniches.

-Faux, tu généralises trop.

-T'as un contre exemple ?

-Kyoku.

-Quoi Kyoku ?

-Tu te souviens comme il est mort ?

-Assassiné par sa femme à coup de guitare ?

-Exacte. Elle l'a tué parce qu'il a fait une seul remarque sur l'horrible voix de sa femme. Mais à côté c'est lui qui faisait toutes les taches ménagères.

-Sa femme était folle.

-Les filles sont folles.

-Les mecs sont stupides.

-Les mecs ne sont pas stupides

-Les filles ne sont pas folles.

-Les femmes shinigamis sont folles.

-FAUX !

-La rousse est une alcoolique, ta pote la blonde est une dégénéré de la gâchette, le truc aux cheveux vert est une sur excité, la petite aux cheveux noirs à un regard flippant, et y'a toi. Que dire de toi ?

-Rangiku, Rika, Mashiro, Rukia et moi sommes parfaitement normale.

-Je me marre.

-T'es pas très net non plus.

-Ah bon ?

-T'es un arrancars qui joue a la wii, a la xbox, a la ps3, tu débarques dans une école rempli de shinigami et tu me propose des trucs pas net !

-Ah parce que sous prétexte que je suis un arrancars je dois bouffer des hollows dégueulasse et tuer de sang froid une pauvre shinigami ?

-Non.

-Donc je suis normal.

Il y eut un petit moment où nous appréciâmes le calme du soir et le sifflement du vent. J'observais les étoiles qui illuminaient le ciel. Je tournais un œil vers mon ti loup qui regardait lui aussi le ciel avec un sourire.

-Elle me manque tes oreilles, dis-je.

-Hein ?

-Ton masque avec tes oreilles ça t'allais bien.

-Ah merci. Mais c'est moins pratique de se fondre dans le décor avec un masque.

Un grondement retenti.

-La vache t'es si affamé que ça ? Dit-il.

-C'est pas moi.

Je me retourne et observe la masse noir informe qui s'entend au dessus des maisons à l'autre bout de la ville.

-Comment ta dit que ça s'appelle déjà ? Un Gillian ?

-Ouai. Bon ben je te laisse t'en occuper ce n'est pas mon boulot.

J'avalai ma pilule, repris ma forme et à mon plus grand désespoir ma mod-soul n'avais pas changé.

-Maitresse Yuu-samaaaa !

- Ah lâche-moi ! Lui dis-je en tentant de la faire lâcher ma jambe.

Nahawell riait le plus silencieusement possible.

-Toi tu arrêtes de rire où je te crève un œil.

Le regard que lui fit ma mod soul le calma automatiquement. Pourquoi j'arrive pas à faire ce regard moi ?

-Rentre à la maison, dis-je en regardant ma mod soul.

Je partis en shunpo pour étaler le hollow.

_Passons à la phase pratique de l'entrainement._

Ah ? Euh oui.

_Grimpe sur l'immeuble là-bas t'aura une bonne hauteur._

Je grimpe donc en haut de l'immeuble shunpotant de fenêtre en fenêtre en priant de ne pas louper un balcon. Arrivée en haut je regardais le hollow qui avait déjà détruit quelques maisons. La police avait déjà rappliqué et avait emmené les habitants. Vive l'efficacité. Le hollow était à une dizaine de mètre de l'immeuble. J'invoque shikeishuu.

_Bien. Donc pour commencer tu te remplis de pensées négatives et meurtrières. _

Et je suis sensé les pondre en claquant des doigts ?

_C'est pas bien compliqué ! Yamamoto ? Mayuri ? L'arrancars ?_

Avec eux c'est sur moi-même que j'ai des envies meurtrières.

_Imagine qu'un mec ta trompé. _

Faut déjà en avoir un.

_Quelle plaie. Bon imagine, je suis ton petit copain…_

Ah bon ?!

_IMAGINE ! Admettons, ça fait deux ans qu'ont sors ensemble, c'est le grand amour. T'imagine ?_

Mouais.

_IMAGINE MIEU ! _

Oui oui, j'imagine bien c'est bon.

_Voilà. Aujourd'hui c'est notre anniversaire de mariage._

La vache, mariée en seulement deux ans ?

_Oh misère. OUI ça fait 2ans qu'on est marié ! Donc je disais, aujourd'hui c'est notre anniversaire de mariage. Tu t'es cassé le cul à faire un super repas toute la journée. T'imagine bien ?_

J'pensais qu'elle était dégueulasse ma bouffe ?

_Mais elle l'est mais on s'en fout ! Tu t'es faite empoisonné par Mayuri pendant notre mariage et depuis tu cuisines bien ! Voilà t'imagine ?_

Oui j'imagine.

_Bien. Donc tu t'es levé très tôt pour nous faire un succulent repas. Tu t'es cramé trois fois, y'a un paquet de farine qui t'as éclaté à la tronche, t'a le frigo qui t'as lâché donc tous ce qui était dedans est foutu. Tu imagines ?_

Frigo à la con.

_Voilà, tu sens les nerfs qui montent ? _

Je sens.

_Au final t'as complètement raté le plat principal._

J'pensais que je cuisinais bien maintenant ?

_Les effets viennent de s'estomper je n'arrivais pas à t'imaginer faire un bon plat._

Abruti.

_Oui s'est ça énerve toi ! Tu sens les envies meurtrières monter ?_

Si ma bouffe ne te plait pas va bouffer au resto !

_Voilà c'est bien ! T'es complètement énervé, ta failli t'empoisonné en goutant ton poulet au curry tellement il est dégueu._

Tu te le cares où je pense mon poulet au curry dégueu connard !

_Voilà c'est bien ! T'en as ras le bol, j'suis toujours pas rentré, la maison est une porcherie, le frigo est foutu, tes plat ont fini dehors et on empoisonné les rats !_

Ouai magne toi de rentrer que je puisse te casser la gueule !

_Voilà donc il est minuit passé, tu imagines ?_

J'imagine, j'suis là à t'attendre la carabine dans les mains.

_Super, tu composes mon numéro._

T'as pas de portable !

_Mais on s'en fout ! Je l'ai acheté trois jours après notre mariage. OK ?_

Ok

_Bien. Donc tu m'appelles, t'es en rogne. Tu sens bien les nerfs qui montent ?_

Ouai, j'ai toujours la carabine dans les mains et j'ai la gâchette qui démange.

_Voilà c'est ça. La carabine dans la main gauche, le portable dans l'autre main. Ça sonne. Tu imagines ?_

Oui j'imagine, magne toi de répondre.

_Ça décroche. Tu entends une voix qui n'est pas la mienne ! _

A c'est qui ?

_Tu à encore un doute mais tu en es quasi sur._

Hein ?

_Tu suis tes instincts et tu rentres dans la maison._

Mais quelle maison !?

_Suis tes instincts t'es conne ou quoi ?! Bon tu es devant la porte, plus enragé que jamais. Tu imagines ?_

Oh oui j'imagine. Si je te vois je te démolis. J'apprécie moyennement d'être traité de conne.

_C'est bien garde cet état d'esprit. Tu es devant la porte. Tu sonnes. Tu imagines ?_

Quelle porte ?

_Celle que tu veux ! La porte s'ouvre. ELLE sort à moitié nu et les cheveux en pétards qui cachent son visage !_

Qui ?

ELLE !

C'est qui ELLE ?!

_A ce moment t'es pas sur que je sois là. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive moi aussi presque nu !_

Tu m'as trompé connard ?

_Evidemment ! Je n'allais pas resté avec toi. ELLE était mieux que toi !_

C'est qui cette pouffiasse ?!

_T'es bien en rogne ? Tu veux vraiment la tuée ?_

Evidemment !

_Tu lui balances un bon coup de poing dans la face ! Tu imagines bien ?_

J'imagine très bien.

_Tu lui relève les cheveux et LA tu la vois ! Elle te regarde avec un air hautain ! Avec ces yeux elle te dit « tu vois je l'ai eus ! » T'as bien envie de la cogner ?_

Oui.

_Tu veux vraiment la cogner ?_

OUI.

Tu veux savoir qui c'est ?

OUI !

_Hinamori !_

Ah la garce ! Je vais la buter ! J'vais la scalper ! Lui crevé les yeux ! Le trempé dans de l'acide sulfurique !

_Super ! Tu vois le hollow là-bas ? C'est hinamori ! Alors maintenant tu concentre ton reiatsu dans la lame comme je t'avais déjà appris. T'as les énergies négatives à fonds ?_

YEAH !

_Bute-la !_

A mort !

Je concentre mon énergie dans ma lame, et c'est avec un grand mouvement à fendre l'air que j'envois une onde. Une immense onde en forme de croissant de lune noire qui alla traverser le hollow et le coupa en deux dans le sens de la longueur. Le hollow disparu est la nuit repris son calme.

Je m'allongeais par terre. C'était hyper épuisant cette attaque.

_Oh misère t'es vraiment une daube._

Hein ? J'ai réussi non ?

_Dans l'idée oui. Mais dans la puissance tu es très loin. Si t'es déjà HS c'est que t'a déjà tout utilisé. Et si avec toute ta puissance t'es à peine capable de transpercé un hollow avec une attaque comme ça tu peux aller t'entrainer cocotte. _

Tch, et les compliments là dedans ?

_Tu étais…_

Je m'endormis.

**Et voilà fin de ce 23****ème**** chapitre ! Alors, à votre avis qu'a demandé Naha à Hatsu ? **

**Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent, me suivent m'ajoute en favoris et surtout merci aux revieweurs, vous êtes les meilleurs !**

**A la prochaine !**


	26. 24 Cauchemar, cuisine et cluedo

_Euh Ohayo ? _

_M'en fous vous pouvez me balancer tout ce que vous voulez j'ai l'armure hyper résistante héhé. NON PAS LA DYNAMITE !_

_Hum, alors désolé de mon petit retard ? A l'échelle du monde 2mois c'est rien, si ? PAS TAPER ! Je suis inexcusable ! T_T Mais bon, je ne vais pas vous faire languir trop longtemps *se taille en shunpotant*_

_Jack-chan : __Oui les arrancars qui s'incruste sont bien ceux avec qui elle était, ils aiment trop Hatsu pour l'abandonner XD_

_Heavening :__ Hollow a toi aussi ! __Eh oui, ils s'adorent mais ne le savent pas encore, peut être qu'ils ne le sauront jamais ^_^ Oui c'est un genre de Getsuga sauf que ça c'est un Getsuga de la mort qui tue XD C'est un …. Ah bah tiens faut que je pense à lui trouver un nom O.o''_

_Luciole240 :__ Oui ils serait trop mignon a leur anniversaire de mariage __ Habillé en smoking et avec une belle robe blanche avec pleins de morveux dans les pattes qui décapitent des barbies, ah c'est beau la vie de couple ^^ Est-ce que Naha a l'air a ce point pervers ? Moui mais il peut aussi être romantique ? Idée a creusé…_

_Feixia-chan__ : Ah qui sait, peut être que les idées perverses des autres sont les bonnes ?_

_Disclamer : La plupart des personnages de Bleach appartiennent a Tite Kubo sauf quelques délurés sortit tout droits de mon imagination douteuse._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 24 : Cauchemars, cuisine et cluedo.**

Froid. J'ai froid.

Je tente de bouger un bras. Impossible. Une jambe. Même résultat.

Qué pasa ?

J'entrouvre un œil, m'imaginant éblouis par un soleil ardent réchauffant mon corps frigorifié. Mais non. Il faisait tout noir. Alors que mes yeux s'ouvraient, semblant sortir d'une léthargie, je pris le temps d'analyser les infos. J'ai froid. Normal j'me suis endormi dehors. Il fait noir. On est encore surement en pleine nuit.

Maintenant y'a des choses moins normales. J'peux pas bouger. Pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression que quelque chose me retient. Je suppose que je suis engourdi.

-Shikeishuu ? Prononçais-je à voix haute.

Pas de réponse.

Je retente de bouger mon corps.

Oh miracle ça marche !

C'est donc avec un effort colossal que j'oblige mes jambes à supporter mon poids. Bon. Un bon début. Je fais trois pas tremblant et tombent. Finalement mes jambes partent en retraite. Je m'assois. Et tente de discerner d'éventuels détails. Peine perdu, je ne vois rien.

Je commence à flipper. J'ai une certaine phobie du noir. Ah vrai dire c'est surtout que je deviens parano quand je suis seule dans le noir. Dans le noir j'imagine qu'un loup-garou va arriver, la salive dégoulinante de la gueule. Je le vois avancer vers moi ses yeux jaunes satanique brillant dans le noir et s'avancer de plus en plus. Puis j'imagine qu'il va me bouffer, me dévorer les intestins pendant que je suis toujours en vie.

Un frisson d'horreur me parcourt.

-Y'a pas de loup ! Hurlais-je.

Le silence fit écho à mes paroles.

-Je suis au pays des bisounours, je suis au pays des bisounours, je joue a la marelle avec Oui-oui, je…

Un son me vient aux oreilles.

Mes yeux observèrent partout et nulle part à la fois. Des larmes de frustration menaçaient de déborder. Et je récitais vite dans l'espoir que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

-Tout ça c'est dans ta tête, tout ça c'est dans ta tête, tout ça c'est dans ta tête.

Bruit d'une respiration.

-Oh nom des barbies, d'Hamtaro, de Gigi, de magical Doremi, de Jayce combattant de la lumière, des powers rangers, des tortus ninjas, des Pokémon, des Digimon, du monstre du Lockness, de Thors, d'Odin, de Loki, de la bouffe pas fraiche de mon grand père. Oh nom des poisons de Mayuri, de l'haleine de phoque de kyoraku, des rides de yamamoto, du caractère de merde de soifon, du sourire d'Ukitake, et au nom de tout ce qui me traversent l'esprit, AU SECOURS !

-Hihihihi !

C'est quoi ce rire de hyène ?

-Qui est là ? Demandais-je larmoyante.

-HIHIHIHIHI !

-Arrête de te marrer ! Reprenant un peu de constance.

Je me relevais péniblement.

Se retrouver avec quelqu'un (quelque chose ?) sans le voir et dans un lieu où on ne voit était déjà peu rassurant mais je cru réellement mourir de peur quand un souffle glacé se répandis dans mon cou et que quelque chose de dure se posa sur mon épaule.

-Serais-ce un ordre ?

Je me retournais un reculé le plus vite que mes jambes me le permirent. Je trébuchais sur quelque chose et gardai les yeux fermé quelques secondes après avoir senti mon derrière atterrirent. Il me semblait sentir de la lumière traverser mes paupières closes. J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû.

Je retins un hurlement et plaquais mes mains tremblantes contre ma bouche. J'eux un haut le cœur et une imminente envie de vomir.

Devant moi se trouvait une immense fosse. Rempli de corps squelettique dont la plupart était dans une phase avancé de décomposition. Je tremblais de froid et de peur.

J'entendis un rire à ma gauche. Le même rire que j'avais entendu quand j'étais dans le noir. Une personne se tenait assise dans l'herbe, le visage caché dans la capuche d'une cape noir et les mains cachées par des gants. Les jambes étendu de toutes leur longueur, la personne arrachait l'herbe comme-ci c'était le meilleure jeu du moment.

-Qui es-tu ? Arrivais-je à demander retenant au mieux ma voix de trembler.

Son habituel rire me répondit.

Je m'avançais, tendant la main prête à retirer sa capuche. Mais quand mes doigts ne furent plus qu'à quelques millimètres le décor changea. A la place je me trouvais dans une plaine. Eclairé par une pleine lune qui n'avait rien à faire là j'avançais. Mes membres ne tremblaient plus et j'avais repris ma chaleur corporelle. Je portais mon kimono de shinigamis et je fus surprise de voir mon zanpakuto accrocher à ma ceinture. J'étais persuadé qu'il n'y était pas quelques instants avant.

Je dégainais et fis quelques mouvements de base. Quelque chose clochait.

-Fauche, Shikeisuu !

Evidemment rien ne se passa.

Je laissais le sabre là et continuais mon chemin. Je regardais le ciel. Une nuit sans étoiles. Marchant sans regarder devant moi je finis par finir les deux pieds dans une marre de boue. Je m'en dépêtrait du mieux que je pouvais et quand je finis par sentir un truc visqueux sous mon pieds dans la boue, je fis un bond de six mètres et vint me serré de toutes mes forces à un arbre se trouvant miraculeusement là, je fermai les yeux.

-Hatsu.

-J'veux sortir de là ! Hurlais-je.

-J'peux… plus… respirer ! Entendis-je.

Je pris conscience qu'une voix me parlait. Je crus d'abord que c'était l'arbre. Je resserrai encore plus mon étreinte à cette idée et finis par ouvrir les yeux.

Qué pasa ?

Deux yeux argentés m'observaient, suppliant. Le tout encadré dans un visage virant au rouge du à l'asphyxie dont devait être contraint le propriétaire. Je desserrais mon étreinte.

-Putain tu te battais contre une armée ?!

Je ne dis rien, baissai la tête en repensant à ce que j'avais vu. Curieux cauchemar. C'était flippant.

-Oh pauvre choux à fais un cauchemar ?

Je levais la tête et m'apprêtais à lui lancer un regard noir. Jusqu'à ce que je prenne conscience la situation. J'étais habillé en uniforme, dans une chambre, dans un lit, assise à califourchon sur une certaine personne torse nu. Je virais au rouge écrevisse.

-Bon tu bouges ton derrière où je considèrerais ta position comme une demande.

-Hein ?

Clignement d'yeux en le regardant.

Lui, grand sourire pervers en me regardant.

-VA CREVER SALE PERVERS ! ARRANCARS DE MES DEUX ! Hurlais-je, me relevant soudainement lui balançant tout ce que je trouvais.

-Aye aye. Tu pourrais me remercier. Sans moi tu passais la nuit dehors.

-T'aurais pu dormir autre pars !

-J'aurais bien voulu mais tu ne voulais pas me lâcher.

Au faite, je n'ai pas déjà vécu cette situation une fois ? Ah si.

-La bonne excuse. Pervers.

Il souffla, se leva et parti mettre son uniforme. Il était toujours sous forme humaine. Je regardais un instant son torse dénudé magnifiquement musclé puis détournai vivement le regard en rougissant. Je plissais distraitement un pan de ma jupe d'une main tandis que l'autre essayer de démêler quelques mèches de cheveux en bataille. Je tombais sur ce qui semblait être une cuisine. Envahi sous les casseroles et autres matériels sales entassés au quatre coin.

-Tu veux reprendre ton ancien poste ? Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur en apparaissant derrière moi.

-Je m'en passerai bien, dis-je en soufflant de lassitude.

Je fis demi tour et sortit de la pièce pour récupérer mes affaires posé dans un coin du couloir. C'était sans compter sur Naha qui attrapa mon poignet.

-Qu'est-ce que…

En quelques secondes je me retrouvais blotti dans ces bras.

-Ookami Nahawel ! Je t'ai déjà dit n…

-Hatsu, il me susurre à l'oreille d'une voix terriblement sensuelle.

Je frémis et le regarde sans dire un mot, le rouge me monte au joue.

-Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, j'aime bien être avec toi.

Hein ?

-Mon cœur s'emballe quand je te vois.

Je le regarde la bouche ouverte, rouge comme une tomate et baisse les yeux.

-Hatsu, je crois… que je t'aime, il finit d'une traite et me regarde avec un regard… sérieux ?

-Hein ?

-Non je décone ! Haha ! Allé magne toi on va être en retard.

_Je me marre._

Il sort de la pièce en riant, attrape son sac et commence à sortir. Je le suis non sans quelques idées peu catholiques traversant momentanément mes pensées.

L'ébouillanter, l'asphyxier, l'étrangler, le découper, le…

_Le fusiller ? L'empoisonner ?_

-Hatsu ? J'entends.

Mon sac dans la tronche fut ma réponse.

.

Ce n'est pas possible.

_Si_

J'ai dit c'est PAS POSSIBLE !

_A l'évidence si._

Fait chier.

Comment décrire ma situation ? Ma journée de cours est finie, Rika a failli m'étrangler en me sautant au cou, Mashiro a fait une explosion en cours de chimie et accessoirement déclencher l'alarme incendie. Nahawel m'a pourri la journée en me poursuivant pour que j'accepte. Avec ce qu'il m'a fait ce matin il peut aller se planter un pamplemousse quelque part. Et là ? Il est 16h30, fin des cours, j'ai décidé d'aller me présenter au club que j'ai voulu rejoindre, à savoir le club de cuisine. En théorie dans les clubs on passe un bon moment, c'est la fête ! Alors on m'explique ce qu'IL fout là ?

.

-Tu me passes les…

-Dèmerde toi.

-Œufs…

Un bras me passe devant le visage.

-Merci Rika.

-Aucun problème.

.

-Rika, dis-je, tu peux me passer l'huile ?

-A ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai, c'est…

-Laisse tombé je prends le beurre.

.

Rika vient de partir après avoir finis ses brownies, le test d'entrée dans le club.

-Ah juste tout les deux…, j'entends.

- Donne-moi les noix.

-Même pas un s'il te plait ?

-Donne.

.

-NAHAWELL !

-Oui mon chou.

-T'as laissé cramer mes brownies !

-Oh désolé, j'avais oublié, dit-il un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Tu peux en prendre un des miens, ils sont a côté de la poêle.

-JE VAIS TE LA METTRE DANS LA GUEULE LA POELE !

Pendant qu'il gisait au sol je repris la préparation.

A 19h30 je finis enfin. Oui, 3h pour faire des brownies, ne vous étonnez pas.

.

Mon cauchemar n'est pas fini. Arrivé à la maison qu'est-ce que je vois ? NON PAS NAHA, j'ai assez donné. Rassemblement shinigamique : Rangiku, Rukia, Mashiro, Kaiko, Rika, Lisa, Ichigo, et aller savoir ce qu'ils fichent là : Orihime, Ishida et Chad. Je vais me tirer une balle.

J'apprends qu'Ishida est un quincy, un type de personne dont j'ignorais complètement l'existence jusqu'à maintenant. Et qu'Orihime et Chad sont des fullbringers, ces gens qui combattent avec un objet ayant une importance significative. D'ailleurs Ichigo en est un aussi. D'ailleurs ce type est un sacré cas : shinigami, hollow, fullbringers et humain. C'est comme croisé un chat, un chien, un pigeon et un hamster. Croisement de 4espèces, je révolutionne la génétique !

-Pourquoi ils sont là ? Je murmure à Rika en désignant Chad, Ishida et Orihime discrètement.

-Parce que contrairement à toi je discute avec du monde MOI.

Si on propose un uno je migre en Australie.

-Et si on faisait un uno ?

Je vais chercher mon billet.

.

-Aller hop bouffe les 12 +4 !

Voilà, qui vient d'avoir 48cartes dans le cul sachant qu'elle venait d'avoir uno ? C'est bibi !

.

-Dans le cul ! C'est qui le bosse ? Je m'aiiiiiime !

-Hatsu boucle la !

-Vous l'avez mauvaise hein ?

-Revanche ! Hurle Rukia arrivé avant dernière.

Croyez le ou non j'ai finis première ! Ma chance tourne !

-Finis la malchance et vive le bonheur ! Youhou !

.

-Je soupçonne le capitaine Soi fon, avec Zabimaru dans la 6ème division. Dis-je à Ichigo.

-Il me donne la carte de Zabimaru.

Si vous vous demandez là on joue au cluedo version shinigami. Les personnages possible sont les capitaines, les armes sont les zanpakuto des capitaines et vice capitaine et y'a un peu tout les lieux. Lisa reprend.

-Je demande Omaeda avec Ryujin Jakka dans la 12e division, demande t-elle a Ishida.

Il lui tend une carte, j'ai le temps de voir que c'est la carte de la 12e, je coche la case.

.

-J'ACCUSE ! Je m'exclame après 1h30 de jeu.

Avoue que j'ai la classe.

_Tu as la classe._

Oui je sais.

-J'accuse, repris-je, Mayuri avec Ryujin Jakka sur la colline du sokyoku !

Tout le monde se regarde, regarde ses cartes. On regarde les trois cartes laissez de côté.

-WINNER !

Les autres tirent la gueule, la chance revient.

_Tu connais la théorie du 2 en 1 ?_

Non.

_En gros pour une bonne chose dans ta vie il va t'arriver deux merdes justes après. Sachant qu'il vient de t'arriver deux bonnes choses je serais toi j'aurais peur._

Silence, ne gâche pas mon moment de bonheur.

_To be continued…_

_Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, vos avis ?_

_Je ferai de mon mieux pour poster le prochain chapitre dans des meilleurs délais ^^ _


	27. 25 shinigami vs arrancar Souvenir d'un

**Alors mes chers lecteurs, je vous conseil les poêles. Ça fait très mal les poêles et c'est tout ce que je mérite T_T Un bon coup de tefal dans ciboulot ou la gamelle en fonte ^^ **

**Mais je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire n'ayez crainte ! La preuve voilà la suite héhé **

**Luciole240**** : Non ce n'était pas shuhei, essaie encore ) Tu vas être un peu dégouté, j'avais prévue de faire un HS centré sur Hatsu et Naha spéciale pâques et du coup je l'ai pas fait T_T tu veux me tuer ? Oui. Douloureusement ? Ah merde ^^ **

**Agrond**** : Hatsu n'est pas une vizard, mais qu'est-elle, Mystère hihi je veux bien t'en acheter un de porte bonheur =D**

**Sayell-san**** : Euh… pour deux mois tu ne m'en veux pas ? Un petit peu quand même non ? gomen T_T**

**Heavening ****: T'inquiète pas, t'es pas en retard, tu arrives même en avances pour le 25chapitres =) D'ailleurs ta review m'a donné la motivation de finir ce chapitre que j'avais partiellement écrit ^^**

**Luka : ****J'essaie de lui trouver des bon prétendants, mayuri en tête de liste mouhahahahahahahahaha. **

**Amuto67100 ****: Si tu repasses par là un jour je te dit un IMMENSSISSIME MERCISSIME MERCI =D Et ce film magnifique est rasta rocket =) Balance man, cadence man, c'est le bobsleigh man. COOL RASTA ! Désolé de pas avoir répondu plus tôt T_T **

**Guest ****: merci énormément, si tu repasses par là voilà la suite =) **

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette histoire est loin d'être finis, Hatsu à encore de magnifique aventure à vivre pour son malheur et notre plaisir héhé**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Disclamer : la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, sauf quelques débiles sortis de mon imagination douteuse.**

**Chapitre 25 : Shinigami vs arrancar, souvenir d'un jour de printemps.**

Deux semaines viennent de passer. Croyez-le ou non, je commence sincèrement à m'ennuyer. Quand je vois ça j'ai envie de déifier ces gens qui vivent dans cette routine depuis de longues années. Pour résumer, je me lève le matin, part au lycée, écoute les discours souvent soporifique de ce que nous, pauvre ado appelons professeur. On a beau dire mais ce métier n'est pas donner à tout le monde ! Déjà avec certaines classes c'est un métier vraiment dangereux, il n'est pas rare que de pauvres enseignant n'ayant rien demandé finissent avec des séquelles physique et surtout mentale. Enfin ça c'est les cas extrême, y'a des cas plus doux. Le du professeur réside en un maître mot : l'ordre. C'est d'ailleurs assez marrant de comparer certains enseignants. D'un côté on a celui qui a juste à franchir la porte pour que le moindre bavardement soit automatiquement tabou et de l'autre celui qui peu importe ce qu'il fera n'obtiendras jamais une seconde de silence. On a aussi la grande opposition entre ceux qui aiment leur métier et qui mettront toujours toute leur conviction dans ce qu'ils font, sauf qu'un problème se pose : la matière. Et oui, tout bon cours qu'il soit n'amènera qu'élève ennuyé et endormi si cela ne les intéresse pas. Là est l'avantage d'être un prof doté du mode « respect immédiat ». Et il y a les profs qui perdent eux même l'envie de ce qu'ils font. Mais ceux-ci ne se rendent pas compte mais ce sont ces profs qui participent à l'effort créatif des élèves et ainsi permettent de développer leur ciboulot. Parce qu'on ne dirait pas mais le travail d'élève est une guerre tactique constante. Vous n'imaginez pas, cher enseignant, tous les stratagèmes qui doivent être utilisé pour enjoliver ces longues heures. Pour peu que ce soit dans une matière pas intéressante avec un prof autoritaire ceci demande réflexion. Parce qu'avec ce prof qui déambule dans toute la pièce avec les yeux aux aguets, les parties de morpions, de petits carrés, de baccalauréats, et petits dessins en tout genres sont comme laisser un aveugles sur un champ de mine. Il faut laisser cinq sens sur six en alerte : L'ouïe, la vue, l'instinct, l'odorat parfois et le toucher. Oui le toucher aussi parce que si on a un voisin aimable on finira par sentir un coup de coude maladroit signalant l'alarme danger en vue.

M'enfin bref, j'expliquais ces deux semaines. Dans la partie travail du lycée il y a aussi la partie détente ! Eh oui, comme ce super club de cuisine que je n'aurais jamais du rejoindre. J'ai appris à faire des pâtes. Ça aussi on ne croirait pas mais c'est très dur ! D'abord il faut penser à mettre de l'eau ! Et oui, on ne croirait pas mais il faut le savoir. Ensuite il faut que l'eau soit chaude. J'ai essayé à l'eau froide mais bizarrement elles n'avaient pas la texture qu'elles auraient du avoir. Après il faut surveiller la cuisson, si ce n'est pas assez c'est du caillou et si c'est trop c'est de la colle. Et enfin il y a la phase de l'égouttage ! Si tu n'égouttes en les passants d'abord à l'eau froide il arrive que certaine pâtes continue de cuire et deviennent de la colle. La présidente du club a parié avec Naha que j'arriverai à faire un repas gastronomique à la fin de l'année. Rika s'est roulé par terre en partant dans un fou rire, cela vous donne mes chances de réussite.

Quoi d'autre durant ces semaines ? Du hollow, ah sa du hollow j'en ai cuisiné ! Je n'ai pas réussi à réutiliser la technique de Shikeishuu, donc il est « légèrement » irrité. Ça fait deux semaines que Matsumoto squatte chez nous aussi. Elle a décidé qu'elle dormait avec moi et je supporte donc depuis deux semaines ses ronflements et son haleine de saké en plus de devenir sa peluche attitrer. Moi j'ai tenu le rôle de la peluche qui se fait étrangler pendant la nuit en plus de me réveiller avec de la bave dans les cheveux.

Si j'ai le temps de penser à tout ça c'est que je suis actuellement en cours de français dont je vous épargnerez les détails sauf si l'idée de voir une classe se faire incendier vous plait ? On n'est pas encore au stade d'emmerdement maximal donc ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Je sens un coup dans mes côtes et tourne une tête ennuyé vers mon voisin de droite.

-Hatsu ?

-C'est moi.

-Sans dec.

-Haha. T'as vu ? Je déconne. Dis-je d'une voix plate.

-Tu devrais cacher ta joie.

-C'est très difficile, je fais de gros effort. Soufflais-je en tapant mon front sur la table.

-J'ai pas l'impression d'être le pire.

-T'es plus déprimant qu'une semaine de pluie en plein milieu des vacances.

-T'es pas un modèle de joie non plus.

-Là j'me fais chier.

-Moi aussi.

Un blanc passa, puis je levais une tête vers mon voisin et annonçais d'une voix aussi sérieuse que si c'était la fin du monde.

- On peut pas laisser faire ça.

-Non.

-J'ai encore rien dit ! Chuchotais-je indigné.

-Tu en as trop dit.

-Tafiole !

Mon voisin se leva d'un bond.

-Espèce de…

-KUROSAKI !

Oui mon voisin c'est Ichigo. Il se rassit non sans un regard noir à ma pauvre personne.

-Tu vois t'avais juste à m'écouter.

Une veine palpita sur sa tempe.

Un rire retentit doucement derrière moi. Ichigo et moi nous tournions vers la bouille d'ange du gigai de Tsubaku. Je crois qu'Ichigo encadre mal le groupe d'arrancars là.

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu veux pas que je les tranche ? me chuchota t-il.

-Ils sont gentils.

-Oui, je sais merci.

-Ta gueule Ookami, rétorqua Ichigo.

-Lui tu peux le tuer par contre.

- Amène-toi le PD.

Ichigo se leva furieusement.

-KUROSAKI !

-Il m'a traité de PD !

-SILENCE. DEHORS !

Ichigo se leva de mauvaise grâce non sans un regard meurtrier à l'adresse du loup. Arrivant devant la porte, il se tourna vers les élèves et s'inclina.

-L'homosexuel vous salue.

La classe entière lui souhaita joyeusement au revoir sous l'œil effaré et légèrement irrité de notre chère prof.

.

La journée passa avec la même lenteur et c'est fou ce que je m'ennuie. Arrivant au club, j'eus l'agréable surprise de ne voir que le garçon arrivé récemment. Petit, mignon. Enfin quand je dis petit c'est à ma taille. Blonds, les yeux en amande, l'un marron et l'autre bleu. Je suis fascinée par les doubles yeux. Je l'aiiiiiiime !

-Salut Tim.

-Hey Hatsu, comment vas-tu ?

-Au top, aujourd'hui je sens que je vais faire des merveilles.

Je vois un rictus sur ses lèvres quand je commence à chercher une recette.

-Impossible.

-TAIS-TOI ! T'y connais rien à l'art.

-Si l'empoisonnement est un art tu es la championne.

Je lui tirais la langue et en tournant la tête je vis Naha passer son chemin un air énervé au visage. Il ne m'embête pas aujourd'hui ? Miracle.

Une petite heure passa jusqu'à ce qu'une furie débarque, cassant l'ambiance romantique que j'avais avec mister j'aime-tes-deux-yeux.

-Hatsu !

-Quoi Rangiku?

-Les deux débiles.

-Hein ?

- Magne-toi !

Elle m'agrippa et m'entraina hors de la salle. Au détour d'un couloir elle s'arrêta, se changea en shinigami et m'intima de faire de même. Avalant ma pilule je repris ma forme de dieu de la mort.

-Maitresse Yuu-sama.

-S'il te plait occupe toi de…

-Comptez sur moi maitresse, je ne vous décevrais pas.

Rangiku m'obligea à chunpoter à l'autre bout de la ville, sur la berge du fleuve. Le spectacle était assez étrange. D'un côté, Ichigo, zanpakuto en main s'engueulait avec Nahawell, masque de loup en tête.

-ça fait une heure qu'il s'engueule. Au début c'était gentillet mais voilà qu'ils ont sortis les armes.

Nous rejoignions Lisa, Mashiro, Rika, Kaiko, Ishida, Chad, Orihime , Raïna, Tsubaku, Kyoku et Mario.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent là Ishida, Chad et Orihime ? Dis-je.

Surtout Ishida. Qu'est-ce qu'un Quincy vient fiche dans une gue-guerre Vizard/Arrancars ? J'ai appris qu'Orihime pouvait soigner, ça c'est utile par contre Chad je vois pas non plus qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là.

- Onze contre cinq ce n'est pas très équitable.

-T'as raison Hatsu, déguerpissez tous je vais les étaler, ordonna Ichigo.

-Tu t'avances trop shinigami.

-Quitte à se taper dessus comme des débiles y'a pas moyen de faire un tournoi ou un truc du genre ? Tentais-je.

Chacun approuva, sauf Ichigo qui tirait la gueule.

-Vendu ! J'peux participer ? Clama Mashiro.

-Hatsu, tout ce que je veux c'est le buter !

-C'est même pas des ennemies !

-C'est un arrancars merde !

-Parce qu'un vizard c'est quoi à ton avis triple buse !

-N'ose même pas me comparé à ces merdes !

-Oh surveille tes mots shinigami ! Hurla Raïna.

-Tu te rappelles pourquoi t'es là ?

-On à le droit de rester un an sur terre tant qu'on aide les âmes et qu'on tue les hollows.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils sont d'après toi ?!

-Des arrancars ! Et accessoirement des camarades de classe.

-Bon sang Hatsu t'es complètement conne ou quoi ?

-Surveille tes mots l'homosexuel !

-Euh… Inutile de vous battre.

-T'en mêle pas Orihime.

-Donc, Ichigo. Tu me ranges ton putain de zanpakuto et chacun retournes dans son gigai. Okay,

-Rêve.

-Ta gueule Ookami tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

-ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas combattu, un petit combat tranquille ne fait pas de mal.

Ils me saoulent, aussi débile l'un que l'autre.

-Ecoutez moi bien bande de débile profonds. Celui qui fait un pas je l'embroche.

-Tu ne nous ferais pas une égratignure, ria Nahawell.

-Ichigo, dégage. JE vais lui faire la peau. Et ensuite je fais la tienne.

J'avais dit ça avec un regard noir et meurtrier.

-STOOOOOOOP ! S'égosilla la voix de Rukia.

Elle flanqua un violent coup de poings à Ichigo et le tira par l'oreille pour l'obliger à la suivre. Chacun partit petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Naha et moi.

-Tu veux toujours me faire la peau petite shinigami ?

-Te couper en rondelle et te faire frire à la poêle.

-Le club de cuisine ça ne te réussit pas mais soit. Faisons un jeu Okay ?

-Hein ?

-Si tu peux me faire une égratignure tu me demandes ce que tu veux mais si tu n'y arrives pas c'est moi qui choisit. Tu as une heure. Ça te va ?

- Laisse-moi 5minutes.

-Une heure ne sera pas de trop ne t'en fais pas.

Dégainant mon katana blanc je m'élance vers l'arrancars. J'enchaine quelques coups rapide de tout les côtés, il pare chacun de mes coups d'une main sans ciller ni bouger.

-Tu t'es vraiment fais virer de las noches ?

-Quoi t'es étonné ? Ce que je fais là c'est même pas le minimum demandé. Il te reste 56minutes.

-Fauche, Shikeishuu.

J'active mon shikai, ma faux noire en main. Je m'élance dans sa direction, faisant tournoyer mon arme dans sa direction. Il se baisse, bloque ma lame de la main gauche et me frappa au ventre de la paume de sa main. Je voltigeais sur une dizaine de mètre, finissant ma course dans la rivière.

-C'est tout ?

_Putain Hatsu mais t'en a pas marre de te taper la honte ! Remue-toi !_

Je sortais de l'eau d'un bond, toussant un peu et me massant le ventre.

-T'inquiète pas, je vais t'exploser le crâne.

Les minutes défilèrent les unes après les autres. Il faisait tout pour me faire enrager. Il bloquait chacun de mes coups, parfois même les yeux fermés ! Il me chantonnait quelques comptines stupides, faisait des jeux de mots à deux yens et il trouvait encore le temps de placer quelques avis météorologique. Je le hais !

-Tu peux pas juste la FERMER !?

-Nan sinon je m'ennuie. Ça fait déjà 48minutes. Pas trop fatigué ? Tu veux une petite pause ?

J'haletais.

_Putain, mais fait des feintes, du Kido ou les techniques que je t'ai appris espèce de quiche !_

J'inspirais longuement l'air ambiant, concentrant mon reiatsu dans ma bouche. Dans un regard amusé à l'adresse de l'arrancars aux oreilles de loup je lui envoyé un rayon bleuté. Il l'esquiva in extremis et seul la manche de son polo bleu subit quelques dégâts.

-Depuis quand tu fais des cero toi !?

-C'est pas un cero. J'ai appelé ça Hankko. Un mélange entre hankei (rayon) et hakko (émission de lumière). C'est chouette hein ?

-Bravo, tu m'as presque égratigné. Déjà 51minutes de passé.

-Quatrième technique de destruction : byakurai !

Un éclair blanc fonça sur Nahawell qui l'évita sans ciller.

-Tu. Me. SAOULE !

J'agrippais violemment ma faux, passant mon énergie spirituelle dedans.

_Et si je te donnais le nom de cette technique ?_

Je t'en pris.

C'est…

-Shinda no mezame !

M'élevant dans les airs, faux en main je lançais ma technique juste au dessus de mon adversaire. Une vague tranchante noire entoura la lame de ma faux. Ne pouvant l'esquiver, Nahawell bloqua la lame à main nu. Un flash m'éblouit.

Je me retrouvais dans une petite maison charmante. Au mur pastelle dans une cuisine illuminé par des fenêtres. Il faisait doux, semblable à un temps printanier. Je me trouvais dans une cuisine, coquette. Sur une table en bois trois couverts étaient mis. Des rires me parvinrent, je sortais de la cuisine. Deux fillettes couraient dans un escalier, la première avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs et des yeux gris. Une petite couette sur le côté gauche, des fossettes et un petit nez retroussé. Elle avait quelques choses comme 8 ans. Derrière elle une autre fillette, légèrement plus jeune, 6ans surement, la poursuivais. Elle avait des longs cheveux noir, les même yeux gris que sa sœur et le même nez. Elle avait des joues rondes et rosies par sa course.

Elles s'arrêtèrent dans l'encadrement de la cuisine, à côté de moi, sans me voire. Se retournant et fixant l'escalier elles l'exclamèrent.

-Onii-chan ! Dépêche-toi !

-Na-chan, j'ai faim !

-J'arrive.

Un garçon descendit, baillant aux corneilles les cheveux noirs en pétards et les mêmes yeux gris que ses sœurs. Il n'avait pas plus de 12ans et s'afférait à cuire des pancake sortant la pâte prête de la veille du frigo.

-Tu ne manges pas avec nous ?

-Non désolé, j'ai du travail. Je serais de retour avant midi.

Il les embrassa d'un bisou sonore sur le front et sortit. Je le suivais à l'extérieur, en passant je regardais le nom sur la boite aux lettres, yanagi.

Un flash m'éblouit encore une fois, le décor changea. J'étais dans un cimetière, devant moi sous un soleil timide se trouvais deux personnes. La première, une fillette aux cheveux noirs, celle qui avait 6ans souriait en regardant son frère accroupi à côté d'elle qui cachait ses yeux embuaient de larmes dans ses mains.

-Elle est où Sue ? Elle joue à cache-cache ?

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura quelques mots que je n'entendis pas. Elle le repoussa alors soudainement, le regardant d'un regard tétanisé.

-Tu mens !

-Reï…

-Tu mens ! T'avais dis qu'on serait toujours ensemble ! T'as menti !

Elle partit les larmes aux yeux, son frère courus à sa suite.

Le décor changea encore une fois. J'étais toujours dans le même cimetière. Une tombe avait cependant était rajouter. A côté de la tombe de Sue Yanagi je vis celle de Nahawell Yanagi. A côté de moi, une âme, un plus, regardait rageusement une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui tenait fermement par le poignet une fillette de 9ans.

-Reï, on s'en va. Dit-elle d'une voix stricte, autoritaire et sans la moindre once de pitié.

-Non !

La femme la gifla.

-T'es pas ma mère !

-Que tu le veuille ou non je le suis, alors dépêche toi.

-Une mère n'abandonne pas ses enfants !

Elle la gifla cinq fois. Le garçon détourna les yeux, serrant les dents.

Le décor changea encore. Je me retrouvais dans les dunes du hueco mundo. Un hollow basique dévorait ses congénères. Il n'était à ce moment pas encore un menos grande.

Nouveau changement, un gillian dévora un adjuchas au masque de loup. Le gillian se transforma, rétrécissant, il prit la forme d'un loup au masque d'os et au corps noir.

Après un changement, j'étais cette fois dans une grande pièce. Un type aux cheveux bruns tirait en arrière par gèle tenait une pierre en main et regardait en souriant le loup devant lui. Tendant la pierre devant lui, ce fut dans un hurlement que le loup se transforma, prenant une forme humaine, non masque se brisa ne laissant plus que les oreilles sous la forme d'un serre tête et un morceux qui traversais son visage en passant sur son nez.

Un flash plus fort m'éblouis. Quand je rouvris les yeux, nahawell tenait toujours ma faux en main et j'étais toujours face à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Une heure est passé, tu as gagné.

-Hein ?

Une coupure traversait sa paume.

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi t'as bugé cinq minutes ?

-Ah bon ? Ah ah aucune idée.

C'était quoi ça encore ? Le rêve de l'autre coup passe encore mais ça c'était quoi ?

_Le contre coup de la technique. Elle te permet de voir des morceaux de vie de la personne que tu as tuée. Encore que dans son cas t'as pas eus besoin qu'il meurt pour voire. _

Tu comptais m'expliquais ça un jour ?

_C'est fait._

Et pourquoi je dois voir la mort de tout le monde ? Tu veux que je finisse en dépression ?!

_Un bon dieu de la mort se doit de connaître le passé de ses clients._

Les autres aussi sont des dieu de la mort que je sache, et il ne se farcisse pas le C.M de tout le monde !

_Le quoi ?_

C.M : curriculum mortem.

_Mais je ne te parle pas de ton rôle de dieu de la mort par ton boulot de shinigami mais par ce que je suis la mort triple buse. _

Dans dix ans je suis dépressive.

_Mais non, je m'assurerais d'aiguayer tes journées. _

Je m'assis au sol, Naha me regarda.

-Nahawell?

-Ah c'est plus Ookami ?

-Nan. Tu me portes?

-Trop fatigué la vieille ?

-Ouai.

Il me porta sur son dos, les bras autour de son cou j'aimais bien les relever de temps en temps pour titiller ses oreilles d'os qui à ma grande surprise réagissais.

-Tch, pauvre chaton égaré.

-Un mot de plus et je te lâche.

-Ah je peux te demander ce que je veux c'est ça ?

-Euh ouai.

-Tu sais quoi, j'accepte.


	28. 26 Quand 12 divisé par 6 fait 2

**Chapitre 26 à l'heure ! HOURRA ! **

**Je crois que c'est un des titres que j'ai le plus galéré à trouver. Je vous laisse découvrir sa signification :D Les femmes shinigami sont confrontées à une terrible adversité qu'elles ne pourront déjouer et l'une d'elle va atterrir dans les profondeurs de l'enfer ! mouhahahahaha !**

**Luka : Merci pour ta review ! ça faisait un moment que je rêvais de la placer !:D**

**Disclamer : La plupart des personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf quelque dégénéré sortis de mon imagination douteuse.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 26 : Quand 12/6 fait 2.**

_J'y crois pas ! J'y. ! T'étais déjà un cas avant mais alors là t'as touché le fonds ! T'es encore plus bas que le fonds !_

Oh tu calme tes propos !

_Tu te rends compte que bon boulot c'est de zigouiller des types comme lui ? C'est comme nargué un âne avec une carotte et ne jamais lui donner !_

Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie !

_J'ai une tronche à être jaloux ? Rappelle moi comment t'as rencontré ce débile ?_

J'me suis cassé la gueule dans un étang, il a récupéré mon bob.

_Et ?_

Oui bon il m'a kidnappé pour servir de femme de ménage, mais c'était cool quand même là-bas !

_En faites c'est d'abord toi que je tue et quand j'aurais un nouveau proprio j'irais le tuer._

Pauvre type.

_Vieille harpie. _

Tu ne peux pas juste la boucler que je suive mes cours ?

_Tiens ben parlons en de tes cours, à quoi il te serve ? Dans un an, ou même avant, tu vas retourner à la soul society et les trois quarts de ta classe t'auront oublié. _

Ça me donne le sentiment d'avoir la même vie qu'avant.

_Avant ? Lequel de avant ? Tu disais tellement cette phrase à l'époque._

Quand j'étais en vie crétin.

_C'est une vie dans la mort, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas l'impression que tu la regrettes cette vie. A cette époque il y peu de chose qui t'ont donné le sourire après tout._

Boucle-la.

_Tch._

Les cours passent lentement, je me dirige vers le club. Rika s'y trouve déjà et prépare un truc qui ressemble plus ou moins à des sucettes au caramel.

-Eh Hatsu ! T'as été d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée ça va ?

-Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

-Oh t'en que j'y pense, Rangiku voulait te dire un truc. Par contre je ne sais pas où elle est.

-Ah okay, j'essaierais de la chercher tout à l'heure.

-Tout à l'heure ?

-Ouai là j'ai un rendez-vous.

-Un rendez-vous ? Avec q… NON ! ça y est ça avance entre vous ?

-Eh ho c'est qui que t'appelle vous ?

-Bah Tim et toi ?

-Ah je ne l'ai pas revu depuis hier, tiens d'ailleurs… Oh putain ! Je l'avais oublié celle-là !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

Nahawell entre joyeusement dans la salle.

-Ma mod-soul ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a fait !

-Il me semble avoir vu le mec avoir un frisson en passant devant la cuisine quand je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette conne !?

-Nan je déconne je l'ai pas vu de la journée.

A ma grande déception il n'y avait aucun ustensile type arme de guerre à porté de main.

- Enfin bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais tu viens Hatsu ?

Nahawell m'entraine par le poignet sous l'œil effaré de Rika. Nous marchons jusqu'à un vieil entrepôt. Je suis sceptique.

-Entre princesse, je n'ai pas envie qu'un abruti débarque à l'improviste.

-Je vais t'apprendre ce noble art qu'est le tango.

-J'ai jamais dansé par contre.

-T'inquiète pas. Y'a une compétition dans deux semaines c'est largement suffisant.

-Euh, t'es sur ?

-Tu connais danse avec les stars ? On a réussis à capter une chaine française une fois à Las Dias. Les gens ils ont une semaine pour apprendre à danser.

-Ouai mais eux ils n'ont que ça à foutre.

-Eh bah comme ça tu passeras plus de temps avec moi.

Il me fit un grand sourire.

_Quel chance… ça me donne envie de vomir._

Roh fais-toi oublié !

_Pas de soucis._

-Il faut savoir que le tango est une danse corporelle et sensuelle.

En disant ça il s'approche de moi jusqu'à n'être qu'à une dizaine de centimètre. Je rougis violemment.

-Pour commencer tu vas juste devoir aller dans mon sens.

-Hein ?

-En gros si j'avance ma jambe droite toi tu recule ta jambe gauche.

-Je suis en contre sens alors non ?

-Effet miroir.

-Ah euh ouai.

-Tu sais c'est quoi mon espoir ?

-Non

-Tu ne peux pas être pire en danse qu'en cuisine.

Je lui jette un regard noir.

-J'rigole ! Répondit-il en tirant mes joues.

-Bon donne ta main droite.

Il attrape ma main de sa main gauche et m'enlace la taille.

-Fais pareil.

On enchaine quelques pas en avant, pas en arrière, sur le côté le tout à une lenteur absolu. De temps en temps je marche malencontreusement sur ses pieds et il réplique en me pinçant la hanche donc je fais gaffe.

-Eh bah c'est pas mal tout ça, on va accélérer un peu le rythme.

Nous dansions comme ça une bonne heure accélérant le rythme petit à petit. Je sentais sont souffle contre mon oreille, et à le voir de près je me rendis compte qu'il était terriblement mignon.

-Bon un peu plus compliqué. Tu dois juste faire effet miroir okay ? l'homme guide le pas.

J'eus un léger rictus.

- Eh ne te marre pas ! Avec ce que tu sais pour l'instant ça serait miraculeux d'arrivé ne serais-ce qu'avant dernier !

Les trois jours qui suivirent nous retournions à l'entrepôt ensemble et je dois avouer que c'était d'agréable moment. Je m'en poserais presque des questions tiens. Il y avait cependant un détail inquiétant au tableau, Rangiku avait disparu. Rukia m'a dit que c'était normal donc je n'ai pas insisté mais j'ai un doute.

Lors d'un de ces entrainements un petit détail perturbé ce petit moment qu'on pourrait presque appelé « calin ».

-HATSUUUUUUU !

J'aime pas quand on hurle mon prénom, ça n'annonce jamais rien de bon. Naha ouvre la porte de l'entrepôt qui tremble sous l'assaut de quelqu'un frappant violemment dedans.

-Oh une revenante ! S'étonne Naha.

Je regarde la personne.

-RANGIKU ! Tu étais où !?

-Hatsu y'a plein de nouvelle ! Et pas que des bonnes !

Elle me hurle dans les oreilles en me secouant comme un prunier.

-Mais arrête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer, amène toi !

Elle me traina jusqu'à chez Urahara, plantant là un Naha étonné. Arrivant chez Urahara je reprend ma forme de shinigami.

-Ah Yuu-san, je t'en pris approche toi.

J'entre dans la salle qu'il m'indique. Rukia, Kaiko, Mashiro, Lisa et Rika était déjà la.

-Oh Lisa sa faisait longtemps !

-Hum.

Je me tourne vers une chose que je n'avais pas vue sur le moment. Un immense truc ressemblant plus ou moins (surtout moins) à une télé. Et que vis-je dans la télé ?

-Ah… bonjour commandant en chef Yamamoto.

C'est mauvais, c'est mauvais, c'est mauvais, c'est…

-J'ai une information importante à vous donner. Constatant qu'il n'y a une arrivé d'âme que très faible nous avons jugé inutile de laisser autant de shinigami sur terre. Vous allez donc rentrer sur le champ.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? S'inquiéta Rukia.

-Non.

C'est déjà rassurant mais je sens que je suis dans la merde.

- Par ailleurs, pourriez-vous sortir excepté miss Yuu.

JESUISDANSLAMERDEJESUISDANSLAMERDE !

Tout le monde sortit ne restais plus que le commandant et moi. Même à distance il me fait flipper.

-Considérant votre parcours nous avons estimé que vous aviez le niveau suffisant pour être promu.

-Mon parcours ?

Il est pas glorieux mon parcours.

-Vous avez su maitriser votre shikai rapidement, mis à terre le capitaine Kenpachi, et tenir tête aux capitaines kurotsuchi et Soi Fon.

J'ai fais ça moi ? Oh oui Kenpachi, la foi où je me suis faites enterrer vivante. Euh… Soi Fon a failli m'envoyer dans l'au-delà aussi et Mayuri à part me pourrir l'existence en mode moustache ?

-Considérant cela nous avons décidé de vous promouvoir au rang de 6ème siège.

-6ème siège ? Moi ?

J'ai eu un gros bug je crois.

-Youpi ! Aujourd'hui est un jour merveilleux n'est-ce pas ?

-Miss Yuu.

Je commençais à voir des fleurs partout.

-6ème siège de la 9ème division ! Merci merci merci merci !

-Mis Yuu ! Tonna t-il.

- Ah excusez-moi !

-Vous aller rentrer sur le champ préparer votre cérémonie d'entrée en tant que 6ème siège de la 12ème division.

-Hein ? Quelle division ?

-La douzième. C'est à la demande du capitaine Kurotsuchi que vous êtes promulgué.

-Vous avez le sens de l'humour capitaine commandant !

-Ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie. Veuillez aller chercher vos camardes, vous rentrer sur le champ.

-Maintenant ? Euh attendez, il faut que je prévienne quelqu'un, est-ce que je peux rentrer un tout petit peu plus tard ?

-Sur. Le. Champ.

-Ah. Très bien.

C'est dans un état proche d'un zombie que je viens chercher mes camarades agglutiné à la porte.

-Hatsu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-On rentre, je réponds d'une voix monocorde et cadavérique.

J'ai le vague sentiment qu'un courant d'air passe devant mes yeux. Je crois que j'ai oublié un détail. Ah merde !

-Urahara pourriez vous prévenir…

-Aller vient Hatsu, m'entraine Rangiku, on va faire une grande révolte à la soul society !

Le passage jusqu'à la soul society s'ouvre et c'est trainée par une Rangiku en colère que je fais le trajet, voyant tout mes espoirs amoureux en Tim s'envoler. En plus j'aimais bien danser avec Naha.

POURQUOI MOIIIIIIII ! PAS MAYURI !

_Je me marre._

.

Le bout du tunnel arriva beaucoup trop vite.

-Bon on a plus qu'à faire un rapport à notre capitaine.

-Je vais voir Kensei moi hein.

-T'es pas censé voir…

-NON !

Je me rue jusqu'à la neuvième division, j'arrive Shuhei qui se dirige vers le bureau du capitaine. Je l'aborde calmement.

-SHUHEI !

-Félicitation !

- SAUVE-MOI !

Je lui saute en cou en pleurnichant. Tout en ayant les jambes accrochées à sa taille je lui agrippe le col pour le secouer.

-Ils veulent m'envoyer à la 12ème ! C'est une conspiration ! Tu dois faire quelque chose !

-Oh Hatsu, déjà rentré ? Félicitation pour ta promotion !

-Capitaine ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ?

-Tu devrais être heureuse, ton rapport ?

Je lui décrivis rapidement la mission. On devait rester un an ? On n'y est même pas resté trois semaines !

Mon capitaine m'expédia sans la moindre compassion.

.

La cérémonie se déroula 2jours plus tard. Je ne la vis pas passer trop occupé à imaginer des plans de secours pour les jours à venir. Je vais devoir retourner en entrainement intensif, apprendre à résister au poison, et toute sorte de chose si je veux survivre !

Deux semaines passèrent, mon premier travail en temps que 6ème siège fut de répertorier tout les produits de la division. Akon m'avait heureusement aidé mais ce n'est qu'au bout de deux semaines que tout avait été étiqueté, enregistrer sur ordi et conservé par écrit. C'est d'ailleurs grâce a cette première mission que je me suis faîtes un avis assez construit : Je. Suis. Chez. Les. Fous.

Je suis désolé mais quand un œil enfermé dans un bocal se met à sauter tout seul et à vous courir après y'a un truc qui cloche ! Enfin bon, ça ce n'est rien, y'a pire. Je n'ai pas encore tout vu mais je sais que dans ce labo je vais voir des trucs à ne pas voir.

-Yuu.

-AHHHHHHH ! Ah mon capitaine comment allez-vous ?

-Tout est répertorié ?

-Oui.

-Bon boulot. Aller donner cela au capitaine en chef.

-Tout de suite.

Je lui prends le paquet de feuille des mains et me dirige sans plus tardé vers la 1ère division qui est encore plus loin que quand j'étais à la neuvième. Je lui donne les papiers et sur le chemin du retour prévois de faire quelques haltes aux 9ème, 10ème et 11ème divisions.

D'abord à la neuvième saluer Rika et Shuhei. L'une est en corvée de poste et l'autre est tellement fixé sur ses paperasses que si une attaque de vasto lord débarquait il ne le remarquerait même pas. Je passe à la dixième voir Matsumoto.

-Toshiro, elle est là Rangiku ?

-C'est capitaine Hitsugaya ! Et pour l'instant elle a des rapports qui s'entassent.

-Hatsu ! Je suis là attends moi !

-MATSUMOTO ! Travail.

-Je repasserais une autre fois, lui souris-je.

En passant proche de la 11ème mon instinct me hurle de ne surtout pas y aller, je décide de l'écouter.

Après avoir vagabondé hasardement dans le gotei j'ai finalement été me poser sur le toit de la 12ème. Je m'assois tranquillement en fixant le coucher de soleil. Quand les dernières lueurs disparurent je me décidais à rentrer chez moi. Enfin chez moi… dans mon logement de fonction à la douzième. Une simple chambre avec salle de bain. Ressortant de la salle de bain je vois une forme dans ma chambre. Mon zanpakuto est avec ma tenue dans l'armoire c'est-à-dire derrière lui.

-Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que ti fiches ici !

-Chuuut.

Je le vois qui se rapproche de moi, je recule. Arrivé au mur il place ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

-C'est pas beau de laisser les gens en plan.

-Oh. Cette voix.

-Hatsu…, il me susurre à l'oreille.

Cette voix sensuelle n'appartient qu'à une personne.

-Finalement je n'ai pas menti.

-Hein ?

-J'aime bien être avec toi.

Ses mains remontent sur mon visage et je me sens perdre pieds quand ses lèvres se posent contre les miennes avec une tendresse infinie, et mon visage prit une teinte rouge écrevisse en rencontrant deux yeux gris.


End file.
